¿Un nuevo comienzo?
by N. Elektra
Summary: Jessica llega de Paris y entra en Hogwarts dispuesta a continuar con su vida, tratando de dejar atrás aquel horrible pasado que aún la persigue... epoca de merodeadores... bien, entren, lean y opinen, es mi 1er fic
1. Camino a Hogwarts

Después de dos semanas de espera el día había llegado. La emoción se mezcló con nerviosismo y temor, ese iba ser su primer día en Hogwarts. Se despidió de su tía y subió al tren, caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta encontrar un lugar junto a tres chicas más. Se sentó al lado de la ventana y miró hacia afuera sin saber que decir. El tren comenzó a avanzar, y vio por última vez la estación.

- Hola- la saludó una de las chicas de cabello colorado y ojos verdes que estaba sentada a su lado- soy Lilly- la miró- ella es Megan- dijo señalando a una chica de cabello negro y ruludo, y ojos café- y ella es Rocío- se refirió a la chica rubia y de ojos celestes- ¿vos?

- Jessica- dijo mirándolas a todas. Ya no se sentía tan nerviosa como al entrar.

- Nunca te había visto antes- continuó Lilly pensativa.

- No, es mi primer año acá. Me mudé hace unas semanas.

- ¿Y de donde venís?- preguntó con curiosidad Megan.

- Vengo de...- de improviso alguien la interrumpió. Jessica miró hacia la puerta y vio a un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿No me vas a presentar a la linda chica que está a tu lado Evans?

- No la molestes Black- dijo Rocío mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¿Te molesto acaso?- preguntó mirando a Jessica a los ojos. Ella no supo que responder- Solo quiero saber quien es... me parece raro no haberla visto nunca...- se quedó pensativo.

- Salí de acá Black, ya no molestes- repitió Rocío.

- ¿Estoy molestando?- volvió a dirigirse a Jessica.

- Supongo que no- respondió dubitativa.

- ¿Viste Brown?- dijo mirando a Rocío- No molesto a nadie- Jessica lo miró y luego a Rocío captando rápidamente lo que la mirada de ella significaba. Lo pensó mejor.

- En realidad...- el chico la miró- nos interrumpiste. Así que... no es por nada pero... ¿Podrías irte?

- Bien... solo porque vos me lo pedís...

- Jessica- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que el chico no había dicho pero que seguramente se cuestionaba.

- Jessica- continuó- Sólo por eso me voy- al decir esto se fue dejando nuevamente a las cuatro chicas solas.

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sirius Black, un idiota sin remedio- le contestó Rocío- Es demasiado creído, no confíes en él. Siempre está a la pesca de una nueva conquista.

- Lo supuse...

- No vale la pena que sigamos hablando de él- intervino Megan- Nos estabas por decir de donde viniste.

- De París- dijo pensativa mirando por la ventanilla- Ahora voy a empezar quinto año en este nuevo colegio...

- ¿Quinto?- ella asintió- como nosotras- Megan la miró- Estas nerviosa ¿cierto?

- Sí, un poco. Son demasiadas cosas... Colegio nuevo, amigos nuevos, vida nueva...- una ola de recuerdos invadieron su mente y rápidamente salió de ahí. Caminó por el pasillo del tren en silencio, estaba a punto de llorar pero no quería hacerlo. Miró por una de las ventanillas el hermoso paisaje que atravesaban, suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse pero no podía.

- ¿Estás bien?- una voz interrumpió sus recuerdos. Al lado de ella había un chico alto de su misma edad de cabello castaño y ojos marrones a quien conocía.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesa?- le preguntó con seriedad y sin mirarlo.

- No me trates así, de verdad me interesa...- Jessica lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Te lo mereces- dijo aún seria- Además, no voy a creer que de repente te importa lo que me pasa.

- Jess, si me importa, pero...

- Pero nada, no tenés excusas- desvió la mirada- y ya no me llames así.

- Jessica...

- Dejáme sola Lucas- lo interrumpió y él, al notar que no conseguiría decirle lo que quería se fue.

Al quedarse sola los recuerdos volvieron a invadir su mente y la tristeza volvió. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero se le hacía difícil.

- Jessica- reconoció la voz, era Lilly. Recordó la forma en que se había ido y tenía que dar alguna explicación- ¿Dijimos algo que te molestó que te fuiste así?- dijo con preocupación.

- No, no es eso. Recordé cosas que me ponen triste.

- ¿De verdad? Porque si te molestó algo podés decírmelo...

- De verdad Lilly- empezaron a caminar- No debí haberme ido así... pero de verdad, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

Durante el resto del viaje las chicas le contaron muchas cosas sobre Hogwarts, de esa forma la hicieron sentir mejor y los recuerdos tristes no volvieron. El miedo que había sentido al subir al tren había desaparecido y los nervios estaban menguando al igual que la tristeza.

- Cuando te fui a buscar estabas hablando con Lucas Drunke...- dijo Lilly con interés- ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí, lamentablemente- respondió Jessica mirando hacia fuera, al parecer quería evitar hablar de eso.

- ¿Y de dónde lo conoces?- preguntó aún con más curiosidad Megan- Porque vos hace poco que viniste a Londres ¿no?- Jessica suspiró molesta pero respondió a su pregunta.

- Sí, pero lo conozco porque es mi primo- bajó la mirada- No quiero hablar de él ¿si?

- De acuerdo- respondió Megan sin entender.

Finalmente llegaron y entraron al gran salón. Como todos los niños que entraban a primer año Jessica esperó a que la llamaran para saber en que casa quedaba. Vio a las chicas con las cuales había estado todo el viaje sentarse en la mesa de Griffindor, allí también estaba el chico que las había interrumpido, el tal Sirius Black, y al notar que la observaba desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y reconoció a su primo entre todos los chicos que había que estaba hablando con sus amigos. El director del colegio comenzó con su discurso.

- Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts- comenzó. Jessica comenzó a sentirse nerviosa nuevamente- Antes de llamar a los nuevos alumnos de primero voy a presentarles a alguien. Este año tenemos una nueva alumna que cursara quinto, Jessica Patil- todos observaron a aquella chica de cabello ondulado y castaño claro y hermosos ojos verdes que se acercaba lentamente al director. Jessica se sintió más nerviosa que nunca ¿en que casa quedaría? Se sentó sintiéndose muy observada sin escuchar la canción del sobrero ni lo que decía el director, lo único que quería era que ese momento acabara y, cuando menos lo espero, pusieron el sombrero en su cabeza.

- Difícil decisión- comenzó a decir este- Tenés una inteligencia inigualable, Ravenclaw sería una buena casa para vos...- Jessica cerró los ojos¿inteligente ella? Tal vez si hiciera su tarea a tiempo y estudiara un poco más...- Ni tu corazón ni tu mente me engañan, y sé que no voy a equivocarme al colocarte en...- se hizo un silencio, pasaron algunos segundos que a Jessica se le hicieron eternos.

* * *

Bueno, espero sus reviews, es mi primer fic asi q no sean tan crueles jejejeje, y acepto propuestas para un titulo!! no se me ocurre!!! okis los dejo bye 


	2. Seleccion y cena

Bueno aca va el segundo capi tb, espero sus opiniones y sugerencias, proximamente pondre otros capitulos jee

* * *

- Esa chica es linda ¿no creen?- dijo una chico de cabello castaño claro, lleno de rulos y ojos café a sus amigos.

- Mat, con ella no te metas.

- ¿Y eso por qué Lucas?- lo miró con seriedad.

- ¿En qué casa creen que quede?- los interrumpió un chico colorado de ojos celestes, cambiando el tema, para que sus amigos no se pelearan, porque eso estaba apunto de suceder.

- A Jessica le encanta leer y aprender cosas nuevas...- comenzó a decir Lucas.

- O sea que tal vez venga a Ravenclaw ¿no?

- No sé Tom- miró a su amigo y después a Jessica, a quien le acababan de poner el sombrero- Porque a ella le gusta leer lo que le interesa, odia leer por obligación. Es por eso que muchas veces no tiene su tarea hecha, o no estudia lo suficiente para las pruebas, porque se pasa leyendo lo que ella quiere... ¿entienden?

- Veo que la conoces muy bien- Mat lo miró.

- Es mi prima.

- Ah... ahora entiendo porque reaccionaste así cuando dije que me parece una chica linda.

- Y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Con ella nada¿entendiste?- Mat desvió la mirada y no contestó.

- "Vamos... ¿cual es mi casa?"- pensaba Jessica queriendo acabar con esa situación. Se sentía nerviosa, pero sobre todo muy observada, tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes. Solo quería saber su casa e ir a sentarse para que luego pasaran los de primero, era lo único que quería...

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Jessica abrió los ojos y escuchó los gritos de entusiasmo de la mesa de los gryffindors. Pudo ver como Lilly le hacia un lugar para sentarse a su lado. Lo más rápido que puso se dirigió hacia allí para dejar de ser el punto de atención de todos, ahora era el turno de los que entraban a primero.

- Que bueno, vas a estar con nosotras- le dijo Megan apenas se sentó.

- Sí, pero casi no.

- ¿Por?

- Casi quedo en Ravenclaw- miró hacia aquella mesa, su primo, que no estaba tan lejos, la miraba- Pero al final quedé en Gryffindor...- suspiró y dirigió su mirada al director que ahora llamaba uno a uno a los nuevos alumnos de primer año. Una vez que finalizó dio inicio a la cena.

- Después voy a mostrarte todo el castillo- dijo Lilly mientras comían- Y a la gente que tenés que mantener lejos, por ejemplo Potter y Black.

- Potter está detrás de Lilly por eso habla mal de él- dijo Rocío en tono de burla.

- No es cierto, todas sabemos que Potter es igual a Black, siempre creyéndose el centro del universo...- respondió Lilly enfadada.

- Pero no niegues que está tratando de conquistarte- le retrucó Rocío.

- Como a tantas otras... sólo soy una más...- dijo aún más molesta.

- Mmmmm...

- ¡Rochi ya basta!

- Basta las dos- interrumpió Megan- ¿Que va a pensar Jessica?- todas dirigieron su mirada a Jessica, que, por el contrario a lo que Megan pensaba, parecía divertirse con la discusión de las dos chicas.

- No se preocupen por mí...- dijo cuando dejo de reír- Todo bien.

- Como te decía, esa es la clase de gente que no vale la pena conocer... y hablando de personas indeseables... ¿Qué haces acá Black?

- Vengo a saludar a nuestra nueva compañera ¿Algún problema?

- Sí, tu presencia- Megan le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

- Me dejas sentarme acá, solo un minuto- le dijo a la chica que estaba al otro lado de Jessica. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa y se levantó, después de todo, ya había terminado de comer- Ahora entiendo por qué no te vi antes- dijo mientras se sentaba- Jessica, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa, después puedo ser tu guía personal- miró a Jessica directo a los ojos.

- No va a hacer falta, Lilly lo va a hacer...- bajó la mirada tratando de no encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos grises tan atractivos.

- ¿Lilly?- Sirius trató de encontrar la mirada de la chica- Conozco este lugar mejor que ella¿no querés que yo te lo enseñe? Soy una muy buena persona, en serio...

- No te dejes manipular Jessi, ni lo escuches- le aconsejó Lilly.

- Gracias pero no...- Jessica levantó poco a poco la mirada y volvió a cruzarse con la de él. Se quedó callada sin saber que más decir.

- Bien... pero si cambias de opinión... estoy disponible para lo que quieras- él se levantó y se alejó de ellas. Jessica suspiró aliviada de que Sirius Black se fuera. Justo es ese mismo momento el director volvió a hablar, ya todos habían terminado de comer, y pidió a los prefectos que guiaran a los nuevos estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Lilly. Megan ya se había ido ya que era prefecta y Rocío tenía que encontrarse con alguien, pero no dio a sus amigas muchos detalles de ello.

- Sí- Jessica se levantó y la siguió. Estaba justo detrás de ella pero de un momento a otro la perdió de vista- Lilly- la llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Se quedó quieta en el lugar que estaba por si ella volvía, pero todos se alejaron y se quedó completamente sola. Comenzó a sentirse mal, no sabía que hacer ni a dónde ir. Se sentó en el suelo contra la pared, esperando que Lilly se diera cuenta que ella no la seguía, pasaron algunos minutos pero Lilly no regresó.

- ¿Y ahora que hago?- se preguntó mirando hacia el pasillo por donde todos se habían ido.

Cerró los ojos confundida, no quería seguir ahí sola. Tenía que decidir si seguir esperando o si intentar encontrar el camino por su cuenta.

* * *

Bien, espero q les haya gustado y acepto todo tipo de opiniones, nos vemos bss 


	3. Primera noche en Hogwarts

**_Bien, aca va el tercer capitulo... sniff... todavia no recibi ninguna respuesta... o se lo se, es q soy un poco impaciente, se q hay miles de fics y el mio es solo uno mas... jaja... bueno espero recibir respuesats pronto!!! bss a todos y suerte_**

* * *

- No puede ser tan difícil...- murmuró pensativa mientras se levantaba. Jessica miró hacia todos lados tratando de recordar por dónde se habían ido los demás. 

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Jessica se dio vuelta sorprendida. Sirius Black estaba detrás, "¿de dónde salió?" lo miró con la boca abierta sin saber que decir-¿Estás bien?

- Sí...- respondió ella sin salir de su asombro- Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro¿No te asusta estar perdida en un lugar que no conoces?

- Claro que no- dijo algo molesta y le dio la espalda- Solo que... perdí de vista a Lilly ¿no la viste?

- Te dije que no era buena para esto... ¿cómo pudo dejarte acá sola?- dijo sin responder a su pregunta.

- ¿La viste o no?- insistió Jessica mirándolo con seriedad.

- No, pero estoy yo- respondió él y le dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas- ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

- No tengo elección- comenzó a caminar, pero poco después se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró- ¿Me vas ayudar o no?- él no se había movido del lugar.

- Sí, claro... - se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos- Es por acá- comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió. Tal vez había sido poco amable al tratarlo así, no parecía ser tan malo después de todo, aunque algunas cosas que decía no la convencían, además estaba cansada y algo enojada¿dónde estaba Lilly?. Pero lo pensó mejor, Sirius la estaba ayudando, y aún no lo conocía bien...

- Perdón...- comenzó a decir en voz baja, pero al estar solos él la escuchó.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte.

- ...por tratarte así- continuó- Es que no me gusta estar sola...- se quedó quieta un instante.

- Ya no estás sola, estás conmigo- Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa tierna mirándola a los ojos, una sonrisa por la que muchas suspirarían- No te preocupes que no voy a dejar que te pierdas, conmigo estas segura- acercó su mano a la mejilla de Jessica pero al instante ella se apartó y bajó la mirada recordando lo que le habían dicho de él.

- Vamos...- dijo alejándose un poco más del chico. No podía negar que era muy atractivo, y podía darse cuenta por su buen cuerpo que hacía deporte, seguramente estaba en el equipo de quidditch, pero no podía olvidar la primera impresión que él le había dado. Estaba totalmente confundida, porque él estaba siendo amable y no parecía tener malas intenciones, pero aún no estaba segura.

- Así que venís de París, linda ciudad, muy romántica- comentó Sirius tras el silencio de la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabés eso?- preguntó Jessica sorprendida.

- Dumbledore, el director, lo dijo antes de que te pusieran el sombrero.

- Ah...- Jessica recordó que en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa que no había escuchado nada.

- ¿Viniste con tu familia?

- S-si...- tardó en contestar y cambió de tema antes de que Sirius pudiera hablar- ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la sala común? De verdad, estoy muy cansada.

- No, es acá- dijo cuando terminaron de subir las últimas escaleras. Caminaron un poco más y llegaron hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda. Sirius se paró frente a ella- Ranas de chocolate- al segundo siguiente el cuadro se movió- Las chicas primero- Jessica evitó su mirada y entró al lugar y Sirius la siguió.

- Gracias Black- lo miró.

- De nada, y llamame Sirius- ella asintió- Ya sabés Jessica, estoy para lo que necesites, lo que sea. Soy una persona confiable así que podes contar conmigo para lo que sea- sin responderle nada ella se alejó.

- No conocía ese lado tuyo Canuto, hasta yo me lo creí- uno de sus mejores amigos acababa de entrar- Sorprendente.

- Te lo dije James, esa nena va a caer rendida a mis pies antes de lo que crees.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, me doy cuenta. Se pone nerviosa cuando me acerco o la miro a los ojos... Estoy más que seguro.

- Todavía tengo mis dudas...

- Jessica rápidamente se acercó a Megan, a quién pudo ver ya que no había muchos chicos en la sala común.

- Jessica... ¿y Lilly?- preguntó al ver que estaba sola.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo algo enojada- De un momento a otro no la vi más, la esperé y no volvió.

- Algo tiene que haber pasado... Lilly no haría eso.

- ¡Jessi¡Qué bueno que estás acá!- ambas chicas se dieron vuelta y vieron a Lilly acercarse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Megan.

- Sí... ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- dijo Jessica entre dolida y enojada.

- El idiota de Potter...- respondió con odio- Me retuvo no sé cuanto tiempo para decirme lo de siempre. Cuando pude librarme de ese inútil y volví a buscarte no te encontré, no sabía dónde estabas. Perdón, debiste haberte sentido mal.

- Está bien- respondió con tranquilidad, dándose cuenta que era sincera. No había sido su culpa- Black me ayudó a llegar acá. Parece ser un buen chico...- dijo esto último pensativa.

- No te dejes engañar Jessica, seguro te trató con amabilidad sin demostrar otras intenciones ¿cierto?- ella asintió. Megan miró a Black que, junto con Potter, subían a su habitación- Típico, lo hace para ganar tu confianza. Creo que sos la próxima en su lista así que, no confíes tanto en él, trata de ver más allá de su papel de chico bueno, responsable, sincero y tierno... en algún momento va a cometer un error y te vas a dar cuenta que clase de persona es.

- Lo voy a tener en cuenta...

- ¿Vamos a la pieza? Espero que Rocío ya este ahí, tiene muchas cosas que contarnos- dijo Lilly y comenzó a caminar seguida por las otras dos chicas- Por cierto Jessi, vas a estar con nosotras, en nuestro cuarto.

- Apenas entraron se encontraron con una chica de cabello rubio y corto, y ojos color café que ya estaba acostada. Lilly se la presentó, era Amanda Roberts, o simplemente Mandy, quién también compartía la habitación con ellas. Jessica vio que allí estaba su valija y sobre su cama vio a su gata negra con una mancha blanca en forma de luna en su frente, la cual había dado origen a su nombre. Se sentó en su cama y le dio unas caricias a Luna, quién se sentó en su regazo y ronroneó.

- Con vos queríamos hablar...- dijo Megan apenas vio que Rocío salía del baño.

- Y yo tengo poco que contar...- respondió mientras se dirigía a su cama que quedaba junto a la de Lilly.

- Yo creo que no...- dijo burlonamente. Rocío no pudo continuar con su seriedad y comenzó a reír- ¿Qué pasó Rochi?

- Ay chicas... estoy muy feliz- dijo mientras se tiraba de espaldas a su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y esa felicidad quién la produjo?- preguntó en tono cómplice Lilly.

- Ben- respondió Mandy desde su cama- Los vi muy juntos antes de venir acá.

- ¿Ben? No lo creo...

- ¿Quién es Ben?- preguntó Jessica ya que se sentía muy perdida.

- Es mi mejor amigo...- respondió Rocío- Bueno... era... ya no...

- Es amigo de Rochi desde que eran chicos, ella está enamorada de él desde tercero- le explicó Megan ya que Rocío se quedó callada, parecía estar en otro planeta- Él va a sexto y es el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff.

- Baja a tierra, queremos detalles- Lilly le tiró un almohadón en la cara.

- Es tan lindo...- fue lo único que respondió ella que ni se había molestado por el golpe del almohadón- Estoy tan feliz... tan feliz...

- Sí, eso ya lo sabemos- le recriminó Megan que estaba al borde de perder la paciencia. Jessica no agregó nada aunque bien podría haberlo hecho de no ser porque apenas conocía a esas chicas y no quería quedar mal con ellas.

- Por donde empezar... todo es tan lindo...

- Empezá por el principio ¿te parece¿Cuándo fue¿Cómo, dónde? Vamos Ro... bajá de las nubes de una vez por todas- dijo Lilly.

- Fue en estas vacaciones...- Rocío abrazó el almohadón que Lilly le había tirado anteriormente- Fuimos a esquiar y...- quedó sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Megan con impaciencia- Rocío Lourdes Brown habla ya mismo o te juro que...

- Meg... no te pongas así- dijo con un tono calmado Rocío y la miró- ¿Qué va a pensar Jessica?

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

- No... para nada...

- Creo que a este paso vamos a saber lo que pasó a la mañana- se atrevió a decir Jessica tratando de quitar la tensión que se había generado. Se había dado cuenta de que si no hacía algo Megan haría algo contra Rocío, era evidente que su paciencia se había agotado.

- Sí, tenés razón- la apoyó Lilly- Rochi, ahora te aconsejo dormir y mañana nos contas con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó en las vacaciones ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Sí... como quieran...

- Pero nos contas bien, no tan pausado ni con calma ¿eh?- dijo Megan antes de acostarse.

- Meg... necesitas a alguien... así te mejora un poco el carácter...- Rocío se acostó.

- Ahora si la mato- Megan saltó de su cama y estaba dispuesta a tirarse encima de su amiga pero Jessica la retuvo.

- Calmate Meg, está enamorada no la culpes...

- Sí pero... no me detengas...- finalmente pudo convencerla para que se acostara nuevamente.

Jessica estaba más que sorprendida, Megan le había parecido la más tranquila de las tres pero ahora le demostraba lo contrario. También le había sorprendido el comportamiento de Rocío, no la imaginaba así. Se acostó, apagaron las luces y todo quedó en silencio. Le costó trabajo dormirse, seguramente eran los nervios ya que al día siguiente era su primer día de clases. El resto de la noche estuvo inquieta, debido a los recuerdos que no querían dejarla tranquila y la perseguían a cada instante. Se despertó agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos, todo lo que había soñado había parecido tan real que era como haber vivido de nuevo aquella horrible pesadilla. Pudo notar que aún era de noche, y las chicas seguían dormidas. Fue hasta su bolso y sacó su libro favorito, "La historia interminable", lo había leído infinidad de veces pero no se cansaba de hacerlo. Junto con Luna bajó a la sala común y comenzó a leer, eso siempre la distraía, la llevaba a un mundo apartado de esa realidad que a veces odiaba, la alejaba de los recuerdos y las tristezas. Y ese libro en especial la hacía sentir mejor cada vez que estaba triste, era un libro muy importante para ella. Leyó durante varias horas, sumida en aquel mundo que se le presentaba en el libro, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Luna se acurrucó junto a ella y también se dedicó a dormir, aunque atenta a cualquier cosa que ocurriera.


	4. Cap IV

hola aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero reviews!!! porfa!!!! hasta ahora no recibi nada, no se por que... bueno, los dejo espero q lo lean en algun momento jejee... para decir lo q sea. bss

* * *

Jessica sintió el sol de la mañana en su rostro y los maullidos de Luna intentando despertarla. Lentamente abrió los ojos pero no se movió, aún estaba cansada y quería dormir un poco más. Ahora se sentía bastante tranquila, ya que no había vuelto a tener pesadillas en lo que restó de la noche. Volvió a cerrar los ojos aunque sabía que de un momento a otro tendría que levantarse para ir a desayunar y luego empezar con las clases.

- ¿Es cómodo dormir ahí?- al reconocer esa voz ella salió de un salto del sillón despertándose por completo.

- ¿¡Black¿Qué haces acá?- dijo casi gritando de la sorpresa.

- Perdón, no quise asustarte- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- Y, con respecto a tu pregunta... Es la sala común ¿no?- le sonrió. Jessica miró a su alrededor confundida, había olvidado donde estaba.

- Sí...- dijo pensativa- es cierto...- se sentó.

- ¿Y por qué estás acá?- preguntó él sentándose a su lado.

- Yo... me quedé dormida...

- Sí, me di cuenta de eso pero...

- ¿Sabes qué?- lo interrumpió y se paró alejándose de él- yo... mejor... me voy...- comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al cuarto de las chicas seguida de Luna. No quería permanecer más tiempo ahí.

- Jessica espera...- ella no respondió y siguió caminando. Sirius alzó un libro que estaba en el suelo y se acercó rápidamente a Jessica agarrándola de la mano antes de que pudiera subir a su habitación- ¿Esto es tuyo?- ella no tuvo otra opción más que detenerse. Se dio vuelta para ver lo que el chico le estaba mostrando.

- Ah... sí...- dijo agarrando el libro- Gracias- dio unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a subir con rapidez las escaleras. Sirius la vio alejarse con una sonrisa, muy orgulloso de sí mismo, como siempre pasaba no se había equivocado.

Apenas Jessica entró a su pieza se sintió realmente aliviada. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, por empezar no debió haberse quedado dormida ahí abajo pero no había podido evitarlo. Aunque lo que más le había molestado era la llegada de Sirius Black, eso la había hecho sentir demasiado incómoda.

- Jessi... ¿Dónde estabas?- Lilly se acercó a ella, era la única que estaba despierta.

- En la sala común... yo...- se acercó a su cama y se sentó- Anoche no podía dormir así que bajé a leer algo y... me quedé dormida...

- Sí, anoche te escuché- Jessica levantó la mirada confundida- Te quejabas dormida...

- Sí... fue una pesadilla- bajó el tono de voz y la mirada, sin poder evitar recordar su sueño.

- Ayudame a despertar a las chicas- cambió el tema notando el decaimiento de su amiga- Tenemos que ir a desayunar.

- De acuerdo- Jessica se levantó de su cama aún no muy animada. En ese mismo momento Amanda abría los ojos.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó desperezándose.

- Hora de levantarse- respondió Lilly acercándose a Megan- ¿Meg?... Meg... ¡Meg!- poco a poco comenzó a alzar la voz ya que su amiga parecía no escucharla.

- ¿Qué?- se quejó aún sin abrir los ojos y acomodándose para seguir durmiendo. Lilly sin pensarlo apartó las colchas de su amiga- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- gritó furiosa y se sentó.

Mientras Mandy iba al baño Jessica se acercó a la cama de la otra chica, que dormía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con solo pronunciar su nombre logró que se despertara, por el contrario, Lilly aún intentaba despertar a Megan, que había vuelto a taparse para dormir.

- Vamos Meg ¿o querés que te tire un baldazo de agua fría?

- Dejame dormir- dijo cortante.

- ¡Meg!- volvió a gritar sin recibir una respuesta.

- Si querés saber que pasó entre Ben y yo vas a tener que levantarte- Rocío se acercó a ella y la vio abrir los ojos interesada- Les voy a contar mientras desayunamos pero si querés seguir durmiendo... por mí está bien.

- Está bien, está bien- dijo finalmente sentándose- Y Lilly, no me grites la próxima vez...

- Es la única forma Meg, y lo sabés- respondió ella riendo.

Luego de cambiarse se dirigieron rápidamente al Gran Comedor, dónde la mayoría de los alumnos estaban desayunando. Consiguieron lugar para las cinco, aunque, para desgracia de algunas de ellas, cerca de estaban cuatro chicos, de quienes Jessica sólo reconoció a Black.

- Son los merodeadores- le explicó Lilly mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente- A Black ya lo conoces- Jessica asintió- el que está al lado es Potter- se dirigió a un chico de cabello oscuro y desordenado, con anteojos y ojos marrones- Al frente de él está Remus Lupin, que es prefecto como Megan- vio a un chico de dulces ojos color miel y pelo castaño, pudo notar que él y Potter, al igual que Black, tenían muy buen cuerpo, tal vez también jugaran para el equipo de su casa- pero aún no entiendo como puede juntarse con esos dos, si bien también tiene a unas cuantas chicas histéricas detrás de él no se anda mostrando ante todos como Black y Potter, al menos no tanto... Y por último Peter Pettigrew, él no es tan popular como los otros tres pero al ser un merodeador también tiene su club de fans- Jessica desvió la mirada al ver que Sirius no dejaba de mirarla- De los cuatro, Black y Potter son los peores...

- Rochi...- la que habló fue Megan interrumpiendo a Lilly- Estamos desayunando.

- ¡Ah! Sí...- dijo agarrando un alfajor- Ben y yo estábamos esquiando...

- Esa parte ya la contaste.

- Se cayó y cuando fui para ayudarlo también caí, empezamos reírnos de la situación... – se quedó un rato pensativa- Estaba tan cerca de mí chicas que no aguante más y lo besé...

- ¿Lo besaste?- preguntó sorprendida Lilly- Así... ¿de la nada?

- ¿Y que pasó¿qué hizo él?- Megan no podía contener su entusiasmo.

- Se fue... y esos últimos días casi ni hablamos, yo no me atrevía a mirarlo después de eso...

- Pero hablaron anoche ¿cierto? Después de la cena- dijo Jessica.

- Sí, cuando estaba llegando a la estación me dijo que teníamos que hablar de lo que había pasado, luego de comer.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que ese beso lo hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas- sonrió y dejo de hablar mirando hacía la mesa de Hufflepuff. Jessica vio a un chico rubio y ojos claros que miraba fijamente a Rocío mandándole un beso, era de suponerse que ese chico era Ben.

- No quiero perder la paciencia amiga- le advirtió Megan.

- Se dio cuenta que ya no sentía ese cariño de amigo, de hermano mayor que sentía antes ¿entienden? Se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por mí y que, de no ser por ese beso, tal vez aún no se habría dado cuenta.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Amanda.

- Me besó...- dijo y continuó con su leche chocolatada.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Meg- ¿Dónde fue, te dijo algo más?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder , el director, Albus Dumbledore habló pidiendo a los prefectos que repartieran los horarios. Megan se levantó y pidió que no siguieran hablando del tema hasta que ella volviera. Rocío aprovechó para acercarse a su novio, mientras que las otras tres chicas continuaron comiendo. Jessica miró hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw pero no vio a su primo ahí "Mejor" pensó y sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Estoy comiendo ¿no ves?- respondió ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Jessica, dejame explicarte.

- No hay nada que explicar- continuó con su tono cortante. Las otras dos chicas se miraban sin saber que hacer o que decir. En pocas palabras Lilly le explicó a Mandy que Lucas Drunke, el chico que se había sentado ahí, era primo de Jessica. No tenían idea que pasaba entre ellos pero era evidente que Jessica no tenía ni la menor intención de hablar con él.

- Jess…- volvió a insistir, ella lo miró con odio.

- ¡No quiero escucharte¿¡Es tan difícil de entender!?- Jessica se quedó en silencio sintiéndose muy observada, sin darse cuenta que había gritado demasiado fuerte. Era su segundo día ahí y ya había llamado la atención de todos, quienes habían dejado de comer sólo para mirarla. Se levantó en silencio y salió de ahí corriendo bastante avergonzada. Lilly quiso ir detrás de ella pero Lucas se le adelantó, ya que él se levantó y rápidamente siguió a su prima, así que opto por quedarse ahí.

Jessica sintió que alguien la seguía ¿por qué no la dejaba tranquila?. Ellos no tenían nada de que hablar, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Él no merecía ser escuchado y mucho menos merecía su perdón, lo que le había hecho no tenía perdón...

- Jessica espera- la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

- Soltame- él hizo lo que le pidió- Y ahora deja de seguirme ¿o no viste lo que me hiciste hacer?

- La que gritó fuiste vos.

- Me provocaste.

- Solo quiero hablar...

- Es tarde para hablar Lucas- lo miró con seriedad- En el momento en que más te necesitaba no estabas ahí, peor aún, me trataste como nunca antes lo habías hecho.

- Lo sé, me equivoqué...

- No tenés una idea de cómo me hiciste sentir, de cómo me sentía con todo lo que había pasado, de cómo me siento ahora...- bajó la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas- Nunca te voy a perdonar.

- Solo te pido que me escuches ¿sí? Sólo eso.

- No...

- Jessica...

- ¡No!

- Por favor...

- NO- gritó finalmente- No quiero escucharte, ni ahora ni nunca. Estas perdiendo tu tiempo.

- ¿Te está molestando?- Jessica vio acercarse a ellos a Sirius Black, que fulminaba a Lucas con la mirada.

- No es asunto tuyo Black- respondió él.

- Es obvio que no quiere hablar con vos Drunke, así que te pido amablemente que la dejes tranquila.

- No sos nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer- dijo y volvió a mirar a su prima- Jessica, por favor...

- No Lucas, no quiero escuchar nada que tengas que decir. Al menos hoy no...- dijo acercándose a Sirius. A pesar de sentirse aún un poco incómoda por lo que había pasado horas atrás, prefería estar con él antes de seguir soportando a su primo.

- Ya la escuchaste Drunke¿por qué mejor no te vas?- él suspiró y volvió al Gran Comedor, aceptando que había perdido. Evidentemente ese día tampoco podría hablar con Jessica y lo entendía. Ella tenía razón, él se había comportado como un verdadero idiota, no había estado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero tenía que hablar, quería arreglar las cosas a pesar de lo difícil que eso iba a ser. Y lo último que ella había dicho le hacía tener una esperanza.

Jessica se quedó pensativa mirando el suelo, luego de que Lucas se fuera, intentando no llorar. Inevitablemente los últimos acontecimientos volvieron a ella haciéndola sentir muy triste y sola, pero no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sirius tratando de buscar su mirada, Jessica sólo asintió- ¿Seguro?- volvió a hacer el mismo gesto- ¿Volvemos...

- Anda vos- lo interrumpió ella, ya no aguantaba más- Yo espero a las chicas acá...

- No te preocupes, ya todos olvidaron lo que pasó recién- Jessica entendió a que se refería y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Gracias Black, pero me quedo acá.

- Creí que no te gustaba estar sola...

- Sí, pero... ahora lo necesito...- él no se movió- Por favor, necesito estar sola.

- Ok, pero después vos y yo tenemos que hablar Jessi- le respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

"No... no pareces ser el chico que creí..." pensó mientras lo veía alejarse y entrar al Gran Comedor "pareces una buena persona...".

Cuando Sirius desapareció tras la puerta, Jessica se apoyó contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo. Los recuerdos volvían luego de esa discusión con Lucas¿por qué tenía que recordarlo todo tan bien? Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, todo había sido tan reciente, tal vez no había sido buena idea empezar el colegio... Aunque, eso también era algo que iba a ayudarla a distraerse, a seguir adelante a pesar de todo, pero sabía que iba a ser difícil. Lo único que esperaba era no volver a tener pesadillas, soñar nuevamente con aquellos momentos tan terribles para ella. Se secó las lágrimas y abrió los ojos, se sorprendió a ver a muchos chicos caminar por ahí, yendo, seguramente, a clases. Se levantó y observó entre la multitud y fácilmente reconoció la cabellera colorada de una de sus nuevas amigas.

--------------------

- Creo que va a ser mejor que vaya- dijo Lilly, luego de recibir su horario, con intenciones de levantarse pero alguien pasó un brazo por su hombro obligándola a quedarse sentada.

- No te preocupes Lilly, ya fue mi amigo Sirius- ella lo miró con odio y se apartó de su lado.

- ¿Qué querés Potter?- preguntó en tono cortante. Amanda, que sabía lo que se venía, decidió levantarse y, dejándolos solos, fue hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw a hablar con sus amigas.

- No me trates así Lilly, sabes que yo te...

- Ni siquiera lo digas- dijo ella molesta- No te aguanto más ¿cuándo va a ser el día en que me dejes tranquila?

- Cuando aceptes salir conmigo- le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Nunca Potter, antes muerta- se levantó dispuesta a irse pero él la detuvo.

- No tan rápido linda...

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir Potter? Para vos soy Evans, solo Evans. Que se te grabe bien- dijo dándole unos golpes en la cabeza.

- Tus golpes son caricias para mí...

- Sos insoportable- lo interrumpió y siguió caminando hacia la puerta en donde encontró a Megan, quien ya había terminado de repartir los horarios junto a Remus. Justo en ese momento entraba Sirius.

- ¿Y Jessica?- le preguntó Lilly ignorando a James Potter que aún intentaba hablarle.

- Las está esperando afuera- dijo sonriente.

- Bien, vamos Meg... ¿Dónde está Rocío?

- Es obvio ¿no?- le respondió Megan mirando hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff- Vamos yendo, ella está entretenida- río y apartó la mirada de la feliz pareja- Seguro llega más tarde, pero no se va a perder nada... empezamos con Historia de la magia, linda forma de comenzar la semana...- se quedó pensativa mientras varios chicos salían del Comedor para ir a clases.

- Sí, vamos- rápidamente se mezclaron entre la multitud de los somnolientos alumnos perdiendo de vista, para la tranquilidad de Lilly, a Potter.

Megan fue la primera en ver a Jessica, quién parecía haber estado llorando, tal vez tuviera algo que ver con su primo. Ambas chicas se acercaron a ella y le dieron el horario, también ella parecía estar molesta por comenzar con Historia de la magia. Lilly también notó el decaimiento de Jessica, era evidente que algo le pasaba y quería averiguar que era, estaba segura que algo tenían que ver su pesadilla y la intención de su primo de hablar con ella. Pero en ese momento no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, igual que Megan, sería mejor cuando volvieran a su pieza en dónde podrían hablar tranquilamente.

Entraron y se sentaron en la penúltima fila guardándole un lugar a Rocío que no tardó en llegar. Ya habían entrado casi todos cuando el profesor Binns comenzó a hablar con un tono relajado y lento, por lo que muchos ya empezaban a cabecear.

Jessica observaba al profesor pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas atrás. Pensó en la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a Lucas para explicarse, pero rápidamente recapacitó, porque él no merecía esa oportunidad. Sabía que Lucas también estaba mal con lo que había pasado, pero eso no justificaba lo que había hecho, las cosas que le había dicho y el comportamiento que había tenido con ella todos esos días. Cerró los ojos en un intento de prestar atención, aunque por lo visto no resultaba ser interesante la clase puesto que casi nadie prestaba atención, y sin darse cuenta, debido a la voz tan solemne del profesor y la lentitud con la que hablaba, empezó a quedarse dormida.

- Auch...- se quejó al sentir que le daban un codazo.

- Sé que es algo aburrido pero no te duermas- le dijo Lilly.

- ¿Algo aburrido? Demasiado para mi gusto...- la miró- Por cierto... ¿de qué está hablando?

- De la época de 1400, los enfrentamientos entre magos de Europa, tratados y acuerdos territoriales...

- No sigas... ya entendí... ¿Por qué no puede hacer la clase más divertida o hablar de algo más interesante?

- ¿El profesor Binns? Si eso llega a pasar algún día el mundo va a acabarse- Jessica se río ante el comentario de Megan que estaba sentada a su izquierda.

Miró hacia el profesor tratando de escuchar lo que decía pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente, estaba cansada, no había dormido muy bien en la noche y aquella hora de clase le provocaba mas sueño. Nuevamente sintió un codazo de Lilly, la miró y luego al profesor.

- Antes de irse- dijo este- voy a pedirles que traigan para la próxima clase un pergamino de por lo menos quinientas palabras acerca del Tratado de Honor entre Rumania e Irlanda, y los enfrentamientos que hubo entre los magos de estos países antes de llegar a firmarlo- en ese momento el timbre sonó e impulsados por una fuerza superior todos se levantaron dispuestos a irse- A excepción de la señorita Patil, los demás pueden retirarse.

- ¿Yo¿Por qué?- Jessica se quedó sentada totalmente confundida- No hice nada...

- Ni idea...- le respondió Megan- después nos decís...

- Tal vez te vio cuando dormías...

- Lilly, yo no fui la única que se durmió- se levantó, ya casi todos habían salido del aula- Además casi no dormí, si cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo vos me pegabas un codazo.

- ¿Entonces?- Jessica se encogió de hombros.

- Suerte Jessi, te esperamos afuera- dijo Rocío y salió junto con las otras dos chicas dejándola sola.

Lentamente Jessica se acercó a su profesor, sin entender por qué tenía que quedarse ahí y no ir al recreo. Si se había dado cuenta de que no había prestado atención a la clase y que había estado a punto de dormirse iba a ser muy injusto porque no había sido la única.

El profesor Binns terminó de acomodar unos papeles en su escritorio y observó a su nueva alumna acercarse con lentitud, y algo de timidez. Luego comenzó a hablar.

Mientras, afuera las tres chicas esperaban sentadas en el pasillo intrigadas por saber lo que estaba pasando en el aula. Rocío se levantó un momento y observó la puerta cerrada, recién habían pasado algunos minutos, y, al ver que Jessica no salía, volvió a sentarse. Megan sacó el horario y se enojó al ver que tenían Pociones junto con los de Slytherin, luego de eso tenían el almuerzo y finalizaban el día con Transformaciones, teniendo el resto de la tarde libre. Al menos a la tarde, el día no acababa tan mal como había comenzado.

Algunos minutos después las chicas vieron que finalmente su amiga salía del aula y Megan fue la primera en acercarse a ella para preguntarle que había pasado. Jessica les explicó que, al ser su primera semana ahí, y como recién se estaba adaptando al nuevo colegio y conociendo a las personas, no iba a exigirle aquel pergamino para la siguiente clase.

- Te envidio...- le dijo- Pero me alegra que no tengas que hacerlo...

- Sí, eso es tener suerte- agregó Rocío.

- Chicas, no es tan malo, sólo hay que ponerle un poco de voluntad...

- Lilly, no me digas que ahora te gusta Historia de la magia- le recriminó Megan.

- No, no me gusta mucho, pero hay que hacerlo ¿no?

- Sí, pero mi voluntad está en el subsuelo... ¿a quién se le ocurre dar tarea el primer día de clases?... y encima ahora tenemos Pociones...

- ¿Pociones?- dijo Jessica emocionada- A mi me encanta...

- Mmm... Puede ser que no sea tan malo pero...- dijo y elevó un poco el tono de voz- tenemos con Slytherin.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó confundida.

- Muy malo, son la peor basura del mundo y...

- Tampoco es tan así Meg- la interrumpió Lilly- Es que ya existe un odio entre nuestras casas, es eso... Ellos son un poco discriminadores y tramposos pero, no todos son así.

- ¿Un poco? Lo vuelvo a repetir, son la peor basura del mundo... son unas serpientes.

- No todos deben ser tan malos...- dijo Jessica pensativa mientras bajaban a la mazmorra, ya que el timbre había sonado- No es tan malo tener ambiciones y hacer lo imposible por conseguirlas...

- Esperá a conocerlos y después me decís lo que pensás de ellos- dijo Megan apenas se sentaron.

Jessica no pudo evitar fijarse en un chico que estaba parado cerca de ellas, era alto de cabello oscuro y despeinado. En un momento el se dio vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron, Jessica apartó rápidamente la vista de aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos. Poco después el chico se sentó unos bancos más adelante.

- ¿Quién es él?- le preguntó con curiosidad a Megan que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Es un Slytherin...- pronunció estas palabras con desprecio- No se cómo se llama... ¿Por?

- No... por nada...- Megan volvió a preguntarle pero sin conseguir otra respuesta.

La hora de clases pasó bastante rápido, gracias a los conocimientos de Jessica, ella y Megan fueron uno de los primeros grupos en terminar la poción que el profesor había pedido. Una vez que todos entregaron sus trabajos el profesor habló.

- A simple vista la poción que tiene el color y la consistencia ideal es la de Snape y Malfoy- hizo una pausa- junto con la de Patil y Hudson- Megan parecía no creer lo que escuchaba, era la primera vez que los dos Slytherins no eran los únicos en tener, al parecer, la mejor poción- La clase que viene les voy a traer los resultados. Ahora sí, faltan quince minutos, pero al ser la primera clase del año pueden retirarse.

- Todavía no lo creo...- salieron del aula- Jessi, sos una genia, en serio.

- Gracias Meg.

- De verdad, eso fue increíble- agregó Lilly acercándose a las dos chicas junto con Rocío- ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

- Se lo debo todo a Jessica. Ella sabe más que los libros...- comenzó a reír- ¿y vieron la cara que tenían las serpientes? Eso fue lo mejor de todo- Rocío también comenzó a reír- Estaban decepcionados y con su ego por el suelo, les cuesta aceptar que esta vez su poción no fue la mejor.

- Pero lo fue, junto con la de ustedes...

- Vamos Lilly, ya vas a ver. La próxima clase va a traer los resultados, y la de Jessica y mía va a ser la que mejor salió.

- Que bueno que salimos antes, tengo hambre...- dijo Rocío cambiando el tema.

- Yo también...- agregó Jessica pero calló al sentir que alguien la agarraba del brazo obligándola a detenerse. No pareció sorprenderse mucho al ver a Sirius Black detrás de ella- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Lo olvidaste?- dijo él dirigiéndole una sonrisa- Te dije que teníamos que hablar...

- Ah, sí...- lo interrumpió ella y miró a sus amigas, les hizo un gesto para que la esperaran un momento- Hablamos después ¿sí? Yo ahora quiero ir a...- se quedó callada al volver a cruzarse con los ojos azules de aquel chico de Slytherin que había visto al entrar al aula.

- Jessica...- la voz de Sirius la hizo volver a la realidad, lo miró confundida.

- Después de comer hablamos- dijo y se alejó rápidamente de él para encontrase con las demás chicas.

- ¿Qué quería?- preguntó Rocío con curiosidad y a la vez molesta.

- Nada- respondió pensativa, no podía olvidar aquellos ojos y aquella mirada...

- ¿Todo bien?- Jessica miró a Lilly y sólo asintió.

Eran los primeros en llegar al Comedor debido a que todos los demás aún estaban en clases, se sentaron dónde quisieron y los platos que hacia instantes estaban vacíos se llenaron de comida para todos los gustos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el resto de los estudiantes entraron para almorzar. Jessica comía en silencio aún pensando en aquel chico mientras sus amigas hablaban animadamente. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que ella no las escuchaba y trataron de conseguir una respuesta a sus preguntas.

- ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?

- Sí... ¿en quién pensás?

- No me digas que en el idiota de Black.

- No... en él no...- respondió Jessica mirándolas a cada una.

- ¿En quién entonces?

- En nadie...- bajó la mirada, no estaba segura de decir que el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos era de Slytherin.

- No te creo... Por tu cara... estás pensando en un chico... ¿me equivoco?- Jessica lo negó sorprendida.

- Rochi es algo vidente, adivina muchas veces es qué pensamos, a veces hasta me asusta...- Lilly río- Así que nos gustaría saber quién es ese chico, porque su poder no llega muy lejos...- volvió a reír.

- Yo... no...

- ¿Alguien de nuestra casa?- Jessica lo negó- Mmm... ¿de Hufflepuff?- volvió a negar- Entonces es de Ravenclaw ¿quién es? Podés confiar en nosotras- Megan la miró. No, definitivamente no podía decir que pensaba en aquel chico de Slytherin. Además, sólo pensaba en él porque no podía olvidar sus ojos y su mirada... pero algo tenía que decir.

- Yo...- miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw buscando al supuesto chico en quien pensaba- No sé su nombre pero...- antes de que pudiera continuar se vio interrumpida.

- Les voy a robar a su amiga un momento- Jessica sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de ella y apoyaba las manos en sus hombros- ¿Puedo?

- Estamos hablando de algo importante...

- Tranquila Lilly, ella va a estar en buenas manos. Después hablan de aquello tan importante...

- No estoy hablando con vos Potter- lo miró con seriedad pero él sólo sonrió.

- Ella y yo tenemos que hablar ¿o no Jessica?- ella suspiró aliviada, ahora tenía más tiempo para darle a sus amigas una respuesta.

- Sí, es cierto...- miró a las tres chicas y continuó- Yo... después les digo...

- ¿Decir qué?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

Algo importante- él estuvo por decir algo pero Megan no lo dejó continuar y miró a su amiga- Decinos quién es ¿sí?- Jessica se levantó ya que no sabía que responder y, antes de que él o alguna de las chicas pudieran decir algo, agarró a Sirius de la mano y caminó hacia la puerta del Comedor. Una vez afuera se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró en silencio, imaginando ya de qué quería hablarle.


	5. Amistad

holas, gracias Nachita y daniiblack por sus reviews, si, no es lo primero q escribo, de hecho desde chica me gusta mucho escribir y leer de todo, pero lo q si es verdad es q es mi primer fic, jeje, bueno de verdad gracias por sus reviews, me incentivan para seguir escribiendo, así q aca estoy con un capitulo más de mi historia jeje, muchos bss

* * *

Sirius aún estaba un poco sorprendido por la manera en que ella lo había sacado fuera del Comedor, pero no se quejó de ello.

- ¿No querías hablar?- preguntó mirándolo aún apoyada contra la pared.

- Sí... sobre Drunke... 

- Lo imaginé...- lo interrumpió y se acercó un poco a él- Escuchame ¿sí? Vos no tenés idea lo que pasa entre Lucas y yo, y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tuvo razón en algo. No es asunto tuyo, es algo entre él y yo.

- Pero él te hizo sentir mal, me di cuenta, querías llorar cuando me pediste que volviera solo al Comedor- ella cerró los ojos durante un instante para reunir fuerzas. Lo miró nuevamente.

- Sí... pero no es sólo él... es todo...- Sirius trató de hablar pero ella no lo permitió- No te metas en esto, porque no sabes nada.

- No quiero que vuelva a hacerte sentir mal y molestarte...

- Hasta no conseguir hablar conmigo Lucas no va a dejarme tranquila y sé, que quiera o no, en algún momento voy a tener que dejarlo hablar- Jessica se acercó más al chico pensando en lo que él había dicho- ¿Por qué te preocupo tanto? Apenas me conoces... sólo cruzamos un par de palabras... ¿y ya te importa lo que me pasa?

- Sí...- Jessica lo miró en silencio confundida tras su simple respuesta. Lucas era su primo, su amigo de toda la vida y a él no le había importado como se sentía ella con lo que había pasado y hasta había sido capaz de hacerla sentir peor. Sirius Black apenas era un compañero de curso, acababa de conocerlo el día anterior y ya se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba, y eso le parecía extraño pero la hacía sentir mejor- De verdad... me pareces una buena chica que no merece sufrir...

- Gracias... en serio...- lo interrumpió y le dirigió una sonrisa- Pero, ya... ya no te preocupes por eso... es algo que tengo que resolver yo...

- Bien, pero puedo hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor ¿cierto?

- Sí pero...- se quedó en silencio cuando Sirius se acercó un poco más a ella.

- El viernes va haber una fiesta de bienvenida- Jessica bajó la mirada- Quiero invitarte a...

- ¿Fiesta?- ella lo miró nuevamente pero tuvo que desviar la mirada al encontrarse con sus ojos grises- Yo... no voy a ir... no puedo ir...- se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Por qué?- la agarró de ambas manos y buscó su mirada- La vas a pasar bien, te lo prometo.

- Es que vos no lo entendes...- Jessica lo miró, su mirada era tierna y de preocupación- yo... no... no estoy de ánimos para eso...

- Al menos pensalo...- ella no pudo decir que no a su petición. Asintió y se alejó un poco dispuesta a volver al Comedor- Esperá... hay algo más que quería decirte...

- ¡Black¡¿Qué le hiciste a Jessi?!- gritó furiosa Lilly cuando salió del Comedor y vio algo que no le gustó nada.

- No le hice nada- respondió él con inocencia pero a la vez sinceridad.

- Se fue llorando...- le recalcó Megan- Y los únicos acá eran vos y ella.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- repitió Lilly.

- Evans no me acuses de algo que no hice... y Hudson, ella no se fue llorando- se dirigió a Megan al decir esto último.

- Cariño, él no es capaz de lastimar a nadie.

- No te metas Potter, nadie te llamó- se dirigío furiosa al sonriente chico que estaba a su lado- Si no le hiciste nada...- volvió a dirigirse a Sirius- ¿qué le pasó?

- No sé, estábamos hablando y de repente se fue y...- miró hacia dónde se había ido. Había querido seguirla si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de la pelirroja.

- No mientas, algo le hiciste- lo interrumpió Megan.

- ¿Podrían bajar el tono de voz?- pidió Remus con tranquilidad. Las dos chicas lo miraron como para que se callara- Hablen con su amiga, ella les va a decir lo que pasó.

- Sí y se van a dar cuenta que fui bueno con ella...

- Dejala en paz Black, no vamos a permitir que la conviertas en una más de tu lista.

- Hablamos en serio- recalcó Lilly antes de irse junto con Megan a buscar a su amiga. Varios chicos de primer y segundo año pasaban confundidos por aquel lugar, mirando a cada uno de los presentes algo sorprendidos. Cuando las dos chicas se fueron continuaron su camino y el resto de estudiantes, o al menos la mayoría, salieron del Comedor.

Jessica corrió lo más que pudo luego de que aquellas imágenes llegaran a su mente, recuerdos que habían permanecido ocultos y que hubiese preferido no recordar. Ahora sabía lo que realmente había pasado, porque, aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que no había sucedido tal como se lo habían contado. Pero sin embargo lo había creído y no había preguntado nunca más del tema, por miedo a encontrarse con alguna terrible verdad y ahora era el momento en que ese miedo se hacía real. Sólo tenía seis años cuando había pasado, seis años y había visto todo eso que estaba recordando, momentos tan horribles como los recientes. No se sentía mal por darse cuenta que le habían mentido, porque en ese momento deseaba no haber recordado eso nunca. Pero aquel nombre... Malfoy... en Pociones no le había prestado importancia, pero cuando Sirius la felicitó por su poción y cuando lo nombró... los recuerdos volvieron a ella como si hubiesen ocurrido el día anterior. Revivió aquel terrible momento que había olvidado durante tantos años y se sintió sola y perdida, con temor de que algo malo sucediera, temiendo que se repitiera nuevamente. Siguió caminando rápido, ahora que sabía que no la seguía nadie, sin mirar al frente, sin escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin llorar, sólo sintiendo odio hacia aquellos que tanto la habían hecho sufrir, pensando solamente en sus recuerdos... hasta que chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

- Perdón... ¿estás bien?- Jessica sólo reaccionó al escuchar aquella voz, alzó la mirada y vio a un chico alto de ojos marrones y pelo castaño, lleno de rulos, agachado junto a ella.

- Sí...- respondió aceptando la ayuda que él le ofrecía para incorporarse- Perdón... yo... Auch...- se quejó cuando se puso de pie, estuvo a punto de caerse pero el chico lo evitó.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Me duele el tobillo...- la ayudó a sentarse en un escalón, en dónde habían chocado.

- No te preocupes- dijo mientras se agachaba frente a ella- ¿Ahí te duele?

- Sí... un poco...- el chico hizo algo aunque Jessica no lo vio puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero gracias a eso el dolor disminuyó.

- ¿Cómo hiciste?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Juego al quidditch, tengo experiencia en estas cosas- se sentó a su lado.

- Gracias... no debiste...

- Ey, era lo menos que podía hacer ¿no? Por mi culpa te caíste, venía leyendo...- señaló con la cabeza un libro que estaba en el segundo y último escalón.

- No... la culpa es mía por venir distraída, sin mirar por donde caminaba y...

- Bien, hagamos una cosa- ella lo miró confusa- Ambos tuvimos la culpa por venir distraídos ¿te parece?- Jessica asintió y le sonrió, a pesar de todo, aquella situación la hizo olvidar, aunque sea por ese momento, en que había estado pensando- ¡Ah! Soy Mathew McCartney- se presentó.

- Jessica Patil.

- Sí, lo sé- lo miró sorprendida- Sos la chica que vino de París ¿cierto?- ella asintió- Y sos la prima de Lucas... Lucas Drunke.

- Sí...- miró más detenidamente al chico y se dio cuenta de que iba a Ravenclaw, era evidente que sería amigo de Lucas- Es tu amigo ¿no?- Mat asintió y, para la tranquilidad de Jessica, no siguió hablando de su primo.

- ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?- preguntó poco después.

- Como si nada le hubiese pasado- ella lo movió un poco y lo apoyó en el escalón siguiente sin sentir dolor- Tal vez mucho mejor de lo que estaría si hubiese ido a la enfermería ¿cierto?

- La verdad... no es por nada... pero tenés razón- Jessica lo miró con curiosidad- Madame Pomfrey te da esos brebajes espantosos siendo que todo puede ser más simple, sin dolor y sin necesitad de tomar esas cosas tan horribles...

- Te consideras todo un experto ¿no?- dijo ella en un falso tono despectivo, aunque el chico lo creyó- Claro... tenías que ser de Ravenclaw...

- No... yo sólo...- trató de explicarse.

- Lo sé- lo interrumpió Jessica comenzando a reír- Sólo estoy bromeando...- hacía mucho que no se reía así, acababa de conocerlo pero era de esas personas que a simple vista te caen bien, o tan sólo con cruzar unas palabras te simpatiza. A Jessica le pareció un buen chico, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y le hablaba como a tal, se sentía muy cómoda con él.

- Mala persona...- dijo él embozando una sonrisa- y yo un tonto por haberte creído...- se quedó en silencio.

- Así que... jugas al quiditch ¿no?- preguntó bastante interesada en el tema, por lo que Mat pudo notar.

- Sí, soy guardián... Te gusta el quiditch¿cierto?

- Sí, en París jugaba de cazadora...- dijo pensativa recordando aquellos viejos pero no tan lejanos tiempos.

- ¿Vas a probar jugar para tu casa?

- No sé, no sé si voy a quedar, el equipo debe estar armado, además soy nueva...

- No perdes nada con intentarlo ¿o si?- ella lo negó y lo miró sonriente, sí, ese chico le caía muy bien, a pesar de que fuese amigo de su primo... de todas formas eso no tenía nada que ver, que fuese su amigo no implicaba que fuera igual... y por lo que le parecía no era como él, o al menos no lo veía capaz de decir las cosas que Lucas le había dicho hacía unas semanas.

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón... Gracias...

- Jessi te andábamos busca...- Rocío se quedó callada cuando los dos chicos la miraron- Ah... después vuelvo... yo... o sino... te esperamos en clase... sí... eso es mejor...- no se le ocurría que más decir, y se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- Espera- dijo el chico- No te preocupes, yo ya me tengo que ir a clases- Rocío se dio vuelta y miró a su amiga con cara de "Lo siento"- Te veo después- saludó a Jessica y entró al castillo, puesto a que allí estaban sentados en unas escaleritas que daban al patio principal.

- Perdón por interrumpir...- se disculpó.

- No interrumpiste nada...- respondió parándose- Sólo estábamos hablando...

- Sí, por eso...- dijo comenzando a caminar- Vamos... nosotras también tenemos clases...

En el camino Rocío le comentó acerca de lo que las otras dos chicas pensaban, pero ella le aclaró que Black no había tenido nada que ver con haberse ido corriendo de esa manera. Rocío río y sólo le dijo que ya lo sabía, pero no lo que pensaba. Seguramente Jessica iba a encontrarse con el Ravenclaw, y, más aún, ese chico era, seguramente, el que ocupaba los pensamientos de su amiga, en la hora del almuerzo.

Llegaron al aula de Transformaciones cuando el timbre sonó, la profesora McGonagall ya estaba allí y como primera medida pidió que formaran grupos de a dos. Jessica estaba por sentarse junto a Lilly pero antes de poder hacerlo Black la detuvo, seguramente quería saber por qué se había ido corriendo de esa manera.

- ¿Trabajamos juntos?- le preguntó.

- Ah...- dudó ella y miró hacia donde estaba Lilly.

- No Potter, antes prefiero estar sola...- si nadie hacia nada eso iba a terminar en una discusión y no era conveniente que eso pasara en una hora de clase. Amanda se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

- Potter, yo estoy con Lilly, vos anda con Melissa- dijo señalando a una chica de cabello y ojos oscuros que parecía estar de acuerdo con aquel cambio.

James Potter no podía seguir insistiendo por más que quisiera ya que la profesora miró a todos y pidió que se sentaran para dar las indicaciones de lo que tendrían que hacer en la clase. Jessica entendió que no iba a hacer grupo con Lilly, se sentó al lado de Sirius y se quedó mirándolo con la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Empezó a pensar más detenidamente en lo que Megan le había dicho, sólo hacía un día que estaba ahí y veía a Sirius hasta en la sopa... aunque ahora tal vez sólo fuera para pedirle una explicación... estaba confundida, no sabía en que pensar... le parecía una buena persona pero le resultaba algo raro su comportamiento hacia ella...

- ¿Empezamos?- continuó mirando a Sirius en silencio y confusa- Jessica...

- Sí...- respondió ella y miró al frente ¿acaso ya habían dicho lo que tenían que hacer?- Pero... qué...- volvió a mirar al chico. Él rápidamente le explicó todo lo que la profesora había indicado, y sonrió puesto a que Jessica había estado distraída mirándolo a él...

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó tras transformar uno de los objetos que tenían en frente en un conejo.

- _Snufflifors_- dijo ella y el libro que estaba allí se transformó en un ratón- Sé qué me querés preguntar...- lo miró- Debes pensar que estoy loca por haberme ido de esa manera...

- Locas están tus amigas por creer que te hice algo malo- Jessica sonrió.

- Ya le dije a Rocío que no tuviste nada que ver- Sirius le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad- Recordé que tenía que hacer algo importante...- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- _Lapifors_...- pero el hechizo no había salido tan bien como esperaba- Más que un conejo esto parece una rata- dijo riendo.

- Te ves muy linda cuando reís- Jessica lo miró algo seria y sorprendida, desvió la mirada e hizo de cuenta que no lo había escuchado.

- Por eso me fui...- continuó con el tema anterior, Sirius sólo sonrió pero no dijo nada más- Debí haber dicho algo pero no me dio tiempo... era algo muy importante...

- Sí, yo lo sé- dijo Rocío mirándolos, ella estaba con Megan delante de ellos- Jessi... es él ¿cierto?- Sirius estuvo por decir algo¿quién la mandaba a meterse en su conversación?, pero se vio interrumpido por Megan.

- Rochi me contó... y es de Ravenclaw así que...

- Sí es él- respondió Jessica antes de que ellas continuaran hablando, era la única forma que la dejaran tranquila con aquel tema, además no podía decir que en realidad el chico en el cual pensaba era un Slytherin- ¿felices?

- Un poco...- dijo Megan- Pero después no tenés que contar todo...- se dio vuelta y continuaron con su tarea.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando?

- Nada, no importa ¿podemos continuar con esto?- miró su cara interrogativa- Black, no es nada que pueda interesarte...

- Ey, ya te dije que podes llamarme Sirius- Jessica suspiró.

- Bien... Sirius... por favor... ¿podemos seguir con la clase?- él sólo río- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

- No...- la miró a los ojos- Es que enojada también te ves muy linda- Jessica desvió la mirada y se quedó de brazos cruzados sin decir más nada. Ya comenzaba a entenderlo y a darse cuenta que las chicas tal vez tuvieran razón respecto a Sirius- ¿Te molesta que te lo diga?- ella no respondió- Pero es lo que pienso...- silencio- Ah... Jessica...- trató de llamar la atención de la chica sin conseguirlo- Lo menos que quiero es que te sientas mal por algo que dije- dijo sonriéndole y mirándola directo a los ojos, parecía sincero... y esa mirada que le dirigía parecía poder convencerla de cualquier cosa...

- ¿Podemos terminar lo que nos falta?- preguntó más tranquila sin apartar su mirada de la de él, quería terminar con esa hora de clases y dedicarse a pensar en las miles de cosas que daban vueltas por su cabeza, si es que podía. Su cabeza en ese momento era un verdadero caos, contando lo que había recordado hacía unos momentos, y quería poner todo en orden. También estaba dudando qué pensar sobre el chico que estaba ahora a su lado, tal vez en el fondo fuera una buena persona, pero ya comenzaban a salir algunas pequeñas sutilezas que podían dar a pensar que él sólo quería conquistarla, tal cuál le habían dicho sus nuevas amigas.

Apenas escuchó el timbre Jessica salió de aula lo más rápido que pudo para que nadie la siguiera, pero entonces fue alcanzada por tres curiosas chicas que la bombardearon con preguntas.

- Así que es McCartney ¿no? Parece un buen chico...

- ¿Cuándo lo viste por primera vez?

- Me parece que es amigo de tu primo ¿o me equivoco?

- Quedaron en encontrase hoy y por eso te fuiste así cuando hablabas con Black... ¿no?

- Yo...- Jessica estaba tan aturdida con sus preguntas que no sabía que responder. En ese momento llegaban a su habitación- No quiero hablar de eso...- se sentó en su cama y acarició a Luna. Megan y Lilly parecieron entender a que se debía su reacción, pero Rocío, que no estaba enterada siguió preguntando. La mirada de sus dos amigas bastó para que dejara de hablar.

- Jessi...- comenzó Megan- Sabemos que no estás bien... no sé si por la discusión que tuviste con tu primo hoy o algo que te haya pasado pero...

- Podés confiar en nosotras- continuó Lilly- Queremos que sepas que, cuando quieras hablar de eso que te pone tan mal, estamos acá para escucharte y ayudarte.

- Nos pareces una persona increíble, en serio...- a Jessica comenzaron a caerle unas lágrimas, había aguantado por mucho tiempo callada, sin hablar de eso con nadie. Sabía que en algún momento, si seguía guardándose todo, sin desahogarse con nadie, iba a explotar- Te conocimos hace muy poco pero ya te consideramos nuestra amiga...

- Es que...- comenzó a hablar- a veces... me siento... tan sola...- su voz sonaba bastante apagada.

- Pero no estás sola tontita- le dijo Megan cariñosamente, se sentó frente a ella y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- No te pedimos que nos digas ahora lo que te pasa, pero como dijo Meg, no estás sola, estamos nosotras tres para escucharte cuando lo consideres conveniente- se acercó a ella, Rocío, que hasta el momento no había hablado, hizo lo mismo.

- Fue... todo fue... tan horrible que...- no pudo continuar recordando otra vez todo lo malo que había sucedido en su vida.

- Vení acá- dijo Megan dándole un abrazo, Jessica lloró en silencio, hacía tiempo que necesitaba eso- Y llora todo lo que quieras, no te quedes con nada adentro. Te va a hacer bien desahogarte.

- Gracias chicas...- fue lo que ella alcanzó a decir. Se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y miró a cada una, tenían razón, ella no estaba sola. Había tenido la suerte de conocer esas tres maravillosas personas, en quienes sabía que podía confiar- ...por todo.

- Y a vos gracias por ayudarme a darles una lección a las serpientes- Meg consiguió hacerla reír.

- Ahora seca esas lágrimas que el día está espléndido... y por hoy no tenemos más clases.

- Vamos al lago ¿les parece?- opinó Rocío- las tres asintieron. Antes de bajar a la sala común, Jessica más calmada fue a lavarse la cara.

- Tengo mucha suerte de haberlas conocido- dijo al salir del baño. Las tres chicas le sonrieron y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Bien es todo por ahora, proximamente pondre el siguiente capitulo, q esta listo... mmmm, bueno voy a ser buena y lo pongo tambien, despues pondre los otros, algunos ya estan listos, los pondre despues de recibir reviews jejejejeje... nos vemos

besotes


	6. Cap VI

Bueno aca va otro cap como dije q iba a hacer, despues pondre otros, la semana q viene tal vez... otra vez gracias chicas, a daniiblack y a Nachita por ser las primeras en dejarme reviews, me gustaron jeje, y hacen q me den ganas de seguir escribiendo, besotes

* * *

- ¿Y¿Cómo va todo Canuto?- preguntó James que estaba apoyado contra un árbol a orillas del lago. 

- Muy bien, ya te lo dije Cornamenta. Jessica está loca por mí y va a venir conmigo a la fiesta del viernes.

- No creo que debas continuar con esto...

- Vamos Lunático... no le hago mal a nadie... al contrario.

- Pero...- trató de decir lo que pensaba pero fue interrumpido.

- No sé Canuto... creo que con Jessica va a ser diferente. Además, ya pasaron dos días y todavía no aceptó ir con vos a la fiesta ¿o sí?

- Pero tampoco me dijo que no. Y creeme que va a querer, estoy seguro.

- Sí, hasta ahora ninguna chica te rechazó- dijo Peter que estaba sentado más cerca del lago.

- Gracias Peter, tenés mucha razón en lo que decís. ¿Lo ves James? Jessica, al igual que las demás, no va a poder resistirse a mis encantos- sonrió y se recostó sobre el césped- Ya lo van a ver.

- Por fin terminé- dijo Rocío dejando varios libros en el suelo- ¿Y vos Meg?- Megan asintió, mientras Jessica levantó la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo, ya que había tenido la suerte de no tener que hacer ese trabajo para Historia de la Magia.

- Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar, por favor salgamos de acá...

- Opino igual Meg, creí que esto no se acabaría nunca.

- Eso les pasa por dejarlo a último momento...- les reprochó Lilly.

- Lo bueno, es que está terminado. Ahora podemos ir al lago- Rocío se levantó dispuesta a irse.

- Vamos, entonces- dijo Lilly y salieron de la sala común.

Durante el camino Jessica pensó en lo que había pasado esos días, por suerte no había vuelto a tener pesadillas aunque no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado. Por otro lado su relación con las chicas había aumentado, y estaba dispuesta a contarles lo que le había pasado o al menos parte, en poco tiempo, aunque todavía no decidía cuando. Con su primo no había vuelto a hablar, se lo cruzó en horas de clase, en el almuerzo y la cena, pero para su alivio no había intentado hablarle. Luego Sirius Black... no le alcanzaban los dedos de la mano para contar la cantidad de veces que le había preguntado si iba a ir con él a la fiesta del viernes, y la verdad es que aún no lo decidía. Si bien por un lado tenía razón, ya que una fiesta podría levantarle el ánimo, sabía que no era momento de fiestas aún, era demasiado pronto para divertirse habiendo pasado aquella tragedia hacía sólo unas semanas.

Tenía más cosas en las cuales pensar pero justo en ese momento llegaron hasta el lago y vio a alguien que no había visto desde el lunes. En el lago había muchos chicos puesto que el día era espléndido, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y no hacía mucho frío ni mucho calor.

- Voy con Ben, las veo después chicas- se despidió Rocío y se acercó a su novio que estaba allí.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a otro lado?- Lilly se detuvo en seco al ver que en el lago estaban los merodeadores.

- No Lilly, no vamos a perdernos de este día por culpa de Potter.

- No digo eso, digo de ir a otro lado...

- ¿Por? El lago es grande, vamos lo suficientemente lejos de ellos y ya.

- No quiero que me moleste de nuevo, es un idiota y cuanto más lejos esté de mí mejor.

- Pero...

- Tengo una idea, que Jessi decida- propuso la pelirroja.

- ¿Que yo decida qué?- preguntó ella confundida ya que había estado distraída viendo a cierto chico de ojos azules.

- Que vos decidís, lo que dijo Lilly o lo que dije yo.

- ¿De qué hablan¿Y Rocío?- dijo dándose cuenta que no estaba.

- Rocío está con Ben... y vos decidís si quedarnos acá o ir a otro lado...- Meg la miró con una sonrisa y miró hacia el lago buscando a alguien hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

- Lo que quieran- se encogió de hombros aunque lo pensó mejor, quería quedarse ahí pero no dijo nada.

- Mejor nos quedamos...

- ¡Meg!- reprochó Lilly.

- Lilly...- le dio un codazo- Sé por qué Jessi no sabía de que hablábamos y por qué no se había dado cuenta que Rochi fue con Ben- Jessica la miró confundida- y el motivo está justo ahí- miró hacia allí, vio a Mat y suspiró. Recordó lo que les había dicho al lunes, y seguro creía que ella estaba viéndolo a él, pero ni se imaginaban que se había quedado distraída viendo al chico que estaba detrás de Mat. Con la luz del sol Jessica pudo ver que su cabello era rubio oscuro a pesar de que en las mazmorras pareciera aún más oscuro, y sus penetrantes ojos azules seguían cautivándola.

- Entiendo...- dijo Lilly- Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez.

- Perfecto, vamos- Meg miró a Jessica que se había quedado quieta en donde estaba- Jessi...

- Ah... sí...- de acercó a ellas.

Finamente consiguieron un lugar para sentarse bajo el sol cálido de la tarde y a Jessica no le sorprendió que se sentaran cerca de dónde Mat estaba. Le pareció raro no verlo con su primo, después de todo él le había dicho que eran amigos, pero a pesar de eso se alegró. No tenía ganas de verlo y mucho menos hablar con él, era preferible que estuviera lejos. Miró a sus amigas en silencio luego de apartar la mirada del Slytherin, sus miradas eran extrañas pero no hizo falta preguntar a que se debían, ya se había dado cuenta.

- Te gusta ¿no?- empezó Lilly.

- No.. yo...

- Sí, recién volviste a mirarlo- continuó Meg.

- Pero...- quiso explicarse pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de que decir. Bajó la mirada pensativa, Mat no era el chico que le gustaba, Mat no era el chico en el cual pensaba el lunes, pero para librarse de más preguntas había dicho que era él, sólo que había pensado en él, pero ahora no podía decirles que le gustaba, no quería mentir más pero tampoco podía decir la verdad...

- El chico en quién pensabas el lunes, y estos días te gusta...

- Sí, lo sé... su mirada es tan linda...- dijo inconscientemente, ya que pensaba en el chico de Slytherin.

- ¿Lo ves? McCartney te gusta.

- ¿Qué?- levantó la mirada confundida.

- Lo acabas de decir- le explicó Lilly- y que te gusta su mirada...

- Pero... yo...- no supo qué decir. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer con todo eso?

- Lilly ¿me acompañas a la pieza? Me olvidé una cosa- dijo Meg poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué...?- Jessica levantó la mirada totalmente confundida.

- Sí, claro. Ya volvemos Jessi, no nos extrañes- dijo y sonrió- Aunque estoy segura de que no va a ser así- se paró también.

- No entiendo... ¿de qué hablan?- rápidamente las dos chicas se alejaron sin darle ninguna respuesta. Le pareció sospechoso todo, estaba segura que Meg no había olvidado nada y que eso lo habían usado de excusa. Se levantó dispuesta a seguirlas pero al hacerlo se cruzó en el camino de alguien.

- Mathew...- ahora entendía- Perdón- él le sonrió.

- No hay problema- Jessica suspiró y volvió a sentarse sobre el verde césped, había perdido de vista a las dos chicas y estaba segura de que no iba a encontrarlas si las iba a buscar.

- ¿Me puedo sentar?- ella asintió sin decir nada, aún pensativa. Tal vez nunca debería haber dicho que pensaba en Mat, y se sintió peor al darse cuenta que había aceptado ante las chicas que le gustaba; a pesar de que ella se refería a otro chico sus amigas estaban seguras de que era Mat. Sentía que se había metido en un lío y no sabía como salir de él, pero tenía que hacerlo pronto- Estás muy callada- sintió su mirada, pero no se giró para verlo.

- No... yo...- dijo aún mirando hacia el lago- sólo que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar...- pero¿qué podía hacer¿decir la verdad? "Esa no es una buena idea..."

- ¿Querés que me vaya?- Jessica lo miró, sería mejor pensar en eso más tarde, después de todo no se le ocurría nada.

- No...

Después de eso se quedaron hablando durante largo tiempo, al parecer no se le acababan los temas, Jessica se sentía muy bien, se estaba divirtiendo y se reía, hablar con él la hacía olvidar de todo, le hacía sentir que podía empezar de nuevo, que podía continuar con su vida como antes. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás de Mat, no podía evitarlo, pero no por eso se distraía de la larga conversación que estaban teniendo. Se sentía bien con él, la hacía sentir mejor, y como sus amigas le hacía entender, de cierta forma, que no estaba sola, y había provocado que a ella volviera la esperanza que creía estar perdiendo.

Mat volvió a mirarla sonreír, pero a pesar de eso sus ojos no podían ocultar todo lo que había sufrido. Se dio cuenta de cómo debía haberse sentido y se sentía sorprendido de que, a pesar de ello, pudiera reír, y al parecer olvidar por un momento aquella tristeza que tanto mostraban sus profundos ojos verdes. No recordaba haberse llevado tan bien con alguna otra chica, tenía amigas pero con ella era diferente. Podía hablar y reírse de cualquier cosa, eso le gustaba además de admirarla por intentar seguir con su vida a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado.

- Al final... ¿vas a probar quedar en el equipo?

- No sé, no creo estar lista para eso- le dirigió una mirada triste- Supongo que al ser amigo de mi primo sabés lo que pasó...- se quedó callada como si le costara hablar.

- Sí, debió haber sido muy difícil para vos- la miró con ternura.

- Lo sigue siendo...- su voz estaba algo apagada- Apenas si pude empezar las clases, pero no sé si estoy lista para jugar y concentrarme en eso...

- Confía en mí, jugar va a ayudarte mucho, a descargarte, a distraerte un poco, a olvidarte aunque sea un momento de tus problemas... Además, no perdés nada con intentar quedar en el equipo.

- Sí, lo sé, eso me dijiste cuando nos conocimos- lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Interrumpo?- Jessica levantó la vista y fulminó con la mirada a su primo, que estaba parado detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué querés?- le preguntó con seriedad, bastante enojada por su llegada.

- No vengo a hablar con vos, no te preocupes- ella apartó la mirada molesta, porque a pesar de todo él había caído en mal momento. La estaba pasando muy bien con Mat¿por qué había aparecido sin que nadie lo llamara?

- ¿Pasa algo?- Mat lo miró confundido, Lucas lo miraba con seriedad y eso le parecía raro, aunque creyó entender a qué se debía.

- Necesito hablar de algo con vos- Jessica entendió que tenía que irse, se despidió de Mat dirigiéndole una sonrisa y sin dirigirle la mirada a Lucas se alejó de allí apresuradamente.

- Te escucho- dijo cuando él se sentó.

- ¿Qué hacías con Jessica?- Mat apartó la mirada y sonrió confirmando sus sospechas- Te dije que no te metieras con ella.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Lucas?- lo miró con seriedad- Estábamos hablando y nos llevamos bien.

- No quiero que la lastimes...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- le reprochó levantando un poco el tono de voz- ¿no confías en mí acaso?- no respondió y eso molestó mucho más a Mat- Lucas...- sólo recibió por respuesta una mirada seria- Jessica me parece una buena persona ¿si?, hablamos y nos llevamos bien- su amigo lo seguía mirando con seriedad pero no dijo nada- ¿por qué te molesta tanto?- continuó sin responder- Es más... ¿Por qué mejor no pensás en la forma de acercarte a ella? Esa chica esta muy mal, y me doy cuenta que te odia...- Lucas bajó la mirada pensativo al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Ella te dijo eso?- su tono era de preocupación.

- No, pero es obvio que no te perdona por algo que le hiciste- se levantó dispuesto a irse- Y espero que te quede claro de que nunca lastimaría a Jessica- se alejó.

Jessica caminó en silencio y pudo ver no muy lejos de ella a sus dos amigas. Estaba bastante enojada por haberse cruzado con Lucas, pero era algo que ahora ocurriría más seguido por su amistad con Mat. Finalmente llegó hasta ellas y se sentó al lado de Lilly pero sin decir ni una sola palabra en un principio, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ni que dedicar tiempo en pensar en ese asunto.

- ¿Qué hacían?- preguntó y miró a Megan, había algo que quería saber- ¿Qué fue lo que te olvidaste?

- ¿Lo que me...- comenzó a decir confundida- Ah... cierto...

- No digas nada, sé por qué se fueron...

- ¿Y?- Jessica miró a Lilly sin entender- Hicimos bien ¿o no?

- Sí... pero...

- Tu primo los interrumpió- terminó Meg- Pero¿qué tal la pasaste con McCartney?

- Bien, nos llevamos bien pero...

- ¿Pero qué?- la interrumpió- El chico te gusta, se llevan bien...- Jessica entendió a dónde quería llegar.

- Sí, la paso bien con él, es como si lo conociera de siempre. Pero no...

- Hola, perdón por interrumpir- Jessica suspiró molesta, y levantó la vista. Se sorprendió al ver a Mat ahí "¿Habrá escuchado algo?" se preguntó pero no dijo nada.

- No, no interrumpís nada- dijo Meg sonriente y se sorprendió cuando Mat se dirigió a ella.

- Están buscando gente para su equipo ¿cierto?

- Sí ¿por?- Meg lo miró con curiosidad y confusión. Por otra parte Jessica le dirigió una mirada para que se callara, pero él continuó.

- Jessica jugaba en su anterior colegio de cazadora- ahora sí tenía ganas de matarlo, se llevaban bien pero ¿quién se creía que era para decir eso? No estaba segura de intentar quedar en el equipo, quería pensarlo pero por lo visto ahora tendría que hacer las pruebas, lo quisiera o no.

- ¿En serio?- Meg la miró, ella no hizo mas que asentir- Qué bueno, porque nos hace falta un cazador...- hizo una pausa- Sabés que estoy en el equipo ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías hacer las pruebas?- se encogió de hombros- Va a ser este domingo, ojalá quedes, nuestro capitán es un poco bastante exigente pero... en fin es un buen capitán- Jessica suspiró resignada, al final sí tendría que probar quedar en el equipo. Después tendría que hablar con Mat por lo que había hecho.

- Bueno, ahora sí las dejo chicas- se despidió y se fue. "¿Y encima te vas, sin decir más nada?" pensó mientras lo veía alejarse.

- Hola Lilly ¿cómo estás hermosa?

- Estaba muy bien hasta que llegaste Potter- le dijo secamente sin mirarlo siquiera.

- ¿Qué hacía McCartney con ustedes?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

- Bueno...- Meg lo miró- Me dijo que Jessi quiere quedar en el equipo...- la aludida cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse, aún con ganas de matar a Mat por no darle otra opción más que hacer las pruebas para quedar en el puesto de cazadora.

- ¿Él te dijo eso?- preguntó confundido.

- Sí, al parecer él y Jessi son muy amigos- dejó de escucharlos y miró a Lilly y a James que continuaban discutiendo, en realidad, era ella la que discutía, a él parecía divertirle aquella situación. Los otros dos chicos se sentaron cerca suyo pero no dijeron nada, aunque por algunos momentos le parecía que Remus quería decirle algo, pero al final se quedaba callado.

- ¡Ya no te aguanto!- gritó finalmente y se dirigió a sus amigas- Chicas, vamos. Meg te dije que no era buena idea quedarnos acá.

- Lilly, no dejes que Potter te arruine el día. Y recordá por qué nos quedamos acá.

- Sí... lo sé... Jessi me debes una...- se giró a James- Potter ya basta, no insistas porque no voy a ir con vos a la fiesta del viernes.

- ¿Que te debe una?- Jessica se sintió observada, desvió la mirada de Lilly y se encontró con la de Sirius- ¿A qué se refería?

- Nada que te interese Black- respondió molesta, aunque ya no sabía muy bien por qué estaba tan enojada.

- Si me interesa... y... ¿por qué volves a llamarme así?

- Por favor chicas, vayámonos de acá- suplicó Lilly.

- No te interesa... Sirius...- repitió Jessica levantándose.

- Ya escuchase Black, deja de molestarnos- dijo dándole la espalda y parándose junto a su amiga- Y apuesto a que te invitó a la fiesta del viernes.

- ¿Mat?- su amiga asintió- No, él sabe que...

- Vas a venir conmigo- la interrumpió Sirius terminando la frase. Jessica lo ignoró y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Sabe que no voy a ir a la fiesta.

- ¿No vas¿Por?- preguntó su amiga confundida.

- Me voy de acá- Lilly estaba al borde de perder la paciencia- Las veo en la pieza- dicho esto se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Para su suerte Potter no la siguió.

- ¿No vas a ir a la fiesta del viernes?- preguntó Remus, Jessica lo miró con más detenimiento, parecía ser un buen chico y muy tranquilo. Nada que ver con Potter y con Black, este último ya estaba empezando a parecerle un tanto inaguantable.

- No creo que vaya...- dijo finalmente.

- ¿Vas a rechazar la invitación de Sirius?- Jessica observó a la persona que le hablaba. Era Peter el más bajo de los cuatro, y alguien que no le inspiraba nada de confianza, aunque no sabía por qué.

- ¡Bien hecho Jessi!

- No te preguntaron a vos Hudson- dijo Sirius molesto y se dirigió a la otra chica.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella confundida sin saber que más decirle. Suspiró y la apartó de los demás, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados.

- ¿Vas a rechazar mi invitación?- le preguntó finalmente.

- Ya lo pensé y no voy a ir, además... no creo que te sea tan difícil encontrar alguna chica que acepte ir con vos a pesar de que falta tan poco para la fiesta- lo miró expectante.

- Claro que no, de hecho cualquier chica...- se detuvo pero a Jessica eso le pareció más que suficiente, había escuchado lo que esperaba- El punto es que es a vos a quien quiero invitar, es con vos con quién quiero estar en esa fiesta...

- ¿Por qué yo?- ahora sí lo miró molesta¿no se cansaba de insistir?- Black... Sirius- se corrigió- Lo estuve pensando, y te agradezco...- dijo eso último con pesadumbre- pero no quiero ir a esa fiesta, no voy a ir, no estoy de ánimos para ir...

- Justamente- lo miró aunque no directo a los ojos- Me dijiste que podía hacer lo que sea para hacerte sentir mejor ¿no?- no esperó su respuesta- Te invito a vos porque me pareces una buena chica y te aseguro que conmigo la vas a pasar muy bien y vas a olvidar lo que te pone mal- otra más, "sí, al final sos como me dijeron, y no quién empecé a creer que eras"- Te espero el viernes a las ocho en la sala común.

- No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta ¿cierto?- él lo negó- No me pongas esa cara, no vas a convencerme.

- No pienso darme por vencido- Jessica apartó la mirada- Entonces... ¿vas a venir conmigo?

- Sí... claro...- dijo con ironía, pero él no respondió. Supuso que había entendido su mensaje pero quiso estar segura.

- Claro que entendí Jessica, no te preocupes- suspiró aliviada y fue en busca de Megan para ir a su habitación.

* * *

Bien, espero q les haya gustado y acepto todo tipo de opiniones, nos vemos bss 


	7. Cap VII

**_Miren q buena q soy jeje q pongo otro capitulo antes de lo q tenia planeado, pero bue... ya q estoy lo puse, y bueno para el proximo van a esperar n poquito más jeje, a pesar de q ya esta hecho, pero bueno los voy poniendo así para q siga teniendo capitulos para poner, no tengo mucho tiempo y tardo mucho en completar uno... jejeje, bueno me dejo de tantas explicaciones y los dejo con el capitulo. Espero muchos reviews eh???? jejje bss_**

* * *

- Te dije que nuestra poción iba a ser la mejor- dijo Megan mientras salían de clase para dirigirse a Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que era la siguiente materia que tenían. 

- ¿Qué fue lo que Snape te dijo?- preguntó Lilly ignorando a su amiga.

- Que nadie lo supera en pociones...- respondió Jessica pensativa, recordando a aquel chico de cabello negro y grasoso y ojos oscuros que se había acercado a ella antes de que pudiera salir del aula. "Te lo advierto Patil, nadie me supera en pociones" todavía recordaba su voz. Lo que no supo fue quién era su compañero, Malfoy y esperaba no saberlo nunca, aunque seguramente en algún momento lo sabría. Esperaba no conocerlo porque estaba segura de que eso iba a recordarle lo que había pasado hacía casi nueve años atrás.

- Pero se equivocó ¿no?- dijo Rocío.

- Y se va a volver a equivocar, la poción que hicimos hoy también va a ser mejor que la de ellos- continuó Megan.

- ¿Y la cara que pusieron los de Slytherin? No podían creerlo...

- Hablando de otra cosa- interrumpió Lilly- El profesor Slughorn quedó encantado. Apuesto a que te va a invitar a la fiesta que organiza.

- ¿Fiesta?- preguntó Jessica confundida y en pocas palabras ella le explicó de qué se trataba- Chicas...- dijo poco después y se detuvo- Vayan yendo, tengo algo que hacer.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Megan con curiosidad, pero sólo consiguió una mirada seria por respuesta- Bien, pero no tardes mucho, ya es casi hora.

- Lo sé, y no quiero perderme de esa clase. No voy a tardar- dijo finalmente y las vio alejarse.

Luego de esto se acercó a un grupo de ravenclaws, entre los cuales estaba la persona con la cual quería hablar desde el día anterior

- Mat¿podemos hablar?- el chico se dio vuelta y se quedó viéndola sorprendido, tal vez porque no esperaba verla.

- ¿No te enseñaron que primero se saluda?- dijo un chico colorado que estaban ahí, al parecer lo decía en broma, pero Jessica no lo entendió así, lo miró molesta pero no dijo nada.

- Mat...- volvió a dirigirse al chico ignorando a los demás.

- Sí, claro- dijo y se apartó de sus amigos- ¿qué pasa?

- Sabes bien qué pasa- dijo ella algo molesta desviando la mirada.

- No entiendo...- dijo aún más confundido- Jessica...

- Por lo de ayer- respondió finalmente y lo miró con frialdad- ¿por qué le dijiste a Meg que jugué en mi anterior escuela¿por qué le dijiste que quería hacer las pruebas?

- Perdón, creí que...- trató de disculparse pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

- ¿Creíste¿Qué creíste¿Qué me hacías un favor?- dijo con sarcasmo y desvió la mirada- Todavía no estaba segura y ahora por tu culpa tengo que hacerlo.

- Si vas a hacer las pruebas es porque querés, nadie te obliga- Jessica lo miro en silencio- Que se lo haya dicho a tu amiga no significa que tengas que hacer las pruebas- no supo que responder.

- Igual... yo...- pensó bien lo que iba a decir pero las palabras no le salían.

- Jessica, de verdad, perdón. No pensé que fueras a enojarte- volvió a disculparse.

- Ese es tu problema, creer sin saber- lo miró- Porque estoy enojada- bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

- Esperá- dijo empezando a caminar a su lado, después de todo ahora tenían la misma clase- ¿Tan enojada estás?- ella lo ignoró- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?- siguió sin responder- Jessica...

- No sé...- dijo mientras entraba al aula, el profesor ya estaba ahí y observó fijamente a los recién llegados, el timbre había sonado hacía unos minutos. Jessica le dirigió a Mat una mirada seria y fue a sentarse junto a sus amigas.

- Bien, ahora que están todos vamos a empezar con la clase. Hoy vamos a ver...

- Ya entendí- le dijo Meg, por un instante dejó de prestar atención al profesor. Miró a su amiga confundida- ...qué tenías que hacer- señaló a Mat.

- Ni siquiera me hables de él- dijo molesta.

- Pareces enojada.

- Lo estoy- dijo terminando la conversación. Meg no se atrevió a preguntar nada más así que se dedicaron a prestar atención, la clase parecía estar verdaderamente interesante.

Finalmente llegó la noche del viernes, mientras las chicas veían que ropa ponerse, como peinarse y maquillarse, Jessica estaba acostada sobre la cama leyendo un libro. Hasta el momento no había vuelto a hablar con Mat, y trataba de evitar cruzarse con él, sus amigas hicieron lo posible por averiguar por qué estaba tan enojada con él, pero no obtuvieron buenos resultados. Jessica sólo se limitaba a responder "Él lo sabe" cada vez que le preguntaban el por qué de su enojo.

Amanda que fue la más rápida en cambiarse se acercó a ella, mientras cepillaba su pelo. Se sentó a los pies de su cama dejando el cepillo a un lado.

- ¿No vas a prepararte para ir a la fiesta?- le preguntó. Jessica dejó el libro a un lado y la miró.

- No, no voy a ir. ¿Por?

- Creí que ibas con Black...

- ¿Con Black¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Él me lo dijo, de hecho a todo el mundo.

- Sí, yo también escuché algo- dijo Megan mientras descartaba toda la ropa que tenía sobre la cama- Black dice que vas a ir con él. Que vos le dijiste que sí ¿eso es cierto?

- Claro que no- miró a una y a otra- Fui muy clara al decirle mi respuesta.

- No es lo que él dice- continuó Mandy- ¿Así que lo vas a dejar plantado?

- ¿Plantado? Claro que no, como voy a dejarlo plantado si nunca acepté ir con él a la fiesta- se encogió de hombros.

- Me rindo, no sé que ponerme- Meg tiró toda la ropa y se sentó en su cama.

- Tengo algo para prestarte- dijo Jessica, se levantó y sacó un top rojo y una pollera negra con desniveles. Se los dio a su amiga quién sonrió satisfecha.

- Qué les parece- dijo Lilly parándose en medio de la habitación y dando una vuelta de 180 grados.

- Perfecto- dijo Rocío que terminaba de peinarse- A Fred le va a encantar- después desvió la mirada hasta Jessica- ¿Seguro que no querés ir?- ella asintió- Si querés te ayudamos a evitar encontrarte con Black y...

- No, de verdad, no tengo ganas de ir.

- Ya Rochi, no insistas. Quedan muchas fiestas todavía- dijo Meg al salir del baño- Gracias por la ropa Jessi- ella le sonrió.

- Bien, vamos, que Ben y los demás nos están esperando ¿están listas?- todas asintieron.

- Diviértanse- las despidió Jessica antes que salieran de la habitación.

Una vez quedó sola sacó un cuaderno de su mesa de luz y comenzó a escribir, hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo pero por uno u otro motivo no tenía tiempo. Todavía tenía en la cabeza todo lo que había pasado, cada detalle y escribirlo le hacía sentir que se sacaba un peso de encima. Escribió todo lo que recordaba, y lo que le habían dicho, apenas terminó se quedó pensativa mirando aquellas hojas.

Finalmente cerró el cuaderno y lo volvió a guardar, se dio cuenta que Luna ya estaba acurrucada a los pies de su cama dormida así que pensó en hacer lo mismo. Se puso una musculosa y un pantalón negros que usaba para dormir ahora que no hacía frío, apagó la luz y se acostó. Tanto silencio reinaba en aquella habitación que empezó a sentir ruidos que venían de afuera del castillo, aún no podía dormir así que se levantó para averiguar de qué se trataba. Lentamente se acercó a la ventana, afuera estaba nublado y no tardó mucho en comenzar a llover, los refucilos iluminaban toda la habitación y los truenos rompían todo el silencio y la calma. Se alejó de la ventana y volvió a acostarse pero dio vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Volvió a prender la luz y observó a su gata que aún dormía "Qué suerte tenés" pensó mientras sacaba un libro para leer. Estuvo cerca de media hora leyendo pero aún no tenía sueño y la tormenta de afuera la estaba alterando un poco. Le encantaba las tormentas, sobre todo si era de noche, pero esa era diferente, y el estar sola no la ayudaba.

Volvió a acercarse a la ventana, tenía un presentimiento extraño, y no entendía por qué motivo aquella tormenta la asustaba y no la dejaba descansar. Apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio y miró hacia el exterior, pero no vio nada raro. Pensó en sus amigas que estaban en la fiesta, seguramente la estaban pasando bien y debido a la música tal vez ni enteradas de la tormenta que se desataba afuera. Fue entonces cuando vio algo moverse a lo lejos, muy cerca del bosque prohibido, una silueta extraña que no reconocía, pero algo la impulsaba a ir afuera y averiguar de qué se trataba. Sabía que era una locura, no podía andar a esas horas y con ese temporal afuera del castillo y mucho menos cerca del bosque pero tenía que averiguar quién estaba ahí.

Lo único que sacó para ponerse fue una campera blanca, salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta la sala común. Tenía que apurarse antes de que aquella persona desapareciera, tenía que ir aunque aún no sabía como llegar hasta ese lugar. Mientras se ponía la campera se acercó apresuradamente a la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?- se paró en seco, no esperaba que hubiese alguien en la sala común, y fue tal el susto que por un momento olvidó lo que estaba por hacer. Se dio vuelta y miró a su interlocutor sentado cerca de la fogata que estaba encendida, algo que tampoco había percibido al bajar.

- ¡Black!- gritó finalmente cuando lo reconoció- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo acá!?

- Esperándote...

- ¿Esperándome¿A mí?- lo interrumpió agitada aún por el susto- Creí que ibas a estar en la fiesta, con los demás.

- ¿Sin mi pareja?- Jessica se acercó mirándolo con confusión.

- ¿Sin tu pa...?- comenzó a decir en voz baja pero luego lo recordó. "Creí que ibas con Black. Él me lo dijo, de hecho a todo el mundo". Se sentó frente a Sirius y suspiró molesta- ¿Qué parte del "no voy a ir a la fiesta" no entendiste?

- Lo último que dijiste fue que sí- dijo él como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

- Fui irónica y lo sabes- se levantó frustrada y se acercó a la ventana. Afuera aún llovía, y la tormenta parecía no acabar nunca. Dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque pero aquella silueta que había visto antes ya no estaba. "Maldición" pensó y se quedó ahí parada.

Sirius observó como se alejaba sin entender qué había hecho mal, no podía ser que ella lo rechazara. Cuando la vio bajar tan apresurada pensó que iba a buscarlo a él pero al ver la ropa que llevaba puesta se dio cuenta de que no iba a la fiesta. Tenía que averiguar algo¿cómo podía ser que una chica lo rechazara a él¿A Sirius Black? Eso era imposible, alguna explicación había para todo eso, tenía que averiguar que le estaba pasando. Se acercó a ella con lentitud para evitar que volviera a enojarse, primero que nada debía saber por qué había bajado a la sala común de esa manera dispuesta a irse solo con ropa de cama.

- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió sin mirarlo- Y... ¿A dónde estabas por ir cuando bajaste?

- Es obvio que a esa fiesta no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya no importa...- dijo secamente aún mirando hacia el bosque. Otro refucilo volvió a iluminar la sala más de lo que estaba, seguida por un trueno que hizo que ella se sobresaltara un poco.

- Jessica...- intentó hablarle pero se vio interrumpido.

- Si tantas ganas tenés de ir a esa fiesta ¿por qué no vas y me dejas tranquila?- gritó ella mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Por qué no me dejas sola?

- Por qué sé que no te gusta estar sola- le dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¡Quiero estar sola, que me dejes sola Black, Sirius o como quieras que te diga!- bajó la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas- ¡Ya no aguanto más!- con aquel último refucilo había visto algo en el bosque, algo que le recordó a aquella noche de tormenta, cuando tenía seis años y había visto la muerte y el sufrimiento frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Qué... qué te pasa?- preguntó ahora realmente preocupado. Trató de acercarse pero ella dio un paso atrás.

- ¿De verdad estás preocupado por mí o crees que de esta forma vas a convencerme de ir a esa estúpida fiesta con vos?- siguió caminando hacia atrás, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Decime la verdad... no te importa lo que me pasa, sólo estás aprovechando esto para...- no pudo seguir hablando, las imágenes volvían a su mente, aquella noche, aquella tormenta, aquellos hombres extraños, lo que acababa de ver en el bosque...

- No yo...- se acercó a ella, que se había dejado caer llorando desconsolada. Se sentía impotente ante aquella situación, al principio podía decir que sí había aprovechado eso para acercarse a ella pero ahora era diferente. No creía que las cosas fueran así. Algo malo le pasaba a esa chica, algo malo le había pasado para que estuviese así frente a él, llorando a más no poder.

- ¡Alejate de mí! No te importo nada, para vos soy sólo una más de tus conquistas...- dijo aún llorando dejando a Sirius sin saber que hacer- ¡Ya no aguanto más¡¿Por qué a mí¡¿Por qué a mí?!- siguió gritando recordando lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas. Aquello que había visto en el bosque la había hecho explotar, no había hablado de eso con nadie, todo aquel dolor se lo había guardado para sí misma, y finalmente había explotado y tuvo que ser frente a Sirius, a quién también le gritaba tal vez sin pensar realmente en lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Por favor decime que te pasa- se agachó junto a ella ignorando su rechazo- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron para que estés así?

- ¡¿Por qué a mí no me hicieron nada¡¿Por qué a ellos?!- siguió gritando ignorando sus preguntas- Preferiría estar muerta a tener que soportar esto...- cada sufrimiento, cada muerte volvió a su mente, todo lo que había visto y no había podido evitar. Otra vez volvió a sentirse sola, a odiar a ese grupo de personas, a querer escapar de esa realidad que tanto odiaba.

- No digas eso...- Sirius estaba aún más preocupado ante aquella situación, quería saber que le pasaba pero ella parecía no tener en cuenta que él estaba ahí- Por favor, no hables así que me estás asustando- por suerte, y a pesar de los gritos, nadie de los que dormían había despertado, y si lo habían hecho no se habían atrevido a bajar a la sala para averiguar que ocurría.

Jessica siguió llorando sin poder decir ni una palabra más, necesitaba más que nunca a sus amigas ahí pero sabía que estaban lejos y ni enteradas de lo que ocurría. Necesitaba hablar con ellas y descargarse, contar todo lo que había sufrido para sentirse más aliviada, para sentir que estaban ahí, que no estaba sola. Se arrepentía de no haber hablado antes pero era tarde, ellas no estaban en ese momento para escucharla, y había olvidado que Sirius estaba ahí preocupado por ella, mirándola sin saber que hacer para calmarla. Intentó abrazarla pero ella lo empujó y echó a correr saliendo de la sala común, Sirius corrió tras ella pero al salir al pasillo no la vio por ningún lado.

* * *

**_Bien, aca termine jeee, espero q les haya gustado y tambien espero muchos reviews!!!! jee, y si, para el proximo capitulo van a tener q esperar... un tiempo... asi q---- adios!!!! besos y suerte!!!_**


	8. Cap VIII

**holas!! bueno, tarde pero llego, pensabaa poner esta capi antes pero con la facu no pude... espero q les guste y tb muchos muchos reviews!!!! jjejee los dejo con le capitulo**

**bss**

* * *

- Estoy nerviosa- dijo Amanda apenas salieron de la habitación. 

- No seas tonta, todo va a salir bien- la tranquilizó Rocío.

- Claro, para vos es fácil decirlo- miró a las tres chicas- ¿De verdad estoy bien¿Creen que a Tom le guste...?

- Mandy, tranquila. Hace tiempo esperabas esto ¿o no?

- Sí Lilly pero... ¿qué tal si...?

- Mandy, no te preocupes- la interrumpió Meg.

- Tom es amigo de Mat ¿cierto?- Rocío cambió el tema. Amanda asintió- Tal vez sepa por qué Jessi está enojada con él. No me gusta verlos peleados, hacen un linda pareja ¿no creen?

- Sí, pero no creo que hablemos de eso...- llegaron a la sala común. No había mucha gente ahí pero entre ellos estaba Sirius sentado cerca de la chimenea, al parecer esperando a alguien. Al pasar frente a él no pudieron evitar reírse, seguramente esperaba a Jessica que no estaba dispuesta a bajar.

- ¡Evans!- Lilly se giró para mirarlo confundida- ¿Y Jessica¿No van a esperarla?

- Para eso estas vos ¿o no?- se río.

- Sí, en eso tenés razón... ¿creen que vaya a tardar mucho?

- Esperala todo lo que quieras Black, pero no va a venir. Ahora debe estar durmiendo...

- No hablas en serio. Ninguna chica me dejó plantado nunca...

- Pero Jessica...- intervino Meg- ...nunca aceptó ir con vos así que, no te está dejando plantado.

- Vamos chicas- las apuró Rocío- Nos están esperando- miró a Sirius- Suerte en tu larga espera Black- le dijo burlonamente y se fueron.

----------------------------

En la sala común de Ravenclaw ya casi todos se habían ido a la fiesta o estaban a punto de irse menos un chico que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea y muy pensativo. Uno de sus amigos le había insistido para ir a la fiesta pero él se negó, y viendo que ya se le hacía tarde decidió irse, ahora sí dejándolo solo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Tranquilo Maty- se acercó a él una chica de pelo negro y lacio hasta la cintura y ojos oscuros, quién se sentó a su lado- No va a estar enojada por mucho tiempo- la miró con confusión- Te conozco y se perfectamente en qué y en quién pensás. Pero en serio, ya se le va a pasar.

- Si vos lo decís...- dijo no muy confiado- Pero ¿sabes? Tal vez tuvo razón al enojarse, yo...

- Querías ayudarla- terminó por él- Y ella lo sabe, sólo dale tiempo- se encogió de hombros- No la conozco, pero te aseguro que no le va a durar mucho el enojo... además sólo pasó un día...- hizo una pausa y luego lo miró- Maty...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él confundido.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía así, y dejame decirte que me gusta.

- ¿Así cómo Becky?

- Tan preocupado e interesado por alguien como lo estás por esa chica- Mat apartó la mirada.

- Me llevo bien con ella, estábamos empezando a ser amigos y...

- Entiendo- lo interrumpió con una sonrisa- Me contaste como se conocieron, y que es como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y es por eso que ella en cualquier momento va a hablar con vos- él sólo asintió- ¿Y Lucas?

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- la miró.

- ¿Siguen peleados?- Mat asintió- No le hagas caso, después voy a volver a hablar con él.

- No entiendo por qué piensa eso de mí... Jessica me parece una buena chica, jamás la lastimaría. Sé lo que dije cuando la vi, pero cuando la conocí fue diferente...

- Maty, soy tu mejor amiga desde que éramos chicos, y te conozco... Lucas también lo va a entender.

- ¿Sabés que soy yo el que no entiende?- la miró confundido, ella sólo sonrió- Becky, para mí Jessica es una persona muy especial, una buena amiga, como vos...

- Sí, claro...- dijo con algo de ironía, él la miró más perplejo aún- No me mires así, sé que la querés mucho y que estás preocupado por ella. Debió haber sido muy horrible todo lo que le pasó...- dijo pensativa mirando hacia las llamas.

- Lo sé y lo único que quiero es ayudarla...- un trueno lo interrumpió. Ambos miraron hacia la ventana, continuaba lloviendo.

- Según escuché Jessica iba con Black a la fiesta ¿Por qué no venís? Tal vez puedas hablar con ella...

- No Becky, ella no va a ir. Que Black lo haya dicho no significa que sea cierto- ella le dirigió una mirada interrogativa- Ella me lo dijo. No está de ánimos para una fiesta y lo entiendo... después de todo lo que le pasó... Aunque, ella no lo sabe, pero es una persona muy fuerte, si hubiese vivido lo que ella, no sé si tendría fuerzas para seguir...

- Sí, es admirable, pero en el fondo ella está muy mal ¿cierto?- él asintió. Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿No vas a ir a la fiesta?- preguntó Mat poco después.

- Sí, eso quería pero no sé...- respondió ella dubitativa- Es un poco tarde ya¿o no?

- Pero tenés ganas de ir, y además me prometiste que ibas a hablar con Lucas- estuvo por decir algo pero él continuó- Sabés bien a qué me refiero, sobre lo que hablamos el lunes.

- Ya no estoy segura- desvió la mirada- Y no insistas porque no voy a cambiar de opinión, eso lo sabés.

- Bien, pero ¿vas a ir o no?- ella lo miró sin saber qué responder- Sé que tenés ganas de ir...

- Me convenciste, vamos- él la miró con confusión- Dale Maty, acompañame, así hablamos un poco más. Aunque sea un ratito, si querés volverte después no te lo voy a impedir- dijo riéndose y se levantó- Dale, algo me dice que va a pasar algo...

- ¿Algo como qué?- Rebeca se encogió de hombros- Está bien, te acompaño hasta allá pero sólo un rato- ella le sonrió y salieron de la sala común.

---------------------

- ¿Querés que te traiga algo para tomar?

- Claro Fred, gracias- dijo Lilly sonriente mientras aquel chico morocho de ojos oscuros se alejaba- Ese chico es increíble...

- Te lo dije- le respondió Rocío, su novio había ido junto a Fred, que era uno de sus mejores amigos, en busca de algo para tomar.

- ¿Y Meg por dónde anda?- Lilly buscó entre todos los chicos pero no la vio- Hace rato que la perdí de vista- su amiga se encogió de hombros.

- A Mandy y Tom tampoco los veo...- sonrió y se quedó pensativa un instante- En estos momentos quisiera ver la cara de Black- se río al igual que Lilly- Espero que haya entendido que Jessi no va a venir...

- ¿Cómo crees que esté? La noté algo decaída, triste. Quiere ocultarlo pero me doy cuenta...

- Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo noté...

- ¿Te dejaron sola linda?

- ¡Potter!- Lilly lo miró furiosa- ¿Qué hacés¿No ves que dejaste sola a Melissa?

- Pero quiero estar con vos...

- Ni siquiera en tus sueños.

- Potter, acá estás sobrando- Fred tomó asiento junto a Lilly y le entregó su trago. Por su parte Ben se sentó junto a su novia dándole un beso y abrazándola.

- Eso no es...- se levantó para enfrentarse al chico pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- Así que acá estabas James- Melissa se acercó a él sorprendiéndolo un poco- Vamos, tengo ganas de bailar ¿vos no?- él le dirigió un sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y se fueron de ahí.

---------------------

Al no verla cerca decidió entrar a la sala común y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Realmente estaba preocupado por ella y se sentía un poco asustado por lo que pudiera hacer en ese estado. Nunca antes le había tocado una situación así, pero algo tenía que hacer, como primera medida encontrarla y tratar de hablar con ella. En ese momento olvidó cuál había sido el motivo por el cual se había acercado a Jessica, y lo que pretendía, ahora lo importante era encontrarla antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, al mapa le indicaba hacia dónde se dirigía, así que sin dudarlo se dispuso a llegar hasta ella "¿A dónde pretendes ir?" vio que ya había bajado, para su suerte no se había encontrado con nadie y al parecer iba a salir del castillo.

----------------------

Salió y empezó a correr, tal vez sin saber siquiera a dónde se dirigía, lo único que sentía era un profundo vacío y la necesidad de llegar hasta el bosque. No podía dejar de llorar a pesar de querer hacerlo, pero todo lo que no había sufrido con sus pesadillas durante esa semana ahora lo sufría con los recuerdos. Una y otra vez como si volviera a vivirlo, muchas dudas comenzaron a surgirle, cosas que en su momento no quería saber ya que no quería hablar del tema pero que ahora quería aclarar, si es que podía hacerlo.

Recordó cuando la interrogaron luego de lo sucedido el mes anterior...

"Estaba sentada en una oficina muy fría y oscura para su gusto, ya estaba amaneciendo y tan sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que habían llegado a su casa a rescatarla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con bigote y cabello oscuro- ¿Cuántos eran?

- No lo sé...- respondió ella con la mirada perdida, aún no podía aceptar la realidad- Eran muchos...

- ¿Reconociste a alguien¿Escuchaste algún nombre?- levantó la mirada furiosa ¿por qué tenían que hacerle esas preguntas?

- No... no sé... creo que no...

- Sé que esto es difícil pero cualquier cosa que nos digas puede ayudar- se acercó a ella- Quiero que me digas si identificaste a alguien, cuantos eran, si dijeron algo...

- ¡No lo sé!- gritó finalmente- No sé quiénes eran, no escuché nada, no me acuerdo...- empezó a llorar- Ya déjenme en paz...

- Danteur- intervino el tío de Jessica- Es suficiente.

- Drunke, déjeme hacer mi trabajo. Esta chica es la única testigo que tenemos.

- Pero sus preguntas le hacen mal, por favor. Esto es demasiado para ella.

- Necesito que me digas lo que viste- el hombre se dirigió nuevamente a Jessica ignorando a su tío.

- ¡No! No quiero... no sé nada... basta...- gritó antes de salir corriendo de la oficina, llorando desconsolada. ¿Acaso aquel hombre no se daba cuenta todo lo que había sufrido como para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas? No, no había escuchado ningún nombre, o no lo recordaba, no había reconocido a nadie, tampoco se atrevía a contar nada, no podía, se sentía destruida... Eso fue lo único que dijo, porque nunca más quiso hablar del tema"

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar pasos, miró hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie, aunque ciertamente alguien se acercaba. Sin dudarlo se escondió en un pasillo que estaba bastante oscuro para su suerte y allí espero hasta que aquel profesor se alejara. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado para no ser vista, trató de calmarse un poco y fue hasta las escaleras, tenía que ir cuanto antes al bosque.

Finalmente llegó hasta la planta baja y se quedó un rato parada frente a la puerta, aún indecisa de saber lo que estaba haciendo. La miró unos instantes y recordó a quién había visto ahí y el dolor la impulsó a acercarse más a la puerta, tenía que enfrentarse a aquello y descubrir por qué razón la habían dejado tan sola.

------------------------

- Bien, yo me voy.

- ¿Ya?- preguntó Rebeca. Hacia media hora que habían llegado al salón y estaban con varios chicos de su casa- Sí, lo sé... No te lo impido...

- ¿Cómo que te vas?- preguntó una chica rubia de ojos claros- Acaban de llegar.

- Estoy cansado Male- se despidió de todos, a quienes no les quedó más remedio que dejar de insistirle ya que de todas formas se iba a ir.

- Espera- Rebeca se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Qué pasa Becky?

- ¿Estás bien?- él asintió aunque no pudo convencerla.

- Pasa que...- se quedó en silencio. Ella le dirigió una mirada para que continuara hablando- Nada, Becky, no me hagas caso.

- Pero...- trató de insistir.

- No te preocupes por mí y disfruta de la fiesta- se despidió. Ella no insistió y volvió con su grupo de amigos, no quiso seguir preguntando, primero porque él no le diría nada y segundo porque presentía que era mejor que Mat se fuera, aunque no sabía por qué.

Mat estaba por dirigirse a las escaleras para irse a acostar pero, sin saber por qué, dirigió su mirada a la puerta del castillo. Le pareció raro verla un poco abierta y que alguien estaba cerrándola desde afuera. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hasta allí y antes de qué aquella persona pudiera cerrarla la abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Jessica, nada más que con su pijama y una campera fina, y los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando.

--------------------------

Sirius estaba por llegar cuando vio que ella ya estaba saliendo pero alguien la interceptaba antes de que pudiera seguir su camino. Guardó el mapa y esperó, McCartney había llegado antes, al menos él impediría que Jessica saliera del castillo como tenía pensado hacer. En cualquier momento volvería a subir y así podría hablar tranquilamente con ella.

---------------------------

Estaba decidida a irse hacia el bosque, trató de cerrar la puerta pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien se lo impidió y la abrió nuevamente. Ella se quedó quieta aún sin reaccionar, sin saber qué hacer o hacia dónde ir, pero apenas lo reconoció pudo recapacitar, "¿Qué estoy haciendo?", rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo mucho por una reacción, que no esperaba.

- Mat...- alcanzó a decir refugiándose en sus brazos, sentía frío, miedo y la necesidad de sentirse acompañada.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó aún atónito por la reacción de ella, finalmente le devolvió el abrazo y acarició su pelo tratando de calmarla- ¿A dónde ibas?

- No sé... yo... no sé...- respondió confundida. Él se apartó de ella un instante para cerrar la puerta. Luego, al notar que temblaba de frío le puso su campera y fueron hasta las escaleras para sentarse. Jessica se quedó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y él esperó que ella hablara- Ya no aguanto más Mat...- su voz sonaba apagada- No puedo...

- ¿Por lo de tu familia?- ella asintió- Tranquila, es normal que te sientas así...

- ¿Sabés lo que significó para mí verlos sufrir y morir frente a mí? Ellos murieron y no... no pude hacer nada... no hice nada...- nuevamente empezó a llorar. Él no dijo nada, sólo aguardó a que ella continuara- Vi a mi papá luchar... pero ellos eran demasiados... él no podía solo... y mi hermano quiso ayudar pero... desapareció y yo... me siento... tan... mal... Ellos ya no están y yo... yo sigo acá...

- Jessi, no tenés que sentirte culpable- la tranquilizó, sabía qué significaban sus palabras- No tenés la culpa de nada- levantó su mirada y le secó las lágrimas.

- Pero... a veces... preferiría estar...

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo- la miró preocupado- Sé que es difícil, debe ser muy difícil superar lo que te pasó, y entiendo que te sientas mal. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a pensar algo así¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió en silencio.

- Es que me siento horrible Mat...- bajó la mirada- Quisiera saber qué era lo que buscaban... ¿tan importante era cómo para matarlos...? Porque hace nueve años... hicieron... lo mismo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Jessica volvió a mirarlo.

- De mi mamá... cuando tenía seis años...- hizo una pausa para contener el dolor- La mataron, frente a mí... como a los demás... la hizo sufrir... la amenazó con lastimarme si no le daba lo que buscaban... pero ella murió...

- No... no sabía eso...

- Ni yo... hasta ahora que me acordé... lo había olvidado y a mí y a Lucas no nos dijeron nada de eso... nos contaron algo diferente...- dejó caer unas lágrimas- ¿Por qué los mataron Mat¿Por qué me dejaron tan sola?

- Jessica, vos no estás sola- le sostuvo la cara con las manos- Están tus amigas y estoy yo, no estás sola- ella sonrió aunque sólo fue por un instante.

- ¿Sabés algo? Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie... Estaba mal y pensé que si lo hablaba me iba a sentir peor, pero me equivoqué... porque al contártelo me siento más aliviada... me hizo bien...- cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Mat- Me siento un poco mejor...

- Entiendo, ahora trata de tranquilizarte- ella no dijo nada- Y quedate tranquila, todo va a estar bien- asintió en silencio- Necesitas descansar...- en un susurro dijo "lo sé"- Te acompaño hasta arriba ¿de acuerdo?

- No...- lo miró- No te preocupes, voy sola.

- Pero...

- Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. Supongo que estabas yendo a la fiesta, no quiero que dejes de ir por mí...- suspiró y se levantó, estaba por decir algo pero ella continuó- Mat, en serio, yo... voy a estar bien- él asintió, sabía que tenía que hacer y dejó que se fuera.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, haberse encontrado con Mat fue lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Él no sólo la había escuchado, sino que la había hecho sentir mejor y sin saberlo, había evitado que ella hiciera algo de la cuál tal vez se arrepentiría. Estaba segura de haber visto a uno de esos hombres en el bosque, pero ir a enfrentarlo no era una buena idea, y mucho menos sin su varita. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse qué hacía ahí, a qué había venido, tal vez a acabar con su trabajo... no, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, no quería que nadie más cercano a ella sufriera, suficiente con los que ya habían sufrido y muerto, o simplemente desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Tenía tantas dudas... tantas cosas que quería saber... saber por qué habían hecho eso... saber qué buscaban... Al escuchar su nombre volvió a la realidad, al reconocer aquella voz se quedó en silencio y helada, recordó lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes en la sala común, recordó a Sirius, frente a él había explotado, y se preguntó qué hacer ¿qué iba a decirle¿de qué manera iba a explicarle su comportamiento?

- Jessica...- suspiró y lo miró pero no dijo nada- ¿Estás... bien?- sólo se limitó a asentir- Vos y yo tenemos que...

- Lo sé- lo interrumpió ella- Tenemos que hablar...- cerró los ojos- ...pero acá no- comenzó a caminar. Hasta que llegaron a la sala común no habló y para su alivio Sirius no preguntó nada, necesitaba pensar, pensar algo para decirle, algo que explicara la actitud que había tenido y que sonara convincente. No sabía por qué, pero todavía no tenía ganas de contarle a él lo que la había puesto tan triste, lo que la había llevado a llorar así, a gritar las cosas que había gritado. Apenas llegaron Sirius se sentó, poco después lo hizo ella pero apartando la vista del chico.

- Me dejaste muy preocupado...

- Lo sé- dijo sin mirarlo- Pero ya no es necesario que te preocupes- le dirigió una mirada de seguridad- Estoy bien.

- Jessica...

- Te voy a pedir un favor- lo interrumpió- Quiero que olvides lo que pasó acá hace un rato.

- ¿Que me olvide?- preguntó molesto. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil de esa manera, pero no sabía que decirle- No puedo... de verdad... me asustaste con las cosas que dijiste... no me pidas que lo olvide- de verdad estaba siendo sincero ¿y cómo no iba a estar preocupado?

- Es que... no tiene importancia- hizo una pausa, por alguna razón aún no podía abrirse frente a él con tanta facilidad cómo le había resultado con Mat, no se sentía segura para hablar sobre su familia y lo que había pasado con ellos- Sirius... fue una pesadilla que tuve...- después de todo no era totalmente una mentira- Además las tormentas me asustan mucho, estaba sola... dije cosas sin pensar... sólo porque estoy asustada- lo miró a los ojos- Sé que te grité muchas cosas y te habrás dado cuenta de que no tenían sentido, porque realmente estabas preocupado ¿o no?- él asintió- No te preocupes, sólo fue una horrible pesadilla que quiero olvidar de una vez por todas.

- Pero...

- ¿No me crees?- apartó la mirada- Creí que esto pasaría... por eso te dije que lo olvidaras. Ya ves, me pediste que te contara pero ni siquiera me crees...

- No es eso, es que hay algo que no me convence...

- Digo la verdad, ya no te preocupes y no preguntes más nada- se levantó- Al menos espero que hagas eso, a pesar de que no me creas- él asintió en silencio. Jessica suspiró y subió rápidamente a su habitación dejándolo muy confundido.

* * *

bien, aqui finalicé este capi, y bueno, claro q para el proxima van a tener q esperar un poco... jjeje

besos y suerte

espero rr!!!!!


	9. Cap IX

**holas, soy buena y les dejo este capi, me queda una semana mas de clases y comienzo con los parciales, y ahi voy a demorar mas en poner capitulos por eso les dejo este jeje. espero q les guste**

**GRACIAS NACHITA!!!!! jejee, mil gracias por tus reviews, me encanta recibirlos y me insentivan a seguir escribiendo...**

**espero q mas gente se acerque a leer mi fic... jejeje... besotes!**

* * *

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta sintió unos ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación, y al entrar se dio cuenta que era Luna que intentaba salir, seguramente para buscarla. Finalmente la alzó y fue a sentarse a su cama. Le había hecho bien hablar con Mat, se criticó a sí misma por enojarse con él por algo tan insignificante, y porque no le había dado las gracias por escucharla. Decidió que al día siguiente o a más tardar el domingo tenía que hablar con él.

Se quedó pensativa acariciando a Luna, todavía sentía la necesidad de hablar con sus amigas sobre su familia, sabía que ellas la iban a ayudar, e iban hacer de esa carga algo más ligero que soportar. Pero no quería ir a la fiesta, ellas debían estar pasándola bien y no quería arruinarles ese momento con sus problemas, así que hablaría con ellas al día siguiente cuando despertaran. Dejó a Luna a los pies de su cama dispuesta a acostarse cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía puesta la campera de Mat. Se la sacó y la guardó en su baúl dispuesta a devolvérsela al día siguiente, volvió hasta su cama y entonces abrieron la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacen acá?- preguntó bastante sorprendida viendo entrar a sus tres amigas.

- Nos fuimos de la fiesta- respondió Megan sentándose frente a ella- De todas formas estaba por terminar...

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Lilly preocupada sentándose a su lado.

- Bien- se apresuró en responder- Sólo que no podía dormir...- bajó la mirada.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Rocío con timidez. Las tres sabían que algo pasaba pero dejarían que hablara si ella quería hacerlo.

- Seguro- dijo tratando de parecer convincente, en ese momento quería olvidar lo ocurrido, quería calmarse un poco antes de hablar con sus amigas, estar tranquila para contarles su historia- Estoy cansada, es todo. Pero ya que no me puedo dormir y que ustedes están acá... quiero que me cuenten ¿qué tal la pasaron en la fiesta?- dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada curiosa. Al principio dudaron, pero no quisieron hacer más preguntas, si ella no quería hablar aún del tema, no iban a contrariarla. Es más, sabían de que forma ayudarla y era levantándole los ánimos, haciéndola sentir mejor, así que eso pensaban hacer.

- Bien... Fred es el chico más increíble que conocí en mi vida...- empezó Lilly- Me divertí mucho con él aunque quiero conocerlo mejor...

- Fred es el mejor amigo de tu novio ¿no?- Rocío asintió- Me alegra que la hayan pasado bien.

- Sí... Aunque creo que Meg la pasó mejor porque desapareció y no sabemos a dónde fue ni con quién, así que...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida pero no pasó desapercibido el ligero tono rosado que adoptaron sus mejillas- Estaba por ahí...

- ¿Por ahí...?- Jessica la incitó a que continuara hablando.

- Con Oliver- sabía que era el chico con el que había ido a la fiesta, pero las otras dos chicas que habían estado ahí sabían algo más.

- ¿Crees que somos tontas?- Rocío la miró fingiendo estar dolida.

- ¿No confias en tus amigas?- continuó Lilly con el mismo tono.

- Pero... es así...

- Vamos Meg, nos dimos cuenta que no lo soportabas- dijo Rocío- Además lo vimos a él cuando se iba de la fiesta.

- No pasó nada con nadie, no insistan- respondió molesta y fue a acostarse.

- No se preocupen, les aseguro que mañana nos cuenta- Jessica miró a sus amigas.

- Lo dudo, Meg a la hora de hablar de esos temas es muy reservada, claro que para escuchar las historias de los demás quiere hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Eso es cierto- rieron.

- De alguna manera la vamos a hacer hablar, es obvio que algo pasó...- dijo Jessica acostándose. Debido al agotamiento que sentía por aquel largo día se durmió al instante.

------------------------

- ¡Arriba dormilonas!- gritó Lilly, a lo que Mandy y Rocío fueron las primeras en despertar.

- No hay necesidad de gritar- dijo una molesta Meg.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Jessica con una evidente voz de dormida.

- Hora de ir a desayunar- explicó.

- Voy más tarde, tengo sueño...- Meg se tapó más y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Yo también además me duele la cabeza...

- Eso se debe a los gritos de la loca de nuestra amiga.

- Sí... es posible... no es lindo despertar con alguien gritándote...

- Ya basta las dos- dijo la aludida muy molesta- Son las diez, si siguen durmiendo van a pasar directo al almuerzo.

- No le veo nada malo... Bajo a almorzar...

- Yo también, no quiero levantarme...

- Chicas...

- No insistas Lilly, no las vas a convencer- dijo Rocío pasando al baño. Mientras se cambiaba, Amanda miraba divertida aquella situación, ahora Lilly no solo tenía que lidiar con Meg para que se despertara sino que con Jessica también.

- No es bueno que estén sin desayunar...

- Pero en serio me...- Jessica no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que le caía agua fría encima. Se levantó de un salto y miró a Meg que se encontraba empapada al igual que ella, y se la veía muy enojada. Aprovechando que el baño estaba libre la causante de eso se escondió allí.

- Me las vas a pagar Lilly, esto es peor que tus gritos- dijo Megan molesta, Jessica le dirigió una mirada cómplice y fingió estornudar, lo cual le salía muy bien- Mira lo que lograste con tu linda forma de levantarnos- finalmente salió del baño para enfrentar esa situación.

- Perdón Jessi...

- Ahora capaz que tenga que estar en cama todo el día...- dijo molesta, fue a acostarse cuando todo estuvo seco diciendo tener mucho frío.

- Cómo si eso te pareciera malo...- Jessica frunció el ceño, claro que era malo si tenía que quedarse por estar "enferma" - Lo siento ¿sí? No creí que fueras a resfriarte...

- No lo sé... me siento muy mal...- dijo tapándose aún más.

- Espero que te des cuenta que esta es una pésima manera de despertar a alguien, ahora Jessi está resfriada por tu bromita- dijo Meg molesta- Además sabés que odio que hagas eso.

- Lo hice porque no es bueno que estén sin desayunar...

- Esa excusa no sirve de nada- le dirigió una mirada seria- Si nos quedamos durmiendo no nos va a hacer mal.

- Meg... sos prefecta...

- ¿Ser prefecta significa no poder dormir un sábado?- preguntó con ironía- Vamos Lilly, a pesar de que me gusta dormir hasta tarde cumplo muy bien con mis obligaciones y soy una prefecta muy responsable.

- Lo sé...- suspiró- Pero...

- Me duele la cabeza...- se quejó Jessica y se acurrucó más tiritando.

- De acuerdo, perdón ¿sí? No creí que fueras a enojarte tanto pero por favor no me mates por esto. Y Jessi perdón porque por mi culpa ahora estás resfriada.

- No te mato si prometes nunca más hacer esto.

- Y yo te perdono si nos dejas dormir hasta el almuerzo, mejor dicho, que los fines de semana nos dejes dormir hasta cuando nosotras queramos.

- Está bien, lo prometo- dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable, eso habían conseguido sus amigas- No lo vuelvo a hacer- se fue junto a las otras dos chicas que se reían por aquella pequeña pelea que se había dado. Apenas salieron las dos chicas que se quedaron se dirigieron miradas de triunfo.

- Muy buena tu actuación Jessi, de verdad lo creí- dijo riéndose.

- El fin de semana está creado para dormir- dijo riendo también- Ya todos los días nos levantamos temprano...

- Y después de una fiesta... ¿a quién se le ocurre levantarse a esta hora?

- A Lilly... Te aseguro que van a ser las únicas en el comedor.

- No lo dudo...- se acostó- Ahora a dormir. Nos vemos en unas horas.

-------------------------

- ¿Y?

- Y... ¿qué? Explicate James.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? No fuiste a la fiesta.

- Lo sé...- respondió molesto desde su cama.

- ¿Esa chica te dejó plantado?

- No fue así Lunático...- se levantó, sus tres amigos lo miraban expectantes- No me dejó plantado- dijo antes de volver a acostarse.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Peter con curiosidad- ¿Por qué no fueron a la fiesta?

- Ella no se sentía bien...- cerró los ojos recordando lo que había pasado, algo le decía que no había sido totalmente sincera, aunque por otro lado quería que fuera verdad su explicación.

- Mmmm...- James lo miró pensativo- Bien... supongamos que fue así...

- Lo fue- lo interrumpió Sirius, había decidido creer en lo que ella había dicho, creer que sólo se había tratado de una horrible pesadilla, tal vez algo que la asustó de chica pensó... si ella dijo que no era necesario preocuparse tanto decidió hacerlo- Porque, mi querido Cornamenta, a esa chica le gusto, no hay duda de eso- se levantó con una sonrisa- Ya te lo voy a demostrar.

- Entonces todo sigue igual...

- Por supuesto que sí- Remus lo miró con desaprobación pero Sirius lo ignoró- Dentro de unas semanas tenemos la salida a Hogsmade ¿cierto? Voy a invitarla... y te aseguro que va a aceptar. Voy a ganar James, todavía no nació la chica que se resista a mis encantos naturales- entró al baño.

- Esto no me gusta...

- Vamos Lunático, estoy seguro de que Jessica no fue porque no quiso, no porque se sintiera mal- se río- Esto va a ser igual que lo que me pasa con Lilly, con la diferencia de que a mí ella sí me encanta- dijo pensativo- Ojalá algún día ella se de cuenta de eso...- de repente recordó algo y se dirigió a su amigo- Remus...

--------------------------

Ya era pasado el mediodía y el Comedor estaba repleto de chicos hambrientos, ya que la mayoría no había bajado a desayunar. Megan y Jessica entraron hablando y riéndose para luego sentarse junto a sus dos amigas.

- ¿No estabas enferma? Porque ahora te veo muy bien...- dijo Lilly irónica.

- Ah... sí... estar en la cama me hizo bien- dijo sirviéndose un poco de carne, realmente tenía hambre.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó usando el mismo tono.

- Claro...- respondió sonriente.

- Lilly ¿acaso crees que fingió todo el tiempo?- le preguntó Megan confundida.

- Eso... ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así?- dijo sintiéndose herida. Pero ninguna de las dos pudo aguantar más y comenzaron a reírse.

- ¡Era mentira!- gritó Lilly molesta.

- Lo siento, fue un pequeño desquite por despertarme con agua fría...- la pelirroja estuvo por decir algo más pero Megan no la dejó.

- No grites, los de acá no tienen que soportar tus gritos, no tienen la culpa de nada- Lilly la miró más enojada aún.

- Y no te enojes... era la única forma para que nos dejaras dormir...

- No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto, me lo hicieron creer y que les prometiera no volver a hacerlo...

- Era la idea...

- ¡Jessica!- gritó furiosa.

- No te enojes que fue sólo una broma, de verdad perdonanos, es que a veces sos un poco insoportable con eso de que hay que despertarse temprano.

- ¡Megan!- volvió a gritar. Todos en el Comedor se voltearon para ver a la pelirroja que gritaba bastante alto- De verdad no puedo creer que me hayan hecho sentir así- dijo bajando el tono de voz para luego salir hecha una furia de ahí.

- Creo que realmente se enojó...

- No te preocupes Jessi, ya se le va a pasar. Lilly tiene un carácter fuerte, pero no puede pasar mucho tiempo enojada con sus amigas.

- Eso es verdad- lo confirmó Rocío que hasta ese momento había decidido no hablar por si Lilly se enojaba con ella también- Además no fue algo tan grave lo que hicieron- dijo riéndose mientras acababa de comer- Voy a la biblioteca a hablar con Lilly, las veo después.

- ¿Puedo saber algo?- preguntó con curiosidad poco después que Rocío se fuera. Tal vez ella pudiera averiguar algo... al menos eso esperaba. Su amiga asintió- ¿Puedo saber qué pasó anoche?

- Nada...- Jessica la miró incrédula- No importa... no pasó nada... algo insignificante...

- Meg ¿confías en mí?- ella asintió- Entonces...- no habló- Bien, no voy a insistir más, después de todo es algo sin importancia...

- Bueno, en realidad sí, fue importante para mí pero sé que no significa nada- Jessica sonrió por su logro- Estuve bailando con un chico que me gusta desde que terminamos cuarto año, pero no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas, es un gran chico pero no siente lo mismo por mí...

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es?- Megan bajó la mirada, no iba a responder pero al menos Jessica había logrado sacarle algo de información. Seguramente las chicas sabían quién era ese chico o al menos eso creía.

- ¿Y Mat?- preguntó para romper el silencio y cambiar el tema.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- Jessica levantó la mirada de su plato confundida y la miró.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué te habías enojado con él?- Jessica suspiró. Estuvo por agregar algo más pero entonces respondió.

- Algo sin importancia, nunca debí enojarme, es una de las razones por la cual tengo que hablar con Mat...- Megan pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta.

- Que bien, porque estaba muy preocupado...- de repente se quedó callada.

- Lo sé... por eso tengo que hablar con él...- murmuró pensativa- Pero cómo...- Megan supo que quería preguntar.

- Bueno... anoche...- comenzó- Te voy a decir la verdad, pero no digas que yo te dije- ella asintió- Anoche me dijo que no estabas bien, por eso volvimos, no porque la fiesta estuviera a punto de terminar.

- ¿Mat te contó todo?- preguntó confundida.

- No vayas a enojarte con él. Estaba preocupado y me dijo que te sentías mal, nada más. Eso confirmó lo que ya sabíamos, por eso nosotras subimos a verte, aunque sea para levantarte el ánimo.

- Y lo consiguieron...- respondió con una sonrisa- Si no les dije nada anoche fue porque primero quería estar más tranquila para hablar del tema. Es difícil para mí recordarlo y más si se lo tengo que contar a alguien...

- Entiendo, ya te dijimos que hables con nosotras cuando mejor te parezca.

- Por eso, tengo que hablar con ustedes. Ahora voy a buscar a las chicas y te veo en la pieza, necesito contarles lo que me pasó- Megan le dirigió una sonrisa- Y les agradezco lo de anoche y lo de hoy a la mañana, me levantaron mucho el ánimo, me hicieron reír, divertirme...- su amiga no dijo nada, pero le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

En ese momento entraron cuatro chicos, los merodeadores, que recién llegaban para almorzar. Se sentaron frente a las dos chicas, menos Sirius que se sentó junto a Jessica quién se quedó sin reaccionar ante su mirada, mientras que Megan los miró con indiferencia.

- Hola ¿todo bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella no supo que responderle, no sabía que hacer ni como actuar frente a él después de lo que había pasado en la noche, volvía a sentirse nerviosa ante su cercanía, con miedo a que le pidiera más explicaciones que no estaba dispuesta a dar- Jessi...

- Síestoybien- respondió tan rápido que apenas se entendió lo que dijo. Ante la mirada extraña que le dirigía el chico agregó:- Estoy bien, pero un poco apurada...- miró hacia la puerta, decidida a irse de ahí pero entonces otro de los chicos habló.

- Hola- la saludó un chico de cabello oscuro despeinado y anteojos. Miró a James confundida y lo saludó igual que a los otros dos chicos- Anoche no fuiste a la fiesta.

- No, no me sentía bien...

- Ya me convenciste- dijo él dirigiéndose a Sirius. Jessica miró a este último expectante.

- No le hagas caso, no es nada- asintió poco convencida y se levantó.

- Nos vemos después Meg...- dijo dispuesta a irse pero Sirius la sostuvo de la muñeca, con suavidad pero a ella no le gustó nada- Soltame...- dijo, con un sutil tono molesto que pasó desapercibido por todos, pero al parecer no por Sirius.

- Perdón...- dijo soltándola, Jessica lo miró y sonrió, tratando de convencerlo de que nada malo le pasaba.

- Es que estoy apurada... ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero que te pierdas de...

- ¿Qué hicieron ahora?- dijo Megan molesta aunque con un tono un poco desinteresado mirando a los cuatro chicos que tenían una cara muy misteriosa.

- Sólo observen...- dijo James señalando a la mesa de Slytherin.

En ese momento estaban empezando a comer su postre y la ropa y el pelo de todos los que estaban en esa mesa cambió a los colores de Gryfindor, lo que les causó mucha molestia debido al odio que sentían por los pertenecientes a esa casa.

Todos los presentes en el gran comedor comenzaron a reírse menos los slyterins que miraban con furia a los cuatro gryfindors y Megan que también los miraba pero con desaprobación.

- No puedo creer que sigan haciendo esto- miró fijamente a uno de los chicos en particular- No me lo esperaba de vos Remus, creí que al ser prefecto madurarías, pero me equivoqué- antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo en su defensa, ya que había parado de reír para mirarla a ella extrañado, salió de allí.

- ¿Y vos qué opinas?- dijo Sirius aún riendo.

- Yo...- respondió ella sonriente, esa broma que habían hecho también le levantaba los ánimos- Son increíbles...

- Y eso no es nada- Jessica lo vio nuevamente, él la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Mm... Ahora... me voy...- bajó la mirada, volviendo a recordar lo de la sala común y eso sumado a la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo, la ponían más nerviosa.

- Te veo después...

- Sí, claro...- respondió rápidamente lo que él quería oír para poder irse.

Rápidamente entró a la biblioteca en dónde encontró a las dos chicas que estaba buscando, no estaba muy segura pero al ver que Lilly le hacía señas se acercó. Rocío había hablado con ella y por lo visto ya no estaba enojada, le dirigió una sonrisa a Jessica y reconoció que había sido una muy buena actriz, porque realmente había parecido estar enferma. Luego de disculparse, a pesar de que Lilly dijo que no hacía falta, les dijo que tenía que hablar con ellas en ese momento, así que las tres se dirigieron a la torre Gryfindor, dónde una impaciente Megan las estaba esperando en su habitación.

- Bien, ya estamos acá- dijo Lilly sentándose junto a Jessica, que había ido hasta su cama para estar junto a su gata- ¿Qué sucede?

- Necesito contarles todo, la razón por la que vine a vivir con mis tíos, por la cuál me ven triste muchas veces... Necesito hablar de esto con ustedes, no puedo seguir así...- levantó la mirada.

- Te escuchamos Jessi- le dijo Meg sentándose frente a ella. Rocío se sentó a su lado.

- Pero antes tengo que contarles algo más, algo que hasta hace poco recordé. Yo antes vivía en Londres y ahora sé bien por qué nos fuimos a vivir a París, o al menos eso creo- hizo una pausa para reunir fuerzas, ahora venía la parte difícil y quería tratar de no llorar para poder hablar bien- Hace nueve años mi mamá...- respiró profundo- ella murió... en realidad a ella... la...- hizo una pausa- la mataron... frente a mí... mi papá no estaba y mi hermano había empezado a estudiar acá- Lilly le pasó un brazo por la espalda para darle ánimos, sus otras dos amigas le dirigían miradas tranquilizadoras. Sentía mucho alivio al compartir eso con ellas, y sentía el apoyo que le estaban brindando- No lo recordaba, por eso cuando desperté en el hospital me contaron otra versión de su muerte...

- ¿En el hospital?- preguntó Meg.

- Sí, estuve varios días inconsciente. Seguramente por todo lo que vi y ahora finalmente recuerdo- cerró los ojos tratando de estar tranquila, aunque no podía evitar sentir dolor al recordar todo eso, y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir- Después de eso fuimos a vivir a París, a continuar con nuestras vidas- suspiró- Todo iba muy bien, mi papá se volvió a casar, con una francesa que conoció, Natalie. Ella era increíble con nosotros, los cuatro éramos felices pero hace un mes todo cambió- volvió a hacer una pausa. Ellas la escuchaban atentas dejando que Jessica les contara todo a su ritmo, sin preguntarle más nada - Hace un mes nos atacaron, en mi casa. Vinieron muchos, tenían capas negras y máscaras, sus voces eran... tan... aterradoras...- se pasó las manos por la cara para secarse las lágrimas- Eran muchos... primero atacaron a Natalie, mi papá quiso evitarlo pero otros fueron a atacarlo a él... le exigían algo, pero no lo mencionaron... decían que él lo sabía...- respiró hondo- Él se negó y... luchó pero ellos eran muchos más y no podía enfrentarlos solo... Mi hermano me pidió que me quedara dónde estaba, escondida de la vista de ellos pero en dónde podía ver y escuchar perfectamente lo que pasaba... él quiso ayudar a papá pero... le lanzaron varios hechizos y... simplemente... desapareció... no aguanté más y salí de mi escondite, quería ayudar también, Natalie estaba en el piso muy herida... mi papá ya casi no tenía fuerzas, había sangre... por todos lados...- su respiración comenzó a agitarse, creyó poder aguantar pero era imposible y comenzó a llorar. Megan la abrazó y eso logró tranquilizarla un poco- Uno de ellos se acercó a mí... yo no supe que hacer... ¿qué podía hacer frente a ellos?- las miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Mi papá... él ya... ya no podía más pero aún así se levantó y consiguió que ese hombre me soltara. Me dijo que me fuera... y que me quería mucho... y entonces... lo... lo mataron...- volvió a hacer una pausa. Las otras tres chicas estaban muy conmovidas por esa terrible historia, no entendían cómo alguien podía sufrir tanto, alguien que no se lo merecía- Estaba sola pero... no alcanzaron a hacerme nada...- dijo recordando su rescate, en el cuál no lograron atrapar a nadie, quedando ella como única testigo.

- Eso es tan horrible...- Jessica asintió en silencio- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

- Buscaban algo pero no sé que era- dijo con la voz apagada- Y no lo entiendo... no entiendo por qué tuvieron que... matarlos... no lo entiendo...

- Tranquila Jessi- la tranquilizó Lilly- No pierdas las fuerzas ni las esperanzas. Según dijiste tu hermano desapareció, seguro puede aparecer.

- No sé... a veces lo dudo...

- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, lo van a encontrar- dijo Rocío- Y no pierdas las fuerzas, si algún día te sentís así, acordate que estamos nosotras tres para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo. Sabés que podés contar con nosotras ¿no?- Jessica asintió y les sonrío. Le sorprendía que aquella carga ahora se hiciera más liviana, más llevadera, se sentía mucho más aliviada al haber hablado sobre ese asunto que tanto la molestaba con ellas.

* * *

**he terminado por ahora jeje, espero reviews y bueno para el proximo si van a esperar, esta a medio hacer jeje, esta hecho pero todavia estoy modificando y cambiando algunas cosas... digamos que esta en pleno proceso, con pronta finalizacion pero no se para cuando jejeje, bien es todo por hoy**

**beesoss**


	10. Cap X

**ya pase la mitad de los parciales, y con motivo de despejar mi mente je me conecte y les dejo el cap q finalemnte termine y salio largo, Sirius pobre... je sufre un poquito mas pero al final... bueno ustedes lean, jeee. bss y espero reviews**

* * *

- Es raro verte por acá- dijo James sentándose junto a Lilly.

- Vine por Jessica, no por vos- se levantó molesta y se alejó del chico.

Había ido al campo de quidditch sólo por el hecho de que su amiga estaba haciendo las pruebas para quedar como cazadora, al igual que otros chicos que esperaban quedar en ese puesto y otros que buscaban el de guardián. Estaba furiosa porque Rocío la había dejado sola, ya que se había ido con Ben, y porque Megan justo en ese momento había ido al baño.

- Aún así, me encanta que estés acá- insistió él volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

- No me molestes Potter- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

- Acá estoy- detrás de ellos apareció Megan que había llegado corriendo- Permiso...- se sentó entre Lilly y él- ¿Y¿Cómo va?

- Bien, está entre Jessi y ese chico de sexto- le explicó la pelirroja señalando a un chico rubio- Los dos son muy buenos...

- ¿Y cómo guardián¿Ya quedó alguien?

- Aún no- respondió James- También está difícil decidir quién va a quedar.

- ¿Quién te invito a la conversación?- dijo Lilly molesta y se levantó. Su amiga la siguió en silencio y se sentaron, al menos esta vez Potter no volvió a acercarse.

- Paul me está llamando- dijo viendo al capitán del equipo haciéndole señas. Paul Wood iba a séptimo y tenía el pelo oscuro, casi negro y ojos marrones. Lilly asintió y Megan fue al campo al igual que el resto del equipo.

- Tenemos dos candidatos para el puesto de cazador y para el de guardián, así que ahora voy a ver cómo se desenvuelven en el equipo para finalmente decidir quién se queda y quién no- explicó Paul mirando a los cuatro chicos- Primero quiero ver a Grant, como cazador y a Nodem, como guardián- el chico rubio, y otro, también de sexto, de cabello y ojos oscuros se acercaron al capitán, mientras que Jessica y el otro chico se sentaron, ella junto a Lilly.

- Estoy nerviosa...- dijo mientras tomaba aire, estaba algo cansada ya que hacía tiempo que no practicaba ningún deporte- Ese chico es muy bueno...

- Vos también- la tranquilizó Lilly- Te aseguro que más que él...

Un tiempo después le tocó el turno a Jessica y a Marcus Ford, un chico de cuarto que quería quedar como guardián. Luego de que jugaran ellos Wood se tomó un tiempo para definirse. Minutos después los llamó a todos y anunció quienes serían los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

- Como guardián queda Michael Nodem- el chico parecía no poder creerlo, los del equipo lo felicitaron al igual que Marcus, aunque este no podía ocultar su dolor por no haber quedado él en ese puesto- Y como cazador...- Grant sonreía muy confiado, seguro de que ese puesto era suyo- Jessica Patil- su sonrisa cambió a una profunda seriedad.

- ¿Ella?- dijo mirando a la chica de arriba abajo, al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el capitán había resuelto.

- Sí, y está decidido- Jessica estaba tan contenta por pertenecer al equipo que ignoró al chico, quién luego de un tiempo y al darse cuenta de que las cosas no iban a cambiar, se fue sin ni siquiera felicitarla.

- ¡Que bueno Jessi!- gritó Megan abrazando a su amiga.

Los demás también se acercaron para felicitarla y Michael aprovechó para disculparse en nombre de Nathan Grant por su comportamiento. James también la felicitó y le dio la bienvenida al equipo pero cuando Sirius se acercó para hablarle, ella simplemente se dio la vuelta para reunirse con Lilly y Rocío, que acababa de llegar. Aunque de forma inconsciente, estaba evitándolo desde el día anterior, porque en el fondo no olvidaba lo que había pasado el viernes a la noche. Se paró frente a las dos chicas y Megan se quedó parada junto a ella, ambas un poco cansadas, pero con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás contenta?- dijo Rocío, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

- Por supuesto que sí. Todavía no puedo creerlo- respondió emocionada.

- ¿Vamos a cambiarnos?- preguntó Megan- Y después a almorzar, tengo tanta hambre que me desmayo- dijo provocando la risa de sus amigas.

- Pero no sos la única...- agregó Jessica y levantó la mirada, no muy lejos de ellas vio a Mat, que estaba con un chico colorado que ya había visto antes- Vayan yendo, las alcanzo después.

- ¿Por¿Qué vas a...?- Megan miró hacia el mismo lugar- Ah... demorate todo lo que quieras, no te preocupes- le dirigió una sonrisa extraña.

- Meg... chicas...- miró a las otras dos que le dirigían la misma mirada- Tengo que decirles que no es lo que piensan...

- No, es lo que nos dijiste el miércoles- la interrumpió Lilly- Anda y habla con él, no hay drama...- se levantó.

- Es que...

- Tienen mucho de que hablar, me lo habías dicho- ahora la interrumpió Meg- Entendemos.

- Lo que quiero decir es que...- miró a las tres para que esta vez ninguna la interrumpiera- Es un amigo, olvídense de lo que dije el miércoles. Mat no me g...

- Mirá que se está por ir- dijo Rocío ¿por qué no la dejaban hablar? Hacía tiempo que tendría que haber arreglado ese asunto pero si ellas no la dejaban sería más difícil- Nos vemos- dicho esto las tres se alejaron. Suspiró resignada y corrió hasta donde estaba Mat, antes de que Sirius se acercara a ella.

- Hola- dijo saludando a ambos- Viniste- se dirigió a Mat.

- Sí, quería saber si quedabas en el equipo- ella le sonrió- Te felicito.

- Y espero que estés preparado porque pienso anotarte muchos puntos.

- ¿Estás segura que lo vas a lograr?

- Completamente- dijo para luego sentarse a su lado.

- Voy a buscar a Lucas- dijo el otro chico, a quién Mat se lo presentó como Tomas Croft. Al escuchar el nombre de su primo Jessica bufó pero no dijo nada- Nos vemos- ellos también se despidieron y el chico se alejó.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él poco después de que quedaran solos, salvo por James y Sirius que seguían en el campo de quidditch, este último mirando fijamente a la chica. Jessica apartó la mirada de él y se dirigió a Mat.

- Sí, tengo que hablar con vos- dijo y al ver la mirada extraña que él le dirigió empezó a reír- No te preocupes que no es nada malo- hizo una pausa pensando de qué manera comenzar- Antes que nada quería pedirte perdón por enojarme- bajó la mirada pensativa.

- Jessi...

- No, esperá, dejame terminar- lo interrumpió- Nunca debí enojarme, es más te tendría que agradecer porque de no ser por vos, no hubiera hecho las pruebas, si no hubiera hecho las pruebas no habría quedado en el equipo y... me hubiera arrepentido- volvió a mirarlo- ¿Me perdonas?

- Sí... eso ya quedó olvidado- le dirigió una sonrisa- ¿Algo más?- Jessica asintió.

- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí el viernes- Mat estuvo por decirle algo pero ella continuó- En serio, no sólo por escucharme... hiciste más por mí de lo que crees y te agradezco por eso.

- Para eso están los amigos ¿no?- ella asintió sonriente.

- Una cosa más...- él la miró divertido- Tengo tu campera, después haceme acordar que te la devuelva.

- Claro- suspiró aliviada de haber terminado. Estaba satisfecha de arreglar las cosas con él, lo próximo que tenía que hacer era hablar con sus amigas para explicarles que Mat era su amigo y que no le gustaba. Aún pensaba en aquel chico de Slytherin que, curiosamente, no lo había vuelto a ver pero esperaba verlo pronto. Miró nuevamente al campo de quidditch, James y Sirius ya se habían ido- ¿Algo más?- ella empezó a reír.

- No, por ahora nada más- se levantó- Voy a cambiarme y a comer. Te veo después- se despidió y se fue corriendo.

Mat la vio alejarse en silencio, contento de que su relación con ella volviera a ser la de antes. Esa chica era muy especial para él, cómo lo eran cada uno de sus amigos, o tal vez un poco más como Becky se lo había recalcado, aún no estaba seguro. Finalmente se levantó para ir al comedor, donde Tom lo estaría esperando con Lucas. Últimamente con él casi no hablaba, más precisamente desde el jueves, después de llegar a DCAO. Desde primer año había sido su mejor amigo, junto con Tom, y esperaba arreglar las cosas con él, aunque todo dependía de Lucas. Quería ayudarlo a hablar con su prima, sabía por Tom que estaba arrepentido de algo y quería disculparse con ella pero no sabía cómo, por lo que durante toda esa semana ni siquiera intentó acercarse, para darle tiempo. Aunque antes, quería averiguar que había hecho para que Jessica estuviera tan enojada con él.

-----------------------

Luego de almorzar, las cuatro chicas se dirigieron rápidamente al aula de Transformaciones, por suerte, luego de una agotadora mañana, era la última hora de clases que tenían. Jessica se sentó junto a Sirius, no porque realmente quisiera, ya que quería evitar hablar con él, sino porque la profesora McGonagall quería que siguieran trabajando como en la primera clase. Lo saludó pero no dijo nada más, a pesar de la mirada que él le dirigía. Por suerte, la primera mitad de la clase la profesora les dio un largo discurso sobre los TIMOS, pero luego de eso dio las indicaciones de lo que tendrían que hacer el resto de la clase.

- ¿Empezamos?- preguntó ella aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Claro...- respondió Sirius confundido y comenzaron con los hechizos- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó finalmente, sin entender a que se debía el comportamiento de ella.

- Sí- fue lo único que respondió, creyendo que en ese momento él le preguntaría sobre lo que había ocurrido el viernes. Estaba segura de que a Sirius le habían quedado muchas dudas con respecto a su explicación, pero al contrario de lo que ella creía, no preguntó nada.

Por suerte el resto de la hora pasó bastante rápido, lo saludó y salió de allí para reunirse con sus amigas, que estaban esperando a excepción de Megan que tenía reunión de prefectos.

- Que bueno que Meg no está- sus amigas le dirigieron una mirada extraña- Hace rato que quiero hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Algo relacionado con ella?- preguntó Rocío a lo que Jessica asintió.

- ¿Quién le gusta?

- ¿A Meg?- volvió a asentir- ¿Quién le gusta a Meg?- repitió incrédula.

- Sí...

- ¿A la Meg que conocemos?

- Sí, a ella...- les dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

- Momento- interrumpió Lilly- Rebobina un poco... ¿Nos querés decir que a Meg le gusta alguien del colegio?

- ¿No lo sabían?

- Te recuerdo que Meg es muy reservada con ese tema...- dijo Rocío- ¿Qué sabés?- preguntó con mucha intriga.

- El sábado conseguí que me dijera lo que pasó el viernes, cuando ustedes no la vieron más- empezó- Dijo que estuvo bailando con un chico que le gusta desde que terminaron cuarto.

- ¿Desde cuarto?- preguntó Lilly sin poder creérselo.

- Sí, pero no me quiso decir quién era.

- No importa, el hecho de que hayas conseguido que Meg te dijera eso, es más que suficiente. Ahora habrá que averiguar...- Rocío se quedó callada al ver a su novio.

- Hola hermosa- dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno beso- Hola chicas- las saludó.

- Hola Ben- respondieron las dos al unísono.

- Jessi... creo que estamos sobrando...- dijo la pelirroja en tono confidencial dándole un codazo a su amiga.

- Ya lo creo- respondió utilizando el mismo tono que su amiga- Nos vemos después Ro- dijo aunque su amiga estaba bastante ocupada como para escucharla.

Se alejaron riéndose de lo sucedido, y luego pensaron la manera de averiguar el asunto de Meg. Lilly tenía una sospecha, nada seguro, pero de alguna manera lo tenían que confirmar.

Llegaron a la sala común, en dónde había un par de chicos de su curso y otros más chicos, los demás seguramente estaban en clases. Apenas se sentaron en un sillón que estaba libre entró Rocío y se acercó rápidamente a ellas.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaron?- preguntó sentándose junto a Lilly.

- Porque estabas bien acompañada- le respondió esta.

- Sólo fue un momento, tenía clases- dijo y la miró con una sonrisa- Tengo algo para contarte Lilly. Sobre Fred... quiere hablar con vos así que, cuando salgan de clases los vamos a buscar.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada. Su amiga asintió, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estuvieron hablando por largo tiempo hasta que se hizo la hora en que los chicos salían de clases y ambas se levantaron dispuestas a irse. Jessica las miró perpleja, aún Megan no había regresado...

- ¿Ya se van?- asintieron- Mm... bien, suerte...

- Meg ya debe estar por llegar- le dijo Rocío.

- Si querés hacer algo te doy esto- dijo Lilly entregándole un libro- Es para el trabajo de Historia de la magia. Esta vez tenés que hacerlo y sería bueno que empezaras desde ahora, sino vas a llegar al jueves sin haber tocado un solo libro.

- Qué entretenido- respondió con ironía y dejó el libro a un lado- Voy a hacer lo que pueda, pero ustedes vayan, no pierdan más tiempo- se despidió. Ellas asintieron y salieron de la sala común.

Jessica estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que en la sala común también estaba Sirius y estaba segura que en cualquier momento se acercaría para hablar, ahora que estaba sola. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y agarró el libro que su amiga le había dado, lo miró unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo abrió y empezó a leer, aunque sin prestar atención a lo que decía. Tanto era así que ya había leído el mismo párrafo cientos de veces, suspiró con pesadez y cambió la página, si no podía leer tendría que hacer creer a los demás que eso hacía. Como creía Sirius se sentó junto a ella, pero siguió con la mirada fija en el libro sin inmutarse por su cercanía.

- Jessica...

- Estoy estudiando- lo interrumpió y leyó nuevamente el mismo párrafo.

- A mí no me engañas, hace media hora que estas en la misma hoja- Jessica apartó la mirada del libro.

- Bien, me corrijo. Intento estudiar- suspiró tratando de hacerle entender que se fuera.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Jessica cerró los ojos un instante para pensar bien qué decirle.

- No- respondió finalmente y se atrevió a mirarlo- Es que esto es aburrido...- cerró el libro y se quedó en silencio mirando hacia otro lado- Es eso...- volvió a mirarlo y se levantó.

Él estuvo por decir algo pero justo en ese momento entraban Megan y Remus que volvían de la reunión de prefectos. Jessica aprovechó y se acercó a su amiga diciéndole que tenía que hablar de algo muy importante con ella y, sin esperar a que contestara algo, empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras, seguida por su amiga que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Al llegar a la habitación Megan le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, tratando de adivinar aquello tan importante que su amiga tenía que decirle, la cual respondió rápidamente, contándole que Lilly había ido a encontrarse con Fred.

- ¿Fue por eso que me pediste venir acá... o por Black?- preguntó alzando una ceja- Porque si es por lo primero ya lo sabía...- Jessica no respondió- Entendí, es por Black. ¿Ese idiota sigue molestándote?

- No... pero no quiero hablar con él.

- Sabia decisión- admitió recostándose en su cama- Mejor así, de verdad, no es un buen chico y lo único que va a conseguir es lastimarte...

- ¿Qué tal tu reunión de prefectos?- preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema y acostándose al igual que su amiga.

--------------------

Sirius quedó bastante desconcertado viendo alejarse a ambas chicas, se sentó nuevamente esperando que nadie lo molestara, claro que eso no iba a ser posible si sus amigos estaban ahí.

- Mala suerte Canuto- dijo James parándose frente a él. Sirius lo miró con seriedad pero no dijo nada- Te lo dije ¿o no? Ella no es como las demás...

- No saques conclusiones tan rápido- dijo finalmente- Nunca me equivoco y ésta no va a ser la primera vez, te lo aseguro.

- Seguís empeñado con ese tema...- se les unió Remus- ¿Por qué sos tan obstinado?- preguntó con burla.

- Porque estoy seguro con lo que digo. Muchas chicas están locas por mí y Jessica no es la excepción- miró a James- ¿Y Lilly?

- Ni me hables de eso, la vi recién con ese chico de Hufflepuff, Anderson...- le dirigió una mirada para que continuara hablando- Y ahora voy a mirar hacia otro lado, ella sola se va a dar cuenta que yo soy su mejor opción. Los dejo, quedé en encontrarme con Melissa- al decir esto salió dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

-----------------------

- Jessica...- ella iba corriendo hacia el Comedor y ya era miércoles por la tarde.

Luego de quedarse hablando con Mat y pasar por la biblioteca, decidió ir a cenar, porque a decir verdad estaba hambrienta. Al oír esa voz se detuvo en seco y se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su primo.

- Ahora no Lucas- dijo cortante y se dio vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino rumbo al comedor.

- Espera- ella volvió a mirarlo furiosa.

- Era mejor cuando no me hablabas...- dijo con el tono seco que siempre empleaba con él- Me vas a hacer un favor si las cosas siguen así...

- Pero...

- No Lucas. No quiero escuchar... porque no lo olvido. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste¿No te acordás de todo lo que viví¿De que te necesitaba porque eras la única persona que podía ayudarme en ese momento?- se acercó a él fulminándolo con la mirada- ¿Lo olvidaste Lucas¿Las cosas que dijiste¿Tenés idea de cómo me hiciste sentir?- él bajó la mirada sin saber qué decirle- Tal vez lo hayas olvidado, pero yo no. Espero que te quede claro que nunca te voy a perdonar.

- Dame una oportunidad- ella apartó la mirada- Hice mal y lo sé, sólo te pido que me escuches- lo negó- Quiero que vuelva ser como antes, que volvamos a ser los de antes Jess...

- Nada va a volver a ser como antes- lo miró, tal vez en otro momento al recordar todo de nuevo hubiese llorado, pero haber compartido eso con sus amigas la había fortalecido- Nada en mi vida va a volver a ser como antes, nada...- él bajó la mirada, tal vez no se había expresado de la mejor manera- Ni siquiera nuestra amistad... sos mi primo, y eso no va a cambiar. Pero no pretendas que seamos amigos, que confíe en vos, porque eso no va a pasar.

- No voy a darme por vencido, necesito hablar, explicarme... lo sabés ¿no? Sabés que no voy a descansar hasta poder hablar con vos y disculparme por lo que hice...

- Lo sé y tal vez algún día te escuche, aún no estoy segura- él la miró más tranquilo, al menos podía tener una oportunidad- Pero si hay algo que tengo claro es que no voy a perdonarte. Vos y yo vamos al mismo colegio, somos compañeros en algunas materias, somos primos y hasta podemos tener amigos en común... pero nuestra relación termina ahí- se dio la vuelta- Si me disculpas tengo hambre y no me detengas- él no dijo nada y pudo entrar al comedor sin más impedimentos.

Rápidamente ubicó a sus amigas y se sentó junto a Lilly sirviéndose un plato bastante lleno de comida. Empezó a comer en silencio, y se la notaba muy enojada, la sonrisa que tenía un tiempo atrás se había borrado. Las tres la miraron confundidas, si bien recordaban la habían dejado con Mat entonces¿Por qué estaba tan enojada¿acaso se había peleado con él?. Pronto sus dudas se aclararon cuando vieron entrar a Lucas, evidentemente él era la causa de su enfado y sabían que por el momento era mejor no preguntarle nada, era mejor esperar que ella iniciara una conversación porque podía enojarse también con ellas.

Jessica no podía creer de qué manera su primo podía arruinarle el día, minutos antes estaba feliz porque ese fin de semana tenía su primer entrenamiento, porque su amistad con Mat y con las chicas había crecido en esos días, y porque minutos antes, en la biblioteca, había vuelto a ver al chico de Slytherin que tanto le gustaba, motivo por el cual olvidó qué iba a buscar ahí, y Lucas sólo tuvo que venir a hablarle para que todo cambiara. Miró a sus amigas que hasta el momento no le habían preguntado nada, lo cuál agradeció porque en ese momento no quería hablar ni enojarse con ellas sin motivo alguno. Ya había comido la mitad de su plato cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, y que se encontraba al lado de Rocío. Lentamente levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Sirius, lo miró un segundo con seriedad para luego volver a su plato. A pesar de todo él la continuó mirando y eso la irritó más de lo que estaba, se levantó maldiciendo por lo bajo y salió inmediatamente de allí.

Sirius la vio irse totalmente desconcertado, se levantó dispuesto a ir tras ella.

- Si fuera vos no iría- le aconsejó Lilly aunque él lo ignoró y salió del comedor.

- Esperá- ella se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

- Lo que me faltaba...- dijo en voz baja, y sin saber que él la había escuchado. Lentamente se dio vuelta y lo miró con seriedad, intentando por todos los medios no descargarse con él, después de todo no tenía la culpa de que su día se hubiese arruinado- ¿Qué querés?

- Saber qué te pasa- se acercó un poco y ella desvió la mirada.

- No me pasa nada- Sirius la miró incrédulo- Nada, Sirius, no me pasa nada- repitió alzando la voz- Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa- le gritó finalmente.

- ¿Cómo podés hablarle así?

- ¿Y ahora qué?- rezongó y vio que detrás de él había una chica que no tenía más de trece años y la miraba con superioridad.

- Deberías disculparte con Sirius, nadie te da derecho a tratarlo así- él en ese momento no sabía donde esconderse, y Jessica se quedó mirando a la chica totalmente pasmada, sin poder creer lo que había dicho, y la manera tan prepotente con la cuál le había hablado.

- Y a vos nadie te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer- le dijo totalmente molesta¿por qué no la podían dejar tranquila un segundo? Estuvo por decirle algo más pero Sirius habló antes que ella. De manera amable le pidió a Sara, la chica que estaba ahí, que se fuera. Ella le dirigió una tonta sonrisa que consiguió molestar aún más a Jessica, a quién le dedicó una mirada de odio, y finalmente regresó al comedor.

- Jessica...- ella ni siquiera lo miró, estaba confundida, porque no quería quedarse a solas con él, no quería dar explicaciones ni volverle a gritar, quería pensar las cosas...- ¿Te hice algo?

- No- finalmente lo miró a los ojos- No hiciste nada.

- Entonces... ¿por qué me tratas así?

- ¿Así cómo?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

- ¿¡Qué yo te evito!?- ya no pudo contenerse más- No te creas tan importante, mirá si voy a dedicar todo mi tiempo exclusivamente a evitarte- dijo sarcástica sin reconocer lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Durante todos esos días había intentado no cruzarse con él, sólo hablaba lo mínimo necesario sobretodo en Transformaciones que trabajaban juntos, pero una vez que la clase terminaba se iba sin decirle mas nada. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, ella se iba a otro lado o agarraba el libro que tenía más a mano y decía estar ocupada. Sirius la miró totalmente confundido, tratando de entenderla, algo que le resultaba muy difícil.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- insistió nuevamente.

- ¡Dejame en paz!- le gritó. Él asintió y dio la vuelta- No... Sirius...- dijo apenas en un susurro que él no alcanzó a escuchar.

Cerró los ojos un instante y, sin decir más nada, se fue caminando rápido de allí esperando que no la siguiera, no quería empeorar las cosas aunque sabía que se había comportado muy mal con él.

Llegó a la sala común que extrañamente estaba vacía, "Claro, están todos cenando", pensó mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Empezó a sentir hambre, y se recriminó por haberse ido sin terminar de comer, algo que hacía cuando se enojaba pero que luego se arrepentía de hacer. Trató de calmarse, los demás no tenían la culpa de su discusión con Lucas, de hecho él era el único culpable de su mal humor.

-------------------------

- Esa chica es extraña- se quejó Sirius junto a sus amigos- Nunca sabés de que manera va a reaccionar.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas la derrota?- preguntó James sonriendo.

- No, de alguna manera voy a llegar a entenderla y en ese momento voy a saber qué tengo que hacer.

- ¿Por qué no dejas las cosas como están?- preguntó tranquilamente Remus.

- ¿Dejar que me grité y me trate mal sin motivos?- dijo irónico- No, esto lo tengo que aclarar. Me tiene que explicar porque yo no logro entenderlo.

- Yo creo que está loca- agregó Peter- En el Comedor la miraste, no dijiste nada y se fue furiosa ¿qué otra explicación hay para eso?

- No sé, pero pienso averiguarlo...- murmuró pensativo mientras entraba a la sala común. Al parecer no había nadie allí, sin embargo Jessica que estaba acostada en el sillón, de tal manera que cualquiera que entrara no notaría su presencia, los estaba escuchando.

- Yo que vos no le doy importancia- volvió a decir Peter- No puede andar por la vida tratando así a quién se le cruce en el camino- ahora entendía por qué ese chico no le agradaba del todo, pero por otro lado tenía razón, aunque hablar de esa manera la hacía sentir muy culpable- Yo dejaría de darle importancia a ese asunto.

- ¿Qué pasa Colagusano? Parece que no te agradara.

- Claro que no Lunático¿no te das cuenta cómo me mira siempre? A ella no le agrado, así que no tiene por qué agradarme- Jessica suspiró, no había podido disimular nada bien la desconfianza que sentía por ese chico. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue los apodos con los cuales se dirigían entre ellos, y sintió más culpa al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, escuchar una conversación en la cuál no estaba incluida.

- ¿Qué pensás hacer Canuto?- dijo James y antes de que, supuso que sería Sirius, respondiera, decidió mostrarse. Se sentó y miró a los cuatro chicos que se habían sorprendido bastante al darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Peter la miró con seriedad y parecía querer decirle algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, ahora que estaba frente a ella era diferente.

- Ah... Sirius...- dijo algo incómoda por la situación e ignorando al chico. El aludido la miró en silencio- ¿Podemos... hablar?- él no respondió, se levantó y lo miró- Por favor... Creo que... te debo... una explicación.

- Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Remus y los miró a ambos- Vamos Peter- insistió y los tres se fueron dejándolos finalmente solos. Jessica bajó la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para poder explicar su comportamiento.

- Te escucho- rompió el silencio y se aproximó a ella. Jessica se sentó a su lado, aún sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Yo... quiero pedirte...- dijo moviendo nerviosamente sus manos ¿por qué le costaba tanto? Rápidamente respondió su pregunta, había sido muy injusta con Sirius y no se lo merecía. Reconocía haber evitado todo ese tiempo hablar con él, sabía que era por lo del viernes pero no tenía por qué seguir haciéndolo, después de todo en ningún momento él había querido hablar de ese asunto. Y por otro lado se había dejado llevar debido a su encuentro con Lucas y lo había tratado mal siendo que de lo único que era culpable Sirius era de preocuparse por ella y querer entender lo que le pasaba- Quiero pedirte...- volvió a empezar y lo miró.

En ese momento varios chicos entraron a la sala común y ella volvió a desviar la mirada. Quería hablar con él pero no rodeada de tantas personas que lo único que conseguían era ponerla más nerviosa.

- ¿Querés ir a otro lado?- ella asintió- Vamos a mi pieza- se levantó pero Jessica continuó sentada mirándolo con confusión- Ahí podemos hablar tranquilos- le explicó él en aquel tono neutro que había adoptado.

Finalmente asintió y lo siguió en silencio bajo la mirada de varias chicas que no entendían lo que entre esos dos estaba pasando. Apenas entraron Sirius pidió a sus tres amigos que bajaran a la sala común, lo cuál hicieron sin preguntar nada, a excepción de Peter que continuaba mirando a la chica de mala manera. Una vez que se fueron él cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ella, que ya estaba sentada en una de las camas mirando al piso pensativa.

- Ya estamos solos- ella levantó la mirada.

- Yo... te pido...- él la miraba de una manera extraña, nunca la había visto de esa manera tan seria- ...perdón...- dijo finalmente- por lo que pasó recién yo... estuve mal... pero quiero que sepas que puedo explicarlo.

- Eso espero- la miró a los ojos- Porque no entiendo nada.

- Sirius yo...- entendía que él estuviese enojado, pero al tratarla así la hacía sentir demasiado culpable- No quise tratarte así pero... estaba enojada y...

- ¿Y eso justifica que me hayas tratado así?

- No... sé que no- ¿Por qué se lo tenía que hacer tan difícil?- Es que... cuando estoy así... me pongo bastante susceptible...

- Me di cuenta...- dijo con algo de ironía.

- No soy perfecta ¿sí?- dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz y los ojos llorosos, pero se contuvo de llorar- Perdoname pero no soy perfecta, tengo mis defectos... y ese es uno. Trato de corregirlo pero no puedo...

- ¿Y por qué estabas enojada?- ella volvió a bajar la mirada- Y no me digas que es algo que no me interesa, porque de verdad quiero entender qué te pasa.

- Vos no hiciste nada- dijo aún sin mirarlo- No tenés la culpa de mi estado anímico.

- ¿Quién tiene la culpa entonces?- trató de buscar su mirada- ¿Fue Drunke?- "¿Cómo diablos adivinó?" se preguntó Jessica mirándolo dando a entender, sin poder evitarlo, que no se equivocaba- Fue él...- dijo con convicción y se levantó- ¿Qué te hizo?- su tono de voz había cambiado, ya no era el tono frío y serio que estaba usando hacía un momento.

- Querer hablar conmigo- respondió sencillamente- Te pido que por favor no hagas nada, es algo...

- ...entre vos y él- completó la frase- Lo sé, pero aún no entiendo qué te pasa- se agachó frente a ella hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos- Por ejemplo, estos días, todo el tiempo, me estuviste evitando... y no lo niegues.

- Lo sé...- ¿por qué cuando él la miraba de esa manera se sentía tan extraña? Se sentía nerviosa cuando estaba con Sirius olvidando todo lo demás, incluso al misterioso chico de Slytherin que tanto le gustaba. Y no entendía por qué le pasaba eso... quería entenderlo pero no lo conseguía- También te pido perdón por eso...

- ¿Pero por qué lo hacías¿Fue por algo que dije o que hice?

- No, no, nada que ver- suspiró intranquila- No es eso... no hiciste nada...

- ¿Por lo del viernes?- otra vez dio en el clavo- Quiero que sepas que creo que me dijiste la verdad, porque lo hiciste ¿cierto?- ella asintió dudosa, lo que no pasó desapercibido para él- Jessica ¿confiás en mí?- ¿qué otra cosa podía decir ante esa mirada? No sabía si confiaba completamente en él pero no lo pensó y asintió- Quiero saber la verdad, que me cuentes todo lo que te pasa... quiero entenderte...

- No es fácil para mí hablar de eso...- trató de apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo lo que decía era cierto, le costaba hablar de ese tema.

- Entonces el viernes no me contaste todo ¿me equivoco?- esa mirada otra vez, esa mirada que podía convencerla de cualquier cosa...

- No, pero tampoco mentí...- se levantó acercándose a la ventana- Pasé por cosas horribles, viví una pesadilla que quiero olvidar...- cerró los ojos un instante para calmarse un poco, ese tema la seguía afectando después de todo. Continuó mirando hacia el exterior del castillo, afuera ya estaba oscureciendo y sentía la mirada de Sirius pero no se volteó para mirarlo- Eso me vuelve más susceptible aún... recordarlo me hace mal... Es demasiado...

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte...

- Pero no quiero hablar y espero que lo entiendas- finalmente se dio vuelta y caminó por la habitación- Aunque podés ayudarme en algo- él se quedó en silencio siguiéndola con la mirada- Ayudame a sentirme mejor, a olvidar la discusión que acabo de tener con el idiota de mi primo...- asintió en silencio- Sé que te traté muy mal y no lo merecías, no fue mi intención... pero... ¿me perdonás Sirius?- lo miró a los ojos a lo que él asintió- Que bueno, porque, a pesar de lo que me cuentan las chicas...

- ¿Qué te dicen de mí?- preguntó con inocencia, algo que a Jessica le causó gracia.

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que creo... y creo que en el fondo sos una buena persona y no quería que las cosas estuvieran mal entre nosotros- Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa que a ella le gustó- ¿Amigos?- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Claro- él se la estrechó. Finalmente estaba consiguiendo acercarse a ella, y eso significaba muchas cosas.

Al sentir el contacto con su mano Jessica se estremeció y se apartó un poco, lo miró y sonrió tratando de disimular su inexplicable incomodidad, lo cuál no logró aunque creyó lo contrario. Suspiró aliviada, Sirius le preguntó algo pero ella no lo escuchó, de repente recordó para qué había ido a la biblioteca. Tal como Lilly había dicho, ya era miércoles y no había tocado un solo libro para el trabajo de Historia de la magia, trabajo que tenía que entregar al día siguiente y ni siquiera había empezado a hacer. Tenía pensado hacerlo antes de comer pero se había quedado entretenida hablando con Mat, luego había visto al chico de Slytherin, la discusión con Lucas, la cena, la pelea y el arreglo con Sirius... Ahora, por no querer hacerlo antes como su amiga le había recomendado iba a tener que pasar toda la noche haciendo ese pergamino de quinientas palabras... ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, sólo esperaba no quedarse dormida antes de terminarlo.

- Jessica...- la voz de Sirius la devolvió a la realidad- ¿Pasa algo?

- Soy una tarada- dijo más para sí misma y agarrándose la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué decís eso?- la miró con confusión.

- Historia de la magia- respondió rápidamente.

- ¿No lo terminaste?- "Ojalá fuera eso..."

- Ni siquiera lo empecé- se encaminó hacia la puerta- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos...- y salió rápidamente de ahí, antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, cruzándose en el camino a varios chicos que le dirigían miradas confusas, las cuales ignoró y bajó hasta la sala común. Les dijo a los otros tres chicos que podían subir y se dirigió inmediatamente a la biblioteca.

* * *

**listo, ahora el proximo ni se para cdo va a estar, todavia me quedan materias para rendir asi q no se... pero bueno, los dejo con este jeje bss**

**bua... ya estoy terminando con los paciales, mñn es el ultimo... me di una vuelta y me encuentro con q no tengo rr... porfis!!! je, uno solito aunque sea, y lo q sea, criticas de todo tipo y color acepto, consejos lo q sea, pero al menos para saber q lo leen... y bueno, sin mas adios. el prox cap todavia no esta... y no se cdo lo pondre... cdo lo termine... quizas... si es q para esa instacia tengo un rr esperandome..., bueno, no las molesto mas con mis reclamos por un rr... jeje, puedo parecer sino un poco pesada y no lo soy, pasa q me puso triste... aunque por otro lado estoy feliz pq ya estar terminando mi 1º año de la facu**

**bss y suerte**


	11. Cap XI

**_Bien, les dejo este capi... :( Espero recibir respuestas y si no... no se... bueno espero q alguien lo lea y me diga si gusta o no, de todo, criticas de todo tipo, color, forma, etc... acepto_**

**_porfis!!!!_**

**_aca va BSS_**

* * *

- Hora de levantarse...- Jessica escuchó la irreconocible voz de Lilly, sin abrir los ojos se tapó más con las colchas- ¡Meg!

- Ey... no hace falta que grites, ya me levanté pero Ro ocupó el baño- respondió bostezando- ¿Y Mandy?

- Fue la primera en despertarse, y ya bajó a desayunar- respondió Lilly aproximándose a la cama de Jessica- Hora de despertar bella durmiente- dijo burlonamente destapándola.

- No hagas eso...- respondió molesta, se sentó para alcanzar las sábanas y se acomodó para dormir- Tengo sueño...

- Tenemos que desayunar e ir a clases, así que no podés seguir durmiendo.

- Un rato... diez minutos más...- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Se hace tarde...

- Lilly...- la interrumpió- Quiero dormir... prácticamente no dormí nada...

- Va a ser mejor que le hagas caso Jessi, antes que te tiré agua encima- con bastante lentitud corrió las sábanas y se sentó, mirando a ambas chicas con la evidente cara de haber dormido poco- ¿A que hora te acostaste?

- Como a las cinco... no sé... todo por culpa de ese estúpido trabajo de Historia de la Magia...

- ¿Te pasaste la noche haciéndolo?- ella asintió.

- Te lo dije, eso te pasa por no hacerlo antes- miró a Lilly con seriedad.

- Pero lo hice ¿o no?- en ese momento Rocío salió del baño.

Luego de que todas se cambiaran bajaron al Comedor. Jessica se sentó junto a Meg y se recostó un rato sobre la mesa antes de desayunar. Tomó una taza de café con leche, lo cual la despertó un poco, pero no demasiado, y algunos alfajores. Poco después, cuando sus amigas estaban dispuestas a levantarse para ir a clases, ella prefería en ese momento irse a dormir, las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y varias miradas se dirigieron hacia allí, acompañadas de suspiros, evidentemente habían entrado los merodeadores.

- ¿Vamos?- suspiró resignada y se levantó para seguir a sus amigas.

El día transcurrió bastante rápido pero finalmente llegó la tarde y con ella la clase menos esperada, Historia de la Magia. Se sentaron donde siempre solían hacerlo y el profesor Binns entró y pidió silencio. Comenzó con su densa charla, la cual, para casi todos, era muy aburrida y Jessica se hubiese dormido si Lilly no le hubiera dado un codazo.

- Tengo que recordar no sentarme al lado tuyo en esta clase- dijo y dirigió la mirada al frente, con la cara apoyada en su mano derecha, haciendo el intento de atender.

- La clase pasada les pedí un pergamino ¿recuerdan?- todos asintieron- Si no lo terminaron, no se preocupen. Les doy tiempo hasta el lunes pero...

- Lo mato...- susurró Jessica despertándose por completo.

- ...otro pergamino sobre...

- No lo creo...- volvió a decir sin creer lo que escuchaba. Lilly se reía por lo bajo y Megan la miró entendiendo como se sentía- No puede ser...

- ...que ocurrió en el siglo XVI- terminó de hablar, finalmente el timbre sonó y todos salieron rápidamente de allí.

- No es posible...

- Deja de quejarte, con eso no conseguís nada...- le dijo Lilly.

- Es que no es justo...- repitió- Pasé toda la noche haciéndolo ¿para qué? Para nada...- continuó totalmente frustrada.

- Nosotras nos vamos a estudiar a la biblioteca ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Rocío desviando el tema de conversación.

- Me voy a dormir... nos vemos después...- respondió Jessica y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala común.

Agradeció el hecho de que estuviera vacía, ya que los demás estaban en clase, estudiando, o disfrutando del cálido día que hacía. Fue hasta el sillón y se acostó quedándose dormida rápidamente.

-------------------

Rebeca entró a su sala común y se alegró de encontrar a Lucas solo, sentado y leyendo un libro aunque al parecer no muy interesado en su contenido.

- Hola- lo saludó y se sentó a su lado, él le devolvió el saludo y volvió a la lectura- Lucas... ¿hablaste con Mat?- él lo negó- ¿Me podés decir de una vez qué te pasa?- preguntó cansada de esa situación, era una chica muy paciente y tolerante, pero todo tenía un límite.

- ¿Qué me pasa con qué?- preguntó confundido.

- Con Maty- dijo haciendo notar lo obvia de la respuesta- Ustedes son muy amigos ¿por qué estás enojado con él?

- Ya te lo dije, no quiero que...

- No me repitas lo mismo- lo interrumpió- Sabes perfectamente que Maty nunca lastimaría a tu prima, es su amiga y...- de repente calló, ya estaba por hablar de más.

- ¿Y... qué?- la incitó a seguir hablando.

- Y es hora de que me digas qué te pasa- él no habló- Bien, si no lo querés aceptar, te lo voy a decir. Estás celoso.

- ¿Celoso yo¿De quién, o de qué?

- De que Mat pueda hacer lo que vos no pudiste- él la miró más confundido. Rebeca sonrió con ironía, sabía muy bien a que se refería pero se lo iba a aclarar de todas formas- Lucas, te molesta que tu prima haya depositado su confianza tan rápidamente en Mat, tanto que le contó todo lo que le pasó y le pasa, pero lo que más te molesta es que Mat la haya escuchado, le haya brindado su apoyo y trate de ayudarla y hacerla sentir mejor, algo que en su momento no hiciste ¿Me equivoco?- él la miró perplejo, todo lo que ella decía era cierto. Lucas no entendía como Rebeca podía saber exactamente lo que le pasaba, tanto que no podría habérselo ocultado nunca, a pesar de haber querido.

- No- dijo finalmente- no te equivocas...

- Entonces... ¿vas a hablar con él?- Lucas asintió y dejando a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo se dirigió a su habitación.

-----------------------

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la biblioteca para realizar la tarea de Encantamientos que ya la tenían retrazada. Lilly fue en busca del libro que necesitaban mientras que sus dos amigas se quedaron sentadas leyendo de que se trataba la tarea que debían realizar.

- Finalmente lo encontré- dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a Rocío- ¿Empezamos?

- Claro- concordó Megan y rápidamente acabaron con todo.

Luego de salir de la biblioteca las tres se encaminaron hacia fuera del castillo, hartas de estar encerradas dentro de él.

- Meg... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- comenzó Rocío.

- Sí...- respondió algo dudosa¿qué se traía entre manos su amiga?

- ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarnos?

- ¿Algo como qué?- se detuvo y la miró- No te entiendo.

- Digamos... por ejemplo...

- Ya sé a dónde querés llegar y no pienso contar nada...- dijo retomando la marcha. Ya había entendido a qué se refería, varias veces habían intentado sonsacarle información acerca de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, pero ella no iba a dar el brazo a torcer- ¿Y vos Lilly¿Todo bien con Fred?

- Más que bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante- Me invitó para que vayamos a Hogsmade juntos...

- ¡Qué lindo!- dijo con alegría- Así que nos vas a dejar solas ¿eh?

- No... quiero juntarme con ustedes, pero después de mi cita con Fred- aclaró ella.

- Bien, nos encontramos a la tarde en Las Tres Escobas.

---------------------

Era sábado por la tarde, ya había finalizado el agobiante entrenamiento de quidditch y Jessica se encontraba recostada en el campo incapaz de levantarse.

- ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Megan que estaba sentada a su lado.

- En una palabra... Increíble- dijo y la miró- Tenías razón respecto a Paul, es exigente... pero hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz... – volvió a mirar hacia el cielo invadido por algunas nubes grises.

- Mat estuvo un rato pero ya se fue- comentó Megan por una precisa razón.

- Sí, le dije que hoy era mi primer entrenamiento. Me prometió que iba a venir aunque sea un rato, tenía cosas que estudiar...

- ¿Lo vas a seguir negando?- continuó tratando de conseguir lo que quería.

- ¿Negando qué?- preguntó confundida.

- Que te gusta...

- ¿Otra vez con eso?- suspiró intranquila, al contrario de lo que creía ese asunto todavía no estaba totalmente aclarado- Mat es mi amigo, no me gusta- miró a su amiga con convicción- ¿Y a vos Meg?

- ¿A mí qué?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Quién es el misterioso chico que te gusta?

- Me voy a cambiar- dijo rápidamente- Te veo en la sala común.

- No evadas el tema, confiá en mí, soy tu amiga... Tenés que hablarlo con alguien Meg, tal vez pueda darte algún consejo...

- Yo...- cerró los ojos un instante, a veces Jessica conseguía ser un poco persuasiva- Me voy a bañar ¿sí?- respondió finalmente- Te veo después- se levantó y rápidamente se alejó de allí.

Jessica no la detuvo, simplemente siguió acostada riéndose de su amiga, casi había conseguido que hablara, seguramente la próxima vez lo conseguiría.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó alguien a su lado, Jessica levantó la mirada.

- Nada. No seas tan curioso...- se sentó aún riendo por lo bajo. Estaba por irse pero él la detuvo- ¿Qué?- lo miró con profunda curiosidad.

- Quiero hacerte una invitación...

- Invitación a la cuál no me puedo negar ¿cierto?- lo interrumpió y volvió a reír sin esperar ninguna respuesta, ya la sabía- Ok, y ¿cuál es esa invitación?

- La semana que viene es la salida a Hogsmade y...

- Cierto- lo interrumpió- Voy con las chicas...- hizo una pausa- Volviendo a tu invitación...

- Ya que no pude ser tu guía en Hogwarts, podría serlo en Hogsmade ¿no?

- Ahh... tal vez...- respondió pensativa- Yo... no sé que decirte...- suspiró incómoda.

- Dijiste que no ibas a negarte...- le recordó lo que había dicho al principio- Además soy un estupendo guía.

- Es que... no sé...- lo miró, grave error, ella solía ser persuasiva con palabras, pero Sirius con sólo una mirada podía conseguir lo que quería, simplemente no podía negarse ante su mirada- Voy a ver cómo hago...- sabía que Rocío iba a ir con su novio y Lilly con Fred, si aceptaba dejaría a Meg sola, a menos que consiguiera que ella fuera con alguien...- Bien, después te confirmo- se levantó dispuesta a irse.

Las nubes grises ya habían cubierto todo el cielo y se escuchaban algunos truenos lejanos.

Jessica llegó al castillo justo antes de que se largara a llover, suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a la sala común. Había bastante gente allí incluida Lilly que no hacía más que leer un libro. Se acercó un poco y no le costó adivinar que era referido al trabajo de Historia de la Magia. La miró resignada, sin entender como podía leer eso un sábado por la tarde. Luego de saludarla y dejar de interrumpir su "interesante" estudio, subió a su habitación y tomó una ducha.

- Hola- la saludó Meg apenas entró. Jessica estaba cambiada y se había acostado para descansar un poco.

- Meg... justo quería hablar con vos...- dijo sentándose.

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó confundida.

- La semana que viene es la salida a Hogsmade ¿no?- ella asintió- ¿Ya alguien te invitó?

- No, y de todas formas no aceptaría. Vos no conoces y...

- Se me ocurrió algo- la interrumpió- ¿por qué no invitas a este chico a Hogsmade?

- ¿A qué chico...?- a Megan finalmente le cayó la ficha- ¿¡Te volviste loca!?

- No... lo digo porque... yo...

- Ni siquiera lo digas, no voy a hacerlo- la interrumpió y se acostó- Por qué tanto interés por que vaya con alguien ¿eh?...- se sentó y observó a su amiga- Momento... A ver si entiendo... ¿Alguien te invitó a Hogsmade?

- Bueno... sí...

- ¿Quién? No, no me digas nada, ya sé.

- No es quién...

- No te preocupes, anda tranquila. Pero acordate que a la tarde nos encontramos con las chicas...

- ¡Meg!- gritó para llamar su atención- No es lo que crees...

- No, claro. Van como amigos, lo sé...

- ¿Quiénes van como amigos?- preguntó con curiosidad Rocío que acababa de entrar junto a Lilly.

- Jessi y Mat- respondió sonriente.

- ¿A Hogsmade?- preguntó ahora Lilly a lo que su amiga asintió.

- No... están confundidas...

- ¿Cuándo te invitó?

- Hoy pero...- quería aclararlo pero se le hacía difícil ya que ellas no le permitían terminar de hablar.

- ¿Pero qué¿Cómo no nos dijiste nada¿Cómo fue que te lo dijo?- se dirigió a Meg con ésta última pregunta.

- No me lo dijo... estaba muy interesada en que yo fuera con alguien a Hogsmade... lo deduje rápidamente, y me dijo que sí, que alguien la había invitado...

- Ya no tenés que negarlo, no a nosotras...

- ¡Chicas!- con su gritó captó la atención de las tres- En primer lugar Mat no me gusta, es sólo mi amigo, y en segundo lugar no fue él quién me invitó...

- ¿Ah, no?- preguntó Meg extrañada, ella lo negó- Entonces ¿quién?

- Sirius...- la cara de sus amigas se transformaron.

- ¡Black¿Acaso estás loca?

- ¿Ya caíste en su juego?

- No puede ser que hayas aceptado una invitación de Black...- la recriminaron, Jessica se preguntó porque odiarían tanto a ese chico, a ella no le parecía una mala persona.

- No... no estoy loca... pero me invitó y le dije que sí...- bajó la mirada.

- Bien...- dijo Lilly con comprensión- Pero Jessi, de verdad, tené cuidado con él.

- Lo voy a tener, pero... no sé qué tienen contra Sirius, no parece ser tan malo como ustedes dicen...

- Las apariencias engañan Jessica... Por favor, no confíes demasiado en él- agregó Rocío.

- Nunca debiste haber aceptado...- murmuró pensativa Megan- Estate atenta- le aconsejó.

- Ya entendí- dijo Jessica un poco molesta- Meg... me prestas lo de Historia de la Magia- su amiga se lo entregó y salió de la habitación.

Estaba confundida¿y si Sirius no era quien ella creía¿si sus amigas tenían razón y él se había acercado sólo para conquistarla¿si nunca se había preocupado por ella? Por momentos creía todo lo que ellas decían de él, pero por momentos era todo lo contrario. No sabía que pensar, sus amigas decían algo y ella veía otra cosa, tal vez eso lo decían porque no conocían bien a Sirius. Si venía al caso, ella tampoco lo conocía mucho, pero lo poco que conocía le agradaba, al menos la mayoría y esperaba encontrar en él a un amigo. Pero había algo más que la tenía confundida, si bien le gustaba el chico de Slytherin, cuando estaba con Sirius parecía olvidarse de su existencia, pero en cualquier otro momento sí pensaba en él... deseaba hablar eso con alguien, pero ¿con quién? Si sus amigas le habían recriminado por haber aceptado salir con Sirius ni siquiera se quería imaginar qué harían cuando supieran quién le gustaba en realidad.

Llegó hasta la sala común y se sentó a leer un rato el trabajo de Megan para luego hacer el suyo, no tenía la menor intención de tocar un solo libro de Historia de la Magia. En realidad preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, porque eso inevitablemente le era aburrido.

- ¿Ocupada?- una voz la apartó de su lectura.

- Para nada...- justo le vino de excusa para dejar de estudiar.

- ¿Entonces?- levantó la vista y le dirigió a Sirius una mirada interrogativa- Aceptas mi invitación ¿cierto?- Jessica sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, había olvidado lo impaciente e insistente que era ese chico, una de las cosas que mucho no le había gustado pero que ahora le causaba gracia- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido, ella se tapó la cara con las hojas para ahogar la risa- Jessica...

- Nada- dijo finalmente cuando por fin se calmó- ¿Crees que en tan poco tiempo pude haber tomado alguna decisión?- lo miró con seriedad.

- Te recuerdo que tu respuesta fue un sí, lo único que tenés que hacer es confirmarlo¿o no?

- Ah... sí... es verdad...- se quedó pensativa- Mmm...

- ¿Qué¿Otra vez vas a dejarme plantado?- preguntó haciéndose la víctima.

- Ey, ey, ey... que yo nunca te dejé plantado- le recordó apuntándole con el dedo- Esa vez entendiste mal, yo había sido i-ró-ni-ca, o sea que te estaba dando a entender lo contrario a lo que…- empezó a explicar como si se le explicara a un nene de cinco años.

- Ya… ¿Y esta vez?- Jessica lo miró en silencio- Esta vez no fuiste irónica.

- Ah… no- bajó la mirada- No lo fui.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces ¿qué?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida. Estaba aburrida y quería divertirse un poco, y le divertía impacientar a Sirius sin darle una respuesta.

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo a Hogsmade?

- Ah... eso...- lo miró- No estoy segura- volvió a agarrar el libro y simuló estar leyendo pero no perdió de vista la expresión que tenía el chico, no sabía que hacer para no reír.

- ¿Ah... no?- Sirius ya empezaba a cansarse ¿ahora que le pasaba?

- No, es más... ya tengo con quién ir- dijo utilizando un tono serio. Suspiró y "volvió" a su lectura.

- No entiendo...- murmuró pensativo- ¿Qué te dijeron las locas de tus amigas esta vez?

- ¿Ellas? Nada... bueno, lo de siempre... pero no tienen nada que ver con esto... Es mi decisión... es más, ellas están en desacuerdo...- él la miró más confundido que nunca- ¿Qué? No tiene que molestarte, Sirius... yo ya tengo con quién ir...- siguió sin hablar "Creo que fui demasiado mala". Jessica no aguantó más y comenzó a reírse- Deberías ver tu cara...- dijo entre risas- Pero ahora sí, hablando en serio- se sentó mejor y se puso seria aunque riéndose por dentro- ¿Te molesta que tenga con quién ir a Hogsmade? Me dijo que es un buen guía...- soltó una risa y volvió a mirarlo- "Dale, decile que vas a ir con él, pobre... no seas tan cruel..." pensaba mientras aguardaba su respuesta "Pero admito que es divertido..."

- ¿Quién?- preguntó él molesto¿quién podía entenderla?- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Todavía no adivinas?- empezó a reírse nuevamente ante la mirada de Sirius- Sirius...

- Señorita Patil- McGonagall acababa de entrar y se acercó a los dos. Jessica la miró extrañada- El director la está esperando, necesita hablarle- bajó la mirada confundida, sin entender porqué el director quería verla- Black, acompáñela hasta el despacho del director- él asintió y la profesora finalmente se fue. Volvió a mirar a Jessica, la sonrisa que tenía minutos antes se había desvanecido.

- Jessi...

- Vamos...- lo interrumpió y se puso de pie.

Durante el camino Sirius intentó hablar con ella, pero Jessica no parecía escucharlo, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, tenía un presentimiento raro¿por qué razón querría verla el director? No lo entendía pero faltaba poco para averiguarlo. Lo más probable sería que él quisiera saber cómo la estaba pasando en Hogwarts, si se había adaptado bien y todo eso, sí, eso era seguramente, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Finalmente llegaron a la gárgola, él dijo la contraseña y esta se movió. Jessica puso el pie en el primer escalón y se volteó hacia Sirius.

- Gracias...

- Te espero...

- No, si querés podés irte, ya es la hora de la cena. Te veo en el comedor y, Sirius...- él la miró- La persona con la que voy a ir a Hogsmade... sos vos- él sonrió al igual que ella. Poco después entró al despacho de Dumbledore- ¿Quería verme?- preguntó tímidamente, el director se encontraba detrás de su escritorio con varios papeles sobre el mismo, pero no estaba solo, había otras dos personas junto a él.

-----------------------

- ¿Y esa cara de felicidad¿A qué se debe?- preguntó Remus apenas vio a su amigo. Sirius tomó asiento y recién ahí habló.

- Te lo dije James- dijo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Él lo miró perplejo- Aceptó venir conmigo a Hogsmade...

- Eso es bueno- dijo Peter- Y era de esperarse ¿o no?

- Por supuesto, yo nunca pierdo.

- Todavía no está nada dicho, que haya aceptado... aún... no significa nada...- opinó James.

- Esto recién empieza... y, aunque no lo creas, eso significa mucho, sé por qué lo digo- dijo Sirius y en ese momento entró Dumbledore, por lo cuál quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James.

- No, nada- comenzó la cena.

---------------------------

- Es raro que Jessi no haya bajado a comer ¿no creen?

- Tal vez se quedó haciendo lo de Historia de la Magia...

- Lilly, eso es tan probable como que vos y Potter tengan una cita- Rocío comenzó a reír por el comentario de su amiga pero a Lilly eso no le causó gracia.

- Que graciosa...- dijo sarcástica- Solo fue una sugerencia...- llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Muy mala por cierto- Rocío volvió a reír.

- ¿Sabés qué Meg? Tenés razón... y me temo que eso es tan probable como que nos digas quién te gusta- ahora fue a Megan a la que no le causó gracia el comentario- Vamos Meg... ¿nos lo vas a decir?

- No, porque no tiene importancia ¿sí?- llegaron a su habitación, en dónde estaba Amanda leyendo un libro, mientras que la cama de Jessica tenía las cortinas cerradas, seguramente estaría durmiendo.

* * *

**_rr plis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_por fa no sean malos!!!!!_**

**_los saluda_**

**_N. Elektra_**


	12. Hogsmeade

**bueno tarde mas de lo q esperaba, pero bueno son vacaciones y hasta mi muso inspirador se tomo unos días. espero q este bien, avisenme porfa bss y espero reviews**

* * *

Cuando despertó no sabía que hora era, corrió las cortinas y vio que únicamente estaba ella y Megan que al parecer, seguía durmiendo. Silenciosamente se levantó y fue hasta el baño, esa noche no había dormido muy bien, hacía mucho que eso no pasaba. Se miró al espejo y se lavó la cara, esta demostraba que, a pesar de haber dormido, no había descansado bien. Se quedó un rato allí mirándose en el espejo, recordando lo que había pasado en el despacho del director. Después de eso las ganas de comer o de estar con alguien se habían desvanecido, no le gustaba estar sola pero en ese momento lo necesitaba, estar sola y descansar, algo que no había logrado. Suspiró y salió de allí, Megan ya se había despertado.

- Hola Jessi- ella la saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza- Ya casi es hora de almorzar...

- Sí, es verdad- contestó con pocos ánimos.

Apenas se cambiaron bajaron al comedor, al parecer eran unas de las últimas en llegar, ya que casi todos los estudiantes ya estaban comiendo. Poco después vieron la mano de Lilly que las llamaba y rápidamente se dirigieron allí dónde las chicas habían guardado dos lugares para ellas.

- Durmieron bien ¿no?- preguntó la pelirroja con burla- ¿Fue más fuerte el hambre que el sueño?

- Ja, ja- río Megan con ironía- Muy gracioso Lilly, pero sí, al menos yo dormí mejor que nunca.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe?- preguntó Rocío con una sonrisa extraña- Mm... Dejame pensar... ¡sí! Ya sé, soñaste con él.

- ¿Con él, quién?

- O mejor aún, hablaste con él o algo así...

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- No te hagas la tonta, Ro no se equivoca en estas cosas y sabés a quién se refiere.

- ¿Por qué no se preocupan por sus novios y me dejan tranquila?

- Yo no tengo novio...- respondió Lilly conteniendo la risa.

- Da lo mismo...- dijo malhumorada y se concentró en su plato de comida.

- Habrás dormido bien pero te levantaste con un humor terrible- Megan sólo bufó ante el comentario de Rocío pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo- ¿Y vos Jessi?

- ¿Yo qué?- preguntó con poco interés de seguir hablando. Tenía mucha hambre debido a que no había ni cenado, ni desayunado, y seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en la noche.

- No tenés cara de haber dormido mucho... Anoche no fuiste a cenar y ahora que me doy cuenta, tu amigo Mat...

- Te estás equivocando... ¿cuándo van a entender que Mat y yo sólo somos amigos?- dijo bastante enojada- Meg tiene razón, ocúpense mejor de sus chicos y déjennos en paz.

- Uy... el ambiente está denso... chicas, dormir mucho, definitivamente, no les hace bien...- ambas fulminaron a Lilly con la mirada.

- Estoy de acuerdo- concordó Rocío.

Ambas chicas terminaron rápidamente de comer y salieron del comedor sin esperar a sus amigas, estaban enojadas con ellas, aunque por cosas diferentes. Fueron hasta el lago, dónde casi no había nadie y se sentaron allí en silencio.

- A veces resultan insoportables- dijo Megan tirando una piedra al lago.

- Lo sé...- bajó la mirada.

- Yo...

- Meg...- Jessica arrojó una piedra al lago, ya que era relajante, y miró a su amiga- no tenés que decirnos quién te gusta si no querés- dijo comprensivamente, ya que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo- No les hagas caso- arrojó otra piedra.

- Gracias- notó que su amiga era sincera, no lo decía para persuadirla a hablar- Vos tampoco les hagas caso con lo de Mat...- le dirigió una sonrisa como respuesta- Pero, también noté que no dormiste... ¿volviste a tener pesadillas?- con Megan era con quién más había hablado del tema, en algunos momentos en que coincidían en descansar un poco del estudio.

- Sí, otra vez, después de tanto tiempo...

- ¿Qué pasó¿Querés hablarlo conmigo?

--------------------

Jessica se había levantado más temprano para leer uno de sus libros, el resto de la semana había transcurrido rápido, aunque no todas las noches había podido descansar, dormía poco y se despertaba en la madrugada. No corrió las cortinas pero sabía que las chicas ya se habían despertado, había escuchado ruido y sus voces. Cerró el libro y volvió a acostarse, aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba algo asustada.

De repente alguien corrió sus cortinas, abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, suspiró al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una de sus amigas.

- Lilly... ¿pasa algo?

- ¿No pensás prepararte?

- Prepararme... ¿para qué?- preguntó muy confundida. Lilly empezó a reír, lo cuál le extrañó más.

- Black te va a estar esperando, pero si decidiste no ir...

- Claro... me había olvidado- la interrumpió- Hoy es la salida a Hogsmade.

- Sí- dijo la pelirroja aproximándose a la puerta, se había puesto una pollera verde y una remera blanca con brillos plateados. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, apenas se había maquillado y se había puesto botas- Nos vemos a la tarde y no te enojes, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir. No confíes en Black.

Se levantó, saludó a Megan y Mandy que eran la únicas que quedaban en la habitación, y fue al baño a lavarse un poco la cara. Finalmente se puso un pantalón negro, una remera roja y zapatillas, se cepilló el pelo y lo recogió con una prensa, algunos mechones más cortos le caían sobre la cara. La rubia le dirigió una mirada extraña.

- ¿Vas a ir así?- Jessica se miró la ropa, iba a conocer el pueblo y quería estar cómoda.

- ¿Cuál es el problema Mandy?

- Bueno... es que... vas con Black ¿o no?

- ¿Y eso qué? No es una cita, sólo va a mostrarme el pueblo- dijo agarrando una campera.

- Para mí estás bien así- opinó Megan, Jessica sonrió y dio por terminado el tema.

- ¿Y qué¿Ustedes no van?

- No, tengo mucha tarea atrasada- empezó Amanda.

- Yo voy más tarde...- asintió y se acercó a la puerta- Jessi, esperá un segundo, quiero decirte algo.

--------------------

Bajó hasta la sala común dónde Sirius estaba esperándola, se acercó a él despacio sintiéndose muy observada por las chicas que se encontraban ahí, quienes no le dirigían una mirada muy agradable. Apenas estuvo frente a él, Sirius le dijo que se veía linda, "Lo que Meg dijo que iba a decirme..." entornó los ojos "...eso no significa nada..."

- Gracias- respondió finalmente y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí, ya no soportaba las miradas de odio que le dirigían ese grupo de chicas.

A pesar de lo que sus amigas la habían dicho la compañía de Sirius le resultaba agradable, estaba fascinada con el pueblo y con todo lo que él le contaba acerca del mismo. Apenas pasaron por Honeydukes Jessica se detuvo para comprar algo, tenía hambre y los chocolates se veían muy tentadores. Compró rápido sin darle tiempo a Sirius para ofrecerse a pagar, salió y siguieron caminando, ella con su bolsa llena de chocolates y él mirándola con una sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro que no querés?- él asintió- Vos te lo perdés.

Ya era cerca de la hora del almuerzo, y a pesar de los chocolates que había comido, Jessica seguía con hambre. Sirius siguió caminando, alejándose del pueblo, ella se detuvo detrás de él y lo miró confundida.

- ¿A dónde vas? Tengo hambre...- él se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Por eso... Te tengo una sorpresa- se acercó a él bajando la mirada. "Que no sea un picnic, que no sea un picnic..." pensó, ya que justamente eso le dijo Megan que haría- Ya llegamos- miró a su alrededor, era un lindo lugar, estaba lleno de árboles por lo cuál apenas unos pocos rayos de sol pasaban, pero tampoco había viento, así que estaba agradable.

- Meg tenía razón...- dijo pensativa y tal vez algo decepcionada.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- ella lo negó- ¿No te gustó mi sorpresa?

- No, no es eso- se sentó junto a él y empezó a comer, en el fondo había querido que Megan estuviera confundida, pero hasta ese momento todo estaba ocurriendo tal cuál ella le dijo que pasaría.

- Pero... la estás pasando bien ¿cierto?- en su voz notó preocupación, tal vez su desilusión era demasiado evidente. Lo miró con una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo le agradaba su compañía.

- Sí- bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Jessica lo miró confundida.

- Es que...- se apresuró a decir- Me gusta Londres, Hogwarts, y me agrada la gente que conocí... pero no puedo evitar extrañar a mis amigos, mi casa, mi antiguo colegio...- omitió el resto de sus preocupaciones, aún recordaba lo que había pasado la semana anterior.

- ¿Y por qué tu familia decidió venir acá?- Sirius creyó que ella se estaba aburriendo, o que no la estaba pasando tan bien como decía, así que decidió darle un poco de charla.

- Mi familia...- cerró los ojos pensativa, muchas imágenes se cruzaron por su mente. Luna era lo único que le quedaba de su familia. Sólo ellas dos habían viajado desde París a casa de sus tíos, a quienes apreciaba mucho a pesar de ahora saber que la habían mentido respecto a la muerte de su madre. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

- Perdón, toqué un tema que no debía ¿cierto?- sólo se limitó a asentir- Entiendo... tampoco tengo la familia que desearía tener.

- Ese no es mi problema- se levantó y comenzó a caminar tratando de apartar los recuerdos.

Sirius con un hechizo guardó todo rápidamente en su mochila, las cosas no estaban pasando como esperaba y eso era de preocuparse. Estaba empezando a darle un poco de razón a James, esa chica no era como las demás, pero nada era imposible para él, de eso estaba seguro. Corrió y rápidamente la alcanzó, estaba por decirle algo pero vio donde estaba, bastante concentrada observando aquella casa.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó con curiosidad y lo miró.

- La casa de los gritos...- ella sonrió, al parecer se había equivocado.

- Increíble...- observó una vez más aquella abandonada y oscura casa, empezó a caminar directo a ella.

- ¿Qué estás...?

- Quiero entrar- lo interrumpió- ¿o me vas a decir que tenés miedo?- lo miró con burla y rió.

- Black...- escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ellos, era un grupo de chicos de Slytherin, y el que hablaba era aquel chico que le gustaba. Se lo quedó mirando en silencio- No creo que sea un lugar para traer a una linda chica como ella- no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Es mejor que se vayan- dijo un molesto Sirius.

- No me amenaces Black. Solamente quería decirle algo a ella.

- ¿A mí¿Qué cosa?- dijo acercándose al grupo y opacando la voz de Sirius.

- ¿Puedo darte un consejo?- ella asintió sonriente- Deberías tener cuidado con la gente con la cuál te juntas.

- Gracias... ah...

- Lucius, podés llamarme Lucius.

- Gracias Lucius- quiso decirle algo más pero rápidamente el grupo se alejó de ellos.

- No deberías escuchar a Malfoy- dijo serio borrando la sonrisa de ella.

- Pero es un buen con...- de repente calló, su cerebro empezó a procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía que ser un error- ¿Qué dijiste?

Lo volvió a repetir, no podía ser posible, había escuchado bien. Sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, el chico que tanto le gustaba, ahora sabía su nombre, Malfoy... ¿cómo había estado tan ciega¿por qué razón no se había dado cuenta? Había sido tan evidente y no lo había querido ver, debía olvidarse de Malfoy... con sólo escuchar ese nombre los recuerdos volvían. Se quedó en silencio, intentando por todos los medios no llorar, ni siquiera mostrar que estaba mal.

- Entiendo- se acercó a Sirius con una sonrisa, a pesar de que por dentro estaba muy dolida- Vamos, tengo que encontrarme con las chicas en Las tres escobas- comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Durante el camino hablaron bastante, Jessica quería evitar demostrar su tristeza, si se quedaba callada seguramente no podría evitar llorar. ¿De todos los chicos que había en Hogwarts tenía que fijarse justo en él? Finalmente llegaron, exceptuando lo sucedido en La casa de los gritos la había pasado bien, no podía negarlo. Pero ahora era la prueba final. Cruzaba los dedos para que no sucediera lo que Megan había dicho.

- ¿La pasaste bien?- Jessica dio un paso atrás para evitar su cercanía.

- Sí- sonrió- Te dije, sabía que en el fondo sos un buen chico- dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar al edificio.

- Espera- se detuvo, cerró los ojos un segundo, luego lo miró- Espero que se vuelva a repetir- suspiró tranquila, pero se inquietó cuando Sirius se acercó. Cerró los ojos rogando que no la besara, eso sólo demostraría que sus amigas tenían razón respecto a él y no quería eso. Sintió su mano acariciar su mejilla, "No lo hagas..." pensó.

- ¡Jessica!- se sobresaltó por el grito, miró a su derecha y vio a Lily.

- Nos vemos Sirius- se despidió y se acercó a su amiga.

* * *

**espero q haya quedado bien, no se me da cosita, pq casi no lo revise**

** bss y suerte**


	13. Conversación pendiente

**_bueno, aca va otro capirulo, esta vez me agarro la inspiracion y no tarde tanto como la vez anterior. no lo revise mucho asi q espero q haya qdado bien._**

**_gracias Nachita por tu rev!!!!_**

**_sin mas los dejo con este capitulo._**

* * *

- Tenías razón...- dijo cabizbaja mirando su jarra de cerveza de manteca.

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Megan que estaba sentada frente suyo. La miró.

- Lo que me dijiste. Todo pasó exactamente como me dijiste- suspiró.

- ¿Dejaste que te besara?- su tono era de regaño.

- No...

- Porque llegué a tiempo- continuó Lilly- No te preocupes, lo importante es que te diste cuenta. Ahora tenés que evitar estar cerca de él.

- Claro...- respondió poco convencida.

----------------------

Luego de aquella interrupción no deseada Sirius caminó sin rumbo fijo por Hogsmeade. Todo estaba resultando bien, estaba seguro, pero de un momento a otro acabó.

- ¿Qué tal resultó? Por tu cara parece que no muy bien- alguien lo apartó de sus pensamientos y vio a James a su lado.

- Todo iba perfecto...

- ¿En serio?- el asintió- Pero...

- Tu adorada pelirroja nos interrumpió- su expresión seria, pensativa cambió por una sonrisa- Pero no creas que me doy por vencido. Tenías razón, ella no es como las demás, pero no es un imposible. De eso estoy seguro.

- Mm...- dudó su amigo- Te queda menos tiempo Canuto, es mejor que te rindas. No te vas a morir porque una chica te rechace...- dijo esto último con burla.

- Te lo repito, nunca pierdo.

-----------------------

Había estado distraída toda la mañana, y empezar con Historia de la Magia no ayudaba en nada. En esta ocasión no se sentó junto a Lilly, pero ahora eran sus pensamientos los que no la dejaban dormir, aunque sea unos minutos. Debía olvidarse de Malfoy, no entendía cómo había estado tan ciega, negándose a conocer la verdad hasta que Sirius se lo dijo, otra persona de la cuál tenía que apartarse. Eso tampoco lo podía negar, si él había hecho todo lo que Megan le había contado, significaba que era como sus amigas decían, y como ella, muy en el fondo, sospechaba. No podía negar que era una persona divertida y agradable, pero si se había acercado a ella con mentiras, no valía la pena.

Siguiente clase, pociones. Era la primera vez en su vida que no quería estar en esa clase, porque eso significaba ver a Malfoy de nuevo. Estaba unos bancos delante de ella, en un momento la vio y le sonrió, con lo cuál apartó rápidamente la vista de él. No podía negarlo, aún le gustaba pero simplemente no podía seguir con eso. Esa familia había acabado con su vida, y eso siempre lo iba a tener presente. Cada vez que lo miraba sentía una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios, debía olvidarse de él, hacer de cuenta que no existía pero ahora era más difícil, ahora sabía quién era, y lo peor, era alguien que le gustaba. Esa clase fue la peor en todos los sentidos, era buena en pociones pero estaba demasiado distraída, no había prestado atención a lo que hacía y esta vez su poción no había resultado como esperaba. Meg la miró confundida pero se disculpó sin dar muchas explicaciones, e intentó ignorar las burlas de los slytherins, sobre todo a Snape.

Pasó el almuerzo con total normalidad y llegó la hora de Transformaciones. Una materia en la que no le iba del todo bien, no es que no le gustara, simplemente no era muy buena. Pero definitivamente en esa clase demostró que no era lo suyo, lo peor es que tenía que trabajar con Sirius, lo que no le hacía mucha gracia.

- Soy un desastre- se dejó caer resignada en su asiento, y ocultó la cara tras sus manos.

- No digas eso- la tranquilizó Sirius- Si querés puedo ayudarte- lo miró y por un momento lo dudó, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada, esta vez no iba a convencerla.

- No... no... no hace falta- dijo aún sin mirarlo- Sólo me hace falta estudiar más, eso es todo.

- ¿Seguro?

Asintió sin saber que estaba equivocada, ya que en la siguiente clase su desempeño empeoró. Y no era por falta de estudio, se había jurado a sí misma ponerse al día con las materias esa semana, pero la cercanía de Sirius, el asunto Malfoy, el encuentro con aquellas dos personas en el despacho del director, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. No había mejoras en su trabajo y lo peor de todo era que la profesora McGonagall lo había notado. Como esperaba al final de la clase quiso hablar con ella, saber los motivos de su desmejoramiento en la materia. Tenía muchos problemas, muchas cosas en que pensar, estaba muy distraída. Esa era la verdad, pero sólo se limitó a decir que la materia le costaba. McGonagall lo pensó un momento y le dio una solución a su problema, se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder creerlo pero por más que lo intentó, no podía negarse. Aunque fuera uno de los motivos de su distracción, tenía que hacerlo.

Era viernes por la tarde y como cualquier persona normal no quería estudiar, menos aún teniendo que estar con él, pero tenía que hacerlo y olvidar todo de una vez, empezar a mejorar para que esas situaciones no volvieran a presentarse. Sus amigas tampoco estaban de acuerdo con eso, después de todo ellas podían ayudarle, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Además él era su compañero de trabajo en Transformaciones y era muy bueno en la materia, era de esperarse que fuera él quién la ayudara.

Nadie estaba en la sala común más que ella, caminó un poco y miró a través de la ventana, afuera todos disfrutaban de una tarde de viernes, y no podía evitarlo, envidiaba eso.

- ¿Lista?- lo único que hizo fue asentir y seguirlo hasta un aula vacía.

Otra vez esa sensación de nerviosismo la invadió, no entendía por qué le pasaba, pero debía olvidarse de eso. Tenía que demostrar que podía hacerlo para así ya no tener que estar a solas con él, eso la confundía y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo.

- Bien, empecemos- volvió a asentir aún sin mirarlo- ¿Qué es lo que más te cuesta?

- Todo- finalmente lo miró.

Si todo era como las chicas decían él debía estar feliz con todo eso, porque eso significaba estar a solas con ella, pero nuevamente se negó a creerlo. Estaba feliz por poder ayudarla, eso era todo.

Le indicó hacer un hechizo sencillo, pero como esperaba falló. Sirius se paró detrás de ella y guió su mano para mostrarle de que manera tenía que mover la varita Los nervios nuevamente se apoderaron de ella, cerró los ojos intentando controlarlos, tarea bastante difícil. Sentir su respiración tan cerca y el contacto con su mano no le permitieron concentrarse en lo que debía. Intentó nuevamente hacer el hechizo pero como pasó antes no salió bien. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él y aclarar todo, de otra manera no podría concentrarse pero no sabía cómo empezar. Se sentó pensativa, Sirius le estaba hablando pero no lo escuchaba. Quería creer que era una buena persona pero no podía, al menos en determinados momentos sabía que las chicas tenían razón respecto a él.

- Jessica- sintió que la miraba, levanto la vista y se encontró con sus ojos.

Tuvo la sensación de sonrojarse por lo que, antes de que Sirius pudiera notarlo, se levantó rápidamente dándole la espalda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estando con él era la única forma de olvidarse de Malfoy, pero no podía confiar plenamente en Sirius, no debía hacerlo, al menos hasta estar segura de quién era realmente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo finalmente.

- Sí- se dio vuelta y lo miró.

- Estoy confundida...- notó un ligero brillo en los ojos de Sirius, y sonrió para sus adentros. Esa era una señal de que él esperaba otra cosa, de que sus amigas no se equivocaban- A veces creo que las chicas tienen razón, que sólo te acercaste a mí para convertirme en una más de tu... cómo fue que dijeron...- puso cara de estar pensando- ah... sí... tu lista de conquistas. Lo que me pregunto es si eso es verdad- lo miró esperando una respuesta.

- Claro que no- dijo bastante convincente dedicándole una sonrisa que ella prefirió ignorar- No es así...

- Demostrámelo- lo interrumpió- Demostrame que estoy equivocada Sirius.

- Decime que tengo que hacer, cualquier cosa.

- Bien- esa era la respuesta que esperaba y ahora era la prueba final- Quiero que simplemente seas mi amigo. No es mucho pedir ¿o sí? Tenés que prometer ser mi amigo y nada más que eso. ¿Crees que vas a poder?

Sirius lo pensó bastante, definitivamente esa chica le suponía un gran desafío que estaba dispuesto a superar, aunque eso significara hacer una promesa que no tardaría mucho en romper, algo que, según creía, no tardaría en ocurrir.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho más tiempo, suspiró decepcionada.

- Lo sabía, no podés prometer eso, porque no es lo que buscas- evitó mirarlo, para no dejarse convencer de cualquier cosa que él dijera. Estaba dispuesta a irse pero Sirius interrumpió su marcha.

- Claro que lo puedo hacer, te lo prometo- se paró delante de ella. Era absurdo prometer algo así pero no le quedó otra opción, además sólo iba a ser unos días, tenía que asegurarse de que ella confiara en él. Jessica sonrió y le dio las gracias.

----------------------

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado por última vez con ella y le parecía que era hora de tener esa conversación que tenían pendiente desde hacía más de un mes. Esperaba que esta vez le diera la oportunidad de hablar, él se había comportado mal y lo sabía pero ella no tenía por qué ser tan terca, debía al menos darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Estaba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts cuando la vio salir de un aula, pero no estaba sola. Sabía muy bien quién era Black, y no le agradaba que estuviera cerca de su prima, aunque a ella no pareciera molestarle. Venían hablando animadamente y riendo, por lo visto se llevaban bien, como si fueran amigos, pero sabía que esas no eran las intenciones de Black.

- Hola Jessica- se paró delante de ellos deteniendo su marcha.

- Lucas- fue lo único que ella dijo, mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- miró de reojo a Sirius.

Ella bajó la mirada pensativa, sin saber que decir. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había querido hablar, ya había pasado más de un mes de su pelea y tal vez era hora de darle una oportunidad, pero aún no estaba segura, aún tenía presente todo... Estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

- Parece que no quiere hablar Drunke- Sirius lo miró desafiante.

- Nadie te preguntó nada Black.

- Esta bien- dijo finalmente para sorpresa de ambos e interrumpiendo su discusión, ninguno de los dos esperaba esa respuesta- Es una charla que nos debemos ¿no?- Lucas asintió.

- Ya no tenés nada que hacer acá Black.

Ella miró a Sirius un momento para darle a entender que se fuera y nuevamente apartó la mirada de ambos. Una vez quedaron solos el silencio la incomodó, el momento que temía ya había llegado, pero era algo que debían hacer y lo sabía. Caminó junto a Lucas en silencio hasta salir del castillo, y finalmente se sentaron apartados de todo el mundo. Ninguno de los dos habló durante algunos minutos, hasta que Jessica decidió romper ese silencio que tanto le molestaba.

- Te escucho Lucas- buscó su mirada- ¿Qué tenés para decirme?

- ¿Cómo estás?- ella cerró los ojos un instante.

- ¿De verdad te interesa?- volvió a utilizar un todo frío pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver la cara de su primo- Bien, supongo... tratando de seguir adelante.

- Yo...

- Lucas- lo interrumpió y se armó de valor dispuesta a decir todo lo que se había guardado durante ese mes- Todo lo que dijiste ese día¿de verdad lo creías?

- No, no es así. Estaba enojado, furioso...

- Y me culpaste a mí ¿no?- bajó la mirada- Me hiciste sentir responsable por lo que pasó, me hiciste sentir culpable...

- Pero no tenés la culpa. No quise que te sintieras así Jess pero me dejé llevar por mi odio, de verdad, lo siento.

- A pesar de todo lo que viví, sabiendo lo que sufrí presenciando todo... aún así... me culpaste Lucas. Te hayas dado o no cuenta me culpaste por lo que les pasó. Necesitaba de tu amistad, que me ayudaras a superarlo pero hiciste todo lo contrario, me hiciste sentir peor de lo que me sentía... me decepcionaste...- lo miró, algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro- ¿Por qué hiciste eso¿Por qué me decepcionaste de esa manera?

- Yo...

- Quiero que te pongas en mi lugar y trates de saber como me siento, y como me sentí todo este tiempo desde ese día- sin poder evitarlo volvió a su tono frío.

- ¿Acaso crees que yo no sufrí con todo eso también?- la miró acusadoramente- Eran mí tío y mi primo, Jessica. No creas que no sé como te sentís con todo eso.

- Pero yo fui la que estaba ahí, yo fui la que presenció todo- dijo con rabia- Vos no tenés idea de cómo me siento- se levantó secándose las lágrimas.

- Deja de descargar tu dolor y tu odio conmigo Jessica- se detuvo y se dio vuelta mirándolo extrañada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- se acercó y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Qué querés decir con eso?- soltó una risa sarcástica- Si... eso... es lo que hiciste vos al culparme.

- Te dije que estoy arrepentido. ¿Por qué seguís echándomelo en cara? Hice mal, lo sé, pero no es para que me lo recuerdes todo el tiempo, cada vez que hablamos. Lo único que conseguís con eso es hacerme sentir culpa...

- No quiero que sientas culpa, sólo quiero que te pongas en mi lugar- le exigió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Vi todo, vi cómo los torturaban, vi cuando murieron Lucas- empezó a llorar, lo que le dificultaba seguir hablando. Se estaba descargando otra vez, necesitaba hacer eso- Yo tenía... seis años Lucas... seis años y a ellos no les importó... me obligaron a ver como sufría hasta... morir... esos tipos la mataron y no les importó que yo estuviera ahí- Lucas se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sabiendo que era lo que ella más necesitaba en ese momento.

- ¿De qué hablás?- preguntó preocupado.

- De mamá... no fue un accidente, a ella la mataron como a papá y a Natalie.

- ¡¿Qué?!- puso las manos en los hombros de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Eso no es así Jess, fue un accidente- ella lo negó.

- Tengo miedo Lucas...- decidió descargar todo, no había hablado de eso con nadie- Tengo mucho miedo de que Will no aparezca, de que algo malo le haya pasado...- él hizo un intento por tranquilizarla aunque le era muy difícil- Ellos dijeron que vaya considerando...- hizo una pausa, tratando de no llorar- la posibilidad de que... de que nunca más vuelva a ver a Will.

- ¿Quiénes te dijeron eso?

- Ese tipo, Danteur y otro que no conozco. Vinieron hace dos semanas para interrogarme de nuevo... y me dijeron eso...

- No les hagas caso Jess, se equivocan. Estoy seguro de que William va a aparecer.

----------------------

Era viernes por la noche, aún pensaba en su conversación con Lucas, y podía sentir que se había sacado un peso de encima. Todavía estaba triste, con miedo, y aún no estaban las cosas bien con su primo, pero estar con sus amigas le hacía olvidar de todo aquello. Estaban en la sala común, cómodas en los sillones, hablando de todo.

- No puedo que Black te haya prometido eso- dijo Megan entre risas.

- Igual, no te fíes de él... ¿Por qué a McGonagall se le ocurrió que te ayudara?- protestó nuevamente Lilly.

- Era de esperarse ¿o no?- hizo una pausa y suspiró- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Fred? Esta semana estuve desconectada del mundo.

- Sí, nos dejaste bastante abandonadas...- comenzó Megan.

- ...estudiando- terminó Lilly- Pero está bien, un poco de estudio no le hace mal a nadie...

- Pero, para ser vos, estuviste demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca o en la pieza estudiando... Creímos que nadie superaría a Lilly en ese ámbito.

- Muy gracioso Ro- respondió la aludida bastante molesta- Volviendo al tema, Fred es un buen amigo, pero no sé si va a llegar a haber algo más entre nosotros.

- Tal vez sea porque te gusta Po...

- ¡¿Estás loca?!- Rocío puso cara de "yo no fui", con lo cuál el rostro de Lilly se suavizó un poco.

- Pero es cierto... me di cuenta... extrañas mucho que te busque...

- Y te molesta verlo con Melissa...

- Si lo piensan un poco...- Lilly miró a su amiga buscando su apoyo- ...del odio al amor hay un solo pa...- antes que Jessica terminara de hablar la interrumpió.

- ¡No es cierto! Lo que más quisiera es que Potter desapareciera para siempre, al menos haría un bien al mundo- la sala común quedó en silencio, haciendo que se ganara varias miradas de odio del sector femenino- Me voy- dijo en un tono más bajo.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido por las escaleras las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse, sabían lo mucho que le molestaba a su amiga pero les divertía hacerla enojar con eso, después de todo ella no estaría enojada por mucho tiempo, de hecho seguramente ya lo había olvidado.

Todo el mundo en la sala común comenzó a retirarse para dormir, sobre todo los más chicos. Ya era tarde y solo unos pocos quedaban ahí.

- Voy en un rato- dijo despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Apenas se fueron la tristeza volvió a ella, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró y bajó los ojos pensativa rodeándose las piernas con los brazos.

Al sentir que el sueño la vencía decidió irse a dormir, para ese entonces ya no quedaba nadie en la sala común más que ella. Se levantó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y fue hasta las escaleras, pero un ruido en la ventana impidió que subiera. Con cautela se acercó y vio a una lechuza marrón golpeaba la ventana con el pico. Aún desconfiada abrió la ventana para que el ave pudiera entrar, lo cual hizo y, antes de volver a salir y mimetizarse con el oscuro cielo nocturno, dejó a sus pies un sobre negro. Cerró la ventana rápidamente y se agachó dudosa de agarrar el sobre, pero junto valor y lo hizo. No había duda que iba dirigido a ella ya que su nombre estaba grabado con letras rojas en el mismo. Con manos temblorosas sacó el papel de su interior, que al igual que el sobre era negro. Sólo había unas pocas líneas escritas en el de color rojo, palabras que le provocaron miedo. Con el papel aún en la mano y algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos se acercó a la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver como un hombre envuelto en una capa negra se adentraba al bosque prohibido.

* * *

**_uff... hasta aca llegue, una vez mas espero q haya quedado bien. espero rr_**

**_los saluda_**

**_N. Elektra_**


	14. Recuerdos

**antes q nada hola a tods**

**ufff al fin lo pude poner, mas mala suerte no pude tener, cdo lo estaba revisando se me reseteo la compu y cdo estaba por subir este capi esta tarde se me corto la luz, pero por suerte lo pude poner ahora, asi q espero q les guste y q haya salido bien**

**Gracias a Nachita, Atella, Diony Black Potter y a DaniiBlack (me contaste q leiste el primer capitulo asi q tb van para vos) por sus rr**

**No tengo más para decir asi q las dejo con el capi q salio larguito, me agarro de tal forma la inspiración q para el proximo capi, x el momento, estoy algo nula... jeje ahora si las dejo**

* * *

Como todos los sábados Lilly se despertó temprano para ir a desayunar, al igual que las dos rubias. Miró a Megan que dormía profundamente y pasó por su mente la idea de despertarla, pero un ruido a su espalda la hizo olvidar del asunto. 

- Espérenme, también bajo- dijo Jessica levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño bajo la extraña mirada de las tres chicas, ya que ella y Megan solían ir a desayunar un poco más tarde.

- Claro- dijo la pelirroja y se sentó en su cama.

El comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes, sobre todo de los cursos más bajos, pero se notaba mucho la diferencia; cuando Jessica iba, cerca de las once de la mañana había menos gente. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer en silencio, en un principio.

- ¿Qué se te dio para levantarte temprano hoy?- preguntó Rocío con un tono burlón. Jessica simplemente se encogió de hombros- Algo te preocupa ¿cierto?- la miró sorprendida, su amiga no se equivocaba.

Estaba por preguntar algo más cuando varias lechuzas entraron, algo que Jessica nunca había presenciado por bajar tarde a desayunar. A Lilly le dejaron un ejemplar de El Profeta y a ella un sobre. Se quedó petrificada observándolo con desconfianza, miró a todos lados confundida.

- ¿No lo vas a abrir?- preguntó Lilly a su lado, la miró y nuevamente vio el sobre. Suspiró y finalmente lo agarró.

- ¿De quién es?- preguntó Rocío impaciente- ¿Algún admirador secreto...?- Jessica no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario pero al ver el sobre en sus manos volvió a su seriedad.

Lo vio con detenimiento de ambos lados, era blanco y su nombre no estaba escrito en ningún lado. Sus amigas estaban expectantes esperando que ella lo abriera pero no quería hacerlo, era suficiente con la carta que había recibido esa noche, y algo le decía que esa misma persona había mandado la que tenía en las manos. Por puro instinto sacó la carta y la rompió, sus amigas la miraron desconcertadas pero eso no le importó. No quería leer lo que estuviera escrito ahí dentro, a pesar de no estar segura de saber quién la había mandado. Apartó los pedazos de papel roto y prosiguió con su desayuno como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo Rocío apenada, agarró los papeles y trató de armar lo que antes era la carta, su amiga se encogió de hombros- ¿Sabés quién te la mando?

- Eso creo- dijo agarrando una tostada.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Lilly con curiosidad.

- No interesa...- observó con inquietud a Rocío intentado armar el rompecabezas en el que se había convertido su carta- Ro... no hagas eso, no quiero saber que dice...

- Pero no estás segura de quién la mandó, tal vez es algo importante...- respondió sin dirigirle la mirada- Ya casi...- dijo para sí misma- ...sí, ya está... y esta acá... y...- lanzó un hechizo para que los pedazos se unieran- ...listo.

- Dámela Ro- la miró con seriedad y tendió su mano. Su amiga lo hizo y apenas la tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta que la carta no era de quién creía- Es de mi tío...- dijo sorprendida y la leyó rápidamente.

- Te lo dije.

- ¿De quién creías que era?- preguntó la pelirroja pero antes que pudiera responder Megan se unió a ellas.

---------------------------

Pasó el almuerzo y no volvió a tocarse más el tema de lo sucedido en la mañana, a pesar de los intentos por descubrir que ocurría por parte de Rocío no lograron sacar nada de su amiga. Estaban caminando fuera del castillo cuando vieron cerca del lago una multitud de chicos en ronda riéndose. Lilly y Jessica se hicieron lugar para saber que estaba ocurriendo y vieron a James Potter que estaba haciendo levitar cabeza abajo a Snape mostrando su ropa interior mientras, junto a los otros tres merodeadores, se burlaban de él. Jessica no pudo evitar reír, no olvidaba las cosas que le decía en pociones, pero rápidamente su risa fue acallada por Lilly.

- Dejalo en paz Potter- dijo en tono autoritario. James le dedicó una sonrisa y finalmente lo dejó caer.

- No necesito la ayuda de una sangre sucia- dijo Snape en tono arrogante al pasar junto a la pelirroja.

- No tendrías que haber hecho eso- le dijo su amiga- Se lo merecía...

- Jessica lo que esos idiotas estaban haciendo está mal- dijo señalándolos, los que sólo habían estado presenciando la escena se fueron mirando a Lilly con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sí, estuvo mal...- reconoció en voz baja pero nuevamente la elevó- Pero lo que él hizo también estuvo mal, se lo merecía.

- Nadie merece que lo traten así- se notaba que estaba enojada, tanto o más que su amiga.

- Tampoco mereces que te digan lo que él te dijo- recalcó Jessica- ¡Snape se lo merecía!

Los chicos intentaron interferir en la discusión de las chicas pero ante la mirada de odio que ambas les dirigieron decidieron no hacer nada. Rocío y Megan, más alejadas del grupo, miraban intranquilas la situación, pero sabían que lo mejor era no meterse, sus dos amigas tenían carácter fuerte y se enojarían con ellas.

- ¿Por qué los estás defendiendo?- preguntó apuntando a los cuatro chicos que se habían quedado sin habla.

- No los defiendo...- Jessica suavizó su tono de voz- Sé que estaba mal lo que hacían, pero Lilly, tenés que reconocerlo, Snape sí se lo merecía. Ni siquiera te lo agradeció, te trató mal y no lo merecías.

- ¿Los estás justificando?- pasó su mirada de los merodeadores a su amiga- Jessica, él puede tener muchos defectos, pero es una persona igual a nosotros, y nadie tiene derecho a hacerle lo que ellos le estaban haciendo- esto último lo dijo más calmada, explicando su punto de vista- ¿Seguís pensando que se lo merecía?

Ella solo asintió, porque en ese momento era lo que creía. Recordaba como los slytherins, pero sobre todo él, se habían burlado de ella esa semana en Pociones cuando la suya no había salido tan bien como esperaba, y, aún sabiendo que Lilly tenía razón, desde esa clase había tenido ganas de que le pasara algo a Snape, y lo que aquellos cuatro chicos habían hecho le resultó divertido. Snape debía aprender a no burlarse de los demás, así que por un lado sabía que ella tenía razón, además le pareció injusta la manera en que él había tratado a su amiga.

- Te llamó sangre sucia Lilly...- explicó tratando de que la entendiera. Bajó la mirada pero no dijo nada, luego se alejó y entró nuevamente al castillo seguida por Rocío.

Jessica suspiró intranquila y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos ignorando todo ruido a su alrededor. Se sentía mal por la discusión que acababa de tener con su amiga, se sentía mal por dejarse llevar por su desprecio hacia Snape, al fin y al cabo Lilly no se equivocaba. Pero, por otro lado, ella tenía razón al decir que Snape no tenía derecho a tratarla como lo hizo, eso también había estado mal. Lentamente se acercó a Megan que no se había movido de su lugar esperando que ella decidiera hablar.

- Meg...- comenzó a decir pero pronto calló.

- Las dos tienen razón. Ese idiota trató mal a Lilly, no merece su amistad... pero por otro lado lo que ellos hicieron tampoco estuvo bien- desvió su mirada, los chicos se acercaron a ellas.

- Antes te divertían nuestras bromas a Quejicus, Hudson- dijo Sirius parándose junto a Jessica.

- Antes, no ahora. Y... ya no lo llamen así- dijo aunque para nada convencida de sus palabras, y es que, en sus ojos se notaba, que no le había molestado que hicieran eso con Snape, después de todo nunca ocultaba su odio hacia las serpientes, y él había insultado a su amiga, de alguna manera se lo tenía bien merecido.

- Admitilo Megan- Remus se acercó a ella- Aún te divierte, aunque trates de ocultarlo.

- No es cierto- trató de sonar creíble- A diferencia de ustedes maduré y por más odio que sienta por esas serpientes inútiles... no es está bien lo que les hacen...- hubo duda en estas últimas palabras.

- Está bien, como digas- pudo notarse un sutil tono de ironía en sus palabras- Pero a ella si le pareció bien lo que hicimos recién¿verdad?- Jessica tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a ella.

- Eso creo- dijo después de meditarlo un momento- Meg- su amiga la miró- Anda a hablar con Lilly yo.. tengo cosas que hacer- dijo dándose cuenta la hora que era.

Sin que nadie pudiera decirle algo se dirigió al castillo, caminó a paso rápido esquivando a la gran cantidad de chicos que había por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente quedó ante la puerta del despacho del director. En su carta, su tío había dicho que esa misma tarde iría a hablar con ella, sabía por medio de Danteur que había cosas que su sobrina recordaba pero que sólo las quería hablar estando él presente, y no pudo ir antes que ese sábado.

Respiró profundo antes de decir la contraseña, luego comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras y como esperaba, su tío, Danteur y el otro hombre que había ido la vez anterior ya estaban ahí, junto a Dumbledore, esperándola.

- ¿Cómo estás Jessi?- dijo su tío aproximándose a ella y dándole un cálido abrazo.

- Bien- dijo en un tono algo cortante pero respondiendo al abrazo.

- Acá está tu tío como pediste, ahora no alarguemos más esta situación. Tenés que decirnos lo que sabés- Jessica miro con desprecio a Danteur. Le chocaba que la apurara a hablar, ella lo haría, pero cuando estuviese lista. Suspiró y tomó asiento mirando fijamente a su tío, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿De qué se trata Jessi¿Qué recordaste?- su tío se agachó junto a ella.

- Sobre mamá...- no pudo sostenerle la mirada, no quería llorar así que miró al suelo y luego continuó- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?- dijo en un tono apenas audible- Sobre su muerte.

- ¿Lo recordaste?- ella asintió- No quería que sufrieras...

- Lo sé...- volvió a levantar la mirada, y vio a cada uno de los presentes- Pero resulta que yo lo vi, sé todo lo que pasó esa noche, y tal vez los ayude en muchas cosas, como por ejemplo- miró con seriedad a Danteur- encontrar a mi hermano.

- Hablamos de eso la otra semana- respondió este- Las probabilidades de que...

- ¡Me importan muy poco sus estúpidas probabilidades!- gritó pero enseguida se arrepintió y pidió disculpas, sobre todo a Danteur y al director que estaba presente. Este último asintió con comprensión y le indicó que continuara hablando- Estoy segura de que mi hermano aún está vivo en alguna parte, quiero que lo encuentren. Y también que hagan pagar a los que me arruinaron la vida por querer conseguir algo que ni siquiera sé que es.

- Eso es lo que pensamos hacer, pero necesitamos alguna pista, saber de algún nombre que puedas recordar- aclaró Danteur.

- ¿Nombres? Los tengo- lo miró- Porque algo me dice que ellos también estuvieron esta vez.

- Te escuchamos Jessica- dijo su tío tomando sus manos dándole fuerzas.

-o-o-

"Había sido un día muy tranquilo, ya estaba oscureciendo y el cielo empezaba a nublarse al mismo tiempo que una fresca brisa movía las hojas de los árboles. Estaba jugando en el jardín, corriendo de un lado al otro cuando escuchó que su madre la llamaba. Cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer entró a su casa riendo, estaba muy feliz.

- Acá estoy ma- dijo dirigiéndose al comedor en dónde una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes estaba esperándola para cenar- ¿Papi no va a venir?

- Está con mucho trabajo, va a venir más tarde- dijo mirando a su hija con detenimiento- ¿te lavaste las manos?- la niña le dirigió una sonrisa de inocencia y fue hasta el baño para volver al cabo de unos minutos.

Después de comer Jessica fue hasta la ventana para ver cómo llovía, la calle estaba muy oscura salvo cuando intensos refucilos la iluminaban. El agua caía con fuerza, sin detenerse y también se escuchaban truenos. Le gustaban mucho las tormentas, al contrario que otros chicos y de su hermano cuando tenía su edad, no le daba miedo. De hecho no sabía de nada que la asustara aún. De repente vio una figura oscura en la calle, y al no haber tanta luz no pudo reconocer a ese extraño, que al parecer, se acercaba a su casa.

- Mami...- dijo girándose para ver a su madre en un sillón leyendo un libro. Elizabeth apartó la mirada del libro y vio a su hija con una amplia sonrisa- Creo que alguien viene...- volvió a mirar por la ventana- No... espera... son tres personas, no los veo bien, llevan unas capas y...- su madre se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tapó la boca con su dedo para que no continuara hablando- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo bajando el tono de voz.

Después de mirar hacia la calle se agachó y miró a su hija con preocupación, su sonrisa cambio a una inexpresiva mirada.

- Jessi, vení conmigo- dijo en un susurro.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, Elizabeth la abrió y dirigió a su pequeña hija al oscuro corredor.

- Quiero que vayas a tu habitación- se agachó para estar a la altura de sus ojos- y una vez ahí quiero que te escondas. No importa lo que pase, ni lo que escuches, no salgas de ahí.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Es un juego?

- No, no es un juego- respondió dándole un abrazo- Te quiero mucho Jessica.

- Yo también mami- empezó a darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien, a pesar de ser muy chica era muy perceptiva y se dio cuenta de que algo preocupaba mucho a su madre, nunca la había visto así, recordaba que ella siempre estaba sonriendo- Pero...- un ruido en la puerta principal la hizo silenciarse.

- Escondete y no salgas por nada del mundo. Prométeme que pase lo que pase te vas a quedar ahí.

Jessica asintió y Elizabeth cerró la puerta. Como su madre le había dicho fue corriendo hasta su habitación pero antes de pensar en esconderse escribió unas palabras para mandarle a su papá, pidiéndole que volviera, que algo malo estaba pasando; porque lo sabía, su mamá había actuado de una manera extraña.

Una vez que dejó irse a su lechuza decidió volver al pasillo para averiguar lo que ocurría. Sabía que estaba desobedeciendo a su mamá pero tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se acercó colocándose al lado de la puerta y se sentó rodeándose las piernas con los brazos, esperando impaciente. Fueron unos largos minutos de silencio cuando escuchó un golpe fuerte y seco, con lo cual imaginó que habían abierto la puerta. Eso la sobresaltó un poco pero decidió tranquilizarse aunque estaba muy confundida, quería saber que pasaba pero había prometido quedarse en su habitación, eso era lo que su mamá creía. Cerró los ojos un instante tratando de calmarse, repitiendo una y otra vez que se equivocaba, que seguramente no era algo grave y ella aparecería de nuevo.

- Malfoy, Zabinni y Jules¿Por qué no me sorprende?- escuchó la dulce voz de su madre transformarse en una bastante fría y decidida.

- ¿Qué tal Drunke, mejor dicho señora Patil?- dijo una fría voz perteneciente a un hombre, una voz que estremeció a Jessica y la cual le provocó mucho miedo- ¿Cómo anda tu esposo, el gran Daniel Patil¿Y tus hijos? Sé que el más grande acaba de ingresar a Hogwarts... ¿y la más pequeña?

- No te interesa Malfoy- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué hacen acá?

- ¿Así se trata a los viejos conocidos?- dijo otra voz, más grave que la del otro hombre, que también le causó temor ¿quiénes eran esos hombres¿qué buscaban?

- ¡Quiero que se vayan ya mismo de mi casa!- Jessica cerró los ojos aterrada, algo malo iba a pasar, estaba segura, sólo esperaba que eso no fuese más que un sueño, y si no lo era que su papá llegara pronto.

- No nos vamos sin lo que vinimos a buscar- dijo el tercero- Esperamos que colabores.

- No sé de que hablan...

- Claro que sí ¿quién diría que la maldita sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre tuvieran en sus manos algo tan valioso?- a Jessica le dolió mucho escuchar como se refería aquel hombre, el que su madre había llamado Malfoy, a sus padres. Trató de contener las lágrimas- Estoy seguro que sabes de qué estoy hablando. Y nos lo vas a decir quieras o no.

- ¡Nunca!- dijo y lanzó un hechizo que al parecer dio impacto.

- ¿Así que querés jugar? Muy bien, que empiece la diversión.

En ese momento escuchó diversos hechizos, podía imaginarse lo que debía estar pasando y eso la angustiaba mucho, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de entrar a la sala pero seguramente su madre había previsto eso y había puesto un hechizo por si a ella se le ocurría ir. Siguió en la misma posición con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y cantándose una canción para no escuchar lo que pasaba, cuando, sin previo aviso escuchó un ruido muy grande y sintió que una sombra, más oscura que la oscuridad propia del pasillo, la envolvía. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la figura de un hombre muy alto y grande de un poco más de treinta años, tenía pelo y ojos oscuros, y la miraba de una manera extraña. Sus ojos eran fríos, su expresión severa y su voz grave era inquietante. Se levantó dispuesta a correr y alejarse pero no pudo hacerlo, él fue más rápido.

- No vas a ningún lado nena- una enorme mano aprisionó una de las muñecas de Jessica con mucha fuerza obligándola a caminar.

- ¡Soltame!- exigió tratando de ocultar su temor, pero el hombre la ignoró.

- Miren lo que encontré- dijo apenas estuvo en la sala.

- Pero si es la más pequeña...- dijo otro de los hombres y se agachó a la altura de ella- y tiene tus ojos...- dijo riéndose con maldad.

Ella pudo ver que su madre se paraba en seco para observarla con los ojos llorosos, y tan preocupada estaba por el hecho de que aquel hombre tenía a su hija que no prestó atención cuando un hechizo la impactó de lleno haciéndola caer. Jessica reconoció aquella maldición y empezó a llorar viendo el sufrimiento que tenía su madre por el Cruciatus que le habían lanzado.

- Es muy bonita tu hija, sería una pena que algo le pasara- dijo un hombre alto y rubio de ojos azules acercándose a la niña. El que la agarraba la sostuvo de atrás para obligarla a ver a su mamá que estaba tirada en el suelo con muchas heridas y sangre. La sostuvo con fuerza sin darle escapatoria posible.

- No te atrevas... a tocarla... Malfoy- Elizabeth apoyó las manos en el suelo y se levantó sosteniendo su varita con firmeza. Pero al instante siguiente la desarmaron, estaba muy débil como para haberlo evitado, después de todo eran tres contra uno.

- Dame lo que quiero y la dejo ir- miró a su hija, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se la veía muy asustada.

- ¿Por qué no le decís a tu mamá que haga lo correcto bonita?- Jessica escuchó al hombre que la sostenía decirle eso al oído- Que nos dé lo que buscamos, y nosotros las dejamos tranquilas.

- Mami... por favor...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Yo...- bajó la mirada pensativa, sabía que tenía que hacer en esa situación pero antes de que pudiera hablar el tercer hombre, que era más bajo que los otros dos, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros le lanzó un Cruciatus haciéndola caer nuevamente.

- No es una linda escena para ser vista por una niña de seis años ¿no lo crees así Elizabeth?- el hombre rubio se aproximó hasta ella y la obligó a levantar la mirada- Si no me das lo que quiero, primero voy a matarte a vos frente a ella, y luego... voy a hacerla sufrir hasta que ya no aguante más- dijo con una risa macabra.

- Mami... tengo miedo...- trató de escapar pero los brazos de aquel hombre eran muy fuertes y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

- No tengas miedo...- dijo intentando sonar segura aunque su voz sonó débil y recibió otro hechizo más- ¡Basta!

- ¿Cambiaste de opinión?- dijo sin dejar de apuntarla con su varita.

- Voy a darte lo que buscas...- se notaba que no tenía fuerzas pero de todas formas se incorporó y se acercó hasta un cuadro. Lo sacó de allí y abrió una caja de seguridad de dónde sacó una bola de cristal brillante que cambiaba de color. Lentamente se acercó al hombre rubio y se lo entregó- Acá está lo que querías...- dijo tratando de recobrar las fuerzas- Ahora, déjala ir...- su risa la interrumpió.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que la voy a soltar?- la miró con furia- Necesito una garantía, no confío en que esto sea exactamente lo que busco.

- Te exijo que la sueltes Jules- dijo ella dirigiéndose al hombre que tenía apresada a su hija que no hacía mas que llorar.

- No recibo tus órdenes...

- ¡Mami!- gritó finalmente desconsolada- ¡Soltame¡Por favor!- siguió llorando- ¡Mamá!

- Ya te di lo que querías Malfoy, decile que la deje ir...

- Quiero que presencies algo princesa- dijo este dirigiéndose a Jessica que lo miraba con odio y terror- Quiero que veas lo que le pasa a la gente que no hace lo correcto, para que en un futuro sepas elegir qué es mejor- comenzó a reírse y se agachó junto a la niña para decirle algo al oído- Lo que lamento es que el bebé haya muerto, pero no culpes a tu mamá, ella aún no lo sabía- la respiración de Jessica comenzó a agitarse. Cerró los ojos queriendo despertar de esa terrible pesadilla pero cuando los volvió a abrir aquellos hombres seguían ahí y su madre estaba tirada en el piso, casi sin fuerzas- _Crucio_.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Jessica con lo poco que le quedaba de voz- ¡No lo hagas¡No la mates!

- No te preocupes princesa, no voy a matarla... todavía- dijo y volvió a lanzar otro hechizo.

Pero Jessica se dio cuenta de que su madre no resistiría otro ataque más, y comenzó a sentir un odio terrible, nunca se había sentido así y eso la asustaba. Estaba desesperada y no sabía que hacer, rogaba que su papá llegara pronto.

- ¡Mamá!- alcanzó a gritar cuando Elizabeth cayó al suelo, al instante siguiente escuchó un grito de profundo dolor y los fuertes brazos que antes la sostenían la soltaron. Escuchó que Malfoy decía algo pero no entendió nada, todo comenzó a volverse oscuro, sintió que perdía las fuerzas y se desmayó."

-o-o-

- El resto... de la historia... la conocés- dijo con lo último que le quedaba de voz.

- Liza estaba embarazada...- Jessica asintió, ya no podía hablar nada más, estaba segura de que, si articulaba una palabra más lloraría, y quería mantener la calma- Tranquila...- dijo su tío dándole un fuerte abrazo- Sos una chica muy valiente ¿lo sabías?- la miró a los ojos y secó dos lágrimas rebeldes- Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de la hija que tienen- ella sonrió aunque fuera por un momento- Todo va a estar bien, vas a ver.

- Jules, Malfoy y Zabinni- empezó Danteur- ¿segura que esos son sus nombres?- la cara que le mostró la chica le dio a entender que sí.

- Lo que estaban buscando... ¿lo mencionaron?

- ¿No cree que si lo supiera se lo diría?- dijo mirándolo con seriedad- No lo sé- concluyó con su tono frío.

- Podés irte Jessi- su tío le dio un beso en le frente y se levantó.

- Lo que estén por hablar ahora quiero saberlo. Se trata de mi familia- miró a todos, pero al parecer nadie estaba de acuerdo- Tío... quiero saberlo todo...

- Jessi, es mejor que te vayas. Sabes tanto como yo que esto no te hace bien- bajó la mirada.

- Tengo derecho a saber...- hizo un nuevo intento.

- Es hora de cenar, es mejor que te vayas- miró a su tío y se levantó resignada.

Salió dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta y aguardó para escuchar lo que conversaran, pero desde ahí no podía oír nada. Suspiró molesta y finalmente decidió bajar al comedor, tenía otras cosas para hacer como hablar con Lilly. Después vería la forma de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque al ver la mirada de ellos supo que algo sabían, y lo iba a averiguar costara lo que costara.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, era la primera vez, desde que lo recordaba, que le contaba a alguien con tantos detalles lo sucedido aquella noche.

Se detuvo al escuchar algunos pasos y no puedo evitar sonreír al encontrarse con Sirius, a pesar de que sus amigas y, en ocasiones, su sentido común, le decían que se alejara de él, no quería hacerlo, le agradaba su compañía, y cada vez más. Ahora que lo veía acercarse a ella olvidó su enojo y frustración por no poder oír lo que ocurría en el despacho del Director, y su angustia por haber contado todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

- Jessica, justamente te estaba buscando- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Ah sí? Bien acá estoy- dijo logrando apartar sus malos recuerdos, no quería reflejar en su rostro la preocupación, el dolor y el miedo que aún sentía- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esta noche, después que todos se vayan a dormir, te espero en la sala común- la sonrisa de ella cambió por una cara de incredulidad.

- ¿¡Qué!?- preguntó asombrada- ¿Qué pretendes?- agregó con fingida desconfianza y conteniendo la risa.

- Tranquila, no muerdo- no pudo evitar reír- Somos... amigos ¿o no?- ella asintió- ¿confías en mí?- volvió a asentir- Aunque te empeñes en ocultarlo no estás bien, así que quiero que te sientas mejor... ¿Puedo?- la miró a los ojos con una expresión que le causó gracia, sobre todo porque no podía negarse ante esa mirada.

- Está bien- dijo y empezó a caminar- Pero mientras tanto vayamos yendo al comedor que me muero de hambre.

- Sí, claro- caminó junto a ella con una sonrisa de triunfo- Lo que sí no lo comentes con tus amigas porque...

- Lo sé- lo interrumpió- ¿Sabes qué? Todavía no entiendo por qué te odian tanto.

- No me dieron la oportunidad de conocerme- aclaró.

- Mmm... puede ser- dijo y empezó a reír recordando la broma de esa tarde a Snape- Estuvo mal lo que le hicieron a Snape hoy- trató de parecer firme con esa idea pero no le resultaba fácil- Pero... estuvo bien...

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Sirius confundido- ¿Estuvo mal o estuvo bien?- en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había contradicho.

- En sí estuvo mal... es decir, hubiese estado mal si se lo hacían a otra persona pero Snape... él sí se lo merecía.

- Sí... y eso te costó pelearte con Evans...

- Las dos teníamos razón en parte, como dijo Meg- hizo una pausa- Fue una pelea tonta, ahora seguro se arregla todo entre nosotras- dijo muy convencida- Y... ¿podés decirme qué pensás hacer para hacer que me sienta mejor?

- No- lo miró con súplica- No puedo decirte nada.

- Mmm... Espero no equivocarme al confiar en vos.

- Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

------------------------

Después de cenar Jessica volvió a su habitación con sus amigas, las cosas con Lilly estaban más que bien, después de la discusión cayó en la cuenta de cómo la había llamado Snape y eso le había dolido mucho, y Jessica admitió que, después de todo, lo que los chicos habían hecho había estado mal.

Mientras esperaba que las cuatro chicas se durmieran sacó de su cuaderno el sobre negro. Al verlo nuevamente comprendió que no había sido un mal sueño, sacó la carta y leyó por milésima vez su contenido.

_Te estoy vigilando. Pronto vas a saber de mí y vamos a terminar con todo. _

Ya no sentía miedo, quién quiera que fuese lo enfrentaría llegado el momento, aunque sí le aterraba el hecho de que la estuviera vigilando, eso significaba que estaba en Hogwarts, y que no era su imaginación las veces que había visto a alguien internarse en el bosque prohibido. Volvió a guardar el sobre en el mismo lugar y corrió las cortinas despacio comprobando que sus amigas ya se habían dormido.

Fue al baño, se peinó dejándose el pelo suelto y salió de la habitación, cerrando despacio la puerta para no hacer ruido. Bajó a la sala común intrigada por saber que tenía preparado Sirius para hacerla sentir mejor, pero al llegar ahí él aún no estaba. Se sentó a esperarlo, sea lo que fuere lo que pensaba hacer se lo agradecía desde ese momento, quería olvidar sus problemas aunque sea una vez, creer que nada malo ocurría a su alrededor y escapar de esa realidad que tanto odiaba... Pasó poco tiempo hasta que lo vio bajar y acercarse a ella, algo sorprendido.

- Viniste... que bueno- le sonrió.

- Te dije que venía ¿o no?- se levantó- ¿Puedo saber que tenés planeado?

- Si te digo deja de ser sorpresa- ella respondió con una sonrisa- Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí.

* * *

**espero q haya quedado bien, y el proximo no se para cdo sera, ademas de q por el momento mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones van a pintar asi q por algun tiempo no voy a poder conectarme (tienen q sacar la compu de aca para poder pintar) pero bueno, espero y tratare de no tardar demasiado.**

**Como saben los rr son bien recibidos, buenos o malos, constructivos o destructivos, blancos o negros jaja, ya a esta hora de la noche empiezo a delirar... nahh, acepto todo tipo de rr**

**sin más para agregar me despido**

**bss y suerte**

**Elektra**


	15. Cap XV

**_hola!!!!!!_**

**_despues de un largo tiempo les dejo otro capitulo, no se, pero ayer mi inspiracion vino de golpe y empece a escribir escribir, despues tuve la interrupcion de mi hna pidiendo la compu, pero finalmente hoy pude acabarlo, solo espero q haya quedado bien... gracias por sus rev adore todos y cada uno de ellos, pq fueron varios los q recibi y eso me alegro mucho, así q gracias danihogg, nachita y todos los q se pasaron por aca, les presento el capitulo 15... lo pense tanto tanto, pq tenia q quedar bien bien, y espero haberlo logrado, pero al menos sepan q lo intente jeje, es, creo, bastante larguito, tal vez no tanto como algun otro, y estaba por ser mas largo pero de repente se me ocurrio como terminarlo y bue, lo termine antes de lo q pensaba, es mi inspiracion q de repente me tira ideas nuevas jeje y yo no hago más q aprovecharlas. bueno las dejo despues de tantas explicaciones con este capi que no aguante mas y quise ponerlo ahora ya q durante la semana estare estudiando y esta es la ocacion para subirlo, asi q espero despues no arrepentirme de haberlo hecho jejeje... una vez mas espero q les guste..._**

**_bss_**

* * *

No puedo evitar sorprenderse al verla esperándolo, si bien estaba seguro de lo que ella había dicho, James había logrado desanimarlo un poco, algo que nunca ocurría. Pero al verla, con las ondas rebeldes cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes mirándolo alegres, todo signo de pesimismo, impropio en él, desapareció. 

- Confío en vos... - dijo algo dudosa- Al menos eso creo... pero dale, quiero saber, por favor- insistió, puso cara de súplica, algo que le salía muy bien pero que no conseguiría convencerlo- Un adelanto aunque sea.

- No, es una sorpresa- suspiró resignada.

- Mmm...- sabía cuando debía rendirse y esa era una ocasión, por más que insistiera sabía que él no iba a hablar, pero por un lado eso le gustaba, le daba intriga el no saber que tenía preparado- Bien, no insisto, pero te advierto que...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con curiosidad acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- Ahh... que... que...- tartamudeó y se alejó rápidamente de él dándole la espalda intentando controlar sus nervios- Nada... no importa- él se río y buscó nuevamente su mirada- No te rías- le recriminó ella- Sólo... vamos ¿sí? Porque lo que tenés preparado no está precisamente acá en la sala común ¿me equivoco?- él lo negó y le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

- ¿No tenés problema?

- ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo¿Acaso...- lo miró detenidamente- hago mal en confiar en vos?

- No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque estaríamos rompiendo las reglas.

- Sirius...- se acercó a él y sacudió la cabeza- No tengo drama, las reglas están para romperse como algunas pro...- se detuvo antes de terminar la frase pero él comprendió lo que iba a decir y sonrió- No deberíamos romper las reglas pero eso no significa que no podamos hacerlo... ¿no? claro, siempre y cuando no nos descubran- agregó rápidamente, lo que acentuó más la sonrisa del chico.

- Por eso no te preocupes, no va a pasar ¿vamos?

Jessica asintió y miró de soslayo la mano que él, en ese momento, le ofrecía, hizo un amague de darle la suya pero con una sonrisa burlona pasó junto a Sirius y empezó a caminar. Salieron por el retrato, afuera estaba todo en la más profunda calma y oscuridad, y ella le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

- Primero vamos a ir a las cocinas a buscar algo de comida, por si nos agarra hambre- explicó Sirius.

- ¿Sabés dónde y cómo entrar ahí?- preguntó ella sorprendida- Entonces cuando te conocí decías la verdad...- él asintió- Conoces bien el castillo...- hizo una pausa- De acuerdo, vamos- empezó a caminar.

- Esperá Jessica- la llamó- No te alejes...- ella ya se había mimetizado con la oscuridad- Jessi- volvió a llamarla- _Lumos_- rápidamente empezó a caminar pero no la encontró y se vio obligado a apagar su varita debido a la queja de los cuadros. ¿En dónde se había metido? Esa chica tenía una gran habilidad para desaparecer.

Comenzó a caminar antes de que él pudiera decirle algo y a pesar de que la llamaba siguió su camino creyendo que Sirius la seguía. Dobló por el primer pasillo que encontró y fue ahí cuando, luego de llamarlo y no conseguir ninguna respuesta, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, así que decidió volver por donde había llegado para encontrarse con él. Apenas dio un paso sintió que alguien venía por detrás.

- ¿Jessica?- se dio vuelta y se encontró con Mat que en ese instante debía estar haciendo su ronda de prefecto.

- No...- se apresuró a decir caminando hacia atrás, notó que el chico estaba cansado, estaba segura que, si no fuera porque la había encontrado a ella, se iría en ese momento a dormir. Era tarde y no creía que estuviera mucho tiempo más vigilando los pasillos del colegio- Estás... soñando...- antes de que pudiera irse Mat empezó a reír.

- Jessi sé que sos vos- se acercó a ella- Estás no son horas de estar fuera de tu casa.

- Ah, sí... soy yo...- admitió- Es que... iba a la biblioteca, es que... tengo que buscar algo- mintió con lo primero que se le ocurrió, no iba a decir que Sirius también estaba fuera de la torre Gryffindor; si iba a restarle puntos sería a ella sola.

- ¿A la biblioteca?- ella asintió y Mat volvió a reír- Es tarde, la biblioteca está cerrada.

- Fue una pésima excusa ¿cierto?- él asintió- Bien, está bien, sólo quería saber qué se siente al romper las reglas, pero me descubriste así que no te preocupes por nada, ahora vuelvo a mi sala común ¿sí? No debí hacerlo, sé que no debí y no voy a utilizar nuestra amistad para pedirte que no me bajes puntos. Hace lo que tengas que hacer porque rompí las reglas y reconozco que no estuvo bien- dijo todo tan rápido que al final se quedó sin aire.

- Tranquila, sólo por esta vez voy a dejarlo pasar, siempre y cuando vuelvas a tu habitación- dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida- Gracias Mat- por un impulso lo abrazó pero al instante se alejó de él- No...- se quedó pensativa- Haces esto porque soy tu amiga y no debe ser así, sos prefecto y tenés que actuar de forma imparcial.

- Jessica en serio, sólo por esta vez no voy a bajarte puntos. Pero quiero que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor.

- ¿De verdad?- nuevamente asintió- Te adoro ¿lo sabías?- dijo emocionada a lo que él sonrió- Gracias, prometo no volver a hacerlo e irme a dormir en este preciso momento. Que duermas bien- concluyó dispuesta a irse.

- Espera- se giró y se acercó a Mat- Hace mucho que no hablamos...

- Sí, lo sé, esta semana abandoné a todos mis amigos por el estudio y al final eso no me sirvió de nada- dijo riendo- Mañana te dedico todo el día ¿sí? Pero después de almorzar, a la mañana tengo entrenamiento.

- Te tomo la palabra- Jessica asintió sonriente- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Nos vemos mañana- confirmó ella y se dio la vuelta, cuando volvió a doblar por el pasillo que conducía al retrato de la Dama Gorda Jessica escuchó cómo se alejaba su amigo. Dio unos pasos y vio que alguien estaba apoyado en la pared, al parecer había escuchado todo lo que había sucedido.

- Eso estuvo cerca- reconoció la voz de Sirius- No vuelvas a hacerlo- pidió con preocupación y tal vez algo enojado por su repentina desaparición.

- Ya sé... pero como dijiste estuvo cerca, no pasó nada- puso cara de inocencia- Además creí que estabas caminando detrás de mí- se acercó un poco más a él para mirarlo a los ojos- Dale, no te enojes conmigo...

- No estoy enojado- le dirigió una sonrisa- Pero no vuelvas a alejarte¿quién sabe con quién podrías encontrarte?

- Mientras no sean el inaguantable de Filch o su tonta gata no hay drama- dijo ella riendo- No voy a volver a alejarme, lo prometo.

- También acabas de prometer irte a dormir...

- Lo sé, pero Sirius, a veces, de acuerdo a las circunstancias algunas promesas pueden llegar a romperse...- al instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, al ver la sonrisa del chico- Claro, que hay otras promesas que nunca se deben romper... En serio, no me voy a volver a alejar.

- Bien, te creo ¿vamos?- asintió y suspiró aliviada, comenzaron a caminar- ¿Así que vas a dedicarle todo tu día a McCartney?

- Sí¿porqué no?- dijo y lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Celoso?

- ¿Debería estarlo?

- No, después de todo vos y yo sólo somos amigos- hizo una pausa- Y, Sirius, no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo con fingida molestia.

- No fue mi intención.

- Sí... claro...

- Además que sos la menos indicada para hablar de eso.

- Auch, eso dolió- dijo sonriéndole- Esa tampoco fue mi intención y ya te dije que lo sentía.

- Lo sé- la miró- Entonces... querías saber qué se siente romper las reglas ¿no?- ella asintió conteniendo la risa.

- Y la verdad, se siente bien, es... arriesgado, pero divertido.

- Mucho mejor si se puede disfrutar de una muy buena compañía- ella le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto- Lo decía por mí- agregó con una sonrisa traviesa a lo que ella le dio un golpe en el brazo- ¿Qué?

- Sos un tonto- respondió ella sonriendo y siguieron caminando en silencio.

Llegaron hasta las cocinas en dónde sólo había un par de elfos domésticos, los demás seguramente estarían dormidos. Jessica observó todo el lugar en silencio, aún se sentía olor a comida lo cual despertó su apetito. Pasó poco tiempo cuando uno de los elfos se acercó a ellos con una mochila provista de varios alimentos, por lo cuál ella lo miró sorprendida.

- Acá tiene joven Black- dijo entregándosela al chico- Espero que lo pase bien junto a su...

- ...amiga- terminó ella en tono nervioso. Sirius sonrió pero no dijo nada respecto al asunto.

- Gracias Rodwyn- dijo dirigiéndose al elfo.

- Se nota que venís seguido- dijo ella apenas regresaron a los pasillos del colegio.

- Sí, cada vez que tengo hambre... lo cuál suele pasar bastante seguido- dijo él logrando que ella riera, pero de repente le indicó que callara.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo en un susurro pero no tuvo necesidad de oír una respuesta.

Al instante escuchó la voz de Filch, quejándose como siempre de los alborotadores que eran los estudiantes, y elogiando a su gata por sobre todas las cosas. El tiempo les alcanzó justo para esconderse sentados junto a una estatua, podían ver la luz acercándose y lo único que esperaban era que no los descubriera.

- A mí también me pareció escuchar algo...- la sombra de Filch estaba cada vez más cerca- Es hora de castigar a esos chiquillos irresponsables.

- Estamos perdidos- dijo ella en voz apenas audible, cerró los ojos aferrándose al brazo de Sirius y aguardó el encuentro del celador.

- Sí, es por...- otra vez la despreciable voz de Filch que luego de decir esto se dio vuelta al oír un ruido proveniente del fondo del pasillo. Jessica se asomó por el costado de la estatua y lo vio alejarse, seguramente creyendo que allí encontraría a quién castigar. Se separó de Sirius y lo miró totalmente confundida preguntándose que había sido la causa de aquel ruido y luego lo vio con la varita en mano dándose cuenta de que había sido él.

- Eso... eso sí que estuvo cerca- dijo ella sonriendo- Vamos antes que vuelva. Por cierto... ¿a dónde vamos?

- Quiero mostrarte un lugar- respondió, pero ella decidió no preguntar más.

Cuando salieron del castillo Jessica empezó a seguirlo a paso más lento, la duda se apoderó de ella, pero aún así no dijo nada y siguió caminando. La luna brillaba en un cielo totalmente despejado, cubierto por un manto de estrellas, corría una brisa suave pero no hacía mucho frío. Era una noche perfecta y esperaba que continuara así, esperaba que él no rompiera la promesa que le había hecho, aunque cada vez veía esa posibilidad más real. Llegó rápidamente hasta el chico, que se había quedado quieto esperándola y lo miró extrañada. Sin decirle nada se paró detrás de ella, con una mano le tapó los ojos y con la otra la iba guiando para que supiera por dónde ir. No se atrevió a preguntar nada, sabía que, por más que lo intentara, Sirius no iba a contestar, y, aunque lo fuera hacer, prefería que fuera una sorpresa. El suelo no era para nada firme ni llano, así que suponía que estaban yendo por el bosque prohibido ¿qué pretendía? La duda volvió a ella nuevamente, estaban solos, fuera del colegio, en el bosque... no estaba para nada segura de lo que podía llegar a pasar pero se guardó sus temores y sus dudas, y no articuló palabra alguna, tampoco iba a ser ella la que arruinara la noche, seguramente estaba equivocada al pensar mal de él.

Jessica se dejó guiar sin decir nada, lo cuál era señal de que confiaba en él y era una señal más que buena. Durante el camino no preguntó nada, tal vez creyera que no iba a decirle a dónde la llevaba, y la verdad que, si pensaba así, no se equivocaba. Todo marchaba mejor de lo que esperaba y ya se imaginaba la cara de James cuando se enterara de su éxito. Finalmente se detuvo por lo que ella hizo lo mismo, pero aún no sacó la mano de sus ojos. A decir verdad era la primera vez que llevaba a una chica a ese lugar del bosque, un lugar que tenía un gran significado para él, y nunca se le había cruzado la posibilidad de mostrarle a alguien ese sitio, pero no sabía por qué con ella había hecho la diferencia.

- Ya llegamos ¿cierto?- dijo rompiendo el silencio- ¿por qué seguís tapándome los ojos?- se notaba que estaba ansiosa, y un poco nerviosa también.

- Sí...- respondió y finalmente apartó su mano.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Estaban a la orilla de un río, que seguramente desembocaba en el lago, había un par de piedras y pequeñas cascaditas. Había un amplio espacio verde, y pocos árboles por lo que, al mirar hacia arriba, la vista al cielo nocturno era perfecta.

- Wow...- fue lo único que pudo decir- ¿y este lugar?

- Vengo acá cada vez que quiero pensar y estar solo- ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa- Es un lugar especial.

- Si eso es así ¿por qué me trajiste?- se acercó un poco a él.

- Cuando vengo me siento mejor, suponía que también te iba a hacer bien- Jessica le dedicó una sonrisa. La verdad que no se equivocaba, ese lugar transmitía una paz y una tranquilidad que no había sentido en algún otro sitio- ¿Puedo decirte algo? Pero no te enojes.

- No voy a enojarme... bueno, en realidad... depende que vayas a decirme...- dijo en tono serio pero al instante volvió a sonreír- Tranquilo, podés decirme lo que quieras, prometo no enojarme- dijo levantando su mano derecha como al hacer un juramento.

- Deberías sonreír siempre- dijo en un tono más bajo aproximándose a ella- Me gusta mucho cuando te veo sonreír- acercó su mano a la mejilla de la chica pero ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y con una mirada extraña dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Sirius yo...- rápidamente fue hasta la mochila que él había dejado en el suelo- Tengo hambre¿habrán puesto algo de chocolate? Se me antojó algo dulce...- dijo mientras la abría y miraba en su interior. Evidentemente se había sentido incómoda y en vez de enojarse, había decidido cambiar de tema para escapar de aquella situación, pero él no iba a seguirle el juego- No me mires así... ¿acaso me enojé?- dejó la mochila a un lado sin haber sacado nada, lo que confirmó que había dicho eso sólo para evitar el momento.

- Pero cambiaste de tema- se agachó junto a Jessica quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella- Tal vez te molesta que te lo diga, pero es la verdad.

- No... me... molesta- dijo ella en tono nervioso- En que... no veo la necesidad de que lo digas Sirius- la miró directo a los ojos pero no dijo nada- ¿Por qué... por qué me lo decís?- dijo aún nerviosa sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Ya te dije, porque es la verdad. Te vez muy linda cuando reís, cuando estás feliz y quiero que estés así siempre- se acercó un poco más y colocó la mano en la mejilla de ella, quién sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos- Quiero verte feliz todos los días- agregó dispuesto a besarla.

- No lo hagas- Jessica abrió los ojos, él se apartó sólo un poco- No lo hagas Sirius, por favor.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- No lo arruines- quería aparentar frialdad pero no lo había conseguido- Me lo prometiste ¿o no te acordás?

- También recuerdo que me dijiste que, de acuerdo a las circunstancias, algunas promesas pueden llegar a romperse- se quedó quieta, en silencio- Tal vez no debería romper la promesa que te hice, pero eso no significa que no pueda ¿no? claro, siempre y cuando, me permitas hacerlo- eso la dejó sin palabras porque era exactamente lo mismo que ella le había dicho a él- ¿Qué decís?

- Yo...- empezó a decir sin impedirle que se acercara más, cuanto más cerca estaba su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba más- yo...- colocó su mano en la boca de él- ¿Por qué haces esto? Quiero la verdad, no me mientas porque nunca te lo perdonaría- preguntó dominando sus nervios.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hago?- dijo luego de agarrar la mano que había apoyado sobre sus labios, estaba fría y temblaba un poco, pero a pesar de eso sus mejillas habían adoptado un tono rosado. Tenía que admitir que así se veía muy linda, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo muy especial, y su pelo caía a ambos lados de su rostro, unos pocos bucles sobre su cara.

- No sé, supuse que podías responder a esa simple pregunta- bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí Sirius¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar¿Por qué me decís esas cosas¿Por qué querés romper la promesa?- hizo cada pregunta mirándolo a los ojos esperando respuestas pero no estaba enojada, sólo confundida, eso demostraba su mirada.

- Son varias preguntas pero si querés puedo responder a cada una- dijo y se sentó frente a ella incrementando un poco la distancia entre ellos, con lo cuál Jessica pareció estar más tranquila- Me acerqué a vos porque quería conocerte y ayudarte en lo que pudiera; te traje acá porque quiero que te sientas mejor, no quiero verte triste; lo que dije es lo que pienso, de verdad que te ves linda cuando sonreís y finalmente... sobre la promesa... yo quiero ser algo más que tu amigo...- ella lo miró pensativa- Sos una chica increíble, me pareces alguien especial y...

- Está bien... no hace falta que digas nada más...- lo interrumpió- Es que yo no sé... no sé que pensar...- lo miró dubitativa, parecía sincero, es más, parte de ella estaba convencida de que no mentía, pero la duda seguía presente.

- Confía en mí- la miró y volvió a aproximarse.

- Eso quisiera pero no quiero salir lastimada. Ya pasé por demasiadas cosas... no quiero sufrir más ¿podés entenderlo?

- Lo menos que quiero es lastimarte- se acercó más, apenas rozando sus labios.

- Espera...- dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de él para alejarlo un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado.

- Antes... antes necesito contarte algo, tal vez así puedas entender algunas cosas, algunas de mis actitudes que tuve este tiempo...- tomó aire y continuó- Hace poco yo perdí a mi familia y... no es algo fácil de superar... porque los perdí de la peor manera...

Poco a poco le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado. Sirius la escuchó atentamente quedando bastante sorprendido por lo que ella le contaba, y, tal como Jessica había dicho, entendió muchas cosas, como lo que había pasado la noche de la fiesta en la sala común. La miró sin saber que decirle, nunca hubiese esperado algo así y se sintió culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo. Aunque muchos no lo creyeran tenía corazón, y decidió no seguir con esa farsa, aceptaría su derrota frente a James pero no podía seguir con todo eso, después de todo le había tomado cierto cariño a Jessica, era una buena persona y había conocido a muy pocas chicas así, que se acercaran a él buscando simplemente su amistad. No, definitivamente no podía seguir con eso, no quería que ella continuara triste y mal, y si llegaba a enterarse de todo eso, era lo que iba a pasar.

- ¿Te pasa algo Sirius?- interrumpió el silencio.

- Siento mucho lo que te pasó, Jessi- dijo finalmente.

- Gracias- respondió ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- De verdad, no quiero lastimarte- dijo con sinceridad.

- Entonces, te pido que me des tiempo y que, al menos por ahora, mantengas tu promesa, quiero tener un amigo en quien confiar, no estoy lista para nada más... ¿puede ser?- él sólo asintió.

Se quedaron unas horas más en aquel lugar, hablando, riendo y olvidando lo que había pasado, Sirius quería evitar recordarle aquellas cosas tan tristes. En la mochila los elfos habían dejado varias cosas dulces lo que alegró notoriamente a Jessica. La estaban pasando tan bien que no se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era y cuando menos lo pensaron la oscuridad se estaba disipando, y las estrellas se fueron apagando debido a la luz del alba. Las pocas nubes que había comenzaron adoptar una coloración rosa y lila.

- Tenemos que irnos ya- dijo ella preocupada levantándose de golpe- Vamos, rápido, no me quiero imaginar cuando las chicas se enteren de que no pasé la noche en la pieza... encima que tenemos entrenamiento temprano...

- Tranquila, no te preocupes, aunque tenés razón, tenemos que apurarnos.

En el camino de vuelta no tuvieron ningún tipo de problema, no se cruzaron a nadie en los pasillos del colegio, así que pudieron llegar rápidamente a la torre Gryffindor. Jessica se despidió de él, subió con rapidez pero en silencio las escaleras hasta su pieza y con suavidad abrió la puerta, para cerrarla luego de la misma manera. Se descalzó para hacer menos ruido y se acercó hasta su cama con temor de que algunas de ellas despertara. El sol ya estaba saliendo e iluminando la habitación. Lo más rápido que pudo se cambió, se metió en su cama y cerró los ojos, una vez ahí notó el cansancio que tenía, pero no pudo llegar a dormir mucho.

- Hora de despertar Jessi, tenemos entrenamiento- dijo Megan corriendo las cortinas de su cama.

- ¿Tan temprano?- preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Son las ocho... tenemos que entrenar, no falta mucho para el primer partido y tenemos que estar preparados. Dale, apurate- dicho esto entró al baño.

Estaba muy cansada pero el quidditch le gustaba de tal forma que no le importó y, a pesar de todo, tuvo un buen rendimiento durante el entrenamiento, al igual que Sirius y al parecer nadie notó que ninguno de los dos había dormido esa noche.

Lilly había llegado para buscarlas poco después de que acabara el entrenamiento, ya que eso le había dicho Megan, así iban hacer todo lo que tenían para el lunes y luego iban a almorzar. Al pasar por el vestuario de los chicos no pudo evitar escuchar lo que estaban hablando, al parecer solo Potter y Black estaban ahí, y lo que escuchó no le gustó en lo más mínimo Lo más rápido que pudo entró al vestuario de las chicas y sin decir nada agarró a Jessica del brazo, que por suerte ya había terminado de cambiarse, y la arrastró, sin responder a sus reclamos, hasta quedar junto al lugar donde los dos chicos hablaban.

- Lilly¿qué pasa?- preguntó confundida.

- Sólo escuchá, quiero que conozcas al verdadero Sirius Black- dijo señalando hacia ahí.

- No debería escu...

- Es algo que va a interesarte- la interrumpió su amiga- Shh... escuchá esto- dijo en tono más bajo.

- ...o me vas a decir que te enamoraste?- terminaba de preguntar James con burla- Eso sí que sería extraño.

- Nunca me enamoro James, pero no voy a continuar con esto, ya te lo dije.

- Entonces no pudiste, te lo dije ¿o no?

- No es por eso Cornamenta pero de todas formas ganaste- respondió Sirius en tono aburrido- No puedo seguir con esto.

- Entonces admitís que perdiste nuestra pequeña apuesta ¿no?- hubo un silencio o tal vez dijo algo pero ellas no lograron escuchar nada- Te dije que Jessica no era como las demás.

- No te equivocaste pero...

- Canuto amigo, no te preocupes- lo interrumpió James- como ya te dije, no vas a morirte por no haber podido conquistar a una chica.

- Vamos Lilly- dijo con frialdad- Ya no quiero escuchar nada más- empezó a caminar.

- Lo siento Jessi pero era hora de que alguien te quitara la venda de los ojos.

- Y te agradezco por haberlo hecho. No sé como pude confiar en él... pero de no ser por vos seguiría ciega creyendo que es alguien que no es... Ahora lo tengo todo claro, nunca le interesé,¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo? Fue una apuesta, se acercó a mí por eso... por una maldita apuesta que hizo con Potter- dijo totalmente furiosa- Pero te juro Lilly, te juro que esto no se queda así.

- ¿Qué pensás hacer?- Jessica se detuvo y la miró.

- Aún no lo sé- respondió y Megan se les unió- Pero Black me las va a pagar.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó mirando a ambas chicas con evidente curiosidad.

* * *

**_uff...bien aca finalizo el capi, quiero opiniones ¿q les parecio¿q tal el final? tal vez algo mal, respecto a como empezo y continuo hasta casi el final, pero a su debido momento las cosas van a arreglarse. tengo pensado algo del proximo, aunque claro q ni se para cuando lo tendre, con el estudio es mas dificil encontrar tiempo libre, pero espero no tardar demasiado y q este capitulo haya gustado, q haya quedado tan bien como queria, de igual manera la intencion siempre estuvo._**

**_espero sus rr con sus opiniones, quejas, consejos, en fin... todo lo que se les ocurra decirme es muy bienvenido..._**

**_mucha suerte, y nos veremos en el proximo cap, q espero, no demore en llegar_**

**_ahora si las dejo libres para hacerme llegar sus rev q tanto me gusta escribir. ¿escribir? ya ni se lo q escribo, quise poner recibir jejeje, ahora correjido esto me despido_**

**_bss_**

**_Elektra_**


	16. Cap XVI

**Hola a todas!!**

**mi inspiracion esta trabajando mas q nunca y me ha permitido terminar otro capitulo, estoy emosionada!! pasan varias cosas aca en este capi, por lo q salio largo (lo cual me agrada mucho), es mas, pasan cosas q ni tenia pensado hacer q pasaran, pero mientras escribía se me iban ocurriendo y el capitulo fue tomando forma, y quedó como quedó, espero que bien... y ya tengo pensado bastante del proximo, asi q tampoco creo tardar mucho, auqnue tb depende de otras cosas como el estudio... jeje... pero de igual forma creo q voy a tardar poco... así como hubo un momento en q mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones, ahora vino con todo... jeje, (tengo q aprovecharla antes q decida irse de nuevo de vacaciones) así que su trabajo dio origen a este capitulo q les presento el dia de hoy, espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo mi inspiracion, jee...**

**Bueno, antes de dejarlas con el capitulo les doy las Gracias a Nachita, Diony Black Potter y a DanyHogg por sus rev, me han gustado mucho mucho y sepan q eso le da mas ganas a mi inspiracion de ponerse a trabajar jejeje.**

**besos y suerte a todoas!!**

* * *

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Megan mirando a ambas chicas con evidente curiosidad.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder Lilly aclaró que debían hablar por lo que fueron en busca de Rocío, pero en vez de ir a la biblioteca como tenían pensado hacer, fueron a su habitación para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Una vez allí Jessica se sentó sobre la cama acariciando a su gata y esperando la cantidad de preguntas que seguramente harían sus amigas, sobre todo Lilly que, al parecer, sabía más de lo que hubiese querido.

- Ahora sí ¿alguien puede explicarme qué fue lo que pasó?- empezó a decir Megan- ¿Qué te hizo Black?

- ¿Qué pasó anoche Jessi?- preguntó Lilly, opacando las preguntas de la otra chica, y la aludida la miró sorprendida, ya no era una sospecha, definitivamente su amiga sabía más de lo que esperaba- También escuché eso, anoche estuviste con Black...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron las otras dos chicas a la vez.

- Bueno... yo...

- Por favor, decime que eso no es verdad- imploró Megan.

- No es lo que piensan porque no pasó nada, de verdad...- dijo bajando la mirada- No tienen de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Intentó algo?

- Sí, pero no lo dejé- las miró- Pero eso ya no importa... lo que importa es que ahora me di cuenta que ustedes tuvieron razón todo el tiempo.

- Y no digas que no te lo advertimos.

- Meg, por favor... ya me siento demasiado mal como para que me recuerdes eso.

- Perdón, es que... me da mucha bronca que siempre se salga con la suya.

- Y... ¿cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Rocío.

- Gracias a Lilly... lo escuché hablando con Potter, después del entrenamiento...- por su tono de voz era evidente que estaba enojada- Se trataba de una apuesta... y yo que pensé que había encontrado un amigo cuando en realidad él se acercó a mí por una apuesta. Me siento la peor tarada del mundo- se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

- No tenés por qué sentirte así, Black se las arregla bien para hacerte creer lo que él quiere.

- Meg tiene razón Jessi. Lo bueno es que ya no va a poder engañarte más.

- Lo sé- dijo y les contó todo lo que había escuchado de la conversación de ambos chicos.

- Pero... según lo que escuchaste, él se echó atrás ¿o no? Ya no va a intentar nada...

- ¿Y sabés por qué Ro? ¿Sabés por qué lo hizo?- ella lo negó- Porque su conciencia no le iba a permitir seguir con ese juego... y ahora entiendo porque su actitud cambió tanto después de contarle lo de mi familia.

- ¿Y qué pensás hacer?- preguntó Megan con intriga y entusiasmo.

- No sé...- se encogió de hombros- Por el momento voy a fingir no saber nada... Meg, no te preocupes- agregó al ver la mirada que le dirigía- Sé lo que hago.

- Entiendo, y si querés un consejo, a Black tenés que darle donde más le duele, su ego... o sea que tenés que hacerlo quedar mal frente a todo el colegio.

- Esperen, eso es demasiado... pensá bien lo que vas a hacer Jessi, sé bien que hablamos de Black, pero aún así...

- ¿Desde cuando lo defendés?- la interrumpió Megan dirigiéndole una mirada asesina- Rocío, estamos hablando de Black.

- Ya lo sé y no lo defiendo, es un idiota y siempre lo va a ser- se defendió la chica- Pero si hacés algo así contra él sería como rebajarte a su nivel.

- Ella tiene razón Meg, pero de todas formas algo voy a hacer- dijo y se acostó- Sólo debo pensarlo muy bien... Despiértenme cuando esté la comida...- cerró los ojos e instantáneamente se quedó dormida.

- Y no pensás venir a...- comenzó a decir Lilly- Creo que eso es un no- agregó al notar que su amiga dormía.

Recogieron sus cosas y fueron a la biblioteca para terminar con lo de Historia de la magia, lo demás lo dejarían para después del almuerzo. Ya estaban casi terminando cuando se dieron cuenta que era hora de ir a comer. Salieron de la biblioteca y se encaminaron al comedor, menos Megan que se desvió para ir a avisarle a su amiga, tal como ella le había pedido. En el camino tuvo alguna que otra interrupción pero finalmente llegó a la torre Gryffindor.

- Jessica, despertate- al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba la sacudió un poco pero sin ningún resultado- Si no te levantas en este preciso momento voy a hacer lo que hace Lilly- amenazó en voz alta preparando su varita.

- Si te atreves a tirarme agua juro que te mato- respondió con voz cansada y lentamente abrió los ojos.

- Ja...- rió Megan- sabía que despertarías si decía eso...- dijo sin aguantar más la risa.

- ¿Ya es hora de comer?- ella asintió- Tengo sueño... estoy tan cansada... necesito dormir.

- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de estar toda la noche despierta con Black- se le escapó, algo que no le gustó para nada a la otra chica- Perdón Jessi.

- No... en realidad... tenés razón, pero no puedo hacer nada para volver el tiempo atrás- dijo con calma y se levantó- Vamos, tengo hambre- dijo luego de lavarse la cara y peinarse.

- ¡Ah! Cuando venía para acá me encontré a Mat- comentó mientras salían por el retrato- Te espera a las tres en el lago- ella asintió- Él es un buen chico Jessi, lindo, inteligente, buen amigo, confiable, sincero... y creeme, chicos así no se conocen todos los días.

- ¿Qué querés decir con todo eso?- preguntó totalmente pasmada, no podía creer que volviera a pensar de esa forma, justo ella que ya no la había molestado más con el tema, la primera de las tres chicas que había aceptado que, lo que la unía a Mat, sólo era amistad.

- Sabés bien qué quiero decir- respondió finalmente- Y no vayas a enojarte, es un consejo de amiga el que te estoy dando- Jessica rodó los ojos pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

Luego de almorzar subieron hasta la sala común a continuar con las tareas que tenían para esa semana, a pesar de que era domingo por primera vez habían coincidido en aprovechar el día para adelantar todo lo que tenían atrasado, más que nadie Rocío y Jessica.

La sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo por ellas y algunos chicos de los primeros años, pero poco después entraron los merodeadores. Jessica trató de continuar en lo suyo, no sabía como mirar a Sirius a los ojos después de saber toda la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para fingir que todo seguía igual que siempre. Tenía que pensar bien que iba a hacer con él, por un lado quería hacerle pagar por todo pero tampoco quería ser tan vengativa. Por empezar quería lograr que fuera él quién le contara toda la verdad, y comprobar que realmente había dejado de lado esa apuesta y que mantendría su promesa, si llegaba a hacer así lo iba a pensar mejor antes de hacerle pagar, como tenía pensado hacer después de escucharlo hablar con Potter.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se acercaron a ellas, no sabía como hacer para actuar con naturalidad frente a Sirius, así que continuó con su lectura esperando a que él iniciara una conversación, si es que tenía pensado hacerlo, aunque tampoco estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría ante esta situación.

- Megan ¿puedo hablar con vos?- escuchó que decía Remus- Es algo sobre la reunión de mañana.

- Ah... sí, claro- respondió dudosa, dejó lo que estaba escribiendo y se levantó de su lugar junto a Jessica, que Sirius no tardó en ocupar.

- Hola ¿cómo estás?- su voz la sobresaltó y dejó caer el libro al suelo.

- Bien- se limitó a responder recogiéndolo del piso.

- ¡Potter!- se escuchó el grito de Lilly- No me molestes... ya me parecía extraño que no lo hicieras...

- ¿O sea que me extrañaste?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- ¡NO!- respondió después de pensarlo un poco- Adoraba que me ignoraras, así que si sentís al menos un poquito de respeto hacia mí, seguí ignorándome.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso querés?- Lilly lo volvió a repetir por si no había quedado claro- Y que sepas Lilly, que no sólo te respeto, también te tengo mucho cariño...- Jessica notó un tono rosado en las mejillas de su amiga, y sonrió por esa situación aunque sólo fue por una fracción de segundo, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Había entendido que clase de chicos eran ellos y estaba segura de no confiar en las palabras de ninguno de los dos- Disculpa haberte tenido tan olvidada este tiempo, no va a volver a pasar... Así que, como te respeto y te quiero te lo pregunto una vez más, ¿estás realmente segura de lo que me estás pidiendo?

- ¡Te odio!- gritó la pelirroja frustrada tirando todo lo que había hecho contra la pared- No sigas, no te creo nada.

- No respondiste a mi pregunta, así que... no estás segura de querer que te ignore, es más, desde hace tiempo me pedís a gritos que deje de hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa que la enfureció aún más.

- Eso no es cierto, nunca te pedí nada...

- Lilly, ¿sabías que una mirada vale más que mil palabras?- dijo con esa sonrisa seductora que tanto enfurecía a la pelirroja- Me encanta cuando te enojas, te hace ver encantadora...

- Dejala en paz Potter- interrumpió Jessica, no podía seguir manteniéndose al margen- Es obvio que esas palabras se las decís a cada chica con la que salís- ambos chicos la miraron con una mirada extraña, Lilly con agradecimiento por lograr que se callara, Peter con indiferencia y Rocío estaba tan ocupada con su trabajo que ni atención había puesto a lo que pasaba.

- ¿Por qué decís eso?- preguntó James, había hablado algunas veces con ella, sobre todo en los entrenamientos, y era la primera vez que se dirigía a él de esa manera.

- Porque es la verdad ¿o no?- dijo mirándolos- Ustedes son así, van por la vida persiguiendo a cuanta pollera se les cruce en el camino y no les importan los sentimientos de los demás, lo único que les importa son ustedes mismos- su tono era frío al igual que la mirada que le dirigía tanto a James como a Sirius.

Al ver la mirada que le dirigió Lilly se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho, se suponía que iba a fingir no saber nada para ver la manera de que Sirius se arrepintiera por haber intentado engañarla, pero había echado todo a perder, o al menos eso creía. Pero, ¿qué importaba ya? Tal vez era mejor así...

Sin saber que decir, ya que se sentía observada por ellos y avergonzada por todo lo que había dicho, aunque era la verdad, salió rápidamente de la sala común. Apenas estuvo en el pasillo se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer en el piso, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre las rodillas. Estaba tan pensativa respecto a lo que acababa de suceder que ni siquiera notó que alguien había salido de la sala común y se había sentado frente a ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó recién?- lentamente levantó la mirada y al ver a Sirius volvió a ocultar la mirada entre sus piernas.

- Nada- respondió aunque apenas pudo entender lo que decía.

- No soy la persona que crees que soy.

- Ya lo sé...- dijo en voz baja por lo que él le preguntó que había dicho- Nada- volvió a ser su respuesta.

- No sé por qué dijiste todo eso recién, ¿acaso hice o dije algo para que pensaras así de mí y de James?

- No...- contestó pensando bien su respuesta pero sin levantar la mirada- nada- finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo- Necesito estar un rato sola- se levantó y se alejó de Sirius dejándolo aún más confundido.

Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin rumbo fijo, tal vez sería mejor alejarse de él cuanto antes y dejar de lado la idea de una, por así llamarla, venganza contra Sirius. Estaba dolida y enojada, con él por los motivos que había tenido para acercarse a ella, y consigo misma por no haber escuchado las advertencias de sus amigas. Todo el tiempo le habían dicho que no confiara demasiado en Sirius Black, hasta su sentido común le advertía que no todo en él era verdad, pero no podía negar que tenía grandes habilidades para persuadir a la gente. Había confiado ciegamente en él, y lo peor era que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, cada vez que estaba cerca de él, se sentía extraña, aún ahora sabiendo que todo era mentira, seguía sintiéndose igual; le gustaban las cosas que le decía y esa incomodidad que sentía cuando él le hablaba ya empezaba a entenderla. Cerró los ojos confundida sin poder creer que siempre se fijaba en la persona equivocada, primero Malfoy, el hijo, suponía, del hombre que había matado a su madre, alguien que había aprendido a mirar con otros ojos, no tan confiada como al principio, y finalmente Black, quién por un lado le había ayudado a superar lo de Malfoy, logrando que se lo apartara de la cabeza, pero que por el otro, le había clavado un puñal en la espalda, porque las palabras que le había dicho sólo las había dicho para ganar una apuesta. Estaba segura de que, si no le hubiese contado lo de su familia, él habría insistido, envolviéndola con sus palabras tiernas y su mirada cautivadora.

Suspiró inquieta, sin saber cuál sería su próximo paso, disculparse con Sirius y continuar con su plan o decirle a la cara, de frente, que sabía toda la verdad. Estaba insegura sobre qué era lo mejor. Esperaba decidirse pronto, antes de volvérselo a encontrar.

- ¿Sola?- esa voz pudo reconocerla, a pesar de que hacía tiempo no la escuchaba. Se sintió bien al darse cuenta de que ya no le gustaba, o al menos no le alegraba encontrárselo. Su voz era fría, como la de su padre. Esa voz nunca la olvidaría, ni esa mirada, muy parecida a la que tenía el chico que estaba frente a ella- No respondiste a mi pregunta- agregó en un tono algo autoritario obligándola a mirarlo.

- ¿Acaso debo hacerlo?- le respondió con frialdad, ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que él le agradaba, no era bueno, de eso estaba segura- Cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro se da cuenta de cuál es la respuesta- él sonrió por las palabras que había dicho.

- Tenés razón pero... ¿Por qué me tratás así? Yo nunca te hice nada...- dijo acercándose más a ella, por lo cuál Jessica dio dos pasos atrás dispuesta a irse pero él la retuvo agarrando su muñeca.

- Soltame- le exigió, no le gustaba que la detuvieran de esa manera, pero él no pareció escucharla, o al menos fingió no hacerlo- Te dije que me sueltes Malfoy- el rubio la soltó pero la acorraló contra la pared del pasillo.

- Desde que nos cruzamos en Hogsmade me miras diferente...- dijo aproximándose más a ella y ante la mirada incrédula que le dirigió Jessica sonrió- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cómo me mirabas desde que comenzamos las clases?- bajó la mirada avergonzada, él se había dado cuenta de todo, y esa sonrisa... ¿tenía que ser tan lindo a veces? "Es Malfoy, no te engañes" se dijo a sí misma antes de volver a mirarlo- Alguien te estuvo llenando la cabeza en mi contra ¿cierto?

- No, nadie lo hizo. Nunca me fijaría en el hijo de un asesino- escupió las palabras sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlas, y al ver la mirada cruel que le dirigió se arrepintió, aunque poco después la mirada de él se suavizó.

- Primero que nada lo que haya hecho mi padre no es culpa mía, y en segundo lugar...- dijo y con una mano levantó su mirada- Estás con suerte...

- ¿Con suerte? ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confundida sin despegarle la mirada de encima- No confío en tus buenas intenciones.

- Hacés mal, de verdad creo que sos una chica realmente interesante... Estás de suerte porque no todos los días le pido a una leona que sea mi pareja en la fiesta de Halloween- se le quedó mirando sin saber qué responder a lo que él sonrió- Sabía que ibas a querer.

- No voy a ser tu pareja, así que sacate esa loca idea de la cabeza- continuó mirándola con una sonrisa- Ya tengo con quién ir- mintió para dar por terminada esa charla, no quería estar un minuto más junto a él, aunque sabía que, si eso hubiese pasado antes de saber quién era, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

- ¿No te enseñaron que es malo mentir?- ella no respondió- Vas a ser mi pareja, que no se te olvide- agregó acorralándola más contra la pared.

- Dejame sola- dijo ella con voz insegura, ese chico no le gustaba nada, le daba miedo, pero... esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa... "Es Malfoy, no confíes en él..." se reprochó a sí misma.

- ¿Segura que querés eso?- dejó su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella- Hace unas semanas atrás adorarías este momento... incluso ahora... tus ojos me dicen otra cosa...

- Dejame sola- repitió ella tratando de desviar la mirada, y él le dirigió una sonrisa extraña.

- ¿Ya estás sordo Malfoy? Parece que la vejez te está llegando por anticipado- se apartó de ella, con lo cuál Jessica se alejó lo más que pudo del chico.

- Black... que sorpresa...- dijo despectivamente- ¿Por qué tenés que interrumpirnos?

- Interrumpirte querrás decir- lo apuntó con su varita.

- Deja las amenazas para otro momento Black, recordá que estás hablando con un prefecto- él bajó la varita pero siguió mirándolo con desprecio. Jessica que no decía nada se había parado detrás de Sirius, sin despegarse de su lado- Creo que nuestra charla va a continuar más tarde linda- cerró las ojos y se aferró al brazo de Sirius- No vas a poder estar todo el tiempo pegado a ella Black, tarde o temprano nos vas a tener que dejar solos- dicho esto se alejó por donde había llegado.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo abrazándola, ella asintió pero no dijo nada, temblaba- ¿Te hizo algo?

- No- dijo apenas en un susurro- Que bueno que llegaste- lo miró- Gracias- parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, el encuentro con Malfoy le había afectado mucho.

- Tranquila, no voy a permitir que te lastime- ella sonrió agradecida, al menos ahora lo que él decía era con sinceridad.

- Perdón por... las cosas que dije hace un rato... yo... lo dije sin pensar.

- Estás perdonada- ella sonrió sin poder creérselo, al parecer Sirius si había dejado de lado esa apuesta, y, a pesar de que lo había hecho porque sabía lo de su familia, consideró mucho lo que tenía pensado hacer. Al menos por el momento las cosas seguirían igual que siempre, el tiempo le diría cual iba a ser su próximo paso.

- Tengo que irme- dijo más tranquila- Gracias de nuevo.

- Esperá- ella se detuvo y lo miró- No voy a dejarte sola.

- Sirius...- dijo ella riendo, a pesar de todo, él le hacía olvidar lo sucedido- No te preocupes, voy hasta el lago...

- Con más razón, voy a acompañarte hasta dejarte con alguien que merezca mi confianza.

- No seas exagerado- le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- Voy a estar bien...- al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba gastando palabras sin necesidad- Está bien, podés acompañarme.

- Si vuelve a molestarte no dudes en decírmelo- se notaba su odio, ella le sonrió por lo que su expresión cambió a una sonrisa.

- Pareces mi hermano- dijo ella riendo- o mi novio- rió aún más al decir esto- Pero no sos ni lo uno ni lo otro.

- O un amigo ¿o no? Eso es lo que somos...

- Sí, pero, no sé... lo dijiste de una manera diferente a la que lo haría un amigo...- él bajó la mirada- O tal vez sea impresión mía- se detuvo- ¿Ves? Allá esta Mat, que hace rato me debe estar esperando. ¿Él merece tu confianza?- él asintió- Nos vemos después entonces.

La vio alejarse hasta llegar al lado de McCartney pensando mucho lo que ella le había dicho. Tal vez el cariño que le había tomado a ella fuera cariño de hermano, estaba seguro de eso y pensó muy bien en que le haría a Malfoy por haberla molestado.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás acá?- preguntó Jessica sentándose al lado del chico que miraba en dirección al lago.

- Bastante- la miró- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada- se apresuró a responder aunque eso no lo convenció.

- Te conozco- ella bajó la mirada- ¿Fue Black?

- No... él no...- suspiró- Después te cuento ¿sí? No quiero hablar de eso ahora- asintió- Mat, yo también te conozco y sé que querés decirme algo ¿me equivoco?

- Mmmm... no- la miró- Quería preguntarte algo- Jessica lo miró con profunda curiosidad.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo al ver que él no continuaba.

- Quería saber si...

- Jessica- indignada miró hacia atrás para ver acercarse a su primo- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Oish... Lucas- dijo totalmente molesta- ¿Tenía que ser justamente ahora?- se levantó y le dirigió una mirada acusadora- ¿No ves que estoy con Mat? Siempre querés hablar cuando estoy con alguien más, siempre interrumpís todo- sus palabras dejaron al chico sin saber que decir- No me molestes, parece que lo hicieras a propósito...

- No es así, yo...

- No hables, no quiero escucharte- desvió la mirada hacia Mat- Después hablamos, porque mi querido primo va a volver a interrumpirnos- dijo empezando a alejarse. Lucas estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

- Deja que hable con ella- él le dirigió una mirada incrédula- Confiá en mí- finalmente asintió.

Estaba totalmente molesta, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer en ese momento? Estaba segura de que lo que Mat tenía que preguntarle era importante, además que la pasaba bien con él, alguien que realmente era su amigo, que nunca le mentiría, por cómo lo había conocido sabía que él siempre había sido sincero...

Ahora, con la cabeza en frío, pensó en Sirius, había sido muy bueno al ayudarla con Malfoy, se lo agradecía pero no debía olvidar cuál había sido el motivo por el cuál se había acercado a ella. Sabía que tenía que hacer, ya no tenía dudas, según lo que Megan le había dicho, si ella le insinuaba a Sirius que quería que rompiera la promesa, él no dudaría en hacerlo. Esperaba que se equivocara, muy en el fondo quería creer que Sirius era una buena persona porque a pesar de todo, él había logrado lo que buscaba, pero justo en ese momento en que él empezaba a gustarle realmente se enteró de la verdad, él no sentía nada por ella y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para olvidarse de él, estuviera o no equivocada su amiga, Sirius no era quién decía ser, a él nunca le había importado hasta que supo lo de su familia... no era alguien confiable...

- Jessica espera- la voz de Mat la detuvo, se dio vuelta y lo miró pensativa. Megan tenía razón, él era una buena persona, la quería y se preocupaba por ella, pero sólo era su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- miró hacia atrás, Lucas se había quedado en donde estaba.

- No deberías ser tan dura con él...

- ¿Por qué no? Él siempre quiere hablar cuando estoy ocupada, siempre me interrumpe, lo hace a propósito- dijo molesta, no podía ser posible, que defendiera a su primo... esperaba otra cosa, no que quisiera hablar de ese tema.

- No es así y... pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad a Lucas- estuvo por protestar pero él continuo- Todos nos equivocamos, y merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

- Tal vez, pero... ¿vos sabés lo que tu amigo hizo?

- Cuando estamos pasando por un mal momento, o estamos enojados o tristes, hacemos y decimos cosas que no sentimos ¿Me equivoco?- ella lo negó- Dale una oportunidad, ni vos ni él están bien con esta distancia que creaste entre los dos- lo miró a los ojos y comprobó las palabras de Meg. Mat no se equivocaba, y todo eso lo hacía porque quería lo mejor para ella, él era una gran persona ¿por qué no podía fijarse en alguien como Mat?- Aunque sea pensalo.

- Lo voy a pensar, lo prometo- dijo más calmada- Gracias... en serio- él sonrió- Pero quiero saber... qué ibas a preguntarme.

- Nada importante.

- Bien, no insisto... pero no te creo y pronto voy a hacer que me lo preguntes- dijo sonriendo, bajó la mirada un instante, había algo que quería decirle desde hacía tiempo y por alguna razón aún no lo había hecho- Mat...- levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos- Sabes que desde que llegué... conocerte fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron- él no dijo nada, tan sólo la miró cómo si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se animaba a hacerlo- Gracias por todo lo que hacés por mí... y, de verdad, prometo pensar en lo que me dijiste... sobre Lucas.

Estaba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan solo dos días, había decidido hablar con Lucas, pero aún no era el momento... Acariciaba a Luna cuando un ruido en la puerta la sobresaltó y sintió alivio al ver que se trataba de Megan que entraba con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en ella, parecía muy feliz.

- Jessi, tengo que contarte, no aguanto la emoción...

- Tranquila- dijo riendo- ¿qué pasó? ¿a qué o quién se debe tanta felicidad?

- Me invitó a la fiesta de Halloween... me invitó ¿podés creerlo?- dijo totalmente emocionada

- ¿Quién te...?- se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta- No me digas nada... ¿el chico misterioso te invitó?- ella asintió, Jessica había decidido llamar así al chico que le gustaba a su amiga, a pesar de que tenía ciertas sospechas y el misterio en torno a ese chico estaba acabando- ¿y qué le dijiste?

- Que lo iba a pensar...- dijo más calmada sentándose frente a Jessica.

- ¿Estás loca? Tendrías que haber aceptado...- se encogió de hombros- ¿y ya lo pensaste?

- Es qué... no estoy segura... ¿y si me estoy creando falsas esperanzas?

- Una vez me dijiste que era una buena persona ¿no?- ella asintió- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas? Si te invitó con tanta anticipación debe ser por algo.

- Tal vez tengas razón...

Había pasado una semana, en dónde Jessica continuó con su plan. Para su sorpresa no le costó fingir ante Sirius que no sabía nada sobre la apuesta y se acercaba y hablaba con él más de lo que normalmente hacía, pero él seguía firme y a pesar de todo no había intentado nada. Pero Jessica debía reconocer que tampoco había mostrado tan fehacientemente su supuesto interés de que él rompiera su promesa, lo único que había hecho era demostrarlo con pequeñas sutilezas que Sirius, al parecer, no había notado.

Era sábado por la tarde, y no había mucha gente en la sala común, pero en uno de los sillones estaba él leyendo un libro, algo totalmente extraño ya que nunca lo había visto hacer tal cosa. Lo miró en silencio insegura de lo que debía hacer.

- Es hora Jessica- la alentó Megan- Ahora tenés que hacerlo sin sutilezas, tenés que mostrarle que querés algo con él y después... echarle en cara lo que sabés.

- Pero tené cuidado- le advirtió Lilly- No te dejes engañar, sabés quién y cómo es él, y que va a aprovecharse de la situación. Creo que va a ser mejor que le digas a la cara que sabés todo.

- No se preocupen por nada, es algo que necesito hacer... aunque, no sé... Me hace sentir mal hacerle creer algo que no es...

- Él no pensó en eso cuando hizo esa apuesta ¿o sí?- le recalcó Megan.

- Lo sé... y también sé que es algo que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Es necesario?- intervino Lilly- Sabés que el no va a perder la oportunidad... ¿por qué no simplemente le decís que sabés todo?

- Porque tengo la esperanza de que haya algo de lealtad en él ¿entienden? Dijo que no iba a continuar con la apuesta, quiero saber qué tan fiel es a eso.

- Comprobalo por vos misma, y estate preparada amiga, porque Black no puede ir contra su naturaleza... por más arrepentido que este, no va a perder la oportunidad que supuestamente vas a darle- le aclaró Megan, y sólo asintió.

Respiró profundo reuniendo valor y se acercó a Sirius decididamente, necesitaba saber hasta que punto él mantendría su promesa, hasta que punto él había abandonado esa apuesta, hasta que punto era el tipo de chico que hacía poco había descubierto que era. Se sentó junto a él sobresaltándolo, al parecer no esperaba su interrupción. La miró confundido sin saber que decir.

- Hola- lo saludó ella tras su silencio- ¿ocupado?- dijo tratando de ver lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Pasa... algo?- preguntó confundido.

- No... ¿por? ¿acaso molesto?- lo miró a los ojos, ignorando sus nervios al encontrarse con esos ojos grises tan expresivos- Si es así... me voy...- mostró la intención de irse- No quiero molestar- dijo apenada.

- Esperá, vos nunca molestas- "ya empezó" pensó mirándolo con una sonrisa- Estaba...

- ¿Estudiando?- asintió- Eso es raro Sirius, supongo que es obra de Remus- dijo riendo y se sentó más próxima a él para ver el libro que tenía- ¿Historia de la Magia? Supongo que esto puede esperar ¿no? Todavía te queda el día de mañana, y yo ni siquiera lo empecé...- agarró el libro y lo hizo a un lado- Tenemos que hablar de algo más importante.

- ¿Algo... más importante?- fue lo único que él consiguió decir. No se esperaba eso, parecía nervioso... "Ya es tiempo, tranquila... sabés qué tenés que hacer"

- Sí, sobre... vos... y yo, sobre nosotros dos- aproximó el rostro a él, era imposible evitar el contacto visual, es más, era necesario. Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar sentir lo que sentía al estar tan cerca de él, debía hacer caso omiso a esos sentimientos, olvidarlos, él no los merecía, a menos que demostrara lo contrario en ese momento.

- ¿Nosotros?- ella asintió, entendía por qué Sirius estaba nervioso, si él no iba a intentar más nada ¿cómo iba a hacer para decírselo? Después de todo, para él, Jessica seguía creyendo que sentía algo por ella, y alguien no deja de sentir algo así de un día para el otro.

- Sí Sirius, sobre nosotros- le confirmo sonriéndole- Todo este tiempo estuve pensando lo que me dijiste, y a mí también me pareces una persona increíble, te considero una persona especial.

- Jessica yo...

- No, espera... por favor- dijo acallándolo con una mano en sus labios- Gracias a vos Malfoy no volvió a acercarse a mí, al menos no lo intentó durante esta semana- "Y eso es verdad"- Te agradezco, y me doy cuenta de que las chicas te juzgan mal- "Eso ya no es tan cierto"- Sé que sos sincero conmigo...- "aunque no siempre"-...que nunca harías algo para lastimarme... sé que puedo confiar en vos...- "antes era así, ahora no"- ...yo...- tragó saliva para decir algo que sentía y que quería dejar de sentir, pero era necesario decirlo- te quiero mucho Sirius...- lo miró en silencio, él se quedó mirándola atónito y en silencio- ¿no vas a decirme nada?- se acercó más a él... "¿Por qué tenés que ser tan lindo?..." pensó mientras lo miraba "Basta Jessica, no alimentes esos sentimientos, evita sentirlos" se recriminó mientras aguardaba una respuesta de parte de él "Tranquila, sólo un poco más y todo va a acabar... no me decepciones más Sirius, por favor, no te aproveches de lo que te estoy diciendo"

- Yo... pasa que yo...- "Confesame todo y juro que te perdono, pero decime toda la verdad, lo necesito, por favor..."- Jessica...

- ¿Qué?- Sirius acortó más la distancia que había entre ellos y la miró en silencio por algunos segundos.

Dejó su rostro pegado al de ella y esperó, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacer algo, y Jessica sabía bien qué era, pero a pesar de haber pensado que hacer si se daba esa situación, hizo lo contrario. No le impidió ese acercamiento, no hizo nada para alejarlo de ella, tampoco dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y permitió que él la besara.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que, en lo q si me detuve a pensar mucho, fue en el final, espero haber tomado la decision correcta de terminarlo como lo hice... ustedes lo diran en sus rr q ansiosamente esperare...**

**si quieren darme ideas de disfraces se los voy a re agradecer, el proximo capitulo (la mayor parte) va a estar basado en la fiesta de Halloween... ay no aguanto mas las ganas de ponerme a escribirlo!! jeje...**

**espero sus rr con todo lo que quieran decirme, ideas sugerencias... críticas buenas o malas... lo que sea, acepto todo... jjeje... ni se si se imaginan como va a continuar todo esto... bueno, no, no y no voy a decir mas nada, lo dejo libre a su imaginacion, pronto van a tener el proximo capitulo, espero poder cumplir y no tardar mucho**

**ahora si me despido**

**bss y suerte**

**Elektra**


	17. Fiesta de Halloween

**_hola!!_**

**_por lo q ven no tarde mucho, tal cual dije q pasaria y me alegro de haber cumplido. Salio un capitulo largo así q no pidan milagro para el proximo, ese si q no se para cdo lo voy a tener, aunq un par de ideas tengo._**

**_mil gracias por sus rr a Nachita, Diony Black Potter y Danyhogg!! saben q sus rr me encantan y me insentivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia_**

**_el capitulo salio mas largo de lo planeado, no pense q iban a ser tantas las cosas q pasaran antes de la fiesta... jeje, pero me encanta q haya salido largo y espero q a ustedes tambien, y tb espero no desepcionarlas a ninguna con el capitulo jeje... recuerden q las cosas pasan como tienen q pasar jejeje... bueno, no se, pero todo tenia q ocurrir asi como pasa... no, bueno, no digo nada mas y las dejo con el capitulo, espero q les guste, jeje, bueno eso me lo diran en sus rr. lo revise bien, y no aguante más por eso lo pongo ahora, creo q quedo bien... eso espero..._**

**_bss_**

* * *

Estaba sentado en la sala común haciendo el intento de terminar de leer aquel libro, lo que era realmente difícil pero Remus había conseguido convencerlo para que lo terminara. Al poco tiempo se vio interrumpido, Jessica sorpresivamente se sentó a su lado. Esa semana se había comportado diferente, hablaba más con él que lo normal y, al contrario de lo que esperaba, le había dejado estar con ella cuando no estaba con sus amigas. Sin embargo, las cosas siguieron igual que siempre, él seguía manteniendo su promesa y seguiría haciéndolo. Al no esperarse que ella se acercara a su lado de esa manera la miró confundido sin saber que decirle.

- Hola- tras su silencio ella decidió hablar primero- ¿ocupado?- intentó ver lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Pasa... algo?- preguntó confundido.

- No... ¿por? ¿acaso molesto?- lo miró a los ojos, y se sintió extraño, por cómo formuló la pregunta le dio a entender que eso hacía- Si es así... me voy...- parecía dispuesta a irse pero iba a detenerla- No quiero molestar- dijo apenada y comprobó lo que ya sospechaba.

- Esperá, vos nunca molestas- dijo finalmente y ella le dirigió una sonrisa- Estaba...

- ¿Estudiando?- terminó la frase antes que él lo hiciera, asintió- Eso es raro Sirius, supongo que es obra de Remus- dijo riendo, y la verdad que no se equivocaba. Tras decir esto se sentó más próxima a él, al principio no entendió por qué lo hacía, luego comprendió que era para ver el libro que tenía- ¿Historia de la Magia? Supongo que esto puede esperar ¿no? Todavía te queda el día de mañana, y yo ni siquiera lo empecé...- agarró el libro y lo hizo a un lado- Tenemos que hablar de algo más importante.

- ¿Algo... más importante?- fue lo único que consiguió decir. No se esperaba eso y empezó a sentirse nervioso, sospechando lo que se venía ahora.

- Sí, sobre... vos... y yo, sobre nosotros dos- aproximó el rostro a él sin sacar su mirada de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de suceder, algo que había sospechado y ahora era un hecho, no estaba listo para ese momento, no sabía que iba a decirle.

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía, ella asintió. Jessica creía que él sentía algo por ella, pero ya no quería continuar con esa mentira... ¿cómo decírselo?

- Sí Sirius, sobre nosotros- dijo sonriendo- Todo este tiempo estuve pensando lo que me dijiste, y a mí también me pareces una persona increíble, te considero una persona especial.

- Jessica yo...- necesitaba hablar, decirle algo, pero ella no le permitió continuar.

- No, espera... por favor- dijo acallándolo con una mano en sus labios- Gracias a vos Malfoy no volvió a acercarse a mí, al menos no lo intentó durante esta semana. Te agradezco, y me doy cuenta de que las chicas te juzgan mal. Sé que sos sincero conmigo... que nunca harías algo para lastimarme... sé que puedo confiar en vos...

Cada cosa que ella decía le hacía sentir más culpa, algo que no había sentido nunca antes a pesar de haber hecho lo mismo y sabía que se debía a ese cariño que le había tomado. A pesar de eso no pudo evitar pensar que James se había equivocado, ni sentirse realizado al comprobar que había conseguido lo que había buscado en principio, y es que eso era un hecho, muchas chicas estaban detrás de él incluso Jessica, pero ella era diferente a las demás, algo en lo cuál su amigo había acertado.

- ...yo...- sabía que en parte era eso lo que le hacía sentirse mal al escucharla hablar de aquello- te quiero mucho Sirius...- pareció costarle decir esto pero evidentemente era lo que sentía por él... lo había conseguido pero ya no le importaba, había abandonado aquella apuesta hecha con James y mantendría la promesa que le había hecho, pero debía pensar bien la manera de decírselo para no lastimarla, por primera vez en su vida, algo así le importaba- ¿no vas a decirme nada?- se acercó más a él... tal vez debía confesarle toda la verdad, en el mejor de los casos ella lo entendería, aunque por otro lado podría odiarlo. Ella aguardaba impaciente esperando su respuesta pero él dudaba de qué era lo mejor, aunque sí había algo que seguro no iba a hacer, y por más que ello fuera en contra de lo que normalmente hacía en ese tipo de situaciones, no iba a aprovecharse de lo que ella sentía, no iba a ser una más.

- Yo... pasa que yo...- empezó pero no supo cómo continuar, por primera vez no sabía que decirle a una chica- Jessica...- volvió a enmudecer, la mirada que ella le dirigía lo dejaba sin palabras.

Se detuvo a observarla con más detenimiento, empezando por su pelo ondulado que lo llevaba suelto como pocas veces hacía, sus ojos brillaban impacientes, sus mejillas sonrosadas le conferían un aspecto de inocencia que a él, a pesar de no aceptarlo del todo, le gustaba y al final llegó a sus labios... ahí mismo se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Jessica para que él siguiera hablando pero Sirius ya no pensó en lo que hacía, se acercó inconscientemente a ella sin dejar de mirarla hasta dejar el rostro pegado al suyo, aún dudando.

A pesar de todo era algo que no podía evitar hacer pero aguardó un poco antes de concretarlo. Jessica se quedó quieta y no lo rechazó como había hecho la semana anterior, le permitió ese acercamiento, no dijo nada, tan sólo cerró los ojos como invitándolo a besarla, lo cuál alimento más sus impulsos, y así lo hizo. Ella lo aceptó y respondió al beso como él esperaba pero poco después pareció arrepentirse porque se separó bruscamente de él para mirarlo, confundida al principio, y luego desconcertada, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado o como si hubiera esperado algo diferente de su parte.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó Jessica antes de alejarse definitivamente de Sirius, "¿Qué hice?" lo miró sin saber que hacer ni que decir ante esa situación, apenas tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder. Ante su falta de reacción, Sirius intentó acercarse nuevamente pero esta vez, la razón pudo más, y lo rechazó.

- No...- dijo apenas en un susurro- esperá Sirius, no te acerques...- él la miró confundido sin entender que ocurría- ¿tenías que hacerlo?- más que una pregunta era un reclamo. Sus ojos debían denotar el enojo y frustración que sentía.

- Jessica vos...

- ¿¡Yo qué!?- lo interrumpió en un tono innecesariamente alto.

- ¿Podrías... bajar un poco el tono de voz?- ella asintió pero mirándolo con seriedad- No sé por qué te pusiste así ¿Qué hice mal?- esperaba una respuesta razonable, porque no había nada que le hiciera entender la actitud de ella, que había cambiado tan abruptamente.

- Sirius...- bajó nuevamente la voz para que sólo él la escuchara- No debiste besarme.

- Entonces... ¿por qué me dejaste?- eso la dejó sin palabras y siguió mirándolo confundida. Jessica sabía que él tenía razón y se recriminó por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos permitiendo que eso sucediera- ¿Qué es lo que te molestó realmente?

- Ya te dije...- lo miró profundamente dolida- Quiero hacerte una pregunta... y quiero que me digas la verdad- él asintió aún sin comprenderla- ¿Qué sentís por mí?- listo, esa era su última oportunidad de demostrar que tenía al menos un poco de sentimientos.

- Durante este tiempo yo...- con una mirada lo instó a seguir hablando entonces Sirius decidió sincerarse con ella- te tomé un cariño muy especial p...

- ¿¡Por qué me mentís!?- no pudo conservar más la calma, eso era suficiente... al escuchar lo que él había dicho no pudo evitar gritar- ¿Por qué sos tan hipócrita?- esto turbó más a Sirius, quién no entendía nada, ¿por qué ella le decía eso?

- Si me dejas hablar yo...- dijo con calma para ver si ella hacía lo mismo pero se equivocó.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte!- se sentía engañada y con odio, quería a Sirius pero a la vez lo odiaba- No mereces mi confianza...- se levantó- Ojalá algún día todos se den cuenta que no vales nada, que no te importan los demás, que sólo pensás en vos mismo. ¡Te odio Black!

Sirius miró a su alrededor y ella lo imitó, la sala común estaba más llena que antes y en silencio, todos estaban con su atención fija en ellos dos. Se tapó la boca sorprendida, no había querido gritar de esa manera frente a tanta gente, dejarlo así ante sus compañeros de casa pero había pasado y no había vuelta atrás. Megan la miraba complacida, ya que ella quería que eso pasara, la mirada de los demás no podía definirla bien y tampoco quería quedarse más tiempo para averiguarlo. Estaba por irse de ahí, lo que más quería era desaparecer pero él detuvo su huida.

- Tenemos que hablar- le susurró al oído y ella, al mirarlo y a pesar del odio que sentía hacia él, no pudo negarse.

Jessica, bajo la extraña mirada de los presentes, lo siguió hasta su pieza. Una vez allí se quedó parada en medio del desorden que reinaba en ella, no quiso mirarlo ni empezar a hablar. Lo que más quería era irse de ahí, evitar estar más tiempo con Sirius, pero a pesar de quererlo no pudo ni siquiera moverse de dónde estaba. El silencio ya empezaba a incomodarla pero no iba a ser ella quién lo rompiera.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó tratando de buscar su mirada. Nunca lo habían tratado así y mucho menos delante de tanta gente. Necesitaba una buena razón que la justificara, ella lo había buscado, ella había querido que la besara, ¿por qué se molestaba?

- Yo... no... quise...- balbuceó sin dirigirle la mirada- No era mi intención...- se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Se detuvo a pensarlo detenidamente ¿por qué tenía que sentirse mal? Tal vez de esa forma Sirius aprendiera a no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás- Ni siquiera sé por qué tiene que importarme- aclaró con voz fría poco después mirándolo a la cara.

- No te entiendo- él parecía estar a punto de enojarse, pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo, a menos que su imagen frente a los demás fuera lo que más le importara y Jessica empezaba a creer que así era. Se suponía que él no seguiría con ese juego, pero sin embargo así lo hizo. Él se lo había buscado, no era razonable que se enojara- Tal vez Peter tenga razón...

- ¡No estoy loca Black!- lo interrumpió antes de que él terminara.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?- quería entender, hacer el intento al menos, de entender que había pasado. Sabía que él tampoco había hecho lo que pensaba hacer, pero no había podido evitar hacer lo que ella le pedía...- Te acercaste a mí y me dijiste que me querías, dejaste que te besara ¿y ahora me reclamas?

- ¿En serio te lo creíste?- sonrío con sarcasmo- Cierto... lo había olvidado... sos Sirius Black, la persona más egocéntrica que conozco- le dirigió una mirada despectiva, le habló con el tono frío que siempre usaba cuando estaba enojada con alguien, pero usarlo con él le costaba mucho más.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que me mentiste?- asintió. No podía creerlo, podía jurar que había dicho lo que sentía, que había sido sincera.

- Para que sepas que yo también puedo hacerle creer a quién quiero lo que se me da la gana- se acercó a él esperando que hubiese entendido la indirecta.

- ¿Podrías decirme de una vez qué te pasa?- preguntó confundido y frustrado por lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- preguntó con arrogancia, aunque por dentro lo que más quería era llorar, pero no frente a él.

- Canuto ¿es verdad que...- de improviso entró James y ambos voltearon a verlo- Ah... mejor me voy... no quiero interrumpir.

- No- lo detuvo ella- Yo ya me iba- miró a Sirius- Pensá un poco Black, pensá en todo lo que hiciste desde que nos conocimos, y vas a saber que me pasa- salió de ahí dando un portazo y corriendo llegó a su habitación. Se tiró sobre su cama y lloró en silencio, se sentía herida, odiaba a Sirius, y estaba enojada consigo misma porque le gustaba, porque lo seguía queriendo, a pesar de todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Y qué le respondiste? Nunca nos dijiste...

- ¿A quién?- la mirada que Jessica le dirigió fue suficiente- Todavía no.

- ¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Lilly sorprendida, Rocío no dijo nada pero la miró igualmente asombrada.

- Meg... Pobre chico, hace dos semanas que espera una respuesta tuya ¿Me vas a decir que no te decidiste?- la chica se encogió de hombros- Como tu amiga te aconsejo aceptar- sonrió- ¿lo vas a hacer?

- No sé... estoy confundida... ¿y si los idiotas de sus amigos lo convencieron de invitarme? Sé que no es como ellos, que salen con una chica diferente cada semana... no, él no es así, no que yo sepa... pero...

- ¡Lo sabía!- gritó entusiasmada interrumpiéndola, lo que acababa de escuchar era la última pieza que necesitaba, había prestado mucha atención a todo lo que Megan decía de aquel chico y comenzó a formarse una idea de quién era, le había costado, pero finalmente sabía su identidad- ¡Es Remus!

- Jessica...- Megan parecía estar sumamente avergonzada pero... ¿por qué?

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- entonces lo entendió, estaban almorzando y cerca de ellas estaban los merodeadores, Remus Lupin las miró, especialmente a ella, con profunda curiosidad.

- Ah... no... nada... Remus... yo...- no sabía que decir, ¿por qué había gritado tan fuerte? Era un problema, debía aprender a controlar sus emociones- Eh... nos vemos en clase- dejó todo como estaba, la comida sin terminar, su mochila en el suelo, y salió de ahí para evitar sentir la vergüenza que sentía, sólo esperaba que Remus no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Llegó rápidamente al aula, luego de dar un par de vueltas por los pasillos para que el tiempo se pasara más rápido. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar vio que únicamente estaba Sirius así que decidió quedarse afuera a que llegaran los demás. No quería estar cerca de él aunque sabía que en esa clase tendría que hacerlo, ya que tenía Transformaciones.

Durante todos esos días la relación con él había sido extraña, ninguno de los dos le hablaba al otro, a menos que fuera necesario como en esa hora de clase, y cuando hablaban se trataban fríamente, era un milagro que hasta el momento no hubiesen llegado a una discusión fuerte, y al parecer, o él no había descubierto el motivo por el cuál estaba enojada, o no se había preocupado en averiguarlo. Sirius también estaba enojado con ella y Megan le había explicado por qué, había herido su orgullo, lo había dejado mal frente a mucha gente sin darle explicaciones y eso a Sirius le molestaba. Su amiga también le había contado que, debido a esa escena en la sala común, se había ganado el odio de muchas chicas, aunque por otro lado estaban aliviadas porque ella ya no representaba una amenaza para acercarse a Sirius Black, algo que le causó gracia... pero también se había ganado la admiración de varios chicos, ya que era la primera vez que una chica trataba así a Black frente a tanta gente.

Desde la puerta lo observó en silencio, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado sus sentimientos hacia él no habían desaparecido ni cambiado. Se sentía atraída por él, por sus ojos grises que ahora la miraban de una manera muy diferente a la de antes de su pelea, por sus palabras, a pesar de que ahora fuera tan pocas las que escuchara, le molestaba verlo con otras chicas, cada vez que lo veía con una, tanto en el castillo como en las salidas a Hogsmeade, se sentía perturbada aunque sabía ocultarlo muy bien... sí, él le seguía gustando pero también lo odiaba y esperaba poder superarlo, tal cuál había pasado con Malfoy. Pensó en él... durante esas semanas no había insistido para que fuera con él a la fiesta de Halloween, pero sí se había acercado a hablar con ella en varias ocaciones, al parecer quería ganarse su confianza. Eso le mantenía preocupada, ese chico buscaba algo con todo eso ¿por qué querría hablar con ella? ¿una Gryffindor? Estaba segura de que algo se escondía detrás de ese acercamiento y el trato tan extrañamente amable que tenía para con ella.

Finalmente llegaron sus amigas, que le entregaron su mochila, y los demás alumnos; estaba impaciente por saber que había pasado luego de haber escapado de esa manera del Comedor, pero McGonagall también había llegado al aula y no pudo averiguar nada. Se sentó junto a Sirius sin dirigirle la mirada y prestó suma atención a lo que la profesora explicaba, y luego de una hora de pura teoría llegó el momento de la práctica.

- Lo hiciste mal- dijo él observándola.

- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- lo miró con frialdad, sus pocas conversaciones solían ser así.

- Deberías concentrarte- dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

- Eso intento- lo miró- Perdóname por no ser tan buena como vos- dijo utilizando el mismo tono cortante que Sirius había utilizado.

- Podrías serlo si pusieras atención a lo que haces y si estudiaras un poco más.

- Sos el menos indicado para aconsejarme eso- lo miró con seriedad.

- Porque a mí no me hace falta.

- Siempre tan egocéntrico ¿no?- realizó su hechizo, que esta vez había salido bien- ¿qué tal lo hice ahora?- lo miró con una sonrisa de triunfo, y Sirius no dijo nada más. Otra vez se había quedado con la última palabra.

Finalmente la clase terminó y Jessica se sintió aliviada de poder irse, pero tras guardar sus cosas él se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Podrías moverte? Estás estorbando- le pidió "amablemente".

- No- desvió su mirada, cuando miraba sus ojos grises le costaba más mantener la frialdad con él- No te vas hasta que hablemos.

- Jessi- la llamó Lilly- ¿vamos?

- Me tengo que ir Black ¿podrías correrte?- se acercó a él haciendo el intento de apartarlo pero no fue posible. Aún así se quedó ahí, demasiado cerca de él, sin poder moverse ni apartar la mirada de él.

- Espérenla afuera Evans- dijo Sirius aunque sin dirigirle la mirada a la pelirroja- Ella y yo tenemos que hablar.

Lilly se encogió de hombros, salió del aula para encontrarse con las otras dos chicas y les contó lo que había pasado. Cerca de ellas estaban los otros tres merodeadores, tras pensarlo un poco Megan se acercó a Remus y pidió hablar con él, por lo que se alejaron del resto. Lilly miraba de reojo a James, pero para su alivio no dijo nada.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente Black salió del aula y, después de reunirse con sus amigos, se alejó rápidamente. Entonces las tres entraron para encontrar a su amiga sentada y con una mirada totalmente inexpresiva. Quisieron saber qué había pasado pero ella no quiso hablar del tema, así que no insistieron.

- Voy a ir con él- dijo Megan cuando llegaron al lago. Jessica, que hasta ese momento había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, pareció reaccionar ante esto y la miró con sorpresa- Y no te equivocabas al... gritar- remarcó la última palabra- que es Remus.

- Perdón por eso... yo...

- Tranquila, supimos arreglarlo, no me acuerdo que dijimos pero no se dio cuenta de nada.

- Me quedo tranquila entonces- suspiró aliviada- Es que yo lo sabía, bueno, lo sospechaba- sonrió- Lilly creía que era mi primo.

- Es que siempre estabas mirándolo ¿no? Y a Jessica le preguntabas mucho sobre él...- aclaró la chica. Megan rió ante esto.

- Bueno es que... quería que él me gustara para sacarme de la cabeza a Remus.

- Pero si él es tan bueno...- acotó Rocío- Otra cosa sería si te gustara Potter o Black- Jessica bajó la mirada al escuchar el último nombre- Ellos sí que no valen la pena Meg... pero Remus, es un amor de persona y lo sabés ¿o no?- ella asintió.

- Hola- dijo Becky, con quién tenían una buena relación, acercándose junto a un chico de su misma casa que también conocían- Maty quiere preguntarte algo- se dirigió a Jessica al decir esto.

- No es cierto... yo...

- ¡Ah! Sí- lo interrumpió ella- Esa pregunta que me ibas a hacer hace mucho y que todavía no me hiciste a pesar de que te lo pedí.

- Sí, esa pregunta- aclaró la Ravenclaw- Dale Maty, preguntale- dijo dándole un suave empujón.

- No es importante, además ya no tiene sentido que...

- ¿Que no tiene sentido?- Becky lo miró incrédula- No Maty, o le preguntas vos o lo hago yo. Ya me cansé de esta situación, vos decidís.

- Pero no... que tal si...

- Que tal si... nada- volvió a interrumpirlo, las otras cuatro chicas los miraban extrañadas y Jessica, además, cada vez con más curiosidad- Maty quiere invitarte a la fiesta de Halloween- dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del chico, una incrédula de Jessica y tres miradas cómplices y sonrientes de las otras chicas.

- Rebecca no... tal vez ella ya tiene con quién ir y...

- No es así- lo interrumpió Megan- Jessi no tiene con quién ir a esa fiesta- la aludida la miró, aún confundida por lo que pasaba y no había palabra que le saliera.

- ¿Qué te dije? ¿Viste que no era tan difícil?

- Te estás precipitando, ella no respondió na...

- Pero claro que quiere ir con vos- esta vez fue Lilly la que lo interrumpió. Ahora Jessica la miró a ella, ¿por qué respondían en su nombre? Seguramente porque se había quedado callada aún sin reaccionar.

- ¿Lo ves Maty?- él la miró perplejo, sin saber que más decir y sin atreverse a mirar a Jessica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó al salir del baño, llevaba puesto un vestido largo y de estilo antiguo de color negro y gris oscuro. Su piel lucía más pálida que lo habitual, se había pintado los labios de un color muy oscuro, casi negro, y había alisado su pelo dejándolo suelto.

- ¿De qué se supone que estás disfrazada?- dijo Megan en tono burlón.

- ¿Cómo que de qué estoy disfrazada? Soy una vampiresa medieval- su amiga rió.

- Ya lo sabemos- acotó Jessica desde su cama- Me imagino que Ben va de Drácula ¿no?- la rubia asintió.

Lilly también estaba lista, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y de mangas largas y anchas. El borde de las mismas y el cinto eran de color dorado, las alas a sus espaldas completaban su disfraz. Totalmente opuesta a ella estaba Megan que llevaba una pollera corta de color rojo, al igual que sus botas y capa, y una remera negra sin mangas. A diferencia de la pelirroja que apenas se había maquillado, ella tenía los labios pintados de rojo.

- Si con ese disfraz Remus y vos no terminan juntos yo...

- Tené cuidado con lo que vas a decir Jessi- la interrumpió la aludida- Él y yo vamos como amigos, nos estamos conociendo más y...

- Bien, no digo nada... pero te aseguro que hoy terminan de novios- ante esto las mejillas de Megan se pusieron rojas, lo cual podía pasar desapercibido por el color de su ropa.

- Ahora quedan ustedes- dijo Lilly refriéndose a las dos chicas que no se habían cambiado- ¿Dónde las esperan los chicos?

- En las escaleras- contestó Amanda levantándose.

Poco después ambas estaban listas, la rubia estaba vestida de princesa egipcia, por otro lado Jessica se había puesto un top negro, un pantalón ajustado y botas altas hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas del mismo color, tenía un antifaz y, así como Megan llevaba una bincha con cuernos, ella tenía una con orejas de gato. Las uñas las tenía pintadas de negro, los labios de color rojo y el pelo se lo había dejado suelto con ondas bien definidas.

- Wow Gatúbela, sí que vas a impresionar a Mat- le dijo Meg en tono burlón.

- No te confundas, esa es tu intención con Remus, no la mía con Mat, además, ya te dije mil veces que es mi amigo y nada más.

- Sí, sí, cómo digas, pero cree en mi sabiduría querida amiga. Vas a dejarlo sin palabras y...- estuvo por decir algo más pero fue interrumpida.

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo Lilly y, sin decir más nada, salieron de su habitación.

La sala común estaba prácticamente vacía y, entre los pocos chicos que había, estaban los merodeadores, vestidos de los mosqueteros, menos Peter, que estaba disfrazado de pirata. Se acercaron a ellos, sólo para dejar a su amiga con Remus, las cuatro luego tenían que irse. Meg se acercó más a los chicos, saludándolos con indiferencia excepto a Remus, a quién le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Al que sí dejaste impresionado es a Black- le susurró Amanda a Jessica.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó confundida, ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

- No deja de mirarte- bajó la mirada ocultando una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir, y con disimulo se dio vuelta, comprobando lo que ella le había dicho.

- Canuto- lo llamó James pero al parecer su amigo no lo escuchaba- Sirius- silencio- amigo- no hubo respuesta- ¡Black!- gritó finalmente captando la atención del chico- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Hannah y a Vicky- él asintió- Por cierto Lilly...- la pelirroja lo miró indiferente- siempre supe que eras un ángel caído del cielo...

- Te ves más lindo callado Potter- dijo en tono despectivo.

- ¿Acabas de confesarme que te parezco lindo?- la pelirroja bufó y, sin responderle, agarró a Rocío del brazo y salieron de la sala común.

- Vamos Mandy- Remus y Meg ya se habían ido, y no quería estar más tiempo ahí. La rubia asintió y se fueron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

- Tenés que admitir que Becky es una genia- dijo Tom a su amigo, quién lo miró incrédulo, ambos estaban disfrazados de árabes- De no ser por ella no estarías acá- dijo riendo de la expresión de Mat-¿sabés que aún no puedo creer que no te animaras a invitarla?

- Escuchá, ella es mi amiga y nada más.

- Por ahora Mat...- aclaró- Te conozco desde hace cinco años como para no darme cuenta que te enamoraste de ella- hubo un silencio- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera podés negarlo- Mat apartó la mirada.

- De verdad Tom, Jessica...

- ¡Hola!- gritó una voz detrás de él por lo que se quedó en silencio- ¿Qué pasa?- finalmente se dio vuelta viendo a Jessica que llegaba junto con Amanda.

No supo que decir, primero porque no sabía si ella había escuchado algo, y segundo porque se le quedó mirando admirado por lo linda que estaba. Por suerte su amigo reaccionó más rápido saludando a ambas chicas

- Mat... ¿estás o no?- agregó Jessica intentando llamar su atención y, al no conseguirlo comenzó, a reír- ¿Ni siquiera me pensás saludar?

- Entendé Jessi, lo impresionaste de tal forma que lo dejaste sin palabras...- la rubia decidió callar al ver la cara de la otra chica, quién dejó de reír inmediatamente.

- Mat, creo que vas a tener que cuidarla- dijo Tom abrazando por la cintura a Amanda de atrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica- Muchos ahí abajo no van a quitarle la vista de encima.

- Más vale que no te incluyas- dijo la rubia mirándolo desafiante.

- Mandy, yo sólo tengo ojos para vos- ella sonrió- Así cómo Mat...

- ¿Vamos?- lo interrumpió el aludido, que, conociendo a su amigo, sabía perfectamente que iba a decir.

- Hasta que hablaste, por poco creí que te habían comido la lengua los ratones- dijo Jessica en tono burlón, pero por otro lado aliviada de que la conversación acabara. Al parecer ahora todos creían que había algo más que amistad entre ella y Mat, o al menos parecían estar empeñados en que eso fuera así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Siriusin- dijo una chica morocha y ojos oscuros, disfrazada de odalisca, tratando de llamar la atención de su acompañante- ¡Sirius!- gritó y el chico la miró confundido- Por si no te diste cuenta estoy acá- parecía molesta.

- Lo sé Hannah- respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, pero ella hizo el mayor esfuerzo por ignorarla.

- Entonces ¿por qué estás como un idiota mirándola a ella?- evidentemente estaba enojada.

- ¿A ella quién?- se hizo el desentendido acercándose a la chica.

- Esperá... sabés de quién hablo. Desde que llegó no dejas de mirarla. ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te...

- Esta noche sólo tengo ojos para vos princesa- la rodeó por la cintura.

- ¿En serio?- Sirius asintió con una sonrisa que logró contagiarla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero quiero que seas sincero- se habían sentado.

- ¿Alguna vez te mentí?- ella lo negó- Podés preguntar lo que quieras, pero yo también tengo una pregunta.

- Bien- asintió ella- Si no hubiese sido por Becky nunca hubiese sabido que querías invitarme a esta fiesta- él bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué no me lo pediste?

- Creí que... tal vez... querrías venir con alguien más y no conmigo- la miró.

- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?- dijo ella riendo- A ver... ¿alguien más como quién?

- Alguien como Black, por ejemplo- la sonrisa de ella de esfumó y lo miró seria- Él te gusta ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco?- lo miró incrédula- Black no... no...- le costaba decirlo pero debía hacerlo- No me gusta Mat... ¿por qué decís eso?- apartó la mirada.

- Porque sé que es así- buscó la mirada de la chica- A pesar de que estás peleada con él y que repitas todo el tiempo que lo odias, sabés perfectamente que no es así, Black te gusta... pero no te merece.

- Ya sé Mat y vos podrías ayudarme a sacarlo de mi cabeza. No me lo recuerdes, ni siquiera me lo nombres. Por favor.

- Claro, pero no te enojes...- levantó su mirada, ella siguió seria- Dale, regalame una sonrisa- pidió pero ella negó- Dale... no seas mala...- insistió logrando que ella riera.

- Basta Mat, no puede ser que nunca me pueda enojar con vos...- dijo sonriendo- Es injusto...- dijo aún riendo- ¿Y tu pregunta?

- ¿Cómo va tu relación con Lucas?- Jessica se sorprendió.

- Mejorando... Es raro que no les cuente nada- Mat se encogió de hombros- De a poco estoy recuperando mi confianza en él, le estoy dando otra oportunidad y todo eso... por tu culpa.

- ¿Hice mal?- ella sonrió.

- Al contrario Mat, es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho y te lo agradezco- hizo una pausa- ¿Me buscas algo para tomar? Tengo sed...

- ¿Y vos...

- Me quedó acá- lo interrumpió- No voy a irme a ningún lado- dijo poniendo su cara de chica buena- Dale, porfa...

- Bien- estuvo por irse pero, al dar un paso volvió- Hay algo que te tengo que decir- ella lo miró con impaciencia- Esta noche estás muy linda.

- Gracias- respondió sonriente mientras que él se levantaba.

- Ahora vuelvo- lo vio alejarse hasta que se perdió entre los demás chicos.

- Hola gatita- se sobresaltó ya que no esperaba que alguien se le acercara.

- Malfoy...- dijo desilusionada al ver quién era.

- Vamos Jessica, estamos en confianza... ya podés llamarme por mi nombre- la chica apartó la mirada- Me hubiera encantado que fueras mi pareja esta noche... pero no pudo ser.

- ¿Qué querés?- preguntó tajante rogando que él se fuera, aunque no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo.

- Necesito pedirte algo, y creeme cuando te digo que, si te pido esto, es porque quiero que estés bien- Jessica lo miró confusa, temerosa de lo que él pudiera decir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ese era el momento para acercarse y hablarle, pero, mientras pensaba la manera de separarse de Hannah, alguien se le adelantó. Al darse cuenta quién era, le dieron más ganas de acercarse a ella.

- ¿Seguro que tenés ojos sólo para mí?- le reclamó la morocha- Sirius, no soy tonta. Estás conmigo, no con ella ¿por qué la seguís mirando?

- Porque al verla me doy cuenta que su belleza no se compara con la tuya- dijo como todo un seductor, consiguiendo una sonrisa de ella- Hannah... ¿qué te parece si me esperas cerca de las escaleras? Yo tengo algunas cosas para hacer y después te busco.

- Claro- dijo ella aún sonriendo- Te espero, no te demores.

Cuando finalmente la perdió de vista se acercó a Jessica, quién no parecía estar nada cómoda con la presencia de Malfoy, e interrumpió su charla. El rubio lo miró despectivamente, como si no hubiera caído en el mejor momento, desde su punto de vista. Por otro lado ella parecía agradecida por su intromisión.

- ¿No te cansas de interrumpirnos Black?- dijo intentando acercarse a la chica pero ella, a su vez, se alejó- Jessica sabe en quién tiene que confiar, quién no va a lastimarla.

- Entonces va a estar de acuerdo en que te vayas, porque evidentemente, esa persona no sos vos Malfoy- el rubio rió con sarcasmo.

- Black, Black... ¿No te diste cuenta todavía? Ella sabe como es cada uno de nosotros, y que, si tiene que confiar en alguien, es en mí.

- No estés tan seguro de...

- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar por mí?- ambos se sorprendieron por la interrupción de Jessica, que evidentemente estaba enojada. Ella pasó su mirada de uno a otro- Estoy acá por si no lo sabían- dijo con seriedad y miró al rubio- Quiero que te vayas Malfoy- él le dirigió una mirada incrédula- Ya me escuchaste, quiero que te vayas, ahora- repitió pero él no se movió del lugar- Haceme el favor de irte. Por favor- apartó la mirada y él se fue con fastidio.

- Sabía que...- empezó a decir Sirius pero ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Me podés decir que haces acá?- preguntó en tono neutro, aunque su mirada seguía seria.

- McCarney cometió un error al dejarte sola.

- ¿Qué haces acá Black?- repitió.

- Te cuido de personas como Malfoy, hasta que... tu amigo... vuelva- Jessica le dirigió una sonrisa, que, aunque sarcástica, le gustó, hacia mucho tiempo que ella no sonreía estando con él.

- Gracias pero... no te necesito- esto último lo dijo con inseguridad pero junto valor para continuar con su tono frío ¿por qué seguía sintiendo nerviosa al estar junto a él? ¿por qué aún lo quería y esperaba que no se fuera? Borró esas ideas de su cabeza y lo miró- Mat fue a buscarme algo para tomar, a diferencia tuya que dejaste a tu... noviecita de turno- dijo en tono despectivo esto último- para venir a tomar el papel de héroe.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en tratarnos bien, pero seguís tratándome con tanta frialdad- se acercó más a ella logrando que su expresión cambiara- No será que...-le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa mirándola a los ojos- ...estás celosa de Hannah...- ella lo miró confundida y en silencio- ¿o si?

- No... no es así... yo...- respondió rápidamente y con nerviosismo apartando la mirada- Es tu vida Black, y por mí, con tu vida, podés hacer lo que quieras- no dijo nada y ante su silencio no le quedó otra opción más que mirarlo- No estoy celosa- le recalcó.

- Está bien como digas- dijo y finalmente se sentó a su lado- Hay algo que tengo que decirte- ella lo miró con intriga- Quiero hacer las cosas bien Jessica por eso necesito que hablemos y que me escuches- ella no dijo nada- No ahora, no es el momento ni el lugar, pero necesito que hablemos ¿Puede ser?

- Sí...- dijo apenas en un susurro a pesar de que se repetía en su cabeza que no aceptara- Está bien- era esa mirada que lograba convencerla, esa mirada a la que no podía decirle que no.

- Gracias...- respondió aproximándose un poco más a ella.

- Sirius es... es mejor que te vayas- no pudo apartar la mirada y lo vio sonreír.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste?- preguntó acercando una mano a su mejilla.

- Sí... te pedí... que te fueras- respondió sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

- No, eso no- la miró a los ojos- Me llamaste por mi nombre...- entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y no entendió a qué se debía. Él era una persona que la había lastimado, que le había mentido desde el comienzo, y no sólo le costaba mantenerse distante y fría con él, ahora lo volvía a llamar por su nombre, con confianza, como si ya lo hubiese perdonado.

- Yo...- de repente calló, no sabía que decirle, porque no quería que él se fuera. No quería que ese momento acabara, y, al parecer, a Sirius le pasaba lo mismo. Era una locura y sabía que después se arrepentiría de tan siquiera haberlo pensado, pero en ese momento, lo que más quería, era que él la besara...

- ¡Jessica!- el gritó la despertó de su ensueño, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dio vuelta para ver a Lilly mirándola seria- Tenemos que hablar...- miró al chico con desprecio- Que andes bien Black- dijo con ironía y empezó a caminar seguida por su amiga.

- Son mi ángel salvador Lilly ¿lo sabías?- dijo agradecida y aliviada, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

- ¿Tenés idea de lo que estabas por hacer?- parecía estar retándola.

- Es que yo...

- Tenemos que hablar, vamos, acá hay mucho ruido- ella asintió y sin decir más nada siguió a la pelirroja.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

- ¿Sabés dónde está Jessica?- le preguntó Mat a Megan, ya que al volver no había encontrado a la chica en dónde la había dejado. Había dado un par de vueltas cerca de ahí pero no estaba, por lo que, al ubicar a su amiga, decidió preguntarle a ella, pensando que podría saber algo.

- Tal vez se aburrió de tu compañía McCartney- Sirius, sin que nadie lo llamara, se acercó a ellos.

- No te metas Black, y te voy a pedir un favor, alejate de ella.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo- agregó Megan antes de que el otro chico pudiera responder algo- Vi a Jessi, estaba con Lilly...- miró a Remus.

- Sí, pasaron por acá... salieron hace poco- Mat lo miró confundido- Creo que ya se iban de la fiesta.

- Pero...

- Es como digo, ella se...

- Canuto ¿podemos hablar?- interrumpió Remus a su amigo quién sólo asintió y se apartaron.

- Salieron de acá, tenían una mirada muy rara, Lilly parecía molesta y Jessi preocupada- aclaró Meg encogiéndose de hombros tras ver la cara de desconcierto del chico.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

Ni siquiera miraba hacia el frente, ni escuchaba lo que sucedía alrededor, estaba conciente de que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era correr. Ambas estaban concientes de ello, no importaba hacia dónde, pero tenían, por lo pronto, que alejarse, después verían la forma de llegar nuevamente al castillo. Lilly había dicho que tenían que hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes, ella dudo de que el director le creyera a dos estudiantes, pero también sabía que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer. Jessica se detuvo en seco, agitada por la carrera, aún temblando del miedo que sentía.

- Creo que... los perdimos- levantó la vista viéndose rodeada de árboles- ¿Lilly?- no se escuchó nada y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella- ¡Lilly!- gritó mirando a todo su alrededor, pero lo único que veía eran árboles y más árboles- ¡Lilly! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Lilly!- siguió sin obtener una respuesta- No... no...- empezó a caminar por los alrededores, nada- Por favor Lilly...- siguió llamándola en vano.

Tenían que correr y llegar cuanto antes a hablar con Dumbledore, era algo que él debía saber, Lilly no entendía cómo podía ser que eso estuviera pasando en Hogwarts. No escuchaba ni veía por dónde iba, pero sabía que su amiga iba delante de ella. Era difícil correr con esos zapatos pero era lo que tenía que hacer, correr y alejarse, por lo menos ya se había sacado las alas de su disfraz, lo cuál le facilitó las cosas. De repente tropezó con alguna piedra, supuso, y cayó al piso, no sabía si se había lastimado ya que ante la desesperación se incorporó al instante sin sentir dolor alguno. Al mirar al frente se encontró con que estaba sola.

- ¡Jessi!- llamó a su amiga pero ella no respondió ¿en qué momento se habían separado? No lo sabía, pero debía encontrarla, no le importó que alguien indeseado la escuchara, ni siquiera pensó en eso- ¡Jessica!- miró a su alrededor, pero nada- No me hagas esto... ¿dónde estás?- lágrimas comenzaron a acudir a sus ojos- ¡Jessi!- siguió llamándola sin obtener respuestas.

Ambas estaban preocupadas en buscar a la otra, gritaban en la oscuridad sabiendo que no obtendrían respuesta alguna, pero con la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente. Ya no tenían en cuenta lo que habían visto, cada una estaba pendiente únicamente en encontrar a la otra, por lo que ninguna de las dos percibió, que alguien se acercaba a ellas por atrás. Ninguna supo lo que ocurrió en ese momento, sólo que todo se volvió oscuro y no pudieron decir nada más.

* * *

**_uff...bien hasta aca llegue por el dia de hoy y ya no hay vuelta atrás, opiniones? sugerencias? y el final q tal? _****_espero sus rr con todo lo q me quieran decir... _**

**_mucha suerte, y nos veremos en el proximo cap, q ahora si no prometo nada, no se para cdo estara listo_**

**_ahora si las dejo libres para hacerme llegar sus rev q tanto me gusta recibir, aunq eso ya lo saben_**

**_q anden bien, suerte a todas en todo, nos vemos_**

**_bss_**

**_Elektra_**


	18. Empezando a recordar

**Hola a todas, antes q nada gracias por sus rr, los de ahora y los de antes a mis 3 queridas lectoras!!**

**la verdad ni yo puedo creer haber terminado este capitulo, se ve q mi inspiracion esta más q inspirada, xq nunca escribi tan rapido y tantas cosas... y estuve meditando bastante si subirlo ya o no... tenia dudas pq tenía pensado otro comienzo, otra forma de hacerlo, pero si eso sucedira tendría q reescribirlo todo de nuevo... asi que me dije "subilo" así q eso estoy haciendo... espero que haya quedado bien, estuve corrigiendolo estos dias algunas cosas, cambiando otras, detalles apenas, y en serio q aún no creo como fue q lo termine pero así ocurrió... **

**algunas cosas empiezan a aclararse... pero no todas... pq tenía pensado aclarar todo aca pero tendría que ser más largo el capitulo, y hay cosas que todavía tengo q pensar mejor para q quede bien el capitulo jeje... en fin, termina como van a ver... considerenlo un regalo, en una semana empiezo con los examenes... así q no se si podré subir otro capitulo pronto, aunque si voy a ir escribiendolo... mientras vaya haciendome unos tiempitos... jeje... bueno ya las dejo con todas estas explicaciones, y les presento este capitulo, otra vez espero q haya quedado bien y q les guste.**

**besos y suerte a todoas!!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se sintió totalmente desorientada, le dolía el cuerpo pero más que todo sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza. De lo único que era conciente era de estar acostada con ropa de cama, pero no sabía en dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí. Varias imágenes pasaban por su mente, cosas que no llegaba a entender; ella estaba corriendo, al parecer escapando pero no sabía de qué, pero estaba sola, era de noche y había árboles a su alrededor. Las imágenes desaparecieron pero aún se sentía perdida, se sentó y miró a su alrededor con detenimiento tratando de reconocer el lugar, hasta que vio a alguien que conocía, en la cama contigua a la suya, que al parecer, había despertado antes que ella.

- ¿Lilly?- preguntó confusa, para comprobar que era su amiga, la pelirroja se giró y la miró- ¿En dónde estamos?

- En la enfermería- respondió mirando a su alrededor- ¿Qué pasó?- Jessica bajó la mirada pensativa- ¿Cómo llegamos acá?

- Nosotras... yo... no...- volvió a mirar a su amiga que estaba tan desorientada como ella- No me acuerdo de nada...- se vio los brazos rasgados, tenía varias cortaduras igual que Lilly.

- Tampoco yo... y la cabeza... siento que me va a estallar- dijo recostándose nuevamente.

- No entiendo ¿y la fiesta? Nosotras...- hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero no podía, sólo la sensación de estar escapando y luego, oscuridad.

- ¡Despertaron!- escucharon el grito de emoción de Rocío que consiguió que ambas sintieran un ligero dolor en la cabeza, aún estaban algo aturdidas- No saben el susto que nos dieron. ¿Cómo están? ¿qué pasó? ¿qué hacían en el bosque? ¿cómo se les ocurrió ir ahí anoche?

- ¿En el... bosque?- preguntó Jessica totalmente turbada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo la pelirroja que estaba en el mismo estado que la otra chica.

- Rochi, no las marees con tantas preguntas- agregó Meg, que había entrado junto a la rubia, sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja- ¿Cómo están?- parecía preocupada, pero conservaba la calma.

- Bien- respondió Lilly dudosa- Pero me duele mucho la cabeza.

- Igual que a mí. ¿Nos pueden explicar qué hacemos acá? ¿y la fiesta?- agregó al ver que sus amigas ya no estaban disfrazadas, ambas chicas se dirigieron una mirada extraña.

- ¿No se acuerdan de nada?- preguntó finalmente Rocío, quién miró a Meg y luego a ellas- Estaban inconscientes... en el bosque.

- Después de encontrarlas las trajeron acá pero no despiertan hasta ahora. ¿Por qué fueron al bosque? No debieron hacer eso- las dos chicas se miraron confusas sin saber que responder- Y en cuanto a la fiesta siguió, pocos supimos lo que pasó con ustedes.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Acabamos de almorzar Lilly, venimos de ahí... ¿De verdad no recuerdan nada?- ambas lo negaron.

- ¿Quién nos encontró Meg?- preguntó Jessica, ya que eso la tenía bastante intrigada, la chica suspiró.

- Malfoy. Él las vio salir y las siguió, las perdió de vista en un momento y cuando volvió a encontrarlas estaban inconscientes. Bueno, eso es lo que dice él.- agregó poco convencida.

- Señoritas la visita acabó- dijo Madame Pomfrey acercándose a las cuatro chicas- Sus amigas tienen que ser atendidas.

- Nos vemos en un rato- dijo Rocío y ambas se fueron.

Madame Pomfrey les dio una poción a cada una, las revisó y curó sus heridas, luego de esto se retiró, luego de darles algo para comer, y les pidió que cuando terminaran durmieran un poco. Jessica se recostó pensativa, había cosas que la tenían confundida, algo raro pasaba con todo eso y tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar nada y eso le parecía sumamente extraño. Trató de dormir, y lo poco que durmió soñó con estar corriendo, nuevamente corriendo, escapando y rodeada por árboles y oscuridad. Pero aparte de eso nada y eso la inquietaba mucho más.

A la tarde volvieron a recibir visita, Lucas, Mat y Fred, y poco después sus dos amigas. Todos les preguntaban lo mismo y ellas no sabían que responder, lo último que recodaban era haberse encontrado en la fiesta y luego salir del salón, después de ahí todo se volvía confuso para ambas. Poco después, ante las insistencias de Madame Pomfrey dejaron de hacerles preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, no debían exigirles que recordaran, eso iba a darse a su tiempo. Un rato después las chicas se fueron, al igual que el primo de Jessica, quedando con ellas únicamente Mat y Fred.

- Debí hacer lo que te dije- dijo Jessica pensativa mirando a su amigo- No debí irme.

- No te preocupes por eso- pareció pensarlo un poco antes de seguir hablando- No lo hiciste porque te estabas aburriendo conmigo ¿no?- ella empezó a reír.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- él no respondió- Sea quién sea no lo escuches, ¿cómo podes pensar que me estaba aburriendo? Mat, me conoces, y sabés que nunca me aburro estando con vos- por un momento sonrió- La verdad es que... no sé por qué me fui, bueno si sé... Lilly quería hablar conmigo y llegó en el momento justo para que yo no cometiera un error.

- ¿Un error?- preguntó confundido.

- Sí, bueno, en realidad no iba a pasar nada... es...- hizo una pausa- No importa, igual ese asunto quedó acabado, ya entendí que no debo pensar más eso- Mat la miró con una expresión que le causa mucha gracia, era evidente que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando- Olvidate, no es nada de lo que valga la pena hablar- le sonrió.

- Bien, no voy a preguntar si no querés- ella lo miró agradecida.

- Gracias por venir- Mat le sonrió- Ojalá pudiera saber qué paso, todo esto lo encuentro muy raro...

Junto a ellos estaba Lilly que hablaba con el otro chico, que se había quedado con ella, había ido con él a la fiesta pero, tampoco recordaba bien la razón por la cuál había salido con su amiga del salón, sabía que era para hablarle de algo importante y al verla junto a Black, no le pareció mejor idea que llamarla. Pero no recordaba de qué habían hablado...

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- la pelirroja asintió, el hecho de que él estuviera ahí la hacía sentir más tranquila.

- Perdón por irme, no debí hacerlo, yo...

- Tranquila, después hablamos de eso. Ahora lo importante es que se recuperen.

Unas horas antes de la cena ambas chicas estaban en su pieza lo cuál les agradó mucho a ambas, no iban a soportar estar mucho tiempo en la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué no podemos recordar nada?- preguntó Jessica, sentada sobre su cama, mientras acariciaba a Luna, quién estaba bastante mimosa, y protectora, no se separaba de su lado.

- No sé... pero si es así no creo que hayamos visto algo bueno. Tal vez haya sido lo mejor ¿o no? Aunque...- respondió Lilly- Tratemos de olvidarlo ¿sí? También está la posibilidad de que nos hayamos dado un golpe fuerte y por eso no recordamos- hizo una pausa- No es tan grave, estamos bien.

- Vamos Lilly, eso ni vos te lo crees- agregó Rocío- No están bien, ninguna, y por más que no puedan recordar, parecen asustadas- las miró- Y eso les preocupa, no poder recordar...

- Es raro ¿no creen?- dijo Jessica desviando el tema de conversación, porque no hacía falta decir nada más, todas sabían que Rocío no se equivocaba- La historia de Malfoy... yo, no termino de creerla- miró a sus amigas, que parecían pensar de la misma manera- Y aún no puedo entender cómo llegamos al bosque ¿qué hacíamos ahí?- suspiró- ¿Sabés que también es raro Lilly? Que ninguna de las dos recuerde nada... es como si...- hizo un pausa, algo había venido a su mente- ¿y si realmente vimos algo que no debíamos ver?- apartó la mirada, de nuevo la imagen de estar corriendo- Eso lo explicaría todo ¿no? menos cómo llegamos ahí pero... Hay algo que viene a mi mente, una sensación de estar escapando... recuerdo haber estado...

- ¿Corriendo por el bosque, como si estuvieras huyendo de algo o alguien?- terminó su amiga y ella asintió sorprendida- A mí me pasa lo mismo.

- Esto es tan raro... que me da escalofríos. Miren, ya estoy temblando- agregó Megan.

- Hagamos algo- propuso la pelirroja- Olvidemos esto, al menos un momento. Quiero saber, ¿cómo la pasaste con Remus anoche?- la chica sonrió.

- Bien- parecía feliz- Pero les aclaro- las miró con seriedad sobre todo a Jessica- que todavía somos amigos- volvió a sonreír- nos estamos conociendo mejor... él es mejor de lo que creía.

- Me alegro que estés tan contenta pero mi estómago va a estar igual si vamos a comer ahora- las otras tres chicas rieron por el comentario de Rocío, la tensión que había estado minutos antes por todo aquel asunto de Lilly y Jessica finalmente desapareció por completo.

- Lilly, por fin puedo verte ¿cómo estás?- la pelirroja se sorprendió mucho apenas bajó a la sala común y escuchó estas palabras. Se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, James parecía realmente preocupado por ella, hasta asustado... se acercó a ella y siguió sin reaccionar, James de verdad quería saber cómo estaba ella... bajó la mirada "James... momento ¿desde cuándo lo llamo por su nombre? Sólo está actuando... eso hace"- ¿Lilly?

- No molestes Potter- dijo empujándolo y alejándose de él, pero se detuvo nuevamente. Otra vez esa imagen de estar corriendo por el bosque, de caerse y luego levantarse para darse cuenta de que estaba sola.

- Jessica...

- Black no hables- lo interrumpió Megan- No pregunten nada, ellas están bien y es lo único que necesitan saber- se acercó a la pelirroja- ¿Todo bien?- ella asintió confusa apartando aquel recuerdo y salieron de la sala común.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se les había hecho tarde, así que decidieron correr sino no llegarían a tiempo. Después de comer habían decidido estar solas un momento, tratando de ver, si entre las dos, podían llegar a recordar algo. Desde que habían salido no habían tenido tiempo de hablar del asunto ya que, a lo largo de esos días, siempre estaban rodeadas de sus amigos que no podían evitar preguntarles cómo estaban. Y sabían que estaban preocupados por ellas pero el hecho de que lo hicieran con tanta frecuencia las inquietaba más. A pesar de todo, no pudieron recordar nada nuevo, lo intentaron hasta sentir sus mentes agotadas sin conseguir nada. Madame Pomfrey les había aconsejado que no se exigieran tanto, que dejaran que los recuerdos volvieran solos, pero ellas no tenían paciencia para eso, además ya habían pasado varios días, ya era hora de que empezaran a recordar.

Apenas entraron al aula la profesora McGonagall ya estaba y al parecer ya había comenzado a dar la clase, que fue interrumpida por su entrada un tanto brusca al haber llegado corriendo. Toda el aula quedó en silencio luego de su ingreso y se sintieron muy observadas así que rápidamente fueron a sus lugares para evitar sentirse incómodas ante esa situación, que era la primera vez que les ocurría. Jessica miró de reojo a Sirius, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada y miraron al frente.

- Señoritas Evans y Patil, espero que sea la última vez que llegan tarde- ambas chicas bajaron la mirada avergonzadas, la profesora parecía decepcionada ya que eso nunca antes había pasado- Continuando con la clase hoy vamos a realizar...

De repente y sin proponérselo Jessica dejó de escuchar lo que la profesora hablaba, otra vez recordó estar corriendo, escapando, se sentía asustada, pero pronto el recuerdo cambió...

"Siguió a su amiga pasando por medio de la gente, en el camino cruzaron a Megan, a quién vio feliz por estar con Remus, pero no se quedó a hablar con ella, su amiga estaba apurada y decidió seguirle el paso. Una vez que salieron del Gran Salón el ruido de la música ya no las molestaba y podían hablar tranquilamente. Sabía que se iba a ganar un reto por parte de su amiga y sabía que tendría razón, aunque también era conciente de que nada había pasado entre Sirius y ella, ni que nada iba a pasar, a menos que Lilly leyera su mente y se hubiese dado cuenta de lo bien que se sentía estando al lado de él a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho. Además ya tenía suficiente con los reclamos que se hacía a sí misma por haber pensado en la sola posibilidad de que Sirius la besara, como para tener que escuchar a su amiga, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo único que preocupaba a Lilly.

- Jessi... ¿otra vez caíste en su juego?- sabía a qué se refería- Él hace eso, sólo esta jugando... ¿y Mat? ¿no estabas con él?

- Fue a buscarme algo para tomar y Malfoy aprovechó para acercarse y molestarme. Si... Black- se corrigió- Black me ayudó para que se fuera... es todo.

- ¿Malfoy?- el tono de la pelirroja cambió a uno de preocupación- ¿Qué quería?

- Pedirme algo... decía que era por mi bien... yo... Lilly, Malfoy realmente me perturba, no quiero que esté cerca y sí, prefiero aguantar a Black que estar con él.

- Está bien, entiendo- suspiró- Igual, yo quería hablar de otra cosa, quería hablar con alguna de ustedes pero no quise interrumpirlas hasta que vi que estabas con Black y aproveché para llamarte.

- ¿Qué pasa Lilly?- su amiga parecía estar muy confundida, tanto que se tomó un tiempo para pensar antes de comenzar a hablar..."

De nuevo oscuridad, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo más pero no podía, sólo era ese pequeño recuerdo, pero ahora le intrigaba saber ¿qué le pasaba a Lilly? ¿qué le había dicho?

- ...pueden comenzar a trabajar- la voz de McGonagall llegó a ella pero no reaccionó ante esto, por su cabeza seguían dando vueltas tantas preguntas, si estaban hablando dentro del castillo ¿cómo llegaron al bosque?

- Jessi...- la voz de Sirius de repente se desvaneció, otro recuerdo llegó a ella...

"Estaba caminando junto a Lilly, estaban afuera, ya en el bosque, no sabía cómo pero estaban ahí, y al parecer desde hacía bastante tiempo, ya que estaban acostumbradas a la oscuridad. Al Parecer tenían un lugar al cuál llegar, buscaban descubrir algo pero ¿qué?

- Es una locura...- decía su amiga pero sin detener su marcha- Es una locura... ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

- No sé... pero vamos, es algo que necesito averiguar... tengo un mal presentimiento y más que nada quiero estar equivocada- dijo convencida de lo que decía- Lilly, ya te dije que no tenés que venir si no querés.

- Y yo ya te dije que no voy a dejarte sola Jessi, además también quiero saber qué fue lo que vimos... aunque no creo que sea nada bueno..."

- Jessica- otra vez la voz de Sirius y un nuevo recuerdo... bajó la pluma que sostenía en su mano derecha... sólo quería prestar atención a las imágenes que venían a su mente.

"Esta vez estaban agachadas, ocultas detrás de un árbol y muchos arbustos, estaba asustada y a su lado Lilly también se sentía como ella.

- No puede ser... no puede ser... sabía que no sería nada bueno- dijo apenas en un susurro.

- Desearía haber estado equivocada. ¿Qué hacemos?- estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer.

- Hay que hablar con Dumbledore- dijo la pelirroja con convicción.

- No sé... ¿acaso va a creernos? ¿y cómo le explicamos que vinimos acá cuando se supone que deberíamos estar en la fiesta?

- Eso no lo sé, pero tenemos que avisarle Jessica y lo sabes, es lo que tenemos que hacer. Es lo mejor... por todo lo que te dije, y por lo que me contaste.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé, es que no sé si va a creerle a dos estudiantes algo...- un ruido detrás de ella hizo que se callara.

- Tenemos que irnos... ahora- empezaron a sentir pasos, alguien se acercaba..."

Sintió que alguien la tocaba el brazo y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, sacó su varita y apuntó a quién había hecho eso... lentamente comenzó a bajarla al darse cuenta de que había sido Sirius que la miraba extrañado. Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y bajó la mirada sin saber que decir o hacer, estaba confundida por aquellos recuerdos que tenían partes en blanco, todavía no les encontraba una explicación pero ya lo haría. Estaba empezando a recordar era lo que importaba, pero debía evitar que esos recuerdos influenciaran en su vida, en la realidad, que no perjudicaran su estudio. Y, finalmente, se sentía confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Sirius hacía rato debía haber estado llamándola. Suspiró, tendría que explicarle, seguramente preguntaría.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- lo miró y asintió pero no dijo nada- Tenemos que empezar...

- ¿Podrías...- se detuvo y la mirada que él le dirigió le dio seguridad para seguir hablando- ...podrías explicarme qué hay que hacer? No... no escuché nada- sonrió- Me distraje.

- No hay problema yo...

- ¿Seguro? De verdad, perdoname Sirius yo... debería haber prestado atención, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo y te atrases por mi culpa- si bien esa semana no había discutido con él, ni lo había tratado mal, tampoco había sido tan considerada como en ese momento ¿desde cuando le preocupaba tanto él? El tono que usaba antes con Sirius era neutro, ahora era más bien el tono que usaba con sus amigos, hasta parecía haber olvidado todas sus mentiras y que la había lastimado.

- No te preocupes, no me haces perder el tiempo. Soy muy bueno en Transformaciones, así que nunca podría atrasarme.

Normalmente ante algo así ella lo miraba secamente o apartaba la mirada, y le decía que era demasiado egocéntrico, pero esta vez logró hacerla reír, y él sonrió también, ya que lo tomó por sorpresa. Durante esos días había querido hablar con ella pero después del incidente de la fiesta de Halloween, había estado todo el tiempo con sus amigos, y no era momento para hablar, ya que a ninguno de ellos le agradaba que él se acercara a Jessica, ni siquiera para saludarla. Y entendía por qué lo hacían, pero ellos no sabían nada y eso le molestaba, que no le dieran ninguna oportunidad, le molestaba pero lo entendía. Le explicó todo lo que la profesora había dicho y ella prestó atención a sus palabras y a la hora de realizar los hechizos, estos habían salido mejor que nunca.

- Noto una gran mejoría señorita Patil- dijo McGonagall al acercarse a ellos.

- Gracias. Sirius fue...- lo miró un segundo y luego a la profesora- de gran ayuda para mí, esto... se lo debo a él- ella asintió y se alejó.

- ¿De verdad crees eso?- Jessica dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo y le dirigió una sonrisa, esa que a él le gustaba.

- Debo reconocer que sos bueno explicando y que te va bien en esta materia. Dejando de lado nuestras diferencias, siempre escuché lo que me decías, los cuidados que tenía que tener, lo que debía hacer...- rió y bajó la mirada pensativa- No me lo decías de la mejor forma, eras algo... cruel.

- ¿Cruel?- preguntó confuso mirándola a los ojos.

- Sí, no lo niegues. Poco más y me echabas en cara que soy pésima en transformaciones- ella volvió a reír contagiándolo- Pero sé que en el fondo querías ayudarme, claro que no lo hacías de la mejor manera- lo miró con una sonrisa- Pero al final me ayudaste, te escuché y ahora estoy mejorando, como podrás ver ¿Seguimos?

- Claro- dijo y realizó su hechizo- ¿Después... podemos hablar?- ella se sorprendió ante eso, no esperaba que el día para hablar con él llegara tan pronto- Te espero en ese lugar que te enseñé aquélla noche ¿te acordás?- ella asintió- ¿sabes cómo llegar?- volvió a asentir- En una hora, ¿te parece?- ella bajo la mirada- Necesito hablar con vos, aclararte muchas cosas ¿podes darme una oportunidad?

- Todos... merecen una oportunidad- realmente Mat había conseguido que se ablandara un poco con aquellos con los que estaba enojada o peleada, un mes atrás ni hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de escucharlo- Nos vemos ahí- el timbre sonó y salió para reunirse con sus amigas, debía contarle a Lilly todo lo que había recordado.

Estuvieron en la biblioteca estudiando, claro que ninguna de las materias, sino los recuerdos que Jessica había tenido, aún no se explicaban por qué habían ido al bosque, pero ahora tenían la seguridad de que algo había pasado, algo habían visto. Lilly hizo un esfuerzo pero lo único que recordaba era estar corriendo sola por el bosque, nada más.

Algún tiempo después y viendo la hora que era, Jessica saludó a sus amigas y salió de la biblioteca. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, y esperaba no equivocarse al darle una oportunidad a Sirius para hablar, y sabía de qué se trataría su conversación. Tenía que tranquilizarse y empezar a mirar al chico con otros ojos, debía dejar de gustarle, tenía que reprimir esos sentimientos de alguna manera, aunque le costara.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos, cuando se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz conocida. En el corredor que giraba a su izquierda pudo ver a su tío que hablaba con el Director. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quedó donde estaba tratando de escuchar de qué hablaban, porque seguramente sería algo de su interés. No estaba bien lo que hacía, pero si esa era la única forma de averiguar algo de lo que había ocurrido con su familia, no dudaría en hacerlo.

- ...lo cuál me resulta extraño- terminó de decir Dumbledore.

- ¿Usted cree que...- se detuvo a la mitad de la pregunta.

- No hay que precipitarnos, hay que esperar a estar seguros. Inspeccionamos todo el bosque y no encontramos nada raro. Pero de todas formas todo esto me resulta extraño, que ninguna de las dos chicas sepa qué hacían en el bosque... porque conozco bien a los alumnos, la señorita Evans jamás ha roto las reglas en estos cinco años, al igual que tu sobrina, desde que llegó, son unas chicas responsables, y debe haber una buena razón para que hayan salido del castillo. Considero la posibilidad de que vieran algo que no debían ver, y que, por este motivo, les lanzaron un Obliviate, y por eso no pueden recordar...

"De todas formas sólo es una hipótesis, hay que esperar que alguna de las dos recuerde qué pasó, para estar seguros.

- ¿Y si no recuerdan nada?

- El profesor Slughorn preparó una poción para ayudarlas con ese tema, se las dimos cuando despertaron en la enfermería.

- Entiendo, pero temo por la seguridad de mi sobrina.

- No hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, amigo. Ella va a estar bien acá, y si hay o hubo mortífagos cerca, pronto lo sabremos y arreglaremos ese asunto- "Mortífagos... ¿dónde escuché eso?" se preguntó tratando de seguir la conversación.

- Lo sé, pero hay algo más de lo que quería hablarle. Quiero mantenerla alejada del otro asunto, sé que quiere averiguar lo que pasó hace dos meses, que estuvo preguntándole si sabíamos algo de su hermano, o de lo ocurrido en París.

- No dije nada, pero creo conveniente que ella lo sepa, es lo mejor, es una manera de que ella esté prevenida- hizo una pausa- Y tiene que saber lo que averiguaste de esas personas que ella nombró... según dijiste tienen una buena coartada ¿no?- otro silencio- Tal vez ella recordó mal los nombres- "¿recordarlos mal? Eso era más que imposible, nunca podría olvidar los nombres y los rostros de quienes la habían lastimado tanto.

- Entiendo, y voy a hablar de ese último tema con ella. Pero lo demás... creo que todavía no es necesario, tiene demasiados problemas y aunque sé que tiene derecho a saber por qué murieron sus padres, aún es muy chica para que lo sepa- "¿chica yo? Tengo derecho a saber, vos mismo lo dijiste... ¿por qué los mataron? Porque ahora sé que lo sabés y de alguna manera lo voy a averiguar"- Creo que, cuanto menos sepa, más segura va a estar.

- No me opongo a tu decisión, después de todo es tu sobrina. Ahora quiero hablarte de otro asunto...

Decidió que era mejor no escuchar más, por temor a que la descubrieran, además, con lo que había escuchado, era más que suficiente. Más que nunca quería averiguar que rayos pasaba a su alrededor, con su familia y con su propia vida, a pesar de no saber nada ya estaba metida en eso, no olvidaba la carta negra que había recibido, ni aquello que Malfoy le había dicho... "Necesito pedirte algo, creeme que es por tu bien...", estaba segura de que lo que el chico le pedía era lo mismo por lo que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Ya estaba expuesta sin saber nada, las cosas no iban a cambiar si lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que su tío no iba a hablar, aunque ya encontraría la forma de averiguar más. Por otro lado volvió a recordar aquello que había dicho el Director "...mortífagos cerca...", trató de averiguar quién le había mencionado a aquellos tales mortífagos, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo recordar nada.

Cruzó el bosque lentamente y mirando hacia todos lados, seguía volviendo esa imagen de estar corriendo sola, de detenerse en seco y comprobar que Lilly no estaba con ella. Luego de gritar su nombre sin recibir una sola respuesta todo se volvió oscuro, y le entró la duda... ¿en qué momento se habían separado? ¿por qué Malfoy había dicho que las había encontrado a las dos juntas, si ahora entendía que no había sido así? ¿por qué no las detuvo apenas las vio salir del castillo? ¿cómo fue que las perdió de vista? De algo estaba segura, Malfoy mentía.

Cuando estaba llegando, perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, chocó con alguien y, al levantar la mirada, comprobó que era Sirius, quién la miraba sorprendido.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo y ella se alejó un poco.

- Se me hizo tarde- fue lo único que dijo, no iba a explicarle en ese momento el motivo de su demora- Estoy acá dispuesta a escucharte- lo miró con seriedad pero él no dijo nada- Habla Sirius... Black- se corrigió a último momento y volvió a mirarlo- antes que me arrepienta de haber venido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de que Jessica se fuera de la biblioteca las tres chicas decidieron empezar a estudiar en serio, ya que tenían varias tareas atrasadas por el asunto de Halloween. Lilly estaba leyendo para todas un libro de Encantamientos, pero a mitad de un párrafo se detuvo, un recuerdo comenzó a formarse en su mente.

"Recordaba haber salido junto a su amiga del Gran Salón y preguntarle qué hacía con Black, no entendía cómo ella estuviera por caer se nuevo en eso, y cuando le mencionó a Malfoy se preocupó. Black podía ser un mentiroso, un mujeriego, lo que fuera... pero el Slytherin era una mala persona, no confiaba nada en él y sabía que ese acechamiento que tenía con su amiga no era con buenas intenciones, algo estaba tramando. Pero dejando eso de lado había una razón por la cual la había llamado, diferente a lo que acababan de hablar, necesitaba el consejo de una amiga y agradeció encontrar a una de ellas libre para hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa Lilly?- estaba confundida sin saber por donde empezar, tomó aire y se relajó.

- No sé qué hacer, necesito que me ayudes, porque yo no sé qué hacer.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Jessica anonadada.

- Bueno... es Fred...- su amiga sonrió, al parecer, empezando a comprender- él... bueno...

- Lilly, habla de una vez- dijo riendo, seguramente al ver su cara que debía estar delatándola- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Te acordás lo que les dije... que era un buen amigo, pero que no creía que llegara a algo más?- su amiga asintió- Me equivoqué... él... si quiere algo más conmigo y yo... no sé cómo hice, ni qué le dije, pero desaparecí de su lado sin responderle.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así Lilly- dijo riendo, lo que le molestó un poco, era su amiga ¿por qué usaba ese tono burlón?

- Ya sé pero... yo... no sabía que decirle, porque no sé qué hacer.

- Bien, Lilly. Para saber qué hacer sólo necesitas responder a una pregunta, ¿qué sentís por Fred?

- No sé, él es tan bueno conmigo... me hace reír, cosa que pocos chicos consiguen... no sé, es un buen chico, sabe escuchar, me hace sentir bien, segura, pero... no sé, no sé lo que siento, estoy muy confundida, porque por otro lado está...- de repente se quedó callada, estuvo a punto de decir algo de lo cuál iba arrepentirse, "¿por otro lado está Potter? No, eso no quería decir... ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¿acaso estoy loca?"

- ¿Potter?- preguntó su amiga dudosa "¿Cómo supiste? Sos peor que Rocío."

- ¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto que no- por la cara de Jessica supo que no la convencía con decir solo eso- Lo que quise decir es que por otro lado está mi amistad con él, Jessi tengo miedo de confundirme y perder su amistad ¿entendés? ¿Qué tal si confundo mis sentimientos?

- Volvamos a la fiesta Lilly, y creo que deberías...- quiso seguir escuchando pero algo la empujó a interrumpir a su amiga..."

- Entonces si le conté- el recuerdo acabó y miró a las otras dos chicas que la miraban con intriga, al parecer sabían por qué había dejado de leer.

- ¿Qué le contaste a quién?- preguntó Meg impaciente.

- A Jessica yo...- con eso les confirmó sus sospechas pero antes de poder contarles a que se refería y qué había recordado otra imagen llegó a ella.

"Estaban caminando por el bosque, hacía mucho frío pero al parecer, la curiosidad era más fuerte que todo lo demás. No se explicaba que hacían ahí, pero debía de ser por algo realmente importante, para que ella rompiera las reglas, saliendo del castillo, a altas horas de la noche, y no sólo eso, sino que yendo al Bosque Prohibido... definitivamente era algo importante.

- Es por allá- dijo señalando unos árboles. Ninguna de las dos tenía su varita, pero con la poca luz que les brindaba aquel cielo nocturno, les bastaba para poder caminar por ahí.

- No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto- dijo su amiga entre emocionada, intrigada y, temerosa.

Ella también estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, estaba asustada por lo que podrían llegar a encontrar, tal vez no era nada malo, el bosque estaba lleno de animales, de seres y era posible que se escucharan ruidos. Pero aquellas sombras extrañas que vieron internarse en él, aquella luz en el cielo... esas no eran cosas que sucedieran en el bosque, y reflexionó sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

- Tampoco puedo creerlo, tal vez deberíamos volver, avisarle a alguien...

- ¿A quién Lilly? ¿A algún profesor? No nos creería- la miró- No te obligo a venir Lilly, si querés volver no te lo impido.

- No voy a dejarte sola- dijo convencida.

- Entonces sigamos- poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad.

- Es una locura...- dijo poco después pero al parecer no podía con su curiosidad y siguió con su camino- es una locura. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

El recuerdo nuevamente se evaporó, y miró a su alrededor confundida, estaba por hablar, ya que necesitaba compartir eso con sus amigas pero otro recuerdo más la detuvo.

"Estaban escondidas detrás de unos árboles y arbustos espiando lo que tenían al frente, un grupo de personas que no pertenecían al bosque, reunidas, aunque no podían escuchar nada de lo que estas decían.

- No puede ser- dijeron las dos al unísono.

Lilly se giró para ver a su amiga y, al ya estar acostumbrada a la oscuridad que las rodeaba, pudo notar que tenía los ojos humedecidos, le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar. Y no era para menos, ella también estaba asustada con todo eso, pero a su amiga le pasaba algo más.

- Jessi... sabés quiénes son ¿no?- su amiga asintió.

- Son ellos Lilly- la miró, con una mirada de terror y dolor que la sorprendió- Son ellos."

Esperó un poco antes de hablar, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo recordar nada más. Miró a sus amigas y les contó todo lo que había recordado, poco a poco comenzaban a formar el puzzle de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, pero aún quedaban varias piezas que colocar, las más importantes. En cuanto pudiera debía contárselo a Jessica, tal vez entre las dos, esta vez, sí pudieran completar la historia.

**bien... llegamos al final... ay... aún estoy alguito insegura... pero bueno, creo q quedo bien, espero y por el momento estoy segura de no queerer cambiar nada más, en fin... ustedes me lo diran en sus rr q esperare ansiosamente**

**ahora si me despido**

**bss y suerte**

**Elektra**


	19. Cap XIX

**_hola!!_**

**_hoy rendi la segunda materia, por suerte ya pasaron las dos mas complicadas, quedan dos y listo... bueno, de a ratitos termine este capitulo, q es mas corto q los anteriores... la verdad no se que tal habrá quedado... tengan en cuenta que en mi cabeza tengo formulas, reacciones, etc, etc... Lo revise recien y cambie un par de cosas, saque otras... en fin algo quedó, espero q haya quedado bien, cruzo los dedos para q eso haya pasado, o sea q les guste. No estaba segura de subirlo o no, pero creo que no voy a cambiarlo mas de lo q ya lo cambié... _**

**_gracias por los rr... por la nueva lectora... en fin... espero ahora recibir muchos rr asi cuando vuelva el martes del pacial me levanta el animo jejeje... gracias otra vez, las quiero mucho_**

**_bss_**

- ¿No vas a hablar?- preguntó en tono cansado ante su silencio, como él no respondió caminó y se sentó en una piedra, a la orilla del río- Si estoy acá es porque me lo pediste- él se acercó pero siguió sin hablar, al parecer estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera ahí- No es algo que hago todos los días así que... no deberías perder esta oportunidad- lo miró- porque es la única que voy a darte- suspiró y volvió a mirar en dirección al río, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Cerró los ojos un instante sintiendo la brisa golpea su rostro, pensó en lo que estaba haciendo y finalmente decidió levantarse- No debí haber venido.

- No, espera- la detuvo agarrándola del brazo- No te vayas- lo miró por algunos segundos, él la soltó, y volvió a sentarse.

- Está bien, pero no te quedes callado- dijo sin dirigirle la mirada y Sirius se sentó junto a ella en otra piedra.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Necesito buscarla para ir a hablar con Dumbledore, ¿dijo a dónde fue?- acababan de salir de la biblioteca, cansadas pero satisfechas por haber acabado con la mayoría de sus tareas pendientes.

- Mm...- Meg la miró pensativa- No- contestó poco después.

- ¿Dónde pudo haber ido?- Lilly parecía ansiosa.

- No sé- le contestó Rocío que caminaba a su derecha.

- Les preguntemos a ellos- sugirió Megan señalando a tres chicos que venían caminando hacia ellas. La cara de su amiga le dio a entender que opinaba respecto a eso- Pueden saber Lilly- silencio- Es una simple pregunta- seguía con la misma expresión- Ni siquiera tenés que hablar con Potter, podés preguntarle a Pettigrew o a Remus- nada- Yo voy a hacerlo- su amiga suspiró resignada- Hola Remus- dijo parándose frente al chico, a los otros dos los saludó con una mirada- De casualidad ¿vieron a Jessica?

- Tal vez.

- Esa no es una respuesta Potter- Lilly lo miró enojada.

- Chicas...- Rocío interrumpió la discusión que estaba a punto de suceder- yo las abandono. Quedé en encontrarme con Ben, pero después me contás Lilly si... bueno, ya sabés- se retiró rápidamente.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

- Eso no te incumbe- sobre que ya estaba molesta por estar frente a él, lo estuvo más al darse cuenta que Meg y Remus estaban hablando alejados de ellos, y Peter, también se había ido, aunque no sabía en que momento- Sólo limitate a responder Potter, ¿la viste?

- Puedo llevarte hasta ella- propuso acercándose. Lilly dio unos pasos hacia atrás nerviosa, lo cuál provocó una sonrisa en el chico, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

- Eso quiere decir que sabes dónde está- él asintió pero no dijo nada- ¿No pensás decírmelo?

- Mi querida Lilly, ya te hice mi propuesta. Si querés ver a tu amiga, necesitas mi ayuda. Yo te llevo a donde está.

- En primer lugar no se cuántas veces te dije que para vos soy Evans, no Lilly, y mucho menos tu querida- dijo furiosa- En segundo lugar...- vio al chico mirar hacia atrás y hacer un gesto con la cabeza- Potter, te estoy hablando- volvió a mirarla- En segundo lugar no necesito tu ayuda. Tranquilamente puedo ir a preguntarle a Remus- se giró en la dirección en que se encontraban él y su amiga pero no vio a nadie ahí.

- Estabas tan concentrada en mí que no escuchaste a tu amiga decir que se iban a su reunión de prefectos, por lo que Remus no está- dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella, que estaba dándole la espalda, con una mirada de desconcierto.

- No me toques- dijo apenas reaccionó y se giró para mirarlo molesta.

- Puedo ayudarte- hizo una pausa y le dirigió una sonrisa poco confiable- Evans- ella abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar pero no dijo nada al darse cuenta cómo la había llamado él- ¿Y? ¿aceptas o no?

- No- dijo luego de meditarlo- No necesito tu ayuda- él se encogió de hombros y se alejó en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Quiero que hablemos, sobre lo que pasó- ella lo miró dándole a entender que sabía a que se refería- Creo saber por qué te enojaste. Es por todas las cosas que tus amigas te dijeron de mí ¿cierto?- Jessica lo dirigió una mirada extraña, parecía sorprendida pero molesta.

- ¿Acaso se equivocaban al advertirme sobre tus intenciones conmigo?- apartó la mirada, no soportaba mirarlo al recordar de nuevo toda aquella historia.

- No- no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada incrédula ¿había escuchado bien?- En la fiesta te dije que quería hacer las cosas bien ¿te acordás?- asintió- Y quiero empezar por serte sincero.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Lo único que pido es que me escuches ella asintió tras meditarlo un instante. No se atrevía a decirle nada, por lo que, con una mirada, le hizo entender que podía comenzar a hablar- Yo... no fui del todo sincero- miró al río pensativo y Jessica comenzó a dudar, ¿realmente iba a contarle todo? ¿hacía bien en escucharlo?- La noche que vinimos acá me preguntaste por qué me acerqué a vos.

- Sí, y dijiste que querías conocerme y ayudarme en lo que pudieras, que fue por eso- no pudo evitar interrumpirlo.

- En realidad yo...- la miró- Lo que voy a decirte es muy difícil para mí decirlo. Te pido que me escuches hasta el final, que me dejes explicarte todo- ella sólo asintió- Después de verte en el tren hice una apuesta con James- ya lo sabía pero era más doloroso que él se lo dijera, y si bien, era lo que quería, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Cerró los ojos un instante para reprimir un par de lágrimas, no quería llorar, quería mostrarse fuerte frente a él- Cometí un error, nunca debí hacer eso, pero...

- Lo hiciste- lo miró enojada pero sólo por algunos segundos- ¿Y aún seguís con esa apuesta? ¿Estás tratando de ganarte mi confianza de nuevo por eso?- preguntó en el tono más frío que le fue posible, algo que no pudo evitar hacer. Se sentía mal por todo eso, y que él le confesara en la cara todo era algo que le costaba soportar, a pesar de saber que, el hecho de sincerarse con ella, era lo mejor que Sirius podría haber hecho.

- No, estás confundida- trató de buscar su mirada- Jessica, yo ya terminé con esa apuesta, no malinterpretes lo que...

- ¿Y por qué terminaste con la apuesta, Black?- al final tomó valor para mirarlo fijamente, sentía los ojos humedecidos, pero no quería llorar, y para evitar hacer eso debía usar su tono frío, era una forma de descargar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento- Fue por lo que te conté ¿cierto? Lo que pasó con mi familia- él no habló- Porque no vayas a creer que no me di cuenta, tu actitud cambió tanto después que te conté eso- dijo pensativa- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no te contaba nada?- era algo que hacía tiempo se cuestionaba, y era hora de preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, todo lo que se había guardado desde su pelea- Ibas a continuar con tu plan ¿no? El plan de conquistarme para ganar esa estúpida apuesta- le gritó y notó que sus palabras habían, de alguna manera, herido a Sirius, así que decidió calmarse un poco. Se sintió un poco culpable por esto, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con él- ¿Qué hubiera pasado?- dijo en un tono más relajado.

- No lo sé- bajó la mirada pensativa- De verdad no quería lastimarte, pero veo que fue lo único que conseguí- volvió a mirarla- Si querés después te dejo tranquila, pero necesito que me escuches. Asintió y le indicó que podía continuar- Sos una persona muy especial Jessica- ella cerró los ojos un instante conteniendo las cosas que quería decirle- Te fui conociendo y... me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, que no podía hacerte lo que te estaba haciendo. Cuando me contaste lo que pasó con tu familia me sentí muy mal por estar mintiéndote, por intentar... ganar una apuesta que había hecho, por eso le di punto final pero fue cuando te acercaste a mí en la sala común, yo... ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía- lo miró pensativa, la rabia y el dolor fueron menguando.

El Sirius que tenía frente a ella no era el mismo que conocía, por todo lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, y por lo que ella había visto de su comportamiento y sus actitudes, que hiciera eso, era totalmente raro y por eso tuvo consideración, al parecer en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él era un buen chico, y por eso decidió ser sincera también. Le contó que ya estaba enterada de la apuesta por escuchar una conversación entre él y Potter y el motivo por el cual se había acercado a él en la sala común diciéndole las cosas que le dijo. También le aclaró qué era lo que había esperado de él, y que era capaz de perdonarlo si le confesaba todo en ese momento, algo que no sucedió. Sirius la escuchaba con atención pero sorprendido, al parecer sin creer todo lo que ella le estaba contando. Finalmente lo miró a los ojos y le pidió disculpas por haberle gritado en la sala común, no había tenido la intención de hacerlo pero tampoco había podido evitarlo.

- Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, no voy a decirte que no me molestó porque te estaría mintiendo pero entiendo tus razones- hubo un silencio en el cuál ninguno de los dos habló- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías todo?

- Quería que fueras vos el que me lo dijera.

- Entonces, ¿todo lo que me dijiste?

- Era mentira- se apresuró a decir tratando de parecer convincente- No lo conseguiste- dijo dudosa ocultando la mirada- Te quería... pero como amigo- era lo único que no podía contarle, sabía que Sirius no sentía por ella lo mismo que ella sentía por él, sabía que no iba a cambiar, decirle eso era lo mejor.

- ¿Segura?- volvió a mirarlo, debía sonar más creíble, pero no sabía cómo.

- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿cierto?- decidió distorsionar un poco el tema.

- ¿A qué te referís?

- Tengo que darte una noticia Black- le sonrió dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda- Que la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts estén locas por vos no significa que yo también lo esté- hizo una pausa- En serio, siempre te vi como a un amigo.

- Para haber sido mentira parecías más sincera que ahora- ella bajó la mirada- Pero te creo y escuchar eso, me hace sentir un poco mejor- siguió sin mirarlo.

- Significa mucho para mí que me contaras todo esto pero... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque quiero ser tu amigo- Jessica lo miró incrédula "¿Mi amigo? ¿a qué viene todo esto?" pensó aún confundida- Bueno... si es que me perdonás- siguió sin responder "¿perdonarte? No puedo, no sé si pueda"- Si no querés lo voy a entender pero...- miró hacia el río pero ella siguió observándolo- ¿Podrías perdonarme?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto- pensó Lilly en voz alta- ¡Potter!- gritó finalmente y el chico, que a propósito había caminado lentamente, se dio vuelta y la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo cuando estuvo nuevamente frente a ella.

- Si no fuera porque esto es importante no te lo pediría pero necesito que me ayudes- siguió sonriendo- Ni creas que voy a deberte algo por esto y no intentes nada raro o te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido.

- Sabía que algún día ibas a admitir que me necesitas- eso la enfureció- Voy a ayudarte sin pedirte nada a cambio, es más que un regalo para mí que estés a mi lado.

- Potter, te pido algo más. No hables- dijo y empezó a caminar- Vamos- él rápidamente la alcanzó y la guió hasta estar fuera del castillo- ¿A dónde se supone que me estás llevando?- preguntó desconfiada, él no dijo nada- Potter, te hice una pregunta- silencio- Ya podes hablar- terminó molesta.

- Gracias por permitírmelo- la miró con una sonrisa- ¿Siempre sos tan desconfiada?- ella no supo qué responder- Te llevo al lugar que me pediste... bueno, no precisamente.

- ¿Qué querés decir con eso? ¿Qué estás pretendiendo?- se detuvo en el límite del bosque prohibido, no había nadie allí a excepción de ellos dos. Todo estaba en absoluta calma, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido que provocaban las hojas al ser golpeadas por la fresca brisa que corría en ese momento.

- Tranquila Evans, no me tengas miedo- se paró frente a ella.

- No te tengo miedo y no vuelvas a...- otra vez se quedó callada.

- Que no vuelva a... ¿qué?- ella no respondió, y James comenzó a reír.

- No te rías, no quiero que te rías.

- Si eso te hace feliz...- la miró a los ojos- Yo por vos hago cualquier cosa.

- ¿Lo que sea?- él asintió- Entonces, después de esto, quiero que me dejes tranquila, que ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra ¿entendiste?

- Ah, olvidé decírtelo- se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándoselo más de lo que estaba- No puedo hacer nada que te haga mal, así que eso no puedo hacerlo, porque sé que no te va a hacer feliz- estuvo por protestar pero él la interrumpió- Estamos cerca de encontrar a tu amiga ¿Venís?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Te va a costar recuperar mi confianza,- dijo luego de pensarlo un poco- y me va a costar perdonarte, pero...

- ¿Pero existe la posibilidad de que eso pase?- la miró.

- No lo sé. Esto es difícil para mí, es muy difícil, tenés que entenderme.

- Cometí un error, todo el mundo los comete ¿o no?- levantó su mirada- Sólo tenés que decir "Te perdono Sirius"- ella no pudo evitar reír pero poco después volvió a su seriedad.

- No es tan simple. Me mentiste, y a pesar de que me contaste todo, ya es tarde. Esperaba que me lo dijeras ese día.

- Créeme que es lo que pretendía hacer, pero me confundí e hice cualquier cosa- se agachó frente a ella- Te propongo algo- le dirigió una mirada interrogativa- Volvamos a empezar- ella no dijo nada y lo vio alejarse.

- ¿Qué estás...- se detuvo a mitad de pregunta cuando él regresó y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola, soy Sirius Black- eso la hizo reír- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- No es necesario todo esto yo...- silenció al ver su mirada- Estás loco- dijo por lo bajo y suspiró dispuesta a seguirle el juego- Jessica Patil. Un gusto conocerte Sirius Black.

- El gusto es mío Jessi. Puedo llamarte así ¿cierto?- rió antes de responderle afirmativamente-y ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?- ella apartó la mirada un instante conteniendo la risa.

- Me gustaría pero...- se detuvo a propósito para crear suspenso, él la miraba con una sonrisa- tengo algunas condiciones.

- ¿Cuáles?- preguntó con interés.

- No más mentiras, no más apuestas, no más segundas intenciones conmigo, confianza, lealtad, amistad y sólo amistad- se quedó pensativa un instante- Creo que es todo ¿vas a poder cumplir con eso?

- Te lo prometo- lo miró con incertidumbre.

- ¿Quién me garantiza que esta vez no vas a intentar romper tu promesa?- adoptó una mirada seria.

- Yo te lo garantizo- le dirigió una sonrisa que no cambió su expresión- Te doy mi palabra de merodeador, y vale mucho- asintió- También tengo algunas condiciones- lo miró expectante- No quiero que me mientas ni que vuelvas a ponerme a prueba, quiero que confíes en mí y que seas mi amiga.

- Te doy mi palabra- ambos sonrieron- ¿Amigos?- le tendió la mano.

- Amigos- dijo estrechándosela, y le dirigió una sonrisa extraña que llamó la atención de ella- ¿Viste que no era tan difícil?- ante esto quedó totalmente perpleja rememorando todo lo que había pasado "¿Acabo de perdonarlo? ¿Qué hice?" definitivamente no podía creerlo "Espero no haberme equivocado ¿Cómo llegué a esto?"- Jessica- no sabía de qué manera Sirius había logrado dar vuelta las cosas en tan poco tiempo pero lo había hecho.

- Sí, te escuché- dijo volviendo a la realidad- Este tipo de cosas no las perdonaba fácilmente Sirius, pero tenés razón, no fue tan difícil, y es por tu culpa. Sí, por tu culpa- repitió riendo al ver su cara- por ser tan persuasivo, y por tener esa facilidad para convencerme de cualquier cosa. Espero no haberme equivocado.

- No te equivocaste- confirmó él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- No la veo Potter- Lilly estaba furiosa, con mucha ansiedad y nervios, observando todo a su alrededor, ya se habían internado en el bosque, y lo único que veía eran árboles, pero nada más- ¿Dónde está?

- En cualquier momento viene, vas a ver- ella la miró seria- Y aprovechando que aún no llega hay algo que quiero saber- ella lo miró expectante- ¿Cómo estás Lilly? Respecto a lo que pasó en Halloween- la miró con preocupación.

- Bien, gracias- respondió rápidamente- Pero no cambies el tema.

- Te dije que...

- No- lo interrumpió- No digas nada, ya lo entendí todo. Me trajiste acá a propósito ¿no? para estar a solas conmigo ¿cierto? ¿Te digo algo? No vas a conseguir nada. Nunca debí confiar en vos.

- Evans... ¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy?- se acercó a ella- Hice lo que me pediste.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó irónica- No lo creo Potter, mentís.

- No miento y de verdad estoy preocupado. ¿En serio estás bien?- ella asintió- ¿Por qué viniste al bosque esa noche Lilly?- la pelirroja lo miró incrédula- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Bueno, lo que pasó fue que...- se detuvo al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo- No te interesa Potter, no sé por qué estuve a punto de contarte todo- bajó la voz al decir esto.

- Tal vez porque empezás a confiar en mí.

- ¿Estás loco? Sé que sos un mentiroso, me trajiste acá apartada de todo el mundo para estar a solas conmigo. Pero me voy.

- ¿De verdad crees que te mentí?- ella asintió- Entonces... ¿Quién es esa chica?- Lilly miró hacia dónde él señalaba y lo miró totalmente pasmada- ¿Lo ves? No te mentí, soy una buena persona. ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que te des cuenta?- no supo que responder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por un instante lo había dudado, pero no estaba arrepentida de haber perdonado a Sirius, no podía negar que la pasaba bien con él, tal vez fuera un buen amigo. De algo estaba segura, si él volvía a hacer algo que la lastimara no lo perdonaría. Y aunque sabía que iba a costarle, debía aprender a mirarlo como lo que era, su amigo, y esperaba que no fuera tan difícil como creía.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó mientras caminaban.

- ¿De verdad pensaste en hacerme eso a mí?- preguntó con tono de víctima.

- Sí, pero sólo un segundo. No soy tan mala- desvió la mirada- Además, era demasiado para vos.

- ¿Y esperas que nosotros lo hagamos?- ella asintió y la miró queriendo saber cuál iba a ser la respuesta a su próxima pregunta- ¿Qué razones tenés para que hagamos eso?

- Bueno... Primero- dijo mientras empezaba a contar con los dedos- odian a Malfoy; segundo, siempre encuentran la manera de conseguir algo así, pueden ir a dónde quieran y hacer lo que se les ocurra sin que nadie lo sepa; tercero, no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de hacerle una broma a alguien y mucho menos si se trata de un Slytherin; cuarto, te lo pido yo- le sonrió.

- Tus razones son buenas- la miró pensativo- Y tu idea mucho más. Hace tiempo que quería hacerle algo a Malfoy...- dijo pensativo y la miró- Hay algo que no me quedó claro, ¿por qué querés hacer algo contra él? ¿Volvió a molestarte?

- No va a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo, no hasta conseguir lo que quiere- de repente se quedó callada, no debía hablar de eso, sobretodo porque aún no lo había confirmado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- lo miró sin saber que responder, esperando ser salvada de contestar a esa pregunta, pero eso era imposible, al menos eso creía.

- ¡Jessi!- miró hacia el frente "Lilly, gracias" pensó, se acercó rápidamente a ella y Sirius la siguió. La pelirroja miró a su amiga, luego al chico, para volver a mirar a su amiga incrédula- ¿Me podés explicar que estás haciendo con Black?

- ¿Y vos con Potter?- miró al chico con cara de pocos amigos.

- No importa, necesitamos hablar. Yo... encontré otras piezas- Jessica sonrió entendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir con eso.

- ¿Piezas? ¿De qué hablan?- James miró a una y a otra. Sirius estaba por preguntar también pero Jessica habló antes.

- Es un asunto nuestro- dijo y miró a Lilly- Vamos, también tengo algo que contarte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Mortífagos?- su cara no podía reflejar mejor lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Bueno... sí, eso creo- respondió Lilly desde su cama- Lo estuve pensando mucho después de hablar con las chicas, mis recuerdos son algo confusos pero me juego lo que sea a que eran mortífagos.

- Cuando me fui de la biblioteca escuché una conversación entre mi tío y el director- Luna ronroneaba a su lado, por lo demás todo estaba en silencio. Su amiga la miraba con profunda curiosidad- Dumbledore dijo que inspeccionaron el bosque pero no encontraron nada raro, que si hay o hubo mortífagos cerca lo sabrían, si es que nosotras podíamos recordar algo que se relacionara con eso.

- Eso lo confirma. Eran mortífagos- su amiga la miró confusa- Sabés quiénes son ¿o no?- su amiga lo negó- Los seguidores de...- se detuvo un momento- pero los reconociste Jessi, me acuerdo lo que me dijiste al verlos, y los reconociste.

- Pero si yo...- una imagen volvió a su mente y lo entendió, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro- Sí, los reconocí porque fueron ellos los que... los que mataron a... mi familia- Lilly se quedó dura sin saber que decirle- Ahora me acuerdo, eran ellos, estoy segura.

- ¿Qué... qué hacen acá?- alcanzó a preguntar aún turbada por lo que su amiga había dicho.

- No estoy segura- suspiró tratando de retener el llanto.

- Hay que decirle a Dumbledore.

- Mañana hablamos con él- la pelirroja la miró con algo de desconfianza, ¿acaso su amiga pensaba hacer algo antes?

- Jessi, esto es importante.

- Lo sé pero esperemos un poco, por si recordamos algo más- Lilly dudó pero al final aceptó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Tenemos que irnos... ahora- empezaron a sentir pasos, alguien se acercaba- Cuando cuente hasta tres, corremos- Jessica asintió- uno... dos... tres- se levantaron dispuestas a irse pero frente a ellas se paró un hombre, con capa negra y una máscara, por lo que se quedaron quietas sin reaccionar.

- Este no es lugar para que anden dos estudiantes- dijo con voz fría y agarró firmemente a Lilly de su brazo, quién lo miró aterrada.

- ¡Soltala!- gritó, el hombre soltó a su amiga, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Te conozco- dijo el mortífago apuntándola con su varita- Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero no te olvidé

- ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó temerosa, se dio cuenta lo que Lilly le quería decir con esa mirada, tenía que mantenerlo distraído y eso pensaba hacer.

- Pronto vamos a hablar de eso...- dijo acercándose a ella, quién dio unos pasos atrás- ¿Ya te dije que tenés los mismos ojos que tu mamá?- entonces lo recordó, era uno de los que habían atacado a su madre cuando ella tenía seis años.

El hombre rió al ver, seguramente, la cara de reconocimiento y terror que tenía, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo al recibir un golpe que Lilly le dio en la cabeza, que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente pero al parecer si lo dejó un poco aturdido. La pelirroja tiró el tronco que había usado para golpearlo y, al ver que ella no reaccionaba gritó su nombre.

Estaba inmóvil, aún sin reaccionar, estar frente a ese hombre nuevamente, después de casi nueve años era algo que no esperaba y que la había turbado demasiado. Lilly la llamó otra vez y le tironeó del brazo, lo que la devolvió a la realidad. Segundos después estaba corriendo, sin saber a dónde, sólo estaba corriendo, estaba conciente de que las seguían, o que eso harían en cualquier momento. Escuchó a Lilly gritar y un hechizo que pasó cerca de ella y de su amiga, estaba conciente de que no debía detenerse, debía seguir corriendo para escapar.

o-o-o-o

Despertó agitada y transpirando, apenas dándose cuenta de que todo se había tratado de un sueño, o más bien, recuerdos. Se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de tranquilizarse, ahora sin dudar que esos hombres estaban en el bosque, demasiado cerca. Luego de cenar Lilly había vuelto a sugerir que hablaran en ese momento con el director, pero ella inventó otra excusa para no hacerlo, aunque no sabía por que atrasaba aquel asunto si sabía que hablar con Dumbledore era lo correcto.

Lilly le había explicado quienes eran los llamados mortífagos y ahora estaba más aterrada y confundida que antes. Tenía que averiguar que querían y que estaban haciendo en Hogwarts. Corrió las colchas y se levantó en silencio, como suponía sus amigas aún dormían.

- Shhh... no hagas ruido- susurró a Luna que estaba ronroneando a sus pies.

Se cambió rápidamente apenas conciente de lo que estaba por hacer. Agarró su varita, se abrigó y se acercó a la puerta. Su gata la siguió hasta ahí, por lo que no abrió.

- Luna, te quedas acá- la alzó y la dejó acostada en su cama- No podés venir conmigo- dijo dándole unas caricias en la cabeza.

No pensó en las consecuencias que podía traer ir al bosque otra vez, no pensó en los riesgos que podía correr, si bien no iba a permitir que la vieran, no pensó en la posibilidad de que las cosas no pasaran como ella esperaba. Lentamente cruzó por la pieza hasta llegar a la puerta encontrándose nuevamente a su gata delante de ella, como si estuviera intentando detenerla, pero no lo iba a conseguir. La levantó y la dejó a un costado, sabía que posiblemente se estuviera equivocando, pero no aguantó más y salió de la habitación.

Afuera aún era de noche, debían ser las cinco de la mañana calculó, el aire estaba muy frío por lo que se ajustó más la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que la luz de la luna llena era más que suficiente para poder ver, así que no le hizo falta sacar su varita. Dio unos pasos internándose en el bosque hasta detenerse de golpe.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se preguntó en voz alta, finalmente tomaba conciencia de lo que hacía- ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Miró a su alrededor, lo que hacía era algo totalmente estúpido así que lo mejor era regresar. Lilly tenía razón, debían hablar con Dumbledore, porque espiar a esos sujetos corriendo el gran riesgo de ser descubierta nuevamente, era un error. Lo sabía, era peligroso, era una locura y seguramente volvería con las manos vacías, si es que volvía. Se giró para regresar al castillo pero se sorprendió al ver, no muy lejos de ella una silueta dibujada bajo la luz de la luna. Reconoció de que se trataba, era un hombre lobo, que, al parecer, aún no había notado su presencia. Tratando de conservar la calma comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero fue cuando una rama crujió al pisarla y el lobo se volteó para observarla.

- No- susurró.

Empezó a correr sabiendo que probablemente la alcanzaría, pero entonces, al mirar hacia atrás para ver que tan cerca estaba, vio un perro quién se dedicó a detener al licántropo. Siguió corriendo hasta quedar oculta detrás de un árbol, desde donde observó lo que ocurría. Aquel perro había logrado tranquilizar al hombre lobo, que poco después desapareció de su vista. Fue entonces cuando el animal la miró un instante, esa mirada se le hacía familiar, pero no pudo pensar demasiado de dónde ya que el perro se alejó. Suspiró aliviada, y se sentó apoyada contra el árbol cerrando los ojos; estaba dispuesta a volver a su habitación y se juró a sí misma nunca más cometer una locura como esa.

- ¿Otra vez por acá?- dijo una voz a su oído, una voz que la dejó helada, ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Reconocía esa voz, ese hombre era Malfoy, el que había matado a su madre, estaba segura. Habían pasado nueve años pero esa voz jamás la olvidaría.

**_bueno, hasta aca llegue esta vez... espero ansiosa sus rr con sus opiniones respecto al capitulo, la verdad que aun tengo mis dudas... pero, ya esta, ya lo subi... otra vez espero que haya quedado bien..._**

**_suerte y manden rr!! q anden bien_**

**_saludos_**

**_bss_**

**_Elektra_**


	20. Noticias no es un capítulo

Hace años que no me pasaba… incluso olvidé mi contraseña… en fin, pasaron años y esta historia ya quedó atrás en el olvido. Quizás algún día ¿quién sabe? Empiece una nueva. Y de hecho tengo ganas de hacerlo :D. Y pasaron 4 años desde que publiqué lo último, miles de cosas pasaron… en fin. Me disculpo con quienes seguían la historia, y lo cierto es que no se si continuarla porque pasó mucho tiempo y ya no me convence :S además de que me he olvidado de todo, me gustaría empezar con algo nuevo, con ideas nuevas, y mejoradas. Lo que si, tendré que aprender a usarlo de nuevo que ya me olvidé jeje. Saludos ˆˆ


End file.
